Nights Games
by LuvyDragon
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que buscar un heredero era algo fácil?, quien sea que lo dijo, sería saludado con una pistola en la frente, debido a que "fácil" debería haber sido algo en las líneas de: impredecible y fuera de tu control, algo que no le gustaba. Sin embargo, debía de admitir… el anillo sí que sabía escoger a su dueño.
1. Capítulo 1

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 1

\- No puedo creer que tenga que venir a esta ciudad de todos los lugares... - se quejó de muy malhumor, el ceño fruncido y pisando fuertemente debido a la ira, molestia e irritación. -... ¿por qué aquí?, ¿es que no hay otro lugar mejor para buscar a un heredero?, por Dios, ¡está el resto del mundo! - siguió quejándose sin realmente prestar atención a donde iba. Las calles estaban vacías, y solo la luz de las farolas y la luna iluminaban su camino y las aceras del lugar. Ni siquiera había carros en la vía, todo estaba muy tranquilo, para bien o para mal. -... No me digan que es que están buscando a cualquier imbécil... - mascullo aún más molesto. -... no entiendo, ¡hay poderosos mafiosos allá!, ¿por qué tienen que venir aquí?, ¡nadie rechazaría ese puesto a menos que estuviera loco! - ¿quién sería capaz de rechazar un puesto con tanto poder?, tendría que estar loco, pero eso solo lo hacía más extraño... no entendía porque estaban buscando en otro sitio, en otro país, un heredero no debería ser tan difícil de conseguir... ¿Tal vez había algo que no sabía?, el que había sido enviado a encontrar a un heredero legítimo no había sido un hombre cualquiera después de todo...

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí muchachos... - Saltó ante la voz burlona y vio a un grupito de mafiosos que habían salido de la nada en su opinión. Quizás de verdad habían aparecido de la mismísima nada, pero, ¿cómo podía saber?, no había estado prestando mucha atención a donde iba. -... Smoking bomb Hayato... - Mafiosos, no había duda. Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió a un callejón para ganar un poco de tiempo y sacar sus bombas, si ese brillo maniático que tenía no era un indicativo de que querían problemas entonces no sabía de qué era. - ¡Vuelve acá cobarde!

¿Cobarde?, no, él no era un cobarde, simplemente era uno temporalmente y muy inteligente, no era tan tonto como para quedarse en medio de la calle con 5 personas armadas en su contra. Hayato hizo una mueca al encontrarse con una pared, perfecto, lo que más necesitaba: un callejón sin salida. Rápidamente se giró y encendió las bombas que tenía en sus manos, tanto por pasar desapercibido... Los hombres se detuvieron, sonriendo al ver que habían acorralado a su presa, su cabeza les daría algo de dinero... un buen dinero.

\- No vas a ser tan idiota como para lanzar eso aquí, ¿o sí? - Confiado, comenzó a apuntar al cabeza de plata con su pistola. Estaba atrapado y listo para ser envuelto en una caja de regalo...

\- ¡Triple bomba! - Idiota o no, si creían que se entregaría así de fácil estaban locos. Los mafiosos huyeron al ver las bombas en el aire, volverían más tarde por los restos carbonizados, pero no se quedarían a sufrir la misma suerte por su estupidez. Hayato sonrió con suficiencia, eso les enseñaría a no subestimarlo, por nada era Smoking Bomb. No obstante, su sonrisa se borró totalmente al ver su nuevo predicamento, tal vez debió de haber pensado en otra cosa antes de lanzar tantas... no importa si corría, no le daría el tiempo para salir de allí antes de que las bombas explotarán, eso claro si no detonaba una antes de tiempo sin querer. Sin querer ver su futuro por más tiempo, cerró los ojos y espero a que su futuro llegar a él con solo el sonido del fuego quemando las mechas y su corazón acelerado en el miedo... nada ocurrió. Ya sea por curiosidad o desconfianza, o tal vez ambas, abrió un ojo luego de casi un minuto, y miró hacia abajo. Lentamente se agacho y tomo uno de los cartuchos de dinamita casi con timidez... las mechas estaban un poco quemadas, pero intactas al igual que el resto del cartucho... Lentamente miró a los demás solo para darse cuenta de que todos los demás estaban del mismo modo. Si no apareciera el hecho de que estaba vivo e intacto, hubiera preguntado como demonios se habían apagado, pero fuera lo que fuera estaba feliz de que así fuera, luego pensaría que demonios había pasado, pero por ahora se iría al primer hotel que encontrará, a tirarse en la cama e invernar.

-... Idiota... - murmuró para si una figura con el ceño fruncido mirando al chico de pelo plateado, era realmente un idiota, ese fue un plan increíblemente malo, suicida en realidad. Cuando lo perdió de vista sacudió la cabeza y continuó su travesía, estaba aburrido y quería diversión, pero a esas horas era difícil que alguien quisiera jugar con él...

Lastimosamente al salir del callejón, Gokudera se encontró con una escena grotesca, pero al mismo tiempo muy suave para lo que había visto en su mundo en toda su vida. Estuvo al menos dos minutos contemplando la escena casi con curiosidad, lo que sea que-raya eso, obviamente fue alguien quien hizo esto, ¿pero en qué tiempo?, el no oyó absolutamente nada... ¿Qué era lo que veía?, era una pregunta sencilla: cadáveres ensangrentados como si alguien simplemente los hubiera cortado casi limpiamente en los puntos críticos para morir desangrados, pero no solo uno sino varios haciendo que se desangraran en segundos, pero no eran cadáveres cualquiera... eran las mismas personas que trataron de atacarlo hace solo unos minutos las que yacían en el suelo en diversos charcos de su propia sangre y en posiciones algo raras más no imposibles para un ser humano. Con cuidado para ver con detalle qué clase de heridas tenían, movió los cadáveres levemente uno por uno, sin importarle ensuciarse de sangre, curioso e intrigado. Las heridas eran casi limpias, pero curvas, no parecían haber sido infringidas por un arma blanca... al menos no de la manera convencional, lo suficientemente profundas como para llegar a las venas, pero no más allá. Al parecer, los sitios preferidos eran los cuellos, muslos y antebrazos, aunque habían varios con heridas en el estómago, sea quien sea que hizo esto sabía muy bien donde estaban los puntos clave. Por otra parte, las víctimas (no era como si le importara) tenían expresiones variadas, desde el dolor a la sorpresa, como si no hubieran tenido tiempo de registrar nada más antes de perder la conciencia...

Sin saber que pensar, decidió simplemente hacer lo que había decidido hacer antes de encontrarse con todo esto: dormir, mañana podría pensar acerca de esto. Se fue del lugar sin darse cuenta de un pequeño rastro irregular de sangre que iba en la dirección del callejón en donde había estado hace unos minutos atrás, y quizás si hubiera estado mejor de mente y mucho menos cansado se hubiera dado cuenta de que el bien pudo haber sido parte de los cadáveres en el suelo y de que había sido salvado de ese destino, ya sea por el mismo ser o no, pues... algunos cartuchos de dinamita tenían gotas de sangre en ellos, en las mechas sobretodo... pero eso sería algo que se daría cuenta a la mañana siguiente mientras revisaba su inventario y se atragantaría con las implicaciones, alguien o algo lo había salvado... y seguramente fue lo mismo que asesino tan perfectamente a sus agresores, pero... ¿por qué?

\- ¡Hey Yamamoto!, ¿preparado para el juego de mañana?

\- ¡Por supuesto!, pero igual seguiré entrenando.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu!, no te quedes muy tarde, hasta luego.

Una vez solo, la sonrisa del jugador cayó como un vaso de vidrio, y un aspecto cansado y triste se presentó en sus características. Era tarde, muy tarde, el sol ya había desaparecido del cielo, pero aun así el chico se quedó, entrenando. El béisbol era lo único que tenía, y no le estaba yendo tan bien así que tenía que entrenar, entrenar lo más que pudiera, tenía que ganar, no podía perder y menos ahora... los demás dependían de él, pero eso era lo de menos, sin el béisbol, ¿que era él?, nadie, amaba ese deporte, no-crash!.

-... ¿Qué fue eso...? - se preguntó así mismo, mirando a su alrededor y deteniendo su práctica. No vio a nadie y todo se veía normal, pero cuando se regresó para seguir practicando...

\- Deja de ser tan idiota idiota. - dijo una voz de la gran nada, en cierto modo insultante pero malhumorado, y tan pronto como la voz hizo presencia Yamamoto comenzó a sentir que alguien lo estaba observando fijamente.

\- ¿Eh...? - Yamamoto estaba más asustado que insultado, no veía a nadie, pero obviamente alguien lo estaba observando fijamente si sus pelos parados y la piel de gallina era una clara indicación... ¿un fantasma tal vez?, sea lo que sea, lo tenía listo para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo...

\- En verdad eres un perfecto idiota. - El tono empleado indicaba que lo anteriormente dicho fue una pregunta, a pesar de que claramente fue una afirmación, y que sabía la respuesta de antemano y no fue para nada sorprendido ante lo que vio, como si lo hubiera esperado todo el tiempo... - ¿Practicar hasta que la luna este en su punto más alto en una escuela en donde no hay nadie más excepto tú?, ¿entrenar hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda más o hasta que ocurra un accidente y quizás hasta te mates sin querer queriendo?, sin nadie que te ayude y haciendo a tus pobres padres madrugar preguntándose en dónde demonios estás... - Hablo como quien no quiere la cosa, de forma plana y como si solo estuviera diciendo algo tan común como el clima con un toque de aburrimiento. -... Me das lástima, definitivamente... - Un suspiro se oyó, como si de una causa perdida se tratase.

\- ¿Qué demonios sabes tú de mí? - El último comentario había desatado un poco de su furia y frustración, pero aún estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado como para hacer nada más, ni sabía que hacer del todo... bien podría hacer algo que no le gustará a su acompañante (que ni había visto) y este tratará de matarlo o secuestrarlo o solo Dios sabe que... Esta situación no era muy favorable, pero tenía que entrenar...

\- Se lo suficiente como para saber que eres un estúpido idiota sin cerebro que no se ha dado cuenta que todos los riesgos que está tomando no valen l pena por lo que quiere... - Yamamoto podía imaginar muy bien a un adolescente acostado limándose las uñas o simplemente leyendo un libreo mientras trataba de deshacerse de algún familiar molesto, aburrido hasta más no poder pero aun así sin hacer rodar cabezas... Debería de sentirse insultado, pero ahora estaba mucho más asustado... - lo cual ni siquiera es lo que en verdad desea... - Okey, asustado es un error, aterrorizado mejor dicho.

-... ¿Y te importa por...? - Como quería simplemente golpearse por abrir la boca y no simplemente buscar una forma de irse y olvidar todo esto...

\- No me importa ni me importas tarado. - Sentenció como si hubiera oído una pregunta estúpida. -... Tu padre te está buscando, está afuera justo ahora. - Comentó un tanto decepcionado, probablemente de él. - Sabes, ¿qué importa un estúpido juego?, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, tómatelo con calma, ¿los juegos no son para divertirse pues? - Preguntó retóricamente, porque no le dio tiempo para responder. - Tú has olvidado lo más básico, un juego es para divertirse, no para ganar o perder, ¿divierte quieres?, y deja de ser tan melodramático, tienes a tu padre, por lo que veo él te quiere mucho, mira, incluso llamó a la policía. - En lo último Yamamoto podía decir que la persona estaba sonriendo en eso, pero no se dio cuenta, paralizado en el sitio. - Y con respecto a tus oh, tan geniales amigos... ellos solo te están usando y se bien que lo sabes. - La persona se río divertido al ver a su víctima atragantarse con el aire o tal vez su propia saliva. - Bueno, solo tengo una cosa más que decirte estupidez... - En esto, incluso aún asfixiándose, Yamamoto quería matarlo, el temor ya había sido olvidado totalmente. - seré tu amigo si así lo deseas, buena suerte en encontrarme, claro... si eres lo suficientemente valiente o muy ingenuo como para intentarlo... - Una risa inocente pero escalofriante se produjo casi de inmediato al terminar, y antes de que Yamamoto lo hubiera visto venir, un pie blanco fue directo a su cara.

-... shi!, Takeshi! - Tsuyoshi se hartó de sacudir a su hijo (por 5 minutos aproximadamente) y lo abofeteó lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh! - El padre suspiro aliviado y se secó las lágrimas, aliviado al ver a su único hijo volver a la vida. - ¿Qué dominios-¡¿Papá?! - ¿Que rayos hacia su padre allí?, ¿en dónde estaba?, ¿qué había pasado luego de... ser pateado en la cara?, ¿por qué su padre estaba llor-

\- Muchacho, ¿que estabas haciendo?, has tenido a tu padre muy preocupado las últimas horas, deberías estar en casa...

\- Entrenando, pero no sé qué paso... - Bueno, un total desconocido lo pateo tan fuerte en la cara que lo desmayó... si es que no soñó todo eso.

\- Parece que te caíste y te diste un buen golpe niño, tienes sangre en la cara... - Una pausa. - Tal vez resbalaste y besaste el piso como un idiota. - ¡¿Usted también?!, vaya policía... - Pero esto de quedarte a entrenar totalmente solo es una verdadera estupidez jovencito, cualquier cosa que pasará estarías solo (como lo que acaba de pasar) y nadie te podría ayudar... - Dejo al aire las implicaciones y Yamamoto palideció.

\- Gracias a Dios no ocurrió nada. - Ya podía relajarse, en cierto modo. - Muchas gracias oficiales, vamos Takeshi...

Yamamoto tragó y asintió, agradeciendo a los oficiales pero al mismo tiempo insultándolos a ellos y a cualquiera que sea la persona que lo metió en esta situación... estaba hundido en problemas, en muchos problemas...

\- Takeshi... - Llamó su padre cuando llegaron a la casa, y el chico tragó en seco...

Unos días antes en otro lugar, un anciano firmaba una pila enorme de papeles en una cómoda oficina en lugar de estar durmiendo en su cama, él podría firmar todos esos papeles en la mañana u otro día, pero había una razón en especial por la cual el no cedía a esa grata tentación, una razón de un tamaño peculiar... y necesitaba ver a alguien lo más pronto posible, de hecho, dicha persona debería de llegar en cualquier momento. Esperaba que él fuera capaz de hacerle un gran favor, sino, cosas feas ocurrirían y no feas como uno crearía, feas en la forma de sangre, guerra y lágrimas por simplemente un lugar... el lugar en donde él estaba justo ahora y no, no era su silla, aunque era realmente cómoda... Papel tras papel, autógrafo tras autógrafo, lástima que no era para sus fans sino simplemente el papeleo diario que toda su familia hacía, para su gran desdicha. Lástima que no podía simplemente quemarlos de la existencia como en sus sueños...

\- Ciaaausssu, Nono. - saludo una voz infantil. - Lamento la demora, Dino necesitaba una pequeña lección. - Se excusó inocentemente, pero Timoteo sabía muy bien que esa inocencia era solo una farsa. Aun así, no diría nada, nadie quiere contradecir al mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo...

\- Muchas gracias por venir querido amigo. - Saludo cordialmente, sonriendo levemente. Si alguien podía hacer esto, era él, no había duda.

\- ¿Que necesitas? - Preguntó directamente el bebé, serio.

\- Tan perspicaz como siempre... - Reborn quiso suspirar, pero nada en su expresión cambio. Tú no invitas a nadie solo para tomar el té y menos en la mafia, mucho menos si eras el mejor asesino asueldo del mundo o el jefe de una de las familias mafiosas más poderosas de todas... para rematar, era casi la media noche.

Cómo si Nono leyera sus pensamientos, abrió un cajón debajo de su escrito y una pequeña caja dorada con el símbolo de Vongola fue puesta cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio, justo en frente de él. Nono asintió ante la pregunta silenciosa de Reborn, quien abrió la caja al ver su afirmación... Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, todos los anillos estaban allí... bueno, casi todos. Con calma Nono se quitó su anillo ante la mirada inquisitiva de Reborn y se lo ofreció en sus manos...

-... Estoy viejo ya... - Reborn casi quería negarle eso, pero era cierto, para este trabajo él ya era muy viejo como para no tener un heredero... -... sé que es mucho pedir, pero no conozco nadie más a quién pueda pedirle esto...

\- Quieres que busque a un heredero digno... - Odiaba este tipo de favores, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar...

\- Sí y no... - Reborn arqueo una ceja tomando el anillo en sus manos, Nono simplemente sonrió. - Solo tienes que encontrar a alguien a quien el anillo acepté. - Nono suspiró. - No será sencillo, muy pocos poseen las llamas del cielo...

-... ¿No hay ningún descendiente de los otros jefes? - Reborn no sabía exactamente como estos anillos trabajan, pero si sabía que el anillo del cielo era tanto especial como raro, muy pocos habían podido usarlo, mientras que los otros anillos eran, sin duda, mucho más fáciles de encontrar dueño.

-... No. - Nono suspiro derrotado. - Había uno, aparte de mis hijos, el descendiente de Primo... por supuesto, su padre es también un descendiente, pero ni quiere el puesto ni el anillo lo acepta. - Viendo la mirada exigente de su amigo, Nono sonrió tristemente y agregó: - El hijo de Iemitsu y Nana Sawada... ha sido declarado muerto desde hace años, nunca se encontró su cuerpo...

Por una vez, Reborn no preguntó por los detalles, se notaba demasiado bien que ese era un tema delicado, e incluso si el chico estaba vivo, no sabían en donde estaba o como lucia ahora... Con un suspiro mental, Reborn cerró la caja y se guardó el anillo del cielo en su bolsillo, dejando a León encargarse de guardar los otros. No podía negarse a algo así sin importar cuanto quería hacerlo, Nono realmente necesitaba un heredero y pronto, las demás familias estaban comenzando a alborotarse (más de lo usual) debido a esto, era una buena oportunidad para apoderarse de Vongola, sin un heredero solo tenían que matar a Nono, un anciano que no parecía para nada peligroso, pero por algo era el jefe actual de la familia Vongola...

\- Tendrás un heredero. - Prometió, Reborn no pensaba fallar esa misión. Alivio se mostró en la cara del anciano. - ¿Por dónde debería buscar primero? - Italia sería un buen lugar, pero también sería muy predecible y riesgoso para empezar.

\- Hmmm... - Nono no había pensado en eso... - Japón, es tranquilo y algunos buenos mafiosos son originarios de allí. - La verdad, tenía la vana esperanza de que Reborn pudiera conseguir alguna información sobre lo que le había pasado a su nieto por casualidad, Iemitsu y Nana nunca han sido los mismos desde que perdieron a ese niño, y de una forma tan cruel...

Reborn asintió y salió por la ventana por la que había entrado, un ceño se formó en su rostro cuando estaba seguro de que estaba solo de nuevo, habiendo leído los pensamientos de su amigo, se preguntó que rayos había ocurrido con ese niño... ¿tal vez algún error por parte de su padre?, a pesar de ser un idiota, ese hombre amaba mucho a su familia y la había dejado totalmente afuera de la mafia para protegerla... pero podría ser posible, tal vez debió de haber preguntado, pero no era su objetivo ni tenía nada que ver con él. De igual forma, trataría de conseguir algo, solo para tratar de hacerlos sentir mejor, pero luego de encontrar a un heredero, por supuesto. Unas horas más tarde, Reborn se encontraba tomando un café, en un jet privado con destino a Japón.

-... En que parte debería comenzar... - Se preguntó así mismo, sacando un mapa de Japón y comenzando a mirarlo detenidamente, tal vez solo debería cerrar los ojos y apuntar con el dedo, sería sorpresa y no tendría que pensar mucho...

Con un suspiro, metió una mano en el bolsillo en busca del anillo, tal vez verlo le daría alguna pista... Reborn se paralizó y volvió a revisar... Por primera vez en su vida, Reborn había perdido algo, ¿cómo?, no lo sabía, pero era imposible que se hubiera caído...


	2. Capítulo 2

Gattina nero, primero que nada tengo que decirte algo muy importante... a mi me encantan los reviews largos, así que no te disculpes :3. Se que parece aburrido, pero todo tiene su sorpresa, mi genero favorito es la fantasía, así que no creo que nadie se aburra con mis obras XD. Me alegro que te gustara y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad :). Aunque todavía me pregunto como la drama te abofeteo o.o

97fizhy03dt, muchas gracias :), esta historia debería ser mas rápido que Family of the Past porque los capítulos son mas cortos .

Sin mas que decir, ¡espero que disfruten este capitulo! :D

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 2

En su cuarto de habitación, Gokudera estaba prácticamente anonadado, la gente de esa ciudad estaba o completamente loca o hicieron brujería. Aunque apostaba más a la primera, no podía dejar de tener dudas. Tal vez incluso no tengan sentido de preservación, porque no era para nada normal conseguir cadáveres a plena mañana y decir: "Vaya, el asesino hizo su trabajo muy bien.", ¡¿qué clase de comentario era ese?!, para la gente mafiosa era algo normal, ¿pero para la gente común y corriente?, no, aunque no era ningún experto en la materia.

Yamamoto suspiro profundamente mirando al techo, los demás lo matarían después, pero francamente no le importaba. Luego de llegar a su casa ayer, su padre lo había revisado desde las puntas de los pies hasta el pelo, luego de que estaba seguro de que estaba bien le dio un sermón de casi una hora... y lo castigó, no podía jugar béisbol por tres meses y hoy no podría ir a clases. Yamamoto no tuvo el valor de negarle, se lo merecía y lo sabía, así como no tuvo el valor de contarle en verdad que había ocurrido y del hecho de que esa sangre que tuvo encima no era de él, pues él no tenía ningún tipo de heridas, y la nariz la tenía perfectamente bien.

Por otro lado, estaba curioso, muy curioso acerca de qué o quién demonios estuvo con él anoche. Si, era algo extremadamente estúpido no estar atemorizado, pero él no era conocido por ser muy brillante que digamos, por otra parte... ninguna mala criatura trataría de ayudarte, ¿no es así?, pero sin duda daba miedo el hecho de que sabía mucho sobre él. Y sin embargo... él no podía dejar de querer saber quién era. Quería encontrarlo, le debía al menos un gracias por haberlo salvado de sí mismo y hacerle ver que estaba deprimido por nada, él no estaba solo, y esos a quienes llamaba amigos solo lo estaban utilizando... tonto de él por creer que mantener eso haría las cosas mejor, lo haría peor y cometería idioteces más grandes que la de ayer con el tiempo.

\- Veamos que está pasando... - Murmuró tomando el control remoto y encendiendo el televisor. No obstante, cualquier cosa que espero ver...

-... otros 2 cuerpos fueron hallados cerca del parque... - ... no era esto. - Al parecer, eran traficantes de drogas...

Yamamoto suspiro, hacía un tiempo que no aparecían cadáveres... y estos fueron asesinados por el mismo asesino, no había duda por la forma en las cuales fueron encontrados. Este misterio asesino tenía años en esta ciudad y nadie sabía quién demonios era o porque hacía lo que hacía, pero tenía el mismo patrón de ataque: cortadas profundas algo irregulares en los puntos en donde las personas se desangran más rápido. Y siempre elegía a sus víctimas durante la noche, a cualquier hora y lugar, lo único que era similar en todas sus víctimas era que todos habían hecho algo malo o planeaban hacer algo bastante feo, por ejemplo, la última vez que vio una noticia como está fue un hombre... que casi mataba a su esposa. Claro, en un principio nadie sabía esto y creían que era una víctima inocente... eso fue hasta que la esposa misma encontró sus planes escrito en su diario, ¿qué hombre escribe un diario?, ese tipo. Luego de unos dos años en este tipo de cosas, la gente ya se había acostumbrado y casi ni tenía miedo, el asesino solo mataba a malas personas, y gracias a eso la delincuencia había disminuido drásticamente... en la noche, por supuesto. En el día era el otro demonio que hacía que todo marchará en paz: Hibari Kyoya, quien aún trataba de encontrar a ese asesino... algo acerca de que matar era malo y que quería saber qué tan fuerte era, obviamente, sus intentos no han dado frutos. Aunque muchos adultos tenían la impresión de que este asesino debía de ser una criatura parecida a un niño, ¿por qué?, muy simple... el 80% de sus víctimas eran encontradas de formas chistosas o encontraban dibujos infantiles hechos con sangre en las paredes. Algunos de esos dibujos eran tan tiernos que la gente no quería borrarlos, a pesar de que eran escalofriantes gracias que eran hechos con sangre y no creyones o pinturas.

\- ¡Takeshi! - El chico prácticamente saltó de la silla.

\- ¡Voy! - Los clientes debían de haber empezado a llegar...

En otro lugar, Reborn suspiro, ya habían pasado 5 días desde que el anillo "desapareció", y no había podido hallar nada. Las cámaras de seguridad no firmaron nada acerca de que se le cayera, no había nada de que el anillo se perdiera. No podía decir que le salieron pies y manos y se salió del bolsillo, ni siquiera de chiste porque el gran y dichoso anillo ni siquiera salió de dicho bolsillo en primer lugar. La única explicación lógica era que había desaparecido, no veía otra explicación... si no lo encontraba en los próximos dos días, llamaría a Nono.

\- Estoy segura de que es por aquí... - Dijo para sí una chica joven, buscando una tienda en específico. Necesitaba unos materiales para un proyecto y la tienda aún debería estar abierta, eran las 7:05 de la noche, compraría lo que tenía que comprar y regresaría a casa a terminar ese proyecto.

Es cierto que podría ir otro día a buscar lo que necesitaba, pero quería salir de eso lo más pronto posible, así podría salir el sábado a comer algunos trozos de torta tranquilamente. No obstante, tal vez debió de haberle dicho a su hermano que saldría un momento, pero al mismo tiempo no quiso... no quería un viaje extremo en estos momentos, eso es si lo hubiera encontrado en casa de todos modos. Luego de unos minutos encontró la tienda que buscaba, y felizmente entro a buscar lo que quería, pagó y salió. Sin embargo, ya cuando iba llegando a su casa alguien la agarró por detrás y la empujó contra la pared poniendo un cuchillo en su garganta...

\- Pero miren que linda chica tenemos aquí... - Tragó asustada al ver a los otros dos, ¿qué querían hacerle?

\- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un poco con ella?, es bastante linda... - Diciendo esto, se lamió los labios con perversión.

\- Verdad que si... - La chica se estremeció ante el toque en la cara, pero no tenía más remedio que quedarse tranquila...

Al parecer, no tenía que hacer nada, pues lo próximo que supo fue que una sombra paso detrás de ellos y sangre chispeo por todos lados. De la impresión, la chica cayo de rodillas al suelo ante tres nuevos cadáveres, había sido salvada por algo o alguien que ni siquiera pudo ver para agradecerle... No obstante, unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre ella desde el techo, y sabía, solo sabía, que no estaba sola. Se las arregló para levantarse y caer, con las rodillas temblando y apoyándose con la pared, sin querer ver los cuerpos, no vaya a ser que vomitara también.

\- M-mu-chas g-gra-cias-s...

\- Tienes suerte de que pasará por aquí... - Oyó a una voz masculina, muy joven, decir desde arriba. - De nada, vete a casa. - Luego de eso, no oyó nada más.

Aun temblando de la experiencia, la chica se dirigió a su casa, ni siquiera el conocimiento de que había sido rescatada por un asesino la hizo sentir mal. Solo daba las gracias a Dios y a ese ser de haber salido ilesa de esa situación tan fea sin que le pasara nada. Incluso así...

\- ¡Kyoko!, ¡¿qué demonios-

\- Lo si-sien-to Oni-chan... - ¿qué más podía decir?, no era su culpa, las calles eran generalmente seguras y no era tan tarde tan poco... -... ¿puedo... puedo darme un baño primero? - Al menos para quitarse toda esa sangre de encima, le daba asco pero no se quejaría, esa sangre era la prueba de que fue rescatada a tiempo...

\- ¿Estás bien? - Recibió un asentimiento tembloroso de su hermanita.

Con un suspiro la llevo al baño y la ayudo a cambiarse, al menos la ropa llena de sangre, y salió del baño para darle privacidad a su hermana. Kyoko se aseguró de quedar perfectamente limpia, y se quedó en el agua por un buen rato, dejando que el agua se llevará sus temores y la relajara lo suficiente como para poder dormir esa noche. Al salir de la ducha se encontró con un conjunto de ropa limpia para ella encima de la cesta de la ropa sucia. Debió de estar bien ida como para no haber sentido a su hermano entrar a dejar esto, aun así se las arregló para medio sonreír y vestirse, quería simplemente irse a dormir y olvidar ese día, pero...

\- ¿Mejor? - Preguntó su hermano al verla, una taza de té verde sobre la mesa, esperándola.

\- Si... - Para no haber utilizado su palabra favorita debía de estar súper preocupado... Con eso en mente, se sentó, tomó su té, y mientras disfrutaba del mismo contó todo lo que había ocurrido en la última hora.

Ryohei suspiró profundamente arropando a su hermana ahora dormida en su cama, salió de la habitación con el mismo silencio con el que entró. Esperaba y rezaba porque no tuviera pesadillas ni traumas, por lo que le contó fue un evento bastante fuerte... Frunció el ceño y se acostó en su propia cama, pensando... Era extraño de pensar, pero no estaba muy impresionado, ese asesino sin nombre solo eliminaba gente mala del mapa, ni una sola vez se había encontrado nada que probará lo contrario, y nadie quería tentar su suerte como para encontrarlo o hacerlo aparecer. Pero siempre estaban los locos o los que simplemente querían hacerse famosos, o solamente saciar su curiosidad, intentando cualquier cosa para atrapar aunque sea una simple foto... sin éxito alguno. ¿Cómo lo harían?, siempre era en la noche por lo que sabía, y nunca tenía un patrón aparente...

Sin embargo, esa no era la razón por la cual fruncía el ceño, para nada. La razón era simple y complicada al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo era eso posible?, sencillo: el asesino desconocido nunca antes había matado delante de nadie inocente... y consciente, por todo lo que sabía. Por un lado, estaba extremadamente agradecido con quien sea que fuese el asesino, pero por el otro tenía un signo de interrogación en su cabeza: no entendía. Sin duda alguna, se a riesgo a ser visto, si es que su anonimato le importaba (suponía que si o ya hubieran descubierto quien es), por una persona inocente, la cual no podía asesinar si seguía su modo habitual de actuar. Pero también simplemente pudo haber esperado a que todo pasara, dejando a su hermanita ser dejada como un trapo usado o asesinada luego de lo que iban a hacer, y luego seguirlos y matarlos a todos. Y sin embargo... no espero a que nada pasara para actuar.

No obstante, ese ser no podía ser un humano, Kyoko no había visto ni la sombra... y todo pasó delante de ella. Callejón oscuro o no, ella hubiera visto algo si hubiera sido un humano... Sea lo que sea que es ese ser, sin duda alguna le debía la seguridad de su hermana, le debía al menos un: "gracias por protegerla". La cosa era... ¿cómo le puedes dar las gracias a alguien que nadie nunca ha visto a menos que fueras a morir?, bueno, si tuvieran esa suerte, pues según lo que su hermanita le contó... era imposible que esas personas lo vieran... Tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de tener a una especie de asesino no humano, mucha gente no tiene miedo de él.

-... este es un nuevo mundo, otra forma de vivir, un lugar mejor con una nueva virtud donde hay que atraparlos ya... - susurró para sí mismo, cantando en voz baja y mirando por la ventana desde el techo el televisor. - para ser siempre el mejor...

Como le encantaba su vista, no necesitaba estar dentro de ninguna casa o apartamento para ver televisión. Aunque tristemente tenía que tener mucha suerte para oír bien (estúpidas ventanas), para ver algún programa que le gustará (estúpidos horarios) y conseguir alguien despierto viendo televisión y que le gusten los mismos programas (gente estúpida y diurna)... si, era cuestión de pura suerte. Irrumpir en una casa no era opción, ya tenía demasiados problemas solo con buscar su cena...

Ni que decir, incluso trataba de limpiar las calles de ratas y aun así era una amenaza. Honestamente ya estaba cansado de tener que vivir jugando a las escondidas, en especial con ese tal prefecto que se paseaba por las calles... no quería matar a nadie inocente, pero... Suspiró profundamente y lamió sus dedos lentamente, la única razón por la que siquiera mataba era para que no lo vieran y no ocasionar caos... era más seguro cenar de muertos que de vivos, incluso si no le gustaba matar o hacer daño.

¿A quién engañaba?, ya hacía mucho con solo eliminar a la gente mala, no podía salir y pedir: "¿pueden darme algo de sangre?, tengo hambre...", ya lo había hecho y había terminado en un caos. En primera habían tratado de que dejará de "bromear" y luego de llevarlo a un "hospital", pero al ver sus dientes y garras todo se fue al infierno... No, definitivamente no lo volvería a intentar, era mejor y mucho más seguro esta forma, y definitivamente más pasable que tratar de simplemente comer y dejar a la gente viva... luego sería el secuestrador misterioso y, ¿eso no sería aún peor?, la gente ni sabría qué demonios había pasado y hasta podrían llegar a la conclusión de que los aliens los están raptando para hacer experimentos o solo Dios sabe qué.

\- Tal vez he visto muchas películas de terror... - Pero eso es lo que ve la gente generalmente, a menos que sean niños a escondidas de sus padres, tal y como este. Y pensándolo bien, la gente está lo suficientemente loca como está, no necesitaban a los aliens para que fueran más locos.

Sin querer, no pudo evitar soltar un gemino de frustración al ver al chico apagar todo y tirarse en la cama a dormir, ¿y ahora que haría el resto de la noche?, solo le quedaba unas pocas horas para ir a dormir... eso le recordaba que tenía que buscar otro lugar hoy, a menos que quisiera despertar con pescados otra vez. Refunfuñando acerca de la gente que decidió arruinar su lugar de descanso (otra vez), comenzó a caminar en busca de algo más que hacer, si tenía suerte, podría pintar algo sin que el pajarito aquel lo viera y buscará al estúpido prefecto que no dejaba de acosarlo. Vaya tormento era ese chico, si lo conociera diría que tenía una obsesión amorosa con él, cada noche era esto, ¡¿es que no duerme o qué?!, era-kin kin... ki...

\- ¿Uh? - Pestañeo y se agachó a ver que había pateado, curioso y olvidado su mal humor. - ¿Y esto que es? - Se preguntó así mismo, pues no había nadie con él, como siempre.

Rodando entre sus dados estaba una figura pequeña, tibia y de color dorado, de forma circular con un símbolo más o menos grande en uno de sus lados con respecto a los otros. Era muy llamativo para sus ojos, pero no sabía porque, al igual de que no sabía porque se sentía tan tibio, cálido, entre sus dedos. No podía ser sus dedos, ellos estaban limpios de sangre, y no podía ser el metal, el metal era frío, e incluso si éste estuviera caliente entonces el suelo debía de estar igual o incluso más caliente con él... y sus pies se quejaban de lo frío que estaba, así que no podía ser esa la razón. Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo ilógico de toda la situación, ¿pues quién demonios botaría en un techo algo tan bonito?, no podía ni pensar en deshacerse del objeto...

\- V... O... N... - Necesitaba practicar más su lectura, le costaba entender que decía, ¡y solo era una sola palabra! - G... O... - Una palabra bastante extraña... - L... A... - No habían más letras... - Vongola... ¿qué es Vongola? - ¿Siquiera era una palabra?, ¿o era simplemente un nombre?

Se encogió de hombros y decidió probárselo en uno de sus dedos, el agujero que tenía en el medio era lo bastante grande como para eso... o quizás demasiado grande, se dio cuenta con un gemido. Bueno, aún tenía más dedos, él no quería perder algo tan bonito y brillante... si no, ya robaría una cuerda para el cuello, como las que usan las chicas, no era como si-

\- ¡HIIIIIIEEEEEEE! - Saltó del techo junto con él grito, ¡nadie lo puede culpar!, ¡NADIE!

Tenía que buscar agua, ¡pero ya!, ¡¿qué clase de objeto fue ese?!, ¡se incendió solo!, ¡y en su mano!, ¡¿qué clase de-¿Eh?

-... ¿Me lo imaginé? - Se preguntó aún asustado y bien lejos de donde había estado.

Ya no había fuego, ni quemaduras, absolutamente nada... ¿tal vez solo fue una ilusión?, ¿una mala broma o algo así?, fuera lo que fuera le había dejado los pelos de punta... El objeto brillante en su dedo se incendió de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente, como si tratará de no asustarlo. Por su parte, estaba totalmente cautivado por lo cálido de la llama y lo brillante que era, no sintió dolor ni nada, solo calidez y tranquilidad... y antes de saberlo, había caído dormido justo donde estaba, menos mal que se las había arreglado para terminar en un lugar alejado de las miradas humanas...


	3. Capítulo 3

97fizhy03dt, muchas sorpresas hay en este capitulo, espero y te rías :D

CatunaCaty, es un vampiro o.o, nunca pensé en una gárgola, pero ya me diste una idea para otra historia, gracias :3 Con respecto a su apariencia... mejor lees la primera parte :), no arruinare la sorpresa ;3

luki-chan, me has dejado sin palabras o.o, solo puedo decirte que me hace feliz saber que te han encantado tanto mis historias :D, divierte con este capitulo, es diversión garantizada XD

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 3

Nono estaba "felizmente" haciendo el papeleo, eran las 5: 25 de la mañana, gracias a las demás familias y a sus queridos guardianes tenía más papeleo del usual, ¡y todo porque no dejaban de recordarle que no tenía heredero y porque andaban curiosos acerca de que rayos haría!, claro... habían sugerencias, declaraciones de guerra, preguntas, y más, de todo un poco. Pero nada de eso era lo que lo tenía "feliz" en ese momento, para nada, estaba "feliz" porque estaba asesinado a cada uno de sus amigos, guardianes y cada nombre de cada papel en su mente. Y vaya que lo hacía sentir mejor, muchísimo mejor, debería de haber hecho esto desde antes...

Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos un momento, tal vez debió de haberse traído una manzana... No obstante, al abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en su oficina, estaba en otro lugar que conocía brevemente. Miró curioso a su alrededor, ¿por qué había sido convocado?, un nudo se formó en su estómago, esperaba que no fuera una mala noticia... Pero nadie lo estaba mirando a él, absolutamente nadie.

\- Bienvenido, Nono.

En todo caso, todos estaban mirando a Primo-no, no a Primo... aún niño profundamente dormido acunado en sus brazos. Este simple hecho hizo a Nono pestañar, ¿qué significaba esto?, ¿Reborn ya había encontrado a un heredero?, sabía que Reborn era rápido, pero no tan rápido. Al ver bien el estado del chico, Nono no pudo evitar hacer una mueca... Estaba utilizando ropa más pequeña para su tamaño, aunque no por mucho, estaban levemente destruidas y manchadas en sangre como el resto de su cuerpo, más tan poco era tanta sangre como para pensar que había salido de una masacre. No estaba herido, se veía saludable excepto por lo pálido que se veía... Nono no fue muy sorprendido al darse cuenta de que tenía garras, había visto cosas mucho más raras en su vida que esto, pero sí que le llamó la atención. Lo que si lo sorprendió, realmente sorprendió, fue la cara y el color del pelo... era prácticamente una copia de Primo, pero con el pelo marrón y una gran flama pura en la frente a pesar de estar dormido, pero esa no era la razón... ¿era ese niño su nieto?, ¿el hijo de Iemitsu y Nana Sawada?, ese niño era igual al que recordaba, solo que unos pocos años más grande. Pero... no podía ser, si su nieto estaba vivo tendría 13 años-14 en unos meses, y este chico lucia de 10 o un poco menos...

\- He encontrado a mi heredero... - Dijo Primo en voz alta, apartando la mirada del niño y mirando a Nono, quién solo asintió sin poder decir nada, a pesar de todo lo que deseaba preguntar...

Primo continuó acariciando el cabello del muchacho, aun mirándolo. Nono tragó, él había dicho heredero, eso quería decir solo una cosa-

\- Namimori, Japón. - Dicho esto, se encontró de regreso en su silla, en su escritorio, con su "amado" papeleo.

Primo había utilizado la palabra "heredero", no sucesor, eso solamente podía significar una sola cosa... - Hemos encontrado a tu hijo Iemitsu...- Murmuró aún sin poder creérselo, pero nadie lo escuchó. Tenía que aumentarle el pago a su gran amigo Reborn, y tenía que hacer planes para ir a Namimori y decirles a ellos que su hijo estaba vivo y todo lo demás. Oh cielos, ¡tenía que verlo!

Despertó con un gemido, ¿qué rayos había pasado?, no recordaba haberse ido a dormir, ¿acaso se había desmayado?, ¡pero eso solo pasaba si no comía en semanas!, así que no tenía mucho sentido pues había estado comiendo bien... Bueno, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso, tenía que buscar un buen lugar para seguir durmiendo, un lugar en donde el sol no lo cocinara tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora... ¡no quería ser un pollo asado muchas gracias!, eso y que en el sol era muy visible y francamente no quería ser visto por ningún humano. Bueno, estaba en un área verde, ¿cómo llegó aquí de todos modos?, así que bastaría con subirse a un árbol en donde no moleste a nadie (aves, abejas, ardillas y quién sabe que otro animal...) y nadie lo moleste a él.

En pocos minutos estaba sentado en una rama alta y grande acompañado de un nido de polluelos que al parecer lo veían y sentían como un mejor nido que el verdadero. Era un sitio muy cómodo para dormir, y no le importaba ser la cama de nadie si no lo picoteaban o lo usaban de baño... aunque su madre (o lo que creía que era su madre, no tenía idea de cómo diferenciar) no opinaba lo mismo y si las miradas mataran el ya estaría enterrado en el piso. Pero como solo se quedaba en eso, y el simplemente quería descansar, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños sin resistencia alguna. Sin darse cuenta, la madre ave se rindió de razonar con sus hijos y solo le quedó una opción: si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.

\- ¡EEXXTTRREMMOOOO!

Saltó de golpe junto con las 5 aves, y los seis sin siquiera pensarlo miraron al gritón con odio. La madre, prácticamente ardiendo en ira, salió al rescate lo más rápido que pudo. Él y los polluelos solo pudieron mirar asombrados como el gritón tomó a su madre (solo Dios sabe cómo se salvó de ser picoteado hasta la muerte) y siguió corriendo pero con mucho más ánimo que antes, el ave en su brazo tratando de quitarle un trozo de carne. Los polluelos comenzaron a llorar mientras el chico digería lo que llamaría: "secuestro de aves". Con mala cara, tomó una rama y la lanzó directo a la cabeza del secuestrador (¿qué quería hacer con un pájaro de todos modos?), y a pesar de la gran distancia entre ellos dio justo en el blanco.

No fue para nada sorprendente ver que lo único que hizo fue distraerlo lo suficiente como para ganar un súper picotazo en el dedo gordo. Extrañamente, el secuestrador de aves no grito, pero si soltó al ave cautiva quién no perdió el tiempo en salir de allí y volver con sus polluelos (quienes dejaron de llorar gracias a Dios). El secuestrador siguió su camino con algo de decepción y gritando algo que no se molestó en descifrar, pero se fue gracias a Dios. Con un suspiró de satisfacción se acomodó de nuevo y se dispuso a dormir rezando que el secuestrador de aves no volviera, ¡era demasiado ruido!, o llegará alguna otra persona a gritar o hacer una tremenda locura, solo quería dormir en paz. Si hubiera esperado unos minutos más, hubiera visto a las aves mirarlo con ojos grandes y brillantes, llenos de admiración y agradecimiento... sin saberlo, se había ganado el puesto de papá ave...

\- Oni-chan, ¿y esa herida? - Preguntó Kyoko al ver la venda rosada en la hora del receso.

\- Un pájaro me picoteo, que mal agradecido, ¡íbamos a entrenar al extremo! - diciendo esto salió corriendo al gimnasio a entrenar, otra vez.

\- ¿Un ave?, ¿de dónde sacó un ave? - Dijo, pero lo que en verdad pasaba por su cabeza era como iba a entrenar con una pobre ave que seguramente no estaba haciendo nada malo... quizás solo cantar, y eso no era malo.

Sería bueno que se apresurara, Hana la estaba esperando y no quedaba mucho tiempo para ir a clase, así que tenía que aprovechar bien su tiempo y comer, pues aún no había comido nada. Yamamoto suspiro de alivio desde su puesto, ¡al fin!, ya estaba solo y tranquilo, ya nadie le estaba reclamando nada gracias a Dios... y es que si llegaba alguien más a decirle algo acerca del juego lo dejaría con la palabra en la boca, estaba seguro de que lo haría. Sabía que le echarían la culpa, sabía que se molestarían, pero no espero que las quejas fueran tantas, las miradas y los malos gestos los podía ignorar, pero las quejas era otra historia muy diferente.

Lo único bueno era que debido a que no fue al juego su popularidad había bajado y podía dejar de hacer tantas sonrisas falsas como de costumbre. Pero sin duda ciertamente dolía, y dolía mucho estar solo y tener que ignorar las malas caras, pero al mismo tiempo era un alivio... una combinación bastante extraña debía decir. Término su almuerzo y fue a buscar al baño, no iría a la práctica por un tiempo, y si iba practicaría solo. La única razón por la que no se salía del equipo era simple: quería seguir jugando béisbol. Nadie se molestó en preguntarle qué había pasado o como estaba, todos eran unos interesados, ¿por qué no tenía ni un solo verdadero amigo?, había hecho esto por tanto tiempo que le sorprendía que no tuviera un buen amigo entre todos los que tenía (falsos para su gran desdicha).

En realidad, si tenía un amigo... uno que ni su rostro sabía, la pregunta era como lo encontraba... No tenía nada, ni una pista, ¿cómo buscaba a alguien de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre o su rostro?, era un gran reto, le encantaban los retos pero con este no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar... si es que fue real y no una simple alucinación. Real o no, tal vez se distraería o tendría suerte de encontrar a algún amigo o algo interesante, quién sabe, y se olvidaría un poco de lo mal que estaba su vida social justo ahora. Luego de pensar toda la clase (matemática nunca fue su fuerte de todos modos, ya se buscaría un tutor), se dio cuenta de un simple detalle... su amigo apareció de noche, y aparentemente de la nada. Tal vez si buscaba en la noche conseguiría algo, pero tendría que planearlo bien, no quería preocupar a su padre más de la cuenta y tendría que llevarse algún arma también, nadie nunca sabe que pueda ocurrir estando solo en el medio de la noche.

En otro lugar, Reborn se encontraba sentado en una mesa lujosa, León estaba durmiendo en la gran cama roja que estaba cerca con lo que parecía ser el fantasma de una sonrisa mientras miraba a su amo contemplar el teléfono. Luego de varios minutos más de matar al teléfono con la mirada lo tomó y marcó un número, no había caso en seguirle dando vueltas a algo inevitable... estúpido anillo inservible, como podía simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra estaba más allá de él. ¿Tal vez tenía conciencia propia?, no le sorprendería si tenía poderes ya había visto cosas aún más raras, y a estas alturas tan poco le sorprendería si le decían que el anillo podía ir a donde le diera la gana sin aviso ni nada. Ya de por si Nono había dicho que el anillo elegiría a su dueño por sí mismo...

\- Buenas tardes Reborn. - Saludo felizmente Nono desde el otro lado de la línea, haciendo a Reborn entrecerrar los ojos. Al parecer, algo bueno había ocurrido o esa felicidad era falsa, en cualquiera se sentiría mal por decirle lo que tenía que decir. - ¡Tengo duplicarte-triplicarte-cuadriplicarte o más el sueldo querido amigo!

\- ¿Qué? - ¿Pero de que rayos está hablando?, él no-

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias Reborn! - Continuó sin haber oído a Reborn, quién tenía la mente a mil kilómetros por hora. - Sabía que eras rápido, ¡pero no tan rápido!, ¡tenemos que celebrar!, ¡tenemos que-

\- Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero... ¿de qué demonios estás hablando Nono? - León, desde su puesto, comenzó a rodar de la risa por lo chistoso de la situación.

\- ¡Del heredero!, ¿de qué más podría estar hablando? - No sé, tal vez del hecho de que perdí el anillo, pensó Reborn sarcásticamente.

\- No tengo idea de que estás hablando. - Decidió continuar antes de que Nono lo enredara más. - Debí llamarte el mismo día que me fui en esta misión... Nono, el anillo desapareció apenas llegue al jet, y no he podido encontrarlo... - Y la verdad era muy decepcionante...

\- Pero Reborn... - Si él no fue... y el anillo desapareció... -... mi sucesor ha sido encontrado. - Silencio por ambas partes.

-... Nono, ¿me estás diciendo que alguien encontró el anillo y este lo acepto así como así? - Okey, era oficial, necesitaba un buen café ahora mismo. - ¿y cómo es que lo sabes?, ¿Hyper Intuición? - Con una seña León ordenó lo que su amo quería, aún muy divertido por la situación.

\- No, no fue la Hyper Intuición, fue Primo quién me lo dijo. - En esto Reborn hizo una mueca, ¡genial!, un muerto sabía más que todos ellos... pero tenía que saberlo, el anillo era muy poderoso... aunque eso no quitaba la rareza de la situación. - Sus palabras exactas fueron: He encontrado a mi heredero. - Reborn suspiró profundamente.

\- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?, toda su línea desapareció, no tiene más descendientes vivos que Iemitsu y el muy tonto no pudo haber sido elegido... ¿o sí? - Pobre Vongola si así fuera... - Heredero... esa palabra no debería-

\- Lo sé, pero gracias a ella estoy casi seguro de que mis sospechas son ciertas. - Cortó suavemente, ya había debatido mucho ese tema en particular.

\- ¿Sospechas?, ¿hay otra línea de descendientes que no he oído hablar por casualidad? - Iban a rodar cabezas si su café no llegaba en 30 segundos.

\- No, no. - El jefe se río levemente, podía ver que Reborn estaba buscando ya alternativas. - Es un niño, muy parecido a lo que llamaríamos a un mini Primo, solo que su cabello es marrón...

\- No me digas que...

\- Sí, creo que mi nieto está vivo y ha sido encontrado por el anillo... - ¡Ven!, ¡por esa razón hay que buscar hasta que las personas aparezcan!, pensó Reborn ligeramente furioso y amargado. - Aunque... hay pequeños detalles que me impiden decir que es él, el más obvio de todos es... que lucía de 10 años o un poco menor, mi nieto debería de cumplir 14 años en unos pocos meses. - Nono no podía evitar sonreír tristemente, sabiendo que Reborn estaba grabando todo en su cabeza.

\- Ya veo... - Necesitaba comenzar esa investigación rápido, pero primero... - ¿Primo dijo en donde estaba? - Podría estar en cualquier sitio del mundo y no estaba de humor para jugar a encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

\- Namimori, Japón. - Reborn hizo una mueca, tendría que tomar otro avión. - Cuando lo encuentres avísame, quiero confirmar si es él o no antes de decirle a sus padres... - Oh sí, quién aguantaría a esos dos si les daban ilusiones y luego les decían que se habían equivocado y que el nuevo sucesor no era su hijo... No era un padre, pero sin duda debía de ser un golpe fuerte.

\- De acuerdo, tomaré el vuelo más cercano y te mantendré informado. - Prometió antes de cortar la llamada, si no fuera un asunto tan delicado no hubiera prometido nada...

\- Ah cierto... - Dijo suavemente tomando a León y esté convirtiéndose en una pistola. - me pregunto qué pasó con mi café... - Les daría una última-¡blam!

\- Lamento mucho la demora señor Reborn, aquí está su café y el especial de la casa. - Dichos elementos fueron colocados elegantemente en la mesa y Reborn sonrió sádicamente al verla salir corriendo fuera de la habitación.

\- Es que la gente de éste lugar está loca, ¿asesino misterioso?, pffff. - Se quejó Gokudera caminando por el centro comercial, necesitaba ropa y víveres, Reborn tenía que llegar aquí tarde o temprano si sus fuentes eran ciertas. Por otra parte, era un lugar pacífico y tranquilo, bien podría quedarse allí hasta que Reborn encontrará al heredero y luego podría matarlo y luego preguntarle a Reborn amablemente porque no comenzó su búsqueda en Italia, esperando y rezando por no molestar demasiado a dicho asesino asueldo. - Es demasiado obvio... ¡son aliens!, ¡ningún ser humano es tan meticuloso como para pasar desapercibido tantos años! - Desde la rama en donde estaba, el mencionado estornudo aun durmiendo. - ¡Está es mi oportunidad de encontrar un alien!, pero primero tengo que encontrar el material...

Primero lo primero, la ropa y los víveres. Luego de comprar todo lo que necesitaba, Gokudera fue a comprar lo más obvio que iba a necesitar si iba a buscar al alien o aliens (quién sabe cuántos eran en verdad): una linterna de larga duración, seguidamente por tres cámaras, una pequeña, una mediana y una que podía esconderse en el bolsillo inocentemente y grabar. Tercero, una grabadora paranormal y una grabadora normal (sería demasiado bueno si hablaran su idioma, pero tal vez eso sería demasiado soñar), y por último y no menos importante para sus próximas excursiones nocturnas... ¡bocadillos y dulces!, para que su estómago no lo delatara. Ya tenía su traje especial en su maleta de viaje, no necesitaba nada más... por ahora.

Ah cierto, también tenía que haría y diría si era capturado, la gente decía que nada más asesinaban a las malas personas, ¿pero quién podía asegurarlo?, los muertos no iba a resucitar y decir: "fuimos asesinados por ser malos", por supuesto que no. Aunque también decían que podría ser un niño o alguien con la mentalidad de uno gracias a los dibujos algo siniestros... Honestamente la gente era estúpida, ¡esos no eran dibujos si no mensajes!, ¿por qué otra razón lo harían en grande, con sangre y a la vista pública?, seguramente eran advertencias, era una verdadera lástima que no tenía las fotos para tratar de descifrar esos mensajes, tenía que buscarlos.

La gente era estúpida, de verdad, han estado en presencia alienígena y ni se han molestado en tratar de grabar algo... Hay muertos y conductas extrañas, y nada, de seguro los aliens solo seleccionan a los "malos" para mantener las cosas relativamente tranquilas, nada más. La policía prácticamente ya se había acostumbrado y actuaban como si fuera algo normal, igual que los reporteros y el resto de la población, ¿dónde está el FBI?, ¿el gobierno?, ¡los aliens tienen a esta población adiestrada e incluso como un lugar de prácticas!, y nadie hace nada. Bueno, el sí haría algo, trataría de hablar con ellos y buscaría la razón y el propósito detrás de cada uno de sus planes mientras esperaba a que Reborn encuentre al heredero. Pero antes de salir de excursión a buscarlos necesitaba hacer planes, estudiar el territorio, buscar más información y planear rutas de escape, por no hablar de cómo no asustarse o molestarlos... lo admitía, la primera noche que estuvo en su presencia fue aterrador, al menos a la mañana siguiente... ¿con qué propósito lo habían salvado?, ¿acaso era un candidato digno de estudio?


	4. Capítulo 4

97fizhy03dt, no te puedo decir o te estropearía la historia o.o, perdón ., tratare de hacer mas escenas lindas con Primo por aquí y por allá :3

CatunaCaty, espero que disfrutes este capitulo, y no te deje con mas preguntas como al pobre Gokudera XD

Sasaki Haise, me alegro que te guste :3 Disculpa que te pregunte, ¿pero como moriste?, no entiendo o.o

kayriu, ¿sangriento y cómico o.o?, en este capitulo no hay casi sangre me temo, pero igual espero que lo disfrutes :3

Escribí esto mientras estaba en la universidad esperando a que llegara el profe (llego tarde como pueden ver .). Les tengo un pequeño reto, hay dos partes en este capitulo que me gustaría que me dijera de donde son, una es muy obvia XD, les daré dos días para que me digan, si lo logran traeré una sorpresa la próxima vez que actualize este fic. Muy buena suerte :3 (aunque no creo que les haga falta). Disfruten el capitulo :D

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 4

Yamamoto no sabía si reír ante la ironía de todo esto o simplemente suspirar, su padre le había mandado a llevar un servicio de sushi a las 9 de la noche. Honestamente, o su padre confiaba mucho en él o esto era un inconveniente que no pudo evitar tener... creía más la segunda, su padre debía de estar aun sumamente paranoico... Bueno, no le quedaba de otra, llevaría el sushi y luego trataría de encontrar algo por un rato antes de volver, él no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para buscar toda la noche y hacer a su padre aún más paranoico y desconfiar de él (si ya no lo hacía claro está). En cualquier igual tenía que hacer la entrega, así que mejor se apuraba y salía de eso.

Con una asombrosa rapidez, la entrega había llegado a su destino y Yamamoto era "libre" para hacer lo que quería. Sin saberlo, Yamanoto tenía un-varios acompañantes, y uno de ellos no era especialmente feliz...

\- Oni-chan, ¿estás seguro de esto? - Preguntó Kyoko mirando a todos lados ansiosamente, no quería dejar a su hermano solo pero...

\- ¡Al extremo! - Respondió con mucha energía, haciendo que se preguntara como su hermano podía tener tanta energía todo el tiempo... y solo Dios sabía hasta que hora estarían vagando sin rumbo, llamando a un asesino y molestando a un montón de gente, y cuantas noches estarían en esto...

Sin ningún otro comentario o pregunta (no tenía caso, su hermano era demasiado terco y determinado) siguieron su camino. Era algo casi estúpido en su humilde opinión, si bien es cierto que ese asesino la salvo, ¿lo mejor no era dejarlo en paz?, podría matarlos por molestarlo o ser víctimas de algunos delincuentes y dudaba que tuvieran la misma suerte que ella sola tuvo... En fin, el punto era que no le gustaba este plan, ¿pero cómo podía hacérselo entender a su hermano?, al parecer... no hoy. Sin que ellos lo supieran, estaban siendo observados por más de una criatura.

-... Diría que esta noche es interesante si no fuera por el hecho de que tenemos a Mr. Secuestrador de Aves. - Murmuró para sí con molestia. - Aparte, están locos como para estar en las calles a esta hora en lugar de estar durmiendo... - Bueno, no era su problema si estaban locos o qué, solo esperaba algo de diversión... aparte de que no podían dejar que murieran, tanto trabajo en mantenerlos a salvo y ellos menos precian sus esfuerzos con esto... A veces se preguntaba porque simplemente no tiraba la toalla y mataba a todos por igual...

\- ¿Ustedes están buscando al asesino? - Preguntó Yamamoto corriendo para alcanzarlos, ¿quién podía perder esos gritos?

Afortunadamente nada malo ocurrió con los tres chicos, en especial con las criaturas siguiéndolos silenciosamente sobre los techos (cosa innecesaria con todos esos gritos). Desafortunadamente (para ellos) y divertidamente (para sus acompañantes misteriosos) los tres se quedaron dormidos de tanto hablar luego de sentarse en un banco a conversar y descansar los pies un rato. El chico se quedó mirándolos por al menos media hora, la gran luna llena iluminando todo. Inconscientemente acomodó a los polluelos y a la madre debajo de una ventana cuando bajaba cerca de la luz, debían de estarse muriendo del frío y él no era tan despiadado como para dejarlos a su suerte (no importa que tan irritante fuera), y luego de unos pocos minutos de debatir... cedió a su curiosidad...

Cuando Yamamoto se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol, su primer pensamiento fue: ¡Demonios!, seguido de muchas otras palabras no aptas para alguien de su edad. La razón era simple, dolorosamente simple: su padre lo mataría sin lugar a dudas. En cualquier otra situación se hubiera preguntado cómo demonios estaba en su casa, en su cuarto, incluso hubiera pensado que todo había sido un sueño, pero nada de eso pasó por su cabeza gracias a su estado de pánico. Tan mal estaba que no escucho a su padre entrar, ni ver que este se estaba riendo de él, al menos hasta que habló:

\- Me hubieras dicho que fuiste a ver a tu novia, ¡te mueves rápido!, ¡felicitaciones!, pero no quiero nietos hasta que te gradúes al-

Yamamoto desconectó el resto, en shock, su mente quedo en blanco y figurativamente hablando se reinició como una computadora luego del fenómeno conocido como: "pantallazo azul" o "blue screen". Solo pudo mirar a su padre fijamente, mientras todo volvía a tener sentido, y buscaba como formar las palabras...

\- ¿Novia? - Prácticamente escupió, ¿qué rayos?, ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo?, ¡¿y que rayos tenían que ver los nietos en todo esto?!

\- ¿No tienes una? - Preguntó lentamente su padre, por la cara de su hijo, parecía que le hubiera dicho algo como lo de la película que ni se acordaba como se llamaba... la frase tan famosa: "Yo soy tu padre.", era la misma cara, lo único que él no gritó ni negó nada. - ¿Entonces de quién escribió está carta?

Como un rayo, Takeshi se lanzó al pedacito de papel, Tsuyoshi solo pestañeo, pero no dijo nada. El papel decía lo siguiente: "Estimado señor, lamento haberlo hecho preocupar, su hijo solo estaba jugando conmigo... pero como puede ver, gane de nuevo. Por favor, no culpe a su hijo de nada, es mía. Atentamente, sin nombre.", escrito en sangre... Takeshi se estremeció, "jugando conmigo", eso solo significaba que... en lugar de encontrar, él había sido encontrado y su "amigo" era el asesino (aparte de ser muy inteligente)...

\- Papá... - Llamó suavemente... - ¿Cómo sabes que es una chica? - Porque él podría saber casi nada, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que su amigo es del género masculino. Por tanto, no era una chica y mucho menos su novia, la carta no daba indicios de haber sido escrita por una chica, en todo caso era una letra elegante y ligeramente temblorosa, como si la persona (si es que era una persona) se hubiera esforzado en escribir eso, como si no escribiera mucho en primer lugar. La hoja de por si no era la más limpia, era una hoja de cuaderno rota... las chicas, generalmente, son mucho más delicadas en ese aspecto...

\- Pues escribió en bolígrafo rojo y mira el dibujito de abajo. - Eso no era ningún bolígrafo rojo, era sangre, probablemente escribió con una rama o algo así-¿dibujito?, Takeshi miró hacia abajo de la hoja. Si, debía ser el asesino misterioso, no tenía duda ahora, era un gatito que se reía detrás de una de sus patas y movía la cola animadamente. Un dibujo bastante infantil y sencillo, divertido y muy lindo, lástima que estaba hecho de sangre.

\- Esto es sangre papá, los bolígrafos dejan marcas, mira atrás... - No tenía marcas, solo la aparecía de una pintura hecha en una hoja vista al revés. -... Y papá... - Era mejor solo decirlo todo ahora. - Es un amigo, es un chico. - A sabiendas de que a su padre comenzaba a entrarle el pánico, continuó: - Él fue quién me ayudo antes de que me encontrarás con la policía en la escuela... he estado buscándolo desde entonces, y si papá, es el asesino misterioso.

Los dos hermanos despertaron frente a su casa, y en lugar de entrar en pánico ambos solo se rieron. ¿Qué más podían hacer?, ¿llorar?, ciertamente estaban preocupados acerca de cómo llegaron allí, pero enloquecer no ayudaría en nada, además, ya habían vivido cosas aún más raras que esto (aunque no por mucho). Obviamente ninguno iría a la escuela hoy, el sol estaba casi en el medio del cielo, lo que significaba que era casi el medio día, no tenía caso ir ahora. Con eso en mente ambos entraron a la casa, tomaron una ducha, hicieron el "almuerzo" y se separaron, uno a entrenar y el otro a ver una película.

En el medio de la película, Kyoko se acordó de que ayer en la noche había conseguido que su hermano le comprara algunos dulces y chocolates, así que se levantó a buscarlos, deberían de estar en donde los guardo: su bolso. Irónicamente, para gran frustración de la chica, lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era que sus dulces habían desaparecido por arte de magia. En otro lugar cercano alguien estornudo, cercan y continuó durmiendo como si nada. El día transcurrió normal, nada lo despertó, aunque quizás debería de buscar otro sitio para dormir, porque ser una almohada viviente no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cada vez que despertará. Sin embargo, debía de dárselos, por lo que sabía la mayoría de las aves eran diurnas, y estos habían durado gran parte de la noche siguiéndolo a todos lados como patitos a su madre pato.

Él no era una madre, tan poco un pato, él era él y eso era todo, y aunque estos animales lo habían estado siguiendo a todos lados e irritándolo hasta más no poder, eran ciertamente demasiado tiernos como para hacerles daño. Dejado ese tema de lado, tenía hambre, así que lo mejor sería si buscaba algo de comer y luego jugaba, mañana ya podría ver si la suerte le sonreía... alguien con un televisor con algo que le gustará o quizás algunas tabletas marrones como aquellas... más que todo el último, sí que sabían rico para ser algo tan diferente, lástima que no le quitaba el hambre de encima.

Con sumo cuidado quito las aves que tenía encima, tratando de no despertar a nadie, y comenzó su ruta de escape en silencio. Por un momento, creyó que lo había logrado hasta que sintió aleteos justo detrás de él... Gimiendo en su lamentable suerte, continuó su camino, esta vez sin molestarse en ser súper silencio, ya había fracasado en su misión. ¿Por qué demonios lo estaban siguiendo?, debía de oler horrible, no importa cuántos baños se daba, siempre se llenaba de sangre o de alguna otra cosa mientras paseaba o jugaba por la ciudad, los techos no eran exactamente los lugares más limpios del mundo... nadie los limpiaba, excepto quizás las palomas, y éstas no iban por allí con lampazos, escobas y el líquido ese raro que utilizaba la gente a diario para hacer brillar los pisos...

-... ¿Qué es...? - Se cortó solo al ver "eso" moverse.

Gokudera miró a todos lados con la cámara en marcha, más vale que le durará la batería o si no demandaría al fabricante por decir mentiras. Moviéndose lentamente por el césped no pudo evitar hacer muecas, ese traje sí que picaba, y solo eran las 9:45 de la noche... tal vez tendría que comprarse uno nuevo, no creía soportar esto todos los días o cada vez que saliera a contactar a los aliens. Con un suspiro, se levantó hasta quedar agachado y comenzó a cruzar la calle desierta lo más tranquilo posible para evitar sospechas...

Desde el árbol, las aves y el chico solo podían observar con suma curiosidad y sorpresa algo gigante y negro moverse como un gusano... De la nada, esa cosa se levantó, mostrando lo que parecían ser bolsas negras pegadas a su cuerpo, antenas y una máscara aterradora con ojos gigantes, sin-

\- ¡HHHHHIIIIIIIIII-

\- HHHHHIIIIIIII-

\- IIIIEEEEEEEEEE!

\- IIIEEEEEEE.

Gokudera se sobresaltó y prácticamente saltó hacía las nubes ante semejantes gritos, justo a tiempo para ver una sombra enorme saltar de un árbol hacía un edificio en un pestañeo y justo a tiempo para ver 4 pájaros azules volar directo hacía él con muy claras intenciones de picotearlo durante mucho tiempo... tragó en seco antes de iniciar su escapé, ¡los aliens también estaban adiestrando a las aves!, esto era malo, muy malo... Ya estaban dominando a los animales, ¡muy pronto sería el resto del mundo!

-... Humanos de La Tierra. He venido en paz. No tienen que temer-

\- ¡Si cómo no!, ¡por eso me atacan con aves!, ¡¿no es así?! - Dijo algunas maldiciones luego de eso, pues no lograba perder a las aves asesinas, sin darse cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención a la voz.

\- _**vengo en paz**_ , no quiero lastimarlos y todos _**morirán-**_

Gokudera gritó palabras no aptas para personas de su edad al oír esto, sin darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo otra parte de lo que decían, ¡eran aliens de verdad!, ¡el traductor funcionó!, ¡de verdad eran aliens!, pero... vaya lenguaje tenían... debían ser sordos y afeminados, pero ese no es el problema. ¡¿Vengo en paz pero todos morirán?!, ¡¿qué clase de declaración de paz era esa?!, ¡era una declaración de guerra obviamente!, estos aliens tenían un sentido del humor bastante retorcido al parecer, no solo su idioma, o el traductor no funcionaba del todo bien... En cualquier caso, esto era algo personal ahora, ¡tenía que detenerlos a como dé lugar!, ¡no iba a morir!, ¡los detendría y encontraría respuestas antes de que domesticaran a todos los animales y se apoderarán del planeta!, ¡los mandaría a volar con sus bombas!, ¡solo tenía que encontrarlos y comprar muchísimas bombas!, y encontrar la forma de no ser observado las 24/7... No lograría nada si observaban todos sus movimientos.

Sin saberlo, Gokudera había asustado hasta más no poder al "alíen", quién estaba sentado en una esquina de un techo lejano, temblando como una hoja y listo para gritar y salir corriendo a la primera señal de peligro. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?, no podía dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez... ¿un alíen?, ¿un monstruo?, ¿un insecto gigante?, ¿o quizás un demonio?, no tenía ninguna idea pero sí que le daba miedo... trataría de evitar esta zona por un tiempo, pero si volvía a ver esa cosa no sabría si se podría controlar lo suficiente como para no volverla pedazos con sus garras antes de alejarse y mucho, aparte de gritar del miedo. Está vez ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa al hambre o al hecho de ver mucha televisión con cosas de miedo cuando estaba súper aburrido, ¡pues ninguna era cierta en ese momento!, él había estado comiendo bien y no había estado-un momento... ¡¿Y los pajaritos?!

\- No me digan que esa cosa se los llevo... - murmuró para si con suma irritación, el miedo ya olvidado... esto era personal...

\- Hehehe, ya las atrape molestias infernales... - Dijo Gokudera muy molesto, teniendo a los tres polluelos en un jaula a sus pies y a la madre por el cuello mientras ataba sus patas... se los llevaría a su casa y trataría de romper el control mental o los mataría, no podía dejar que-

-... Te recomendaría soltar a los pájaros... - Escuchó a una voz infantil y oscura decir a sus espaldas, un aura asesina sintiéndose por todo el callejón.

\- ¿O qué? - El aura daba miedo y era intimidante, pero era como una broma comparado a todas las demás que había sentido. - Lárgate antes de que-

Gokudera se cortó y tragó en secó, sintiendo garras afiladas sobre su garganta, y algo húmedo recorrer su cuello así como un dolor punzante también en esa área.

\- No lo repetiré... - No quería matar, esta criatura no era mala en lo absoluto, no podía sentir maldad en él, pero sí bastante hostilidad...

En otra situación Gokudera se hubiera reído antes de mandar a volar al estúpido que lo amenazaba, pero en este caso no podía nada más que obedecer. Cuando las aves estuvieron libres y volaron fuera de su vista, pero no de su oído, las garras se retiraron... Gokudera no pudo evitar preguntar:

\- ¿Eres uno de ellos? - Sin girar la cabeza, ni moverse, no quería tener una pelea con todo lo que cargaba encima y menos en un callejón luego de la última vez...

\- ¿Ellos? - El chico miró a las aves y estás solo giraron la cabeza, sin tener idea al igual que él.

\- Aliens, ¿eres uno de los aliens?, ¿eres un alíen? - ¿Se hacían los tontos también?

\- ¿Yo?, ¿un alíen? - Preguntó incrédulo. - ¡Tú eres el alíen aquí!

\- ¡Es solo un disfraz! - Al parecer si, se hacían los tontos.

\- ¿Disfraz?, ¿qué es un disfraz? - Gokudera estaba a punto de gritarle que se buscará un diccionario cuando el alíen continuó: - Eres una criatura muy extraña... en fin, me voy a comer, y no, no soy un estúpido alíen.

\- ¡Espe-

Tarde, ya se había ido, y las aves también se iban. Sin embargo, Gokudera quedó plantado en el suelo... solo había visto una cosa en la oscuridad de ese callejón, una sola cosa que era lo suficientemente chocante como para dejarlo sin habla por horas... Sea quien fuera el que estuvo allí no era alguien normal, sino único, y sin lugar a dudas una persona, pero al mismo tiempo... Gokudera golpeó la pared, él había creído que ya no había nadie más con esas características...

Lo que vio era algo que sin duda Nono hubiera dado su fortuna para ver: dos grandes ojos naranja y llamas naranjas, aunque solo fue por un mero segundo... un portador de la llama del cielo...


	5. Capítulo 5

97fizhy03dt, no cuenta mucho porque es demasiado obvio, pero es todo o nada XD. Tsuna lleva mucho tiempo por su cuenta, no sabe muchas cosa, eso y que me parece tierno (no sabe que es una anillo, o el detergente o.o). Si, entro en modo Hyper sin darse cuenta, pero aun no sabe de Vongola .. Arigato~ :D

kayriu, O_O, tal vez debí decir dos horas y no dos días, ¡diste en el blanco!, y por eso tengo hoy un regalo especial para todos los lectores :3, ¡Felicidades!

Alexwalker18, muchísimas gracias :3, y pronto no solo sera pobre Yamamoto XD.

Zel-Ol, tristemente no veo los Simpsom, pero todos mis primos si (ya les preguntare en cuanto los vea). Muchísimas gracias, espero que te guste aun mas, tratare de actualizar mas seguido, solo espera a que Hibari lo vea, o Mukuro XD.

Sasaki Haise, gracias por la aclaratoria :), me has dado una idea con ese pequeño mal entendido :3. Y Gokudera aun seguirá buscando aliens, ya hizo un pedido especial whahahaha XD (en alguno de los próximos capítulos lo veras :3)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 5

\- ¡HHHHIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!

Como un gato, el chico término colgado de una rama muy alta debido al susto, todo el sueño y el cansancio olvidados. Al medio recuperarse y aún con su corazón a mil por hora, miró con molestia a los culpables de tal grito... imitadores más bien, no hacían nada más que asustarlo y recordarle cuán afeminado sonaba cada vez que gritaba asustado. Las aves parecieron sonreírle antes de volver a gritar, la madre esta por ningún lado... tenían hambre, obviamente. ¿Por qué tenían que despertarlo a él?, a quién debían de quejarse era su madre. Además, ¿que demonios comían los pajaritos?

Luego de casi media hora de oír las quejas (la imitación de sus propios gritos) tan temprano en la mañana, el pobre chico se arto. Para cuando la madre llegó con el desayuno para sus bebés (gusanitos tiernos y recién capturados), se encontró con que su "padre" ya les había conseguido desayuno y se había ido a dormir de nuevo. Dejando los gusanitos en el nido para que no se perdieran, muertos por cia acaso, se acercó a ver el desayuno, no eran gusanos... pero por como sus bebés estaban comiendo (mucho más animados que cuando les traía los gusanitos) debía de ser algo bueno. Con suma curiosidad, el ave metió la cabeza en la bolsa plástica y picoteo las cosas amarillas y planas que allí habían... su conclusión: esto era mil veces mejor que sus gusanitos.

Desde su cuarto de habitación, Gokudera llamaba y escribía furiosamente, había visto a un usuario de las llamas del cielo algo que creía que no iba a volver a ver más en su vida (contando a Nono), en una ciudad invadida de extraterrestres que iban a matarlos a todos. Necesitaba mejores equipos para poder detener a los malos aliens y luego encontrar a ese usuario... tal vez podría ser de utilidad o tal vez incluso un descendiente de alguno de los jefes Vongola, ¿quién sabe?, eso sí... los aliens no habían logrado hacerse con esas llamas también. Si lo habían hecho... ¡Estaban acabados!, ¡totalmente acabados!, esas llamas podían simular muy bien la mayoría de las otras llamas, y no solo eran raras sino poderosas. Hay Dios mío, esto era mucho más grande que lo que había pensado antes...

\- Señor, tiene un mensaje. - Nono levantó la vista de sus papeles.

\- ¿De parte? - Preguntó con curiosidad, y de muy buen ánimo. Nada de lo que le dijeran le haría borrar su sonrisa, ¡ya tenía un sucesor!, ¡y posiblemente su adorable nieto!, ¿quién no estaría feliz?

\- De parte de Gokudera Hayato. - Esto hizo a Nono darle toda su atención al mensajero, él no había oído de ser chico en un buen tiempo. - Esta es el mensaje jefe, ya ha sido verificado, puede abrirlo con seguridad. - Dicho esto, se inclinó respetuosamente y en silencio salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sin nada más que curiosidad, Nono abrió la carta sin saber que esperar, la carta decía lo siguiente:

 _"Querido Noveno Vongola,_

 _Le escribo para informarle que ayer alrededor de la media noche, en la ciudad de Namimori, Japón, me encontré con un usuario de las llamas del cielo mientras investigaba el lugar. No vi su rostro ni sus características, estaba en las sombras y desapareció tan rápido como apareció, lo único que pude determinar gracias a la localización de las llamas es que es un usuario bastante joven. Me pareció que esta información le sería útil, si no es así por favor discúlpeme. En cualquier caso, trataré de encontrar más información sobre este usuario._

 _Atentamente, Gokudera Hayato."_

Al terminar de leer la carta Nono estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, segunda confirmación de que tenía un sucesor y en donde se encontraba. Francamente, no podía estar más feliz, no toda esperanza estaba pérdida, y sería doblemente feliz si era su adorable nieto. De hecho, olvídense de esperar, no quería esperar más tiempo para al menos verlo, los papeles podrían esperar unos días más... y sino, que los firmará su siempre fiel mano derecha. Sin decir ninguna palabra, Nono escribió una carta para Gokudera y se levantó de la silla, salió por la puerta con un solo objetivo en mente.

\- Takeshi, déjate de bromas. - Imploró Tsuyoshi a su hijo, ¡simplemente no podía estar hablando en serio!

\- Lo siento papá, pero es en serio, ¡quiero encontrarlo! - Takeshi ya estaba cansado de esta discusión, si todas las mañanas serían así a partir de ahora... sería mejor que se comprara un rastreador GPS.

\- ¡¿En medio de la noche cuando las calles están oscuras y solas y hay un-

\- Papá, él no es tan malo como parece, y no dejará que nada me pasé. - Rayos, si hubiera querido matarlo ya lo habría hecho. - Sólo está jugando a mí parecer... Regresaré a la 1, me llevaré el teléfono para llamarte cada cierto tiempo para no preocuparte. - Ya Takeshi había pasado el punto del miedo, esa criatura no quería hacerle daño, en todo caso solo parecía querer divertirse si la nota que le dejo no lo decía en claro.

-... Está bien, pero solo si me mantienes informado y no todos los días, ¿entendido jovencito? - Honestamente Tsuyoshi no sabía si era que ya se estaba haciendo viejo o era que la generación de ahora era más fuerte...

\- No te preocupes, ¡nos vemos papá! - Lo abrazo y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Tsuyoshi solo pudo suspirar profundamente, su hijo lo vendría matando en uno de estos días de un ataque al corazón. Con otro suspiro, se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a releer la carta, era tan... extraño que ya no sabía que pensar acerca de todo el asunto...

-... ¿Ustedes no deberían estar durmiendo Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno y Latios? - Preguntó monótonamente a los pájaros, se sentía muy vigilado con ellos todo el tiempo detrás de él...

\- Elegido... - El chico se detuvo en sus pasos y miró lentamente a su alrededor. - Oh elegido, aquí.

Tsuna hizo una mueca, eso era... ¿un loro gigante?, ¿qué hacía un loro gigante en un lugar como este?, ¿no debería estar en una tienda de mascotas o algo así?

\- Ah elegido, acércate. - Dijo el loro rojo con amarillo y azul desde su estandarte.

No obstante, Tsuna no se movió, ni lo hicieron las aves, donde los polluelos se habían acomodado en sus hombros a dormir aprovechando que el chico de había quedado como una estatua. El chico por su parte estaba asustado y curioso, ¿elegido?, ¿el?, no podía ser, pero no había nadie más en las calles... al menos no cerca. Por otra parte, era un loro, así que lo mejor sería hacer de cuenta que no había visto nada e irse, era lo más saludable de hacer. No obstante, al dar unos pasos para irse, el loro voló y se paró frente a él... si los loros pudieran fruncir el ceño sin duda alguna sería igual a lo que este loro le estaba mostrando.

\- ¿A dónde vas elegido? - Preguntó casi enojado, al pobre chico no le estaba gustando nada de esto... en lo absoluto. - Te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo, no te puedes ir. - Continuó el loro moviendo las alas para dar énfasis, hablando como un padre regañando a sus hijos quienes se habían portado mal.

\- ¿Hemos? - Dijo el chico para sí mismo, pero el loro lo escucho y lo tomó como una ofensa.

\- ¡Por supuesto!, ¡eres el elegido! - Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, molesto.

Desde su sitio, plantado en el suelo, se preguntó varias cosas: ¿de qué va este pajarraco?, ¿elegido de qué?, ¿es una mala broma o un mal sueño?, pero la más importante de todas era: ¡¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?!

\- Mi nombre es Ho-oh, y he venido desde muy lejos a-

El chico desintonizo lo demás, fuera lo que fuera el mensaje, ¿Ho-oh?, ¿qué demonios?, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurría hacer tal barbaridad como ponerle a un estúpido pajarraco gigante un nombre de un legendario Pokemon?, ¡no tenía sentido!, ¡ni bonito era!, y menos tenía sentido toda la locura que estaba hablando... Haciéndose el tonto, comenzó a distanciarse lentamente con Lugia siguiéndolo fielmente, aprovechando que el loro estaba ido en su discurso, que solo lo estaría escuchado él mismísimo loro y tal vez un mosquito-se detuvo de golpe al ver algo moverse desde un callejón...

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó el loro cada vez más molestó, la respuesta era: ¡A cualquier lugar lejos de ti!, pero no salió nada de sus labios debido a lo intimidado que estaba ante las nuevas figuras. - Te presento a Entei, Raikou y Suicune, han esperado mucho tiempo para conocerlo elegido y-

A él no le interesaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo el loro, ¡nada!, ¡absolutamente nada!, le interesaba muchísimo más hacer sus piernas funcionar para salir corriendo. Las tres nuevas figuras se acercaron lentamente, eran casi de su misma altura, ¡eran enormes!, ¡perros demasiado grandes!, negros y corpulentos. No podía dejar de pensar en que una mordida y perdería un brazo o algo, y no ayudaba que estaban salivando, como si tuvieran hambre. No obstante, cuando sintió algo húmedo en contra de su palma, reaccionó:

\- ¡HHHHHIIIIIIEEEE-

¡Crash!

\- EEEEEE!

Los pobres pájaros despertaron y salieron volando, uniéndose a la música:

\- HHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEE

Y asustado a las demás aves, ardillas, lagartijas, zarcillos y más animales mientras el niño temblaba y trataba de recuperar el aliento, apenas dándose cuenta de que estaba sudando frío y de donde estaba. Ni siquiera se fijó en que aún era de día y que algunos humanos debajo de él se habían atragantado con lo que sea que estaban comiendo en el momento en el que él gran gritó nació.

-... un nuevo fenómeno se ha dado a conocer hace unos minutos, un gran grito afeminado seguido de un coro del mismo grito asustó a los animales fuera del parque y causo diversos accidentes a los vendedores y a las personas que paseaban tranquilamente por dicho parque.

\- Muchas gracias por la información Margaret, ¿se sabe quién o que fue el causante de todo el alboroto?

\- No, me temo que no, la policía anda investigando el lugar ahora mismo, se cree que fue alguna niña con muy buenos pulmones.

\- Si creen que fue eso, ¿por están investigando?, parece un asunto trivial si me disculpan.

\- Pudo haber sido una broma de algún niño, pero no oyes un grito de esa magnitud todos los días, los investigadores quieren saber que lo provoco para estudiarlo y-

Tsuyoshi apagó el televisor con una mano en la frente, no sabía si reír o preocuparse de que a parte de un asesino sin nombre ni cara hubiera una gritona capaz de crear tales escenas. Cada vez la cuidad era más y más rara, no había duda, aunque era un buen lugar para vivir. Quizás debería de comprar tapones para los oídos a partir de ahora, quién sabe si esto volvía a ocurrir y cerca de su casa, y si fue una niña la que causo todo esto... No quería sonar sexista ni nada, pero las chicas se asustaban como más facilidad que los chicos, por no hablar de los niños en general, por lo que intuía que los próximos años no serían para nada amigables con los oídos de nadie si en verdad era una niña la causante de todo... En otro lugar:

\- ¡Te lo dije!, ¡ese nieto tuyo es un inútil, bueno para nada, afeminado-

\- G, es mi nieto. - Sentenció el rubio apretándose el puente de la nariz, ¿cuándo llevaba ya?, ¿5 minutos hablando mal de su lindo y tierno nieto?, debería de simplemente congelarle la boca...

\- Sa Sa, ese niño no es nada de eso y lo sabes G. - Gracias Dios por Asari, gracias. - Además, es solo un niño, simplemente se asustó.

\- ¡Pero-

\- Dios se apiade de él, está solo, y tiene que matar para comer y no meterse en problemas. - Knuckles sacó su Biblia nuevamente y comenzó a leer.

\- Nufufufu, además rosadito, Lampo está colgado del techo, y tiene... ¿cuantos años tenemos muertos? - Más de 400 por lo menos.

\- ¡E-so es me-entira!, ¡El gran-

\- ¡¿A quién demonios crees que le estás diciendo rosadito cabella de melón?!

Giotto se apretó el puente de la nariz otra vez y suspiro profundamente, sin querer mirar atrás y ver el caos. Francamente, ni siquiera le dejaban observar a su nieto tranquilo y no lo había visto en años, vaya amigos que eran...

\- Los golpeare hasta la muerte si no se callan. - Giotto suspiro profundamente de nuevo y comenzó su mantra: paz interior, paz interior, paz interior...

\- Sa Sa, ¡basta ya!, fue Giotto quien hizo ese sueño de todos modos, ustedes saben cómo son los abuelos con los nietos, ¡un susto de cuando en vez! - Trató Asari de enmendar la situación, en vano.

... paz interior, paz interior...

\- Nufufufu, trata de explicarle eso a rosadito. - Se burló Deamon esquivando ser golpeado por rosadito.

\- ¡Estúpida piña de-

\- Hey vamos, en nombre de Dios cálmense-

... paz interior, paz interior...

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cura idiota?! - Oh si tan solo pudiera matarlos... no podía, ya estaban muertos.

... paz interior, paz- ¡Olviden la paz!

\- Para su información, solo cree el sueño para ver como lo tomaba idiotas sin cerebro. - Grito luego de congelar a todo el mundo en su sitio.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la paz interior jefe? - Preguntó Lampo aun colgado del techo, con aún menos ganas de bajar al ver a todos hechos paletas de hielo y aún muy molesto Giotto listo para patear a alguien pero luciendo totalmente normal.

\- Me estresé. - Confesó el usuario de la llama del cielo, un poco relajado. - Estoy preocupado, y sabes cómo me irritó cuando esto ocurre... - Preocupación sumado con peleas absurdas...

\- Es tu nieto y lo conoces desde que nació, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte...

Realmente a veces nadie entendía al rubio, su nieto era un buen niño, un poco raro y miedoso pero de buen corazón y con poder crudo dentro de él, por no hablar de esa estúpida intuición que heredó de él... Francamente, era él más saludable y normal de todos los descendientes. Él de el por ejemplo, era un bebé prácticamente sin sentido de preservación y un auténtico para rayos. El de Asari era el segundo más normalito, no era el primero debido a la obsesión-adoración no normal que tenía con un estúpido deporte. Luego le seguía el de Alaude, un prefecto que veía todo en prácticamente dos colores: herbívoros y carnívoros, y mordía a todo lo que quebrantara las reglas o dañará a Namimori, junto con el hecho de la sed de sangre que tenía. Los de Knuckles eran raros en su opinión, un boxeador obsesionado con lo "extremo" y una idol de la escuela que era demasiado amable para su propio bien. El de G... bueno, no fue culpa del chico en verdad, un obsesionado con los extraterrestres, un bombardero, y extremadamente desconfiado. No sé hable de los de Deamon, ellos son los más locos y anormales de todos ellos. Giotto era un suertudo y ni siquiera lo veía, aunque ningún de ellos eran muy normales que digamos...

\- Es un vampiro Lampo. - El chico quiso rodar los ojos, ¿y eso que? - Él le tiene cierto miedo a la gente, me preocupa como tomará las cosas, le van a caer rápido cuando ellos lo encuentren... - El chico había pasado por cosas malas, pero todavía no veía el problema. - Es solo un niño, nada más, él no tiene culpa de nada, pero... ¿entenderán eso a la primera sin lastimarlo?, los vampiros son un "mito" y tú conoces a la gente... - Giotto entrecerró los ojos y suspiro. - Además, él no está acostumbrado a ver a la gente más allá de comida o enemigos... ¿cómo crees que tome el hecho de que hay personas dependiendo de él y es el siguiente en la línea de la mafia?, en su lugar... - Giotto no tenía que decirlo: ... yo ciertamente huiría...

\- Te preocupas mucho jefe... él es un cuidador, solo míralo con las aves.

Eso no era lo que preocupaba más al rubio, era todo lo contrario: como tratarían a su nieto cuando lo encontrarán, pero al parecer, Lampo no agarró eso, de seguro los otros sí.


	6. Capítulo 6

Post Data: La recompensa por responder a mis preguntas :D. Disfruten :3

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 6

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó, somnoliento pero mirando todo a su alrededor con cautela. Luego del último sueño que tuvo no le quedó más que escapar del sitio, demasiada gente y demasiado alboroto... y el no quería tener que involucrarse, incluso si era causante de todo el asunto. Y francamente aún no estaba listo para otro mal sueño, para nada, pero tal vez se había quedado dormido a pesar de sus intenciones de permanecer despierto... Suspiro con exasperación, cuando tenía sueño tenía sueño, además, era de día aún y temprano, le faltaban horas para despertar pero la pesadilla dijo que no...

\- ¿En donde diablos estoy? - Preguntó con pánico y listo para salir corriendo, pero... ¿a dónde?, ¡ni siquiera parecía haber piso!, todo era una especie de vacío...

\- Vaya boca tiene... - Oyó decir justo detrás de él, y de inmediato giró la cabeza, pero... no había nadie...

\- Oh perdona, que mal de nosotros por no presentarnos. - Dijo otra voz, pero no había nadie... el pelo detrás de su cuello comenzó a erizarse...

\- Hola pequeño, soy Timoteo Vongola, pero puedes decirme solo Nono. - La única razón por la cual él chico no pegó el gritó de su vida fue por la cara amable que le sonreía.

\- Aún no puedo creer que este niñato sea el siguiente en la línea... - Refunfuño alguien más, pero francamente en eso momento no le importaba. De hecho, al ver a todas las personas una por una, solo se le escapó una cosa:

\- ¿Por qué se les quema la frente? - Ante la pregunta muchos rieron, y en cierta manera se sintió insultado. Pero, no era su problema, simplemente era curioso acerca de porque se estaban quemando la frente como si fuera lo más común de hacer, ¿no les dolía?, ¿no les daba miedo?, ciertamente a él sí, las quemadas dolían y mucho... - ¡Hey!

\- Tranquilo, no nos estamos quemando así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. - Dijo el anciano sin dejar de despelucar al pobre chico, quién solo le dio mala cara, haciendo al anciano sonreír aún más.

Unos segundos más tarde, vio un par de zapatos negros cerca de él, y con cierto temor, levantó la vista para ver a quién pertenecían los zapatos. Era un hombre joven, alto y de piel blanca, rubio y con un rostro sereno, también sonreía, pero incluso con esa sonrisa se sentía bastante intimidado por este nuevo personaje. Asimismo se sentía muy avergonzado de sí mismo al ver como estaba vestido, muy elegante y limpio... mientras que él ni siquiera tenía zapatos, nunca se molestó mucho en cómo vestirse debido a que no le gustaba robar y que todo lo que usaba siempre terminaba roto o ensangrentado, pero en ese momento deseo al menos tener algo decente... Por otra parte, el señor también se estaba quemando la frente, pero no parecía nada preocupado por ello, algo que él no entendía. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse cautivado por esas cálidas esferas naranjas que lo miraban con una emoción que no podía identificar...

\- Mi nombre es Giotto Vongola, pero también me conocen como Primo. - Suave, se recordó el rubio así mismo, el pobre chico debía de estar muy asustado y confundido, ¿quién podía culparlo? - ¿Me permite el dichoso placer de saber su nombre?

Giotto sabía que había hecho algo mal al ver esos ojos naranjas dilatarse y luego verlo bajar la cabeza. No obstante, no sabía que había hecho mal, fue amable, educado y suave... ¿tal vez había utilizado palabras muy técnicas?, ¿o tal vez lucia muy intimidante?, y no ayudaba que Nono se estaba riendo de él al igual que los otros jefes. Podría tener siglos, pero todavía era joven de corazón, así que no le gustaba que se rieran de él disimuladamente, y menos por algo como esto-

\- ¿Placer?, ¿placer de qué? - Todos se callaron, oh oh. - ¿placer de conocer a alguien como yo cuando obviamente eres de alta sociedad? - En esto, Giotto se sintió un poco culpable y los otros se miraron, si este chico sería el siguiente... probablemente tomaría bastante tiempo en adaptarse. - Ni que fuera una celebridad o algo así para tales formalidades...

\- Pero lo eres. - Nono no pudo evitar señalar. - Eres su nieto.

\- ¿Nieto? - Él no tenía familia, él no podía tener-

\- El nieto de su nieto de su nieto y así sucesivamente. - Explicó Nono con cuidado, no tenía ni idea de su personalidad, así que... mejor prevenir que lamentar...

-... ¿Entonces estoy hablando con un fantasma? - Preguntó incrédulo y mirando a Giotto como si le estuvieran diciendo una buena broma. No obstante, ahora el rubio decidió agacharse y también despelucarlo. - ¡Hey!, ¡basta ya ustedes dos! - Sus súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

En otro lugar...

\- Sa Sa, tal vez nos deje la próxima vez... - Sin embargo, Asari sabía que no habría una próxima vez para ellos hasta que ese niño fuera capaz de escapar o de defenderse de sus habituales luchas sin razón. - así que deja de llorar G...

\- ¡¿Quién dice que estoy llorando?! - reclamó el nombrado. - ¡Giotttttttooooooo!, ¿por queeeeeeee?

Los demás solo le dieron una mirada asesina, no, no estaba llorando en lo absoluto, eran ellos que tenían alucinaciones estando muertos.

\- Ya veo... - Eso no quería decir que la explicación no parecía de locos, pero con todas las cosas locas que había vivido... - Tsunayoshi, Tsuna para abreviar.

\- ¿Tsunayoshi? - Nono no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad y aplastar al pobre chico en un abrazo. ¡Su nieto estaba vivo!

\- Jem jem... - Tsuna ni siquiera quiso mirar, a ese ritmo ellos dos lo iban a convertir en una hoja de papel de tantos abrazos y mimos. No era que se estuviera quejando...

\- Lo lamento. - Pero Nono no sonaba lo siento en nada, pero a Primo no le importaba.

Los demás jefes solo suspiraron por solo Dios sabe cuanta vez, cierto, el niño era tierno y adorable, provocaba abrazarlo tal y como a un oso de peluche muy esponjoso y suave. Y no ayudaba el simple hecho que era nieto de ambos hombres (incluso si solo uno era por sangre), pero aun así... como el chico no se hartaba de estar siendo tratado como un peluche por ambos hombres no lo sabían. Bien podría ser debido a lo intimidante que eran gracias a las llamas y al estado Hyper Dying Will, debido a tanto tiempo sin contacto humano o incluso simplemente que le gustaba. Pero Señor, no querían saber qué demonios harían esos dos si alguien le llegaba a poner un dedo encima a ese niño...

\- ¿No tienes un apellido? - Eso le recordaba, sus padres pegarían el grito al cielo una vez que se los dijera, pero quizás debería esperar a encontrarlo en carne y hueso...

\- ¿Qué es un apellido?, solo sé que mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, nada más... - Contestó sin cuidado, lamiendo una paleta. De donde diablos saco Primo eso no tenían la más mínima idea, y nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

\- El apellido es como un nombre que pasa de generación en generación (de padres a hijos)... - Anexo rápidamente cuando lo vio a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo, lo malo de no estar en contacto humano o siquiera ir a la escuela...

\- Yo no tengo padres. - Dijo Tsuna simplemente. - No que yo recuerde. - Anexo luego de darse cuenta de un detalle: si tenía abuelo (los tátaras eran un asunto completamente distinto) tenía que tener padres.

\- Hmmmm... - Era mejor no decirle nada hasta que estuvieran en persona.

\- Ne abuelito. - Nono se atragantó, pero Giotto prácticamente se derritió (si pudiera derretirse físicamente lo habría hecho). - ¿Acaso estoy muerto? - Preguntó como si preguntará del clima.

\- No, claro que no. - Contestó Primo inmediatamente. - Estás durmiendo, solo que...

Los demás jefes solo se miraron mientras Primo le explicaba a Tsuna. Sentían lástima (desde ahora) del pobre diablo que le hiciera daño a ese chico, Primo se lo comería vivo, lo mordería, masticaría y lo escupiría (y no necesariamente en ese orden). Nunca te metas con los niños de nadie, menos él de un hombre con poder (muerto o no). Honestamente, Primo había estado buscando a ese niño por años, por no hablar de la debilidad que tenía con él desde que nació, más nunca creyeron que-

\- ¡Abuelito! - Se quejó Tsuna luego de caer en los brazos del hombre, quien solo se río antes de volverlo a lanzar.

que llegaría a tales extremos, Nono ya no tenía ganas de pelear por el puesto de abuelo...

\- Vamos Kyoko, ¿más dulces al extremo? - A este ritmo lo iba a dejar en quiebra, ¡al extremo!

\- Lo siento Oni-chan. - Pero en verdad no lo estaba. - Él se llevó todos los dulces así que necesito reponerlos. - La chica se río al oír a su hermano gemir, no era su culpa, si a alguien tenían que culpar debía ser a esa criatura.

\- ¿Se robó tus dulces? - Preguntó el beisbolista uniéndose a los hermanos.

\- ¡¿De dónde saliste al extremo?! - Okey, nadie lo puede culpar, Yamamoto había salido de la mismísima nada, eran las 8 de la noche y era un calle un poco solitaria y tranquila.

\- ¡Oni-chan! - Excepto tal vez su hermana. - Esa no es forma de saludar a nadie. - Solo su hermana. - Buenas noches Yamamoto-kun. - De verdad, solo ella podía.

\- Ma Ma, es que voy saliendo de aquella casa. - Señaló con el dedo la casa de la esquina izquierda detrás de ellos, un tanto culpable por haberlos asustado. - Fue mi última entrega por el día de hoy, y como los vi decidí seguirlos pero me llamó la atención la conversación... - Explicó tratando de calmar la situación un poco, y que pasarán el susto rápidamente. - ¿Entonces el asesino se llevó tus dulces?, ¿nada más?, a mí me dejó en frente de mi casa con una nota...

\- ¿Una nota? - ¿Quién demonios hacía eso siendo un asesino?

\- Más bien una carta...

Y la conversación entre los tres adolescentes se desarrolló a partir de allí, asustaron a unas vendedoras sin darse cuenta (comprando los dulces), a una pareja de ancianos que iban a su casa, y aún abuelo en su carro, más casi diez personas en shock. Era una conversación bastante amena, agradable y de un tópico tan popular que casi nadie mencionaba en la noche. Pero no era tanto la conversación, sino lo calmado que estaban los tres haciendo eso a esas horas de la noche estando solos lo que asustaba y llamaba la atención de la poca gente que aún andaba en las calles (la mayoría yendo a sus casas por una buena noche de sueño). Y Tsuna no fue la excepción...

\- Ma Ma, debe ser que le gustaron... - Comentó alegremente el beisbolista, mirando de reojo a todos los rincones, ¡está vez iba a ganar él!

Desde el callejón en donde se encontraba, Tsuna dejó caer a su presa por la simple curiosidad, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no oía conversaciones alegres y menos cuando la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo. No contaba aquella vez en la cual se quedaron dormidos, pues se habían centrado más en pasear que hablar y no duraron mucho que digamos. Por otra parte, no era su problema, ellos no se sentían como malas personas, pero aparte del hambre (medio saciada por ahora) el aburrimiento era lo que más predominaba en las noches. Así que, ¿quién demonios era él para negar algo de entretenimiento?, hoy dudaba conseguir a nadie despierto jugando o mirando la televisión, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentaría...

\- Los dulces es lo de menos, ¡te escribió una carta al extremo! - Yamamoto sudo frío, sí, eso era una de las cosas más raras de todas. - Bueno, vamos Kyoko, ya es la 1 y mañana hay escuela. ¡Buenas noches Yamamoto!

\- Buenas noches Yamamoto-kun. - Dijo ella antes de correr detrás de su hermano.

\- ¡Buenas noches! - Llamó despidiéndose con la mano.

Sin embargo, aunque por fuera se viera de lo más calmado, por dentro era un caos. ¡¿La una de la mañana?!, su padre lo iba a matar, luego lo costaría en pedacitos y haría sushi con él... tragó en seco de solo pensarlo. Lentamente, como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, sacó su teléfono y marco un número, sin darse cuenta de una presencia que lo miraba con curiosidad mientras se lamía los dedos lentamente y uno por uno, dejándolos limpios de la sustancia carmesí que estaba en ellos gracias a sus recientes actividades nocturnas. No obstante, Tsuna no estaba tan curioso sobre ver a Yamamoto allí, en medio de la calle y solo, sino más bien acerca de lo que contenía la bolsa plástica en su otra mano... fue acercándose lentamente para no ser descubierto...

-... ¿Papá? - El pobre chico tenía el corazón en la garganta, y sentía lis pelos de punta.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la parte de mantenerme al tanto y tu toque de queda? - Respondió una voz sería, cansada. Pero Yamamoto sabía que una mala elección de palabras y estaba muerto en el acto...

\- Perdón, se me pasó el tiempo hablando con unos amigos que me encontré, voy en camino, tardare 15 minutos en llegar aproximadamente. - La verdad, se tomaría 10, pero más valía tener tiempo de sobra... en su humilde, sincera, y piadosa opinión en ese preciso momento.

\- Muy bien. - La llamada se cortó, y Yamamoto sabía, solo sabía, que amanecería hecho sushi.

\- Muy bien... - Dijo con voz temblorosa. - Es hora de ir a casa... - A morir... - y- ¡Hey!, ¡¿qué demonios?!

Yamamoto se calló al ver el rastro de sangre hacía el callejón, y con determinación digna de un soldado siguió sin miedo dicho rastro... lo que se encontró lo dejo con dos opciones: reír o dejar caer su boca al suelo, mientras que por dentro agradecía a Dios porque su teléfono tenía función de linterna. Tsuna, por su parte, tomó la bolsa y regreso al callejón, demasiado curioso como para detenerse... y en un dos por tres la hizo trizas con sus garras (estúpida cinta plástica). Lo que cayó al suelo lo hizo prácticamente saltar en su sitio, más no lo hizo para evitar ruido. Había mordido el primer trozo marrón que pudo destapar sin destruir cuando una luz apareció de quién sabe dónde y lo dejo ciego.

\- Ma Ma, ¡he ganado! - Celebró Yamamoto, grabando el aspecto del otro jugador, no tan sorprendido como había esperado al ver que no era más que un niño. - Te encontré, mi amigo-¡Woah!

Yamamoto hizo una mueca, si antes no estaba muerto ahora de seguro lo estaba... ¿le daría chance de hacerle un funeral al pobre y desdichado teléfono?, probablemente... no.

\- Perdona, ¡pero tú fuiste quien me dejo ciego! - Una luz x en frente de tu cara cuando menos te lo esperas... quedar ciego es lo de menos, el dolor de ojos es lo peor.

\- Oppps, lo siento, no tengo vista nocturna. - Ni sabía que provocaría una reacción así... - Veo que te gusta el chocolate... ven, no veo nada y me merezco un premio por ser el ganador.

\- ¿Chocolate? - Preguntó el chico dejando que él adolescente lo arrastrará un poco hacía la farola más cercana.

\- Eso que masticas se llama chocolate. - Yamamoto no estaba sorprendido, el chico no parecía tener mucha vida social que digamos.

\- Ah. - Yamamoto casi reía, solo compró dos, tal vez tendría que comprar más... si vivía claro está.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, un placer conocerte.

\- Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna... - Si no fuera por la ofrenda de paz (chocolate), Tsuna ya hubiera desaparecido de la vista.

\- Bueno Tsuna, ¿tienes dónde dormir? - Por su aspecto, era un claro no.


	7. Capítulo 7

97fizhy03dt, este te dará diabetes de seguro XD. Solo te queda leer para saber que hizo Yamamoto ;). No pasa nada si te saltaste el capitulo, asi que descuida, no pasa nada 97fizhy03dt-chan *rozando el nivel de pánico de Tsuna normal*. Pobre celular, cierto T_T.

nakamura1miu, Sure? o.o, I will continue, dont worry o.o

Rockzar el 7, no, el no va a cambiar de apariencia con eso .. Lo único que te puedo decir (para no arruinarte mucho la historia) es que el no es tan inocente como aparenta y va a asustar a unos cuantos cuando se ponga serio (el tiene 14 mentalmente) ;). Muchísimas gracias :D

En este capitulo hay dos frases mas para buscar, aunque me parecen un poco obvias XD. Tienen dos dias otra vez para decirme, la recompensa sera actualizar esta historia primero que las otras dos :3. Suerte~

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 7

\- ¿No duermes de noche? - Por alguna razón eso no le sorprendía. - Bueno, puedes tomar mi cama en la mañana, mientras allí está el televisor, ¿por qué no te das un baño?, de seguro te gustará, es por allá. - Explicó Yamamoto antes de caer dormido en su cama ante un Tsunayoshi muy curioso y dejando manchas de sangre por todos lados.

No sabía si agradecer que su padre se hubiera quedado dormido en el sofá, estaba muerto del sueño y de broma llegó a su cama. En la mañana lo mataría, ya sea por: llegar súper temprano (más temprano que la una de la mañana no se podía, ¿verdad?), por la muerte de su pobre celular, por no despertarlo al llegar, o por traer a Tsuna a la casa, y si por ninguna de estás su padre lo mataba, estaría muerto cuando se enterará de que Tsuna era el asesino misterioso (cuando lo creyera más bien, él no tenía pinta de asesino). Por otra parte, como un niño tan tierno e inocente era un asesino estaba más allá de él, y su cansancio no lo estaba ayudando.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te damos un buen baño Tsuna-chan? - Preguntó amistosamente el rubio apareciendo por detrás de su nieto. - Y este atuendo te gustará más que ese...

Si Tsuna no se hubiera encariñado tanto con su abuelo, le hubiera dicho de todo un poco al ver el traje, pero en su lugar solo asintió desapareciendo lo que quedaba del dulce chocolate en sus labios. Giotto no sabía cuanta suerte tenía en verdad, pues el chico dejo que lo acompañará al baño y le enseñará a usar todo sin quejarse, y si hubiera sido de carne y hueso el rubio hubiera tenido que darse un baño. De lo que si estaba seguro era de que el baño era ahora una trampa mortal hecha de agua, quién pasará por allí... bueno, pobre de él o ella.

\- Se siente cómodo, ¿no es así? - Tsuna solo asintió, un lindo rubor en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que le daba usar eso, más no podía negar que se sentía bastante cómodo.

\- Que habrá en la TV... - Se preguntó antes de empezar a presionar botones al azar, omitiendo al otro chico aparentemente muerto en la cama. - ¿A cuál debo de darle abuelito? -

\- No lo sé. - Dijo honestamente, en su tiempo ni habían estás cosas. - Sigue probando a ver, con uno debe de funcionar.

Tsuna hizo un puchero y continuó probando, era casi frustrante por fin estar delante de una TV y no poder ni siquiera hacer que mostrará otra cosa que no fuera negro... Giotto por su parte sonrió divertido, al menos se entretendría por el resto de la noche, ya era lo suficientemente malo que tuviera el estilo de vida de un animal por temor a las reacciones que podría tener la gente común y corriente. Por no hablar de toda la matanza que ese niño hacía solo para comer y evitar "sorpresitas", el no inicio matando... simplemente era la salida más fácil que tenía, menos problemas y heridas, pero quizás ahora...

\- ¡Llame ya al número en pantalla-

\- No. - Y cambio el canal con un clic.

Giotto pestañeo y miró a su nieto, ¡eso fue muy rápido!, y por lo que veía ya sabía cómo funcionaban los botones... y solo habían pasado como unos dos minutos... Okey, ya le diría a Nono que no lo dejará sin supervisión en los laboratorios o pondría en marcha muchos experimento antes de que pudieran decir: "¡Ay mamá! ". Luego de un rato de: "No", "Ni muerto", "Qué asco", "Menos", Tsuna se detuvo de cambiar canales.

\- ¿Conseguiste algo interesante? - Utilizó interesante por qué no sabía sus gustos, aunque de seguro andaba buscando caricaturas...

\- Ni idea. - Fue la simple respuesta. - Quiero ver que van a pasar aquí, publicidad es muy, muy, muy irritante... - Comentó con cara de póker.

Luego de unos segundos de propaganda acerca de jabón de baño, comida para gatos, perfume, y algo acerca de una película que trataba de un mago y una extraña piedra (a Tsuna le encantó el perro gigante), Giotto se dio cuenta casi con pesar que Tsuna había encontrado algo que ver... y no era exactamente lo que había esperado...

-... hay que dar el sentimiento y cada momento vivirlo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal... - Se oyó desde los parlantes del televisor.

\- ¡TAKEEESSSSHHHIIII!

Tsuna estaba tan ensimisma en su programa que el grito no lo afectó, o hubiera pegado su grito usual y saltado por la ventana más cercana. Sin embargo, Takeshi si saltó, su corazón más bien ya que llegó al techo del susto mientras que su cuerpo se sentó del tiro. No obstante, el pobre adolescente no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrado a un padre muy colérico y listo para sacarle las tripas a su único hijo... Desde donde estaba sentado, Giotto le deseo suerte antes de desaparecer, pero nadie lo vio, y quizás fue lo mejor o hubiera asesinado a dos personas de un infarto al verlo (primero a Tsuyoshi por saber quién era y luego a su hijo por ver un fantasma).

\- Hola pa-

\- ¡¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?! - Takeshi solo se encogió en du sitio - ¡El trato era hasta las doce y ni un segundo más!

\- Perdón, es que se me fue el tiempo y cuando llegue estabas dormido y no te quise despertar... - No quería morir tan rápido, apreciaba su vida ahora muchas gracias.

\- ¡Eso no es-

El padre se detuvo, anonadado, al ver a una figura viendo televisión e ignorando todo el ajetreo. La figura era bastante joven, no le podía ver el rostro porque estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero si podía verle la ropa y el tamaño. Era una vestimenta muy tierna, y por cómo se veía bastante cara... solo por el material, de resto era bastante simple. Unos simples chores que dejaban ver sus piernas lisas y delgadas, y una camisa del mismo color: blanco con naranja, pero... era como ver a un niño disfrazado de leoncito, y lo peor era que no sabía para que la camisa tenía la parte del cuello acolchada y parecida un poco a una melena, ¡el ser ya tenía una de por sí!, incluso tenía guantes y zapatos que lucían como patas. En general... parecía un traje sacado de los sueños que casi todos los padres les gustaban ver usar a sus hijos...

Takeshi se había olvidado de Tsuna ante su inminente muerte, pero ahora que lo veía... ¿de dónde había sacado esa ropa?, se veía bastante tierno y adorable, en especial con las orejas falsas en la cabeza, pero... eso no era lo que estaba usando anoche, y en la casa no había nada como eso. Y nunca había visto algo como eso en toda la ciudad, ni en la televisión, ni en revistas... rayos, ¡ni siquiera en artículos para niños!

\- ¡TAKESHI! - El chico no pudo más que hundirse en la cama, él era un buen hijo, ¿por qué tenían que pasarle estás cosas? - ¡COMO TE ATREVES!, ¡ERES MUY JOVEN Y ELLA ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA CRIADO A UN PERVERTIDO PEDOFILO MENTIROSO-

\- ¡PAPÁ! - Gritó el pobre chico totalmente avergonzado. - ¡Es un él!, y-

\- ¡¿UN ÉL?!, ¡¿TAMBIÉN ERES HOMOSEXUAL?!, Y NUNCA-

La discusión siguió por al menos 5 minutos más, debido a que Tsuna se levantó y se paró frente a Tsuyoshi que no podía estar más rojo de irá que no podía, y dijo simplemente:

\- Si no te callas te mataré aquí y ahora. - Cualquiera hubiera tomado eso como una broma si su cara no fuera tan seria, pero lo que para todo fue: - Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche, disfrute mucho viendo la televisión, ¿pero podría dormir ahora?, ah, y no sé qué hacer con esto... - Dijo lo último señalando la ropa ensangrentada al lado del televisor.

Tsuyoshi siguió la mirada y no solo se fijó en la ropa desgastada y llena de sangre, sino en todas las manchas de la misma sustancia carmesí que había en la habitación y salían de está. Su garganta de repente se cerró y de la nada le era difícil respirar... Takeshi por su parte, no sabía si agradecer a Tsuna por su intervención, agradecer el hecho de que no parecía afectado por todo el asunto como él, o simplemente ir a esconderse debajo de una roca ya que toda su autoestima había sido destruida antes de que el pudiera siquiera defenderse...

\- Ah cierto, ¿qué es pervertido?, ¿homosexual?, ¿pedófilo?, ¿secuestrador?, ¿hacer el amor?, ¿y matrimonio? - Preguntó dirigiéndose a Tsuyoshi con nada más que inocente curiosidad.

Takeshi saltó de inmediato fuera de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación, por nada él iba a responderle eso, además su padre se lo busco y como que Tsuna había oído todo... no era su problema, no era su problema, no era su problema... ¿verdad?

\- Suerte con Tsuna papá. - Aunque eso no quería decir que no sentía lástima por su padre, aunque su autoestima estaba bastante dolido...

Tsuyoshi medio registró que su hijo aún cargaba puesta la ropa de ayer... oh cielos, ¿en qué lío se había metido?

\- ¿Y bien?, estoy esperando. - Presionó el chico delante de él, impaciente.

\- Bueno, yo...

¿Qué podía decirle?, ¡era solo un niño por el amor a Dios!, ¡era un niño!, decirle la verdad estaba fuera de cuestión... pero, ¿qué podía decirle?

\- Te lo diré cuando seas mayor Tsuna-chan. - Dijo una figura alta, rubia y demasiado parecida al niño justo detrás de dicho niño.

Por un lado era un alivio, por el otro lado Tsuyoshi sentía que se iba a desmayar y no por tener un fantasma en frente, sino porque "ese fantasma" era Primo... ¡¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Primo con ese niño?!

\- Está bien abuelito. - Eso no quería decir que no quisiera saberlo ahora, pero tenía mucho sueño como para pelear.

\- ¿Abuelito? - Sin querer farfullo el vendedor de sushi.

Giotto lo miró con una mirada asesina y si las miradas mataran el ya sería cenizas en ese momento, pero la mirada tenía una nota consigo: "Si, ¿algún problema?". Tsuna vio el cuerpo caer en cámara lenta sin expresión, luego lo empujó con lo primero que vio: el reloj de alarma. Como ni siquiera templo, solo había una explicación:

\- Yamamoto-san, ¡el viejo se murió!

Con su misión cumplida, saltó a la cama a dormir, y si hubiera podido ronronear lo hubiera hecho, esto era mil veces mejor que una rama y mil veces más cómodo. Giotto solo pudo sonreír ante el "muerto", vaya idiota, ¿ni siquiera pudo revisar antes de saltar a esas horribles conclusiones?, ellos no hicieron nada malo, y si alguien hubiera intentado ponerle una mano a su Tsuna-chan con esas intenciones en mente... bueno, solo digamos que no saldría vivo de esa. Por otro lado, como desearía tener una de esas cosas llamadas cámaras, Tsuna-chan se veía tan lindo...

\- ¿No vienes abuelito? - Giotto pestañeo, ¿quién era él para negarle a su Tsuna-chan?

En otro lugar, Takeshi se salvó de chiripazo de besar el piso y seguramente fracturarse un pie, un brazo y tal vez la cabeza también. Con un gran suspiro fue a buscar el lampazo, parecía que Tsuna se había divertido mucho anoche aquí a dentro y había dejado todo el piso mojado, pero nada sucio por extraño que parezca... El chico había secado un poco más allá de la mitad cuando oyó:

\- Yamamoto-san, ¡el viejo se murió!

El chico solo se encogió de hombros, de seguro solo se desmayó y con su autoestima tan herida ni siquiera se iba a molestar en ir a ver... No creía poder ver a su padre a la cara por los momentos, mal entendido o no una cosa era matarlo y otra cosa era sentenciarlo a pedófilo... ¡el no hizo nada malo anoche y le gustaban las chicas!, vamos, ¡ni siquiera se desvistió!, así que no era justo nada de todo esto, nada, excepto ver a Tsuna preguntarle todo eso con ese aspecto tan lindo... Si con eso no entendió que no había abusado de esa "forma" del chico entonces no había forma de que entendiera... Con un encogimiento de hombros continuó con lo que hacía, aún estaba a tiempo de ir a la escuela.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó con la parte de vuelvo en 5 minutos?! - Se quejó Lampo, aburrido y un tanto preocupado aunque no admitiría lo último a nadie.

\- Oh ya cállate brócoli. - Dijo G sosteniendo un libro. - Algunos tratamos de leer.

\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste Rosadito?! - ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar al gran Lampo-sama?

\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste brócoli?! - Tiró el libro y se levantó, era hora de arreglar ciertas cosas...

Asari hizo una mueca y salió de la habitación, cuando Giotto regresará los iba a matar por destruir el lugar y él no quería tener nada que ver en el asunto. Lampo nunca aprendería, ya era más que obvio, y él era el que siempre salía perdiendo y llorando cuando esto pasaba... Era algo bueno que Alaude estaba durmiendo en quién sabe dónde y que Deamon estaba haciendo solo Dios sabe que en su cuarto o todo se iría a la ruina y luego Giotto los haría reconstruir pieza por pieza de la manera dura solo para mantenerlos ocupados... Aunque pensándolo bien probablemente no haría nada de nada porque su nieto lo tenía "ocupado". Asari no lo negaría, ese niño era tanto un encanto como la peor pesadilla, solo había que elegir bien de qué lado ponerse... podría tener la apariencia de un niño inocente pero en verdad era muchacho de casi 14 años (si no los tenía ya) que había asesinado y visto cosas que solo un hombre que haya estado en la mafia por más de una década sabría.

Lindo e inocente, pero también agresivo y sin piedad, no era su culpa, para nada, pero lo que vivió no fue para nada bonito... y eso que Giotto solo le había mostrado pequeñas cosas aquí y allá, sentía lástima por el chico, alguien de corazón tan blando no debería de haber pasado por tanto... lo bueno era que seguía siendo el mismo, relativamente. Ahora, lo que veía como un gran problema-bueno, dos grandes problemas eran: su "está apariencia hasta que muera" y... bueno, el encariñamiento que Giotto tenía con él...

\- Dios te bendiga Asari. - Oh, sabía que se le había olvidado alguien... - Ven aquí, te va a encantar esto.

Con curiosidad siguió al sacerdote, eso y que no tenía mucho que hacer de todos modos. Unos minutos después no sabía si reírse o secuestrar a ese niño, la escena era tan tierna que él también quería unirse... estúpido Giotto por prohibirles ir a verlo, pero ya sabía porque no había regresado y probablemente no volvería por un buen, largo tiempo... y no lo podía culpar por más que quisiera hacerlo...

\- ¿De dónde crees que saco ese traje de todos modos? - Era demasiado lindo y tierno...

\- Sígueme. - Fue la respuesta simple del sacerdote.

Por segunda vez Asari lo siguió, esta vez incluso más curioso. Terminaron en un cuarto que nunca había visto, y cuando Knuckles encendió la luz todo en el mundo cobró sentido. El sacerdote palmeo la espalda de su amigo y dijo solemnemente:

\- Generaciones y generaciones, y al fin Giotto tiene a un nieto que no se queja... - O qué le tenga miedo por ser un fantasma.

-... Lo tenía muy bien escondido... - Y mucho tiempo entre manos...

\- Y dinero. - Confirmó Knuckles.

\- Bueno... Tsunayoshi tiene bastantes trajes que probar... - Quizás para toda una vida porque no le veía fin al cuarto de "vestidores".

\- Entre otras cosas. - No se le puede culpar al hombre, pues murió joven y quedo con las ganas.

\- ¿Otras cosas? - Okey, ahora estaba muy preocupado.

\- Pregúntale a él. - Él no iba a revelar más, y Giotto tan poco le dijo todo. - Ahora ayúdame con la "cámara", tenemos que tomar unas "fotos" si queremos conservar nuestras cabezas intactas.

Eso era lo de menos... ¿Qué es una cámara, que hace y como se usa?


	8. Capítulo 8

97fizhy03dt, si no mal recuerdo en la serie Tsuyoshi sabia quien era Rebron, ¿así por que no también a Primo?. Con respecto a Primo, no lo pensé de esa manera O_O. Y Tsuna no es lo que parece, solo espera unos capítulos mas, si es que no lo coloco en el que viene :D

Rockzar el 7, ¿estas contando los días en que actualice si solo te diste cuenta hace... 5 días mas o menos?, me has hecho reír, por eso me esforcé ayer en escribir este capitulo. Te seré honesta, no ando tan bien de salud como desearía y la universidad no ayuda mucho, si no actualizo es que ando ocupada (estoy a finales de semestre para mas tristeza), pero haré todo lo posible para no tardar tanto. Con respecto a las preguntas: No, Varia aun no va a aparecer en Namimori, Tsuna tiene que encontrar a todos sus guardianes primero (por no hablar de que lo tienen que encontrar a el para que así puedan llegar XD). Segundo, con ese dato me has hecho repensar la historia de Tsuna, así que si, ¡si sirve! :). Y tercero... bueno, mejor lees y lo descubres, ¿te parece?

Post Data: ¿Es mi imaginación o esta historia parece comedia? O_O

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 8

Cuando Yamamoto regreso del colegio se consiguió con su padre sentado en la mesa en una pose un tanto avergonzada, y unos 5 pájaros en una jaula abierta... Pestañeo lentamente, ¿de dónde habían salido-

\- HIIIEEEEEEEE.

El chico se estremeció ante las miradas de los pájaros, no se veían molestos pero... tan poco se veían felices... Nota para sí mismo: no acercarse a los pájaros a menos que quiera suicidarse...

\- Oh, ya llegaste... - Takeshi tragó en seco. - Siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

El muchacho debatió un momento, preguntándose si lo mejor era darse la vuelta y salir corriendo fuera de la casa y también reuniendo algo de valor para cualquier cosa que pasará... Al final, decidió simplemente sentarse y conversar con su padre, mejor salía de eso... solo esperaba que su autoestima no bajará más de lo que estaba. Aunque no se arrepentía de haber encontrado finalmente a su amigo, el pobre chico debía de estar en la quinta nube...

\- Primero que nada: perdón, todo lo que te dije está mañana fue sin fundamento. - Su cara se volvió extraña y dijo: - Pero no me puedes culpar por eso, después de todo no dijiste nada y la situación en la que te encontré es bastante sospechosa e imaginativa, si tú entiendes lo que quiero decir...

\- ¡Papá! - Takeshi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¿por qué?, él no había hecho nada para merecer esto...

\- Para la próxima, que espero que no la haya, si quiera deja una nota explicando la situación. - Para evitar esta clase de situaciones... - Lo que tú debiste de hacer al llegar fue despertarme, y quizás hubiéramos evitado lo de esta mañana... - Y posiblemente haberlo matado de un infarto al corazón... ¿cómo una criatura tan pequeña e inocente era un asesino?

\- Estaba muerto del cansancio... y tú me ibas a matar. - Resumió el chico dejando caer las manos a la mesa y suspirando en resignación.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a matarte? - Preguntó el padre totalmente sorprendido, ¿por qué iba a matarlo?, era su único hijo... ¿cómo podría matarlo si era todo lo que tenía?

\- Tsuna destruyó mi teléfono. - Confesó sin siquiera pestañar, listo para morir...

-... - En un principio, no pudo decir nada, pero... - Te compraré otro y listo, pero solo porque no fuiste tú quién lo rompió. - Bueno, no podía culparlo, pero luego de lo que pasó está mañana nada podría ser peor... - ¿Puedo preguntar quién es Tsuna?

\- Ah, es Tsunayoshi en verdad, es mi nuevo amigo. - Hablando de él... - Sigue durmiendo, ¿no? - No lo culpaba porque de seguro ya estaba más que acostumbrado a estar despierto de noche y dormir de día... como un vampiro.

\- Bien ido debo admitir. - Confirmó su padre con cara de pocos amigos. - Mañana tiene que ir a hacer la prueba de nivelación, tú lo llevarás y terminarás el papeleo necesario. - Continuó seriamente, haciendo a su hijo casi ahogarse con saliva debido a la sorpresa.

\- ¿Estás loco papá? - Por la mirada que estaba recibiendo era un sí a lo grande. - ¿Lo acabó de encontrar anoche y ya quieres meterlo en la escuela? - ¿Ni siquiera podía haber esperado unos pocos días antes de hacer esta gracia? - ¡Ni siquiera sé si quiere quedarse aquí!

\- Por los momentos se quedará aquí, solo tienes que verlo... - El niño estaba más que feliz en esa cama, muy cómodo, y de seguro Primo haría que se quedará... Nunca en su vida pensó en ver algo así, ni siquiera en conocer a algún descendiente de los Vongola o algún Vongola para el caso... Era casi irónico, tanto por alejarse del mundo de la mafia y su hijo simplemente la trajo a la casa.

\- Aun así papá, va llegando y le va a pegar el cambio de- no me digas que...

\- Le hace falta algo de vida normal, suficientes muertes tiene en sus manos ya, ¿no crees? - Takeshi no podía decir que lo que su padre decía era mentira, pero tampoco podía simplemente creer que lo hiciera tan pronto...

\- Finalmente... Naminori... - Murmuró fríamente un bebé saliendo del aeropuerto, era un lindo lugar y la gente se veía tranquila, pero no había vendido a evaluar eso.

\- Pero que lindo bebé tenemos aquí... - Arrullo una señora al azar, como de unos 30 años y vestida como secretaría. Mentalmente Reborn suspiro profundamente mientras que por fuera ni siquiera pestañeo, había durado mucho... - ¿Qué haces aquí por ti solito cariño?

\- Ciiiiaaaassssuuuuu. - Saludo quitándose el sombrero un momento y derritiendo aún más a la señora, quién estaba arrodillada para tratar de verlo a la cara. - Buenas tardes señorita. - ¿Qué podía decir?, tenía que sacarle provecho a su bella apariencia. - Ando buscando un hotel para quedarme unos días mientras busco a un amigo mío... - Entre otras cosas más por supuesto, pero eso no era una información para compartir.

\- No solo lindo sino muy bien educado... - Y ella totalmente derretida por un bebé que no era nada más que el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo de todas las cosas. La ignorancia es una bendición dicen por allí... - Ya te enseñó en donde están los mejores hoteles de por aquí, y los más económicos también debo decir...

Y la conversación se mantuvo por al menos 15 minutos en donde Reborn tuvo que negar caballerosamente ciertas propuestas, él tenía dinero (más de lo que una persona como ella pudiese imaginar) así que usar el dinero de alguien más sería casi como robar, y un insulto para él. Y en cuanto a quién buscaba... el ni siquiera sabía exactamente por donde buscar, pero seguiría su corazonada y comenzaría por las escuelas más populares de la zona, ¿pues no todo niño va a una o debería de ir a una de todos modos?

\- Muchas gracias señorita. - Agradeció ignorando la mirada del cajero que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

\- De nada cariño, muy buena suerte encontrando a tu amigo. - Se despidió felizmente la mujer antes de irse. Definitivamente, la ignorancia es una bendición a veces. Cuando la señora estaba fuera de la vista Reborn se giró a ver al cajero.

\- Quiero la habitación más grande y cómoda que haya y quiero un buen almuerzo en 5 minutos. - Ordenó mientras tendía la mano para recibir su llave.

\- E-en se-eguid-da Sr. R-reborn... - El empleado no dudo en darle la mejor habitación de todas ni en tratarlo de la mejor forma posible. Pero una vez que Reborn estuvo fuera de su vista informo quien había llegado y lo que quería, obviamente recalcando que se apuraran. Luego de eso, se desmayó... gracias a Dios él no era la pobre alma que le tocaría llevarle nada a la habitación, o probablemente moriría por desmayarse del miedo.

\- Muy bien, veamos... - Murmuró para sí, ya en la habitación y disfrutando de un expresó, mientras miraba un mapa digital...

En otro lugar, un cansado, irritado, molesto y desesperado Gokudera hacía su viaje de regreso a su habitación, menos mal que tenía bastante dinero o ya estaría quebrado. Gokudera a veces simplemente no podía entender como la gente podía tan estúpida, y porque había entrado a la escuela en primer lugar... ah, por apariencia, nada más, no necesitaba que los alienígenas sospecharan mucho de él (o aún más) por no seguir las normas de la sociedad. Al menos las principales normas de todos modos, pero incluso así no podía evitar no querer mandar a Alaska de un bombazo a todos esos descerebrados para que se congelen hasta la muerte y luego en unos siglos sean descubiertos y colocados en exhibición como los seres más estúpidos de esta era.

Si, Gokudera no estaba teniendo un buen día. Primero había sido mordido hasta la muerte por fumarse un cigarrillo en el techo durante el receso (le hacía falta alivio con tanta estupidez en el salón), para que luego lo mandaran a la Dirección y luego le tocará (obligarán) a reparar todo lo que había sido volado en pedazos (unas cuantas cosas que hicieron enojar al prefecto). Pero eso no había sido lo peor, oh no, para nada, lo peor-

\- Gokudera-san, ¿podría salir conmigo? - El pobre chico casi sale corriendo, ¿otra vez?, ¿no las había perdido ya?, ¿cómo lo encontraban tan rápido?

\- ¡No!, ¡ya déjenme en paz o las vuelo! - Gritó ya fuera de sí, sacando sus dinamitas para dar énfasis a su amenaza. No obstante...

\- Aaaahhhh~ - Los corazones crecieron más y Gokudera sintió que mejor corría ahora antes de que le ocurriera algo irreparable a su persona. - ¡Gokudera-san es tan apuesto y misterioso!, ¡es-

Por quinta vez esa tarde, Gokudera corrió como nunca antes había corrido y esta vez directamente a su lugar privado. Honestamente tal vez tendría que tener una sería charla con el prefecto, no solo era uno de los pocos seres cuerdos en ese manicomio (escuela), sino que no tenía ningún problema en cuánto a acechadores obsesivos como él, y si esto iba a continuar... habría sangre, pero no sabía de quien. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su cuarto fue cerrar todo, incluso las ventanas, con llave, lo segundo que hizo fue encender la laptop y luego de la espera comenzar a buscar casas o apartamentos cercanos para alquilar o comprar, como sea, necesita un lugar que no fuera un hotel o un motel, no solo era caro sino que no tenía tanta libertad como para volar a nadie si venían a ese lugar... Y francamente ya estaba harto...

Unas horas más tarde Gokudera se encontraba acostado en un buen sillón viendo un documental de avistamientos ovnis, había encontrado un buen apartamento y extrañamente bastante económico (aunque su percepción del dinero no era la mejor con tan poco tiempo en esa ciudad). Era amplió, y tenía hasta un balcón en donde podría fumar todo lo que quisiera y nadie podría decirle ni pío (y si lo hacían los haría hacer boom). Su única queja sería el ascensor, si se llegaba a dañar, estaba en el décimo segundo piso de 15 pisos... y no le apetecía usar las escaleras. Pero por los momentos nada de eso era de su preocupación, por ahora solo disfrutaría de la maratón y a la media noche saldría a buscar a los aliens y al desconocido usuario de las llamas del cielo... si es que no eran la misma cosa, uno nunca sabía.

Era una noche fría y algo oscura (más de lo normal) en la humilde opinión de Gokudera, ahora totalmente preparado para capturar actividad alienígena. El nuevo traje que compró era mucho más cómodo que él otro, aunque un poco caro, pero no se quejaría, parecía durable y si salía malo simplemente explotaría la tienda, una solución muy simple, ¿verdad?

-... Allá está otra vez esa cosa fea... - Dijo Tsuna para sí mismo tragando en seco, entre el miedo y el asco.

No obstante, como aún no había comido y se hacía tarde para dormir aunque sea unas horas antes de lo que sea que tenía planeado Yamamoto... a veces se preguntaba porque simplemente no se negaba rotundamente a ciertas cosas, por algo el no salía de día... En fin, debido a esto se fue a cazar y dejo al ser extraño en lo suyo, no era su problema y ya estaba lo suficientemente asqueado como para que la curiosidad hiciera su trabajo. Gokudera camino como varios radares en las manos por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que sus pies comenzaron a quejarse, cuando se encontró con algo muy singular...

-... ¿Estás perdido?, ¿necesitas ayuda? - Si no hubiera sido tan pequeño Gokudera hubiera dado media vuelta e iniciado su camino a casa.

Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento racional, conciencia o cualquier otra cosa se esfumaron cuando la cabeza de Gokudera se encontró con el suelo, quién lo saludo alegremente. La criatura pequeña, de grande ojos, solo miró al ser que se acababa se desmayar mientras se acomodaba la capa con uno de sus cuatro brazos y con otro sostenía una especie de mini computadora que mostraba mediciones extrañas. Luego de varios segundos sin siquiera pestañear, con uno de sus garras apretó un botón en el aparato que sostenía.

\- Kichio. - Reporte.

\- Nerrth omi isho boka no. Yukameya noto gomaski noka buibu. - Ningún recurso valioso su señoría. Muy pocos seres de valor, la mayoría con muy bajo coeficiente intelectual.

Todo esto ocurría sin que el extranjero interplanetario quitara la vista de encima del ser humano que tenía en frente, era uno de los de aspecto más ridículos que había visto, pero también uno de los más bipolares... con los demás de su especie era bastante agresivo, y justo ahora fue bastante amable, aunque de seguro no espero encontrárselo a él/ella. Por otra parte, tenía un alto coeficiente intelectual, y aunque era un rasgo resultante dentro de sus criterios de evaluación, no era suficiente... buscaban más una personalidad más... como decirlo...

\- Noki bota bokuno kitito. - ¿Algún porcentaje de valor de estos seres?

\- Poqu no kito poruru. - 1/1000000000000 aproximadamente.

Una excelente personalidad para el bienestar de la comunidad, en otras palabras: un comportamiento amable, sobreprotector, leal, cariñoso, innovador y agresivo solo ante lo que fuera perjudicial contra todos los pertenecientes a su comunidad. Era uno de los rasgos más importantes en sus criterios de exploración, la inteligencia, el valor, la fuerza y otras características más casi no tenían importancia si la criatura no tenía una personalidad buena. No negaría que habían varios con gran potencial, como esa pequeña criatura que no era del todo parte de la misma especie según las pruebas, y también como aquella criatura de sexo femenino que todos los que residían en el mismo espacio de enseñanza que ella la admiraban en cierta forma.

Tampoco negaría que estás criaturas eran bastante ingeniosas, y muy astutas también. Las otras especies que viven en este planeta no poseen estas características, pero ya se habían tomado varios de ellos para preservarlos en otros planetas, serían buenas mascotas y compañeros de juegos para los más pequeños e incluso, si eran bien educados, podrían evolucionar y convertirse en parte de la comunidad como más que simples mascotas. Sin embargo, estos seres en particular tenían muchas opciones, oportunidades, y variedad en cuanto a mentalidad se refiere... pero al parecer, nada de esto es suficiente para ellos, y están tanto destruyendo a su propio planeta como a ellos mismos sin razón aparente. Francamente, ninguno de sus hermanos tampoco lograba comprender como esta especie era tan problemática con tantas características que poseían para superarse, era como tratar con bebés que jugaban con los recursos de guerra...

\- Noki bokuno tokiro ewilot birale doki filpo. - Llevaré a uno para que le hagan unas pruebas su señoría.

Cuando Tsuna iba de regreso, se encontró con un humano desnudo, y un ser pequeño con una capa... Tenía ojos grandes y pupilas que le recordaban a un gato, y cuatro brazos. Quizás era por lo cansado que estaba, pero la criatura le parecía un gato blanco muy peludo y un poco extraño. Lo más raro de todo era que no tenía piernas o pies, y se apoyaba en la cola, que se movía tal y como una serpiente.

\- Sé que estás allí, ¿podrías llevarlo a un lugar seguro por favor?, mis hermanos y yo te lo agradeceríamos mucho. - Tsuna pestañeo y lentamente se acercó, ¿que era esa cosa? - No tengas miedo, no te haré nada, - Era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... - Ya me voy de todos modos, buenas noches.

Tsuna saltó, ese ser simplemente se desvaneció en el aire, ¡desapareció!

\- Bueno... ¿en dónde lo tiró? - Se preguntó el pobre chico tratando de no desmayarse del susto...

Cuando Gokudera despertó, despertó en un lugar que no creía estar en su vida, desnudo, sin recordar que había pasado, y oyendo:

-... pobre diablo de seguro tendrá una gran resaca cuando despierte, opinó que deberíamos ponerle una multa de... - Continuó farfullando uno de los oficiales a los otros mientras comían donas y café.


	9. Capítulo 9

97fizhy03dt, no, no lo sabe XD, leva a tocar al pobre Yamamoto explicarle en los próximos capítulos. Si eran aliens, estaban evaluando la vida en la Tierra y se llevaron a Gokudera para hacerle unas pruebas... bueno, el quería encontrar aliens XD

kayriu, "nadie" sabe que es un vampiro, se supone que los vampiros son un mito, ¿no? :D, va a ser muy divertido cuando se enteren :3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, disfruten el capitulo :3

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 9

\- Todo bien, todo bien... - Comentó uno de los policías contando el dinero de la multa. Ahora ya vestido Gokudera no se sentía tan mal en preguntar:

\- ¿Dónde demonios me encontraron? - Porque francamente no recordaba nada...

\- Un niño llegó tocó la puerta esta madrugada y dijo que lo encontró así y le daba cosita dejarlo así en la calle... - La ceja izquierda de Gokudera tembló, ¿un niño?, ¿qué rayos hacía un niño solo en plena madrugada en una ciudad con aliens asesinos? -... un gran chico si me preguntan, yo te hubiera dejado en la calle, ¿quién te manda a emborracharte siendo menor de edad? - El policía río ligeramente, sin saber que estaba tentando al chico a simplemente volarlo del sitio, solo le faltaba una de sus fieles bombas.

\- ¿Y por eso me dejaron en una celda? - Preguntó listo para colocar sus manos en su cuello y ahorcarlo.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido que te dejáramos en la recepción para que todos te vieran? - Preguntó otro sarcásticamente, Gokudera solo gruño antes de levantarse e irse, tenía cosas mejores que hacer que seguir siendo ridiculizado por meros policías.

Al regresar al salón luego del receso Yamamoto se preguntó si Tsuna ya habría terminado la prueba y en donde lo habrían dejado... Su padre estaba loco, había hecho esto demasiado pronto y Tsuna era nocturno, de seguro se estaba durmiendo si no estaba dormido ya... Y era solo un niño, y un asesino también, era pura suerte que no había salido corriendo, armado un berrinche, o haberlos atacado... o peor. Tsuna era un buen niño, pero eso no quitaba que lo conocieran solo por un día, una semana hubiera sido lo ideal... Ni siquiera había comido esta mañana del sueño que tenía, ¿qué más prueba que-

\- Bueno chicos, tenemos a un nuevo compañero, asegúrense de tratarlo bien y darle una buena bienvenida. - Yamamoto pestañeo, ¿otro estudiante? - Por favor pasa adelante y preséntate.

La figura que entró dejo paralizado al beisbolista, tenía que ser un sueño o una muy mala broma...

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, un placer conocerlos. - Se inclinó respetuosamente, ignorando olímpicamente que había confirmado los peores temores de Yamamoto en ese mismo instante.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a preguntarle cosas al nuevo estudiante y a susurrar entre ellos, pero Yamamoto no los prestó la más mínima atención, su vista fija en Tsuna. El ser que estaba observando era un adolescente de como 15 años más o menos, un poco bajo y femenino pero sin duda un adolescente, era como una versión más grande del Tsuna que había visto está mañana, incluso tenía prácticamente la misma voz, solo que un poco más... grave. Tenía incluso el uniforme puesto, ¡demonios!, ¿que estaba ocurriendo aquí?

\- ¿No tienes apellido? - Tsuna pestañeo.

\- ¿Qué es un apellido? - Yamamoto quería arrancarse los pelos, era Tsuna sin duda, era la misma cara inocente... ¡sabía que esto era una mala idea!

Tsuna solo escuchó con atención y respondió con respuestas cortas y una que otra pregunta hasta que lo mandaron a sentar justo al lado de Yamamoto y un chico que conocía y parecía dispuesto a matarlo. Qué raro, pensó para sí, pero igual no le dio mucha importancia. No obstante, cuando tomó la silla para sentarse Gokudera se paró de golpe y lo tomó por él cuello, ocasionando una escena. Tsuna solo lo miro curiosamente, para nada preocupado, si así lo deseaba podría matarlo allí y ahora, no tenía miedo, solo curiosidad acerca de porque parecía tan molesto y listo para matarlo. Sin duda alguna, era por estas razones por las cuales su pelo era plateado como el de un anciano...

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo? - Habló despacio y con los dientes, como si hablará con un retardado mental. Su cara estaba tan cerca a la suya que Tsuna podía oler su aliento y fruncir el ceño, odiaba el olor a cigarrillo...

\- ¡Hey!, ¿qué te crees que haces? - Yamamoto también se levantó, listo para defender a su amigo, nadie le haría nada mientras estuviera presente. - Suéltalo ya.

\- ¡Esto no te incumbe idiota descerebrado! - Aunque Tsuna estuviera algo tocado por ser defendido por alguien más por primera vez, y aunque haya salvado a ambos chicos varias veces ya, él no tenía por qué aguantar nada de esto.

\- ¡Pues claro que me incumbe!, ¡él es mi amigo! - Y nadie, absolutamente nadie le haría daño en frente de él.

Tsuna mentalmente puso mala cara ante el coro de: "¡pelea!, ¡pelea!", vaya compañeros de clase que eran... En fin, él quería sentir sus pies en el piso y oler algo bonito muchas gracias...

\- ¡Igual no te-Agghhhrrrr!

Yamamoto hizo una mueca de dolor a pesar de que no le había pasado nada. Nota mental: no molestar a Tsuna porque dolería y mucho. Aún con cara de pocos amigos y manteniendo la posición para mantener la muñeca torcida, Tsuna dijo aburridamente:

\- ¿El anillo?, ¿te refieres a esto? - Preguntó enseñado la mano en donde estaba, y Gokudera asintió guardándose para si el grito de: "¡Estúpido!" - Me lo conseguí en la calle, en el piso, y como me gusto decidí mantenerlo... - Torció más la muñeca haciendo al "anciano" casi llorar del dolor. - ¿algún problema?

\- ¡Mientes! - Tsuna giró la cabeza, curioso, vaya... hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se le enfrentaba...

\- Sabes qué, ¿por qué no discutimos esto después de clases? - Antes de que su hechizo se rompiera y se formará el caos verdadero, no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso. - Comemos y hablamos... a menos que quieras una pelea, claro. - Dicho esto, Tsuna lo soltó y se sentó en su pupitre para luego darle una mirada a Yamamoto para que hiciera lo mismo...

\- Awwwwwww... - Se quedaron unos pero igual se sentaron y todo continuo "normalmente".

La clase pasó rápidamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Yamamoto estuvo preguntándose cómo demonios no obtuvieron ni siquiera una detención, como Hibari no había llegado a morderlos a todos hasta la muerte por violar las normas, y como demonios no había alboroto en las demás aulas... los chismes iban a la velocidad de la luz en este lugar... Desde su puesto Gokudera estaba echando humo y consolando su muñeca, y obviamente dándole miradas asesinas a Tsuna sin decir nada. Y Tsuna no entendía mucho, pero en verdad tan poco le importaba, ya le preguntaría a Yamamoto. Ahora, no entendía algo muy importante... ¿por qué rayos estaba allí?, no veía el propósito detrás de todo esto, y ni siquiera era divertido...

Una vez fuera del salón, y fuera de la vista, Yamamoto arrastró a Tsuna al patio en donde no hubiera nadie. Tristemente él no se dio cuenta de que Gokudera los estaba siguiendo. Y los iba a seguir hasta que obtuviera todas sus respuestas, pues, ¿cómo era posible que un ser tan... tan poco inteligente, débil e idiota sin fortaleza admirable era él sucesor de la familia Vongola?, no importaba cuanto lo mirará, no importaba cuanto lo analizará... ¡no veía más que a un idiota!

\- Muy bien, ¡¿qué demonios te pasó o que hiciste?! - Nadie lo podía culpar, está mañana era un niño con garras y un aspecto muy infantil. Vale, lo infantil se quedó, pero no las garras o el tamaño.

\- Lo normal. - Tsuna pestañeo y luego sonrió divertido, lo próximo que vio Yamamoto lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Gokudera, desde donde estaba casi le da un infarto, ¿qué demonios?, en un dos por tres el adolescente se convirtió en un niño. Okey, única explicación lógica: un extraterrestre era el nuevo sucesor de Vongola, la utilizaría para dominar al mundo y colonizar su planeta. ¡Sus peores temores se habían vuelto realidad!, ¡tenía que detener todo esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!

\- ¿Acaso eres un demonio? - Eso no era normal, era algo...

\- ¿Qué es un demonio? - Tsuna preguntó con suma inocencia, pero antes de que Yamamoto pudiera responder, se río como si hubiera hecho una broma. - Lo siento, es que es muy divertido... - Y siguió riendo.

Yamamoto quedó estático, este chico... ¿se estaba riendo de él?

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpó una vez más al parar de reír. - No soy un demonio, y esta es mi verdadera forma, no he cambiado en aparecía por años... - Aunque no es que llevará un calendario para saber. - Si te preguntas que fue lo que hice pues... ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas, ¿no crees?

Tsuna sudo frío al ver a Yamamoto volverse tan blanco como una pared. ¿No sabía?, pero, ¿no era demasiado obvio?, las garras retráctiles, los colmillos... Tsuna se encogió de hombros mentalmente, no recordaba mucho antes de despertar así, en ésta forma, excepto a un niño que grito a los cuatro vientos: "¡Mamá!, ¡un vampiro!". Desde entonces había sido un "vampiro", las películas en la televisión solo lo afirmaron... pues, ¿qué ser humano normal tenía sangre en su menú para vivir?, ninguno por lo que sabía.

-... ¿Por qué no te has hecho cenizas? - Yamamoto sabía que había cosas más importantes que preguntar, pero...

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerme cenizas? - Tsuna estaba completamente confundido por la pregunta, no la entendía.

\- Ma Ma, no te preocupes... - Mejor no le decía nada y esperaba a que llegaran a la casa a preguntar... - Aunque, ¿cómo le hiciste para terminar en mi salón?

\- Ehhh... bueno...

 _\- ¡Hay pero que tierno eres! - Tsuna se hizo el tonto y dejo que ella jugará con su vestuario de pingüino todo lo que quisiera, y luego preguntó con su aspecto más inocente:_

 _\- ¿Dónde está Takeshi-nii?_

 _\- Está en clase, pero podrás verlo en el recreo... - Mentalmente la chica rogaba que no fuera a llorar._

 _\- ¿Por qué no puedo ir con él? - Con esa cara y aspecto ese niño podría derretir a cualquiera sin proponérselo..._

 _\- Porqué él está en la sección A de tercer año y tú vas a quinto grado, aún estamos decidiendo en que sección irás... - La chica aún seguía rogando internamente porque no fuera a llorar. Más alto que eso no podía ser colocado por la edad y su conocimiento era muy limitado en unas áreas mientras que en otras era totalmente lo contrario... algo bastante extraño para un niño..._

 _\- Ya veo... - No, él no iba a aceptar estar con un grupo de totales extraños, no señor. - Entonces me temo que tendremos que hacer ciertas... modificaciones... - Diciendo esto miró fijamente a los ojos de la otra persona y cerró la puerta mágicamente para que no hubiera ninguna interrupción._

 _La chica fue totalmente cautivada por los ojos ahora naranja que parecían estar hechos de fuego, y sin darse cuenta cayó en el hechizo..._

 _\- Entiendo amo..._

 _\- Muy bien, esto es lo que quiero que hagas... - Al dar todas las instrucciones la chica no tuvo más remedio que cumplir, ella era la secretaria de control de estudios después de todo y en ese momento estaba completamente dominada por un simple hechizo..._

-... Solo digamos que un poco de encantó y carisma logran muchas cosas... - Se río nerviosamente al final.

Yamamoto lo miró con recelo, aquí había gato encerrado, pero por temor a su seguridad no presionó el tema. Amigo o no, era mejor no provocar a alguien más fuerte que tu... eso, y que ya no importaba de todos modos, él ya había sido aceptado y ubicado. Por no hablar de que prefería tener a su único amigo con él que en quién sabe dónde... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran bostezo, y se avergonzó tanto de sí mismo como de su padre, el pobre chico habrá dormido solo unas pocas horas antes de ser despertado bruscamente y lanzado aquí...

\- Ma Ma, iré a buscar algo de comer, ¿quieres algo? - Preguntó sintiéndose un poco idiota, los vampiros solo comían sangre... ¿no?

\- ¡Chocolate!, ¡quiero chocolate! - Yamamoto sudo frío y trató de no dejarse influenciar por lo tierno que Tsuna se veía... tal vez estaba equivocado con lo de la sangre...

\- Okey, nos vemos en un rato, ya regresó. - Con eso desapareció dentro de las instalaciones, y Tsuna volvió a bostezar.

\- ¿Y tú que quieres acosador? - Preguntó Tsuna, un poco cansado de estar recibiendo rayos láser invisibles desde los ojos del otro chico, no quería una pelea, pero...

\- Dime de donde sacaste ese anillo, la verdad está vez. - Trató de no matarlo al instante, no sabía que poderes tenía en combate.

\- Ya te lo dije, lo conseguí en el suelo, no sé porque alguien votaría algo tan bonito... - Tsuna lo miró algo confundido, ¿que tenía el dichoso anillo?

\- ¡Nadie votaría algo tan valioso como eso ladrón! - Gritó sacando sus bombas y comenzando una pelea.

Tsuna sólo movió la cabeza hacia un lado mientras saltaba a la rama de un árbol perezosamente, ¿que eran esas cosas?, había apagado otras pero aún no sabían ni que eran... No obstante, su curiosidad se evaporó ante la gran explosión que siguió e hizo lo único que sabía hacer cuando se asustaba:

\- ¡HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

\- ¡Vuelve acá cobarde! - Gokudera no dudo en perseguirlo, pero era algo difícil seguirle el ritmo y lanzar bombas al mismo tiempo.

Desde un lugar alto y cercano, Hibari Kyoya veía todo con los ojos entrecerrados y con un ánimo altamente vengativo. La única razón por la que no saltaba a morder hasta la muerte al estúpido herbívoro de las bombas (otra vez) era el nuevo estudiante, pues detectaba gran poder en él y el aura de un carnívoro, pero en ese momento solo había visto a un herbívoro bebé. Sin embargo, sus instintos nunca antes le habían fallado, no lo harían ahora, por lo que no le quedaba más que ver o... "incentivar" a ese chico a mostrar su verdadera naturaleza...

\- ¡Deja de correr cobarde!

Tsuna quería decirle muchas cosas no bonitas a ese chico que había ayudado ya varias veces, pero las explosiones lo tenían asustado como un niño en una tormenta, él solo quería alejarse del ruido, le daba mucho miedo, ¿cómo era que cositas tan pequeñas hicieran tanto?

\- ¡Oh...! - Lo siguiente que escapó de los labios del bombardero no era acto para menores de 18 años.

Pero la situación necesitaba ese vocabulario, pues por andar persiguiendo al cobarde correcaminos el coyote había resbalado y caído, junto con el montón de bombas encendidas que le iba a lanzar al correcaminos antes de caerse como un idiota. Ahora, caído, y seguramente con un pie torcido, y rodeado de sus bombas a punto de estallar... ¡¿Qué más iba a hacer que aceptar que iba morir como un idiota por sus propias armas?! Sin saber que más hacer, cerró los ojos esperando su fin... luego de casi un minuto, sintió algo puyarlo en la cara.

\- Así que ese es... ¿el que escogió? - Murmuró Reborn para sí mismo, incrédulo y un tanto en: "No pueden estar hablando en serio".

Muy bien, el chico era tal y como dijo Nono, pero aun así había creído que iba a ser... un poquito más viejo. Era un niño con una tremenda flama del cielo, sin duda alguna sería fuerte, había bastante potencial en él. Por otra parte, lo repetía, era solo un niño, y eso haría su trabajo más difícil de lo que debería, pues los niños eran demasiado ingenuos y francamente no eran tomados muy en serio. ¿Quién iba a obedecer a un niñato como él?, no importaba lo fuerte que fuera si tenía esa apariencia...

-... Me pregunto cuanto tiempo debo dejarte creer que te vas a morir... - Dijo Tsuna aburrido lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído sin dificultad alguna.

Lentamente, un pálido y tembloroso Gokudera levantó la vista, solo para ver al niño con los ojos naranja y una gran flama en la frente, una flama cálida y pacífica... una flama que había visto antes. Y también para ver que el niño había decidido "comprobar" si estaba vivo con un palo de quién sabe dónde. No obstante, lo tranquilo del momento se fue cuando una explosión ocurrió.

\- No puedo creer que me faltará una... - Murmuró pesadamente Tsuna sin siquiera pestañear, ya casi acostumbrado al sonido, la vista era otro tema totalmente diferente.

\- T-Tu...

\- Si, si, ya sé, debí de haberte dejado morir bla bla... - Comentó Tsuna levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo, un tanto amargado por lo ocurrido. - Si tanto quieres el anillo te lo cambio por un buen chocolate, me parece más fácil que tratar de-

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho Juudaime!, ¡de ahora en adelante le serviré y le protegeré-

\- ¡¿Qué mosca te pico?! ¡Ya deja de inclinarte! - Dijo Tsuna en estado de pánico.

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho Juudaime!, ¡déjeme hacer-

\- ¡YAMAMOTO!

Reborn casi hizo una mueca, ya había ganado a su primer subordinado sin siquiera saberlo, y sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento ya sabía-

\- Ya llegué, ¿qué pasa? - Yamamoto se detuvo y Tsuna se escondió detrás de él. - No sabía que eras tan rápido en hacer amigos-

\- ¡No es mi amigo! - Exclamó Tsuna tratando de evadir a Gokudera, sin éxito. - Ni su nombre se-

\- ¡Permítame presentarme Juudaime!, mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato. - Hizo una reverencia.

En este punto, Yamamoto estaba considerando que tal vez este tipo no sabía que Tsuna era el mismo que maltrato está mañana y quizás había caído preso de la ternura de Tsuna... solo esperaba que no intentará nada gracioso con Tsuna...

\- Ah por cierto Tsuna... - Como decirlo... - ¿Por qué tienes una llama en la frente?

\- Eso es-

\- Una... llama... en... la... frente... - Murmuró Tsuna lentamente y comenzando a temblar, la llama extinguiéndose. - ¡Me quemo!, ¡me quemo! - Corrió a la primera fuente de agua que vio, dejando a dos chicos un tanto... confundidos... y corriendo detrás de él...

... utilizar sus flamas... qué triste que fuera totalmente inconsciente, o quizás él nunca había visto su reflejo en esas condiciones... de cualquier modo, su trabajo no cambiaría y tan poco lo haría el hecho de que iba a divertirse...

\- Hmp... un Omnívoro... interesante... - Murmuró Hibari para si antes de saltar a continuar su patrulla, un buen adversario por lo que veía... lo mordería hasta la muerte por hacerse pasar por un estúpido herbívoro...


	10. Capítulo 10

97fizhy03dt, si y se escapo de clases XD. Giotto no quiere explicarle lo de las llamas a Tsuna para que Reborn se lleve el mal trago de-perdon, no te puedo arruinar la sorpresa, ¿o si? Y con lo de Tsuna cambio de forma (tienes toda la razon XD), tenia que ponerlo en el mismo salon para que la historia tenga mas consistencia y no se vaya muy lejos de la serie original.

yamii Nara, muchas gracias :), me alegro que Tsuna te guste, pero aun queda mas por descubrir, te lo garantizo :3

Guest 1, con respecto a tu primera pregunta, si habrán algunas diferencias. Con la segunda... lee :3 Con la tercera tengo una sola palabra: Giotto XD. Me alegro que te este gustando, espero que te ríes mas con este capitulo :3

Guest 2, si ya tiene 2 guardianes, pronto vendrán los demás :). Y con lo de Reborn... quien sabe XD

kayriu, cualquier cosa tiene dos amigos que puede hechizar con su ternura para comer si no le da el tiempo de cazas XD. Por supuesto que Giotto no dejara que se pase de la raya, ni a el ni a los demás :D

Post Data: ¿Alguien me adivina la referencia?, tienen dos días de nuevo :3, traeré dos capítulos la próxima vez que actualice como premio.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 10

\- ¿Cómo fue todo hoy Takeshi? - Preguntó por costumbre Tsuyoshi sin levantar la mirada del pescado que estaba haciendo pedacitos.

\- Tsuna está conmigo en clase. - Se limitó a decir antes de tirarse en la primera silla que vio.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Olvídense del pescado, habían cosas más importantes que el sushi ahora mismo. - ¿Cambiaron las reglas-

\- Tsuna uso sus encantos en la gente para estar conmigo... - Junto con otras cosas más que no quiso compartir...

Tsuyoshi se sentó en la mesa y le dio una mirada suave, Takeshi no lo pensó dos veces antes de decirle todo, solo esperaba que no se fuera a desmayar cuando le dijera que tenían a un vampiro en la casa... En otro lugar desconocido:

\- ¡Juuuuuuudddddaaaaaaaiiiiiimmmmmeeeeeee! - Llamó el pobre Gokudera por solo Dios sabe cuanta vez mientras corría, tristemente Tsuna no aparecía.

En otro lugar dentro del parque, Tsuna estaba durmiendo profundamente sobre una rama muy alta. Luego de asegurarse que no se estaba quemando, había "escapado", tenía sueño, pánico y sobretodo: cansancio. No estaba en condiciones de estar en otra de esas clases aburridas, de soportar a un chico detrás de él llamándolo Juudaime con casi adoración y a un chico que no entendía que pasaba. Honestamente Tsuna no sabía qué demonios había ocurrido tampoco, pero hasta la cabeza le dolía y no quería saber nada más. Y para hacer las cosas peores, recorrió toda la ciudad tratando de perder dos presencias que lo tenían sumamente intimidado, una fue rápida de perder, pero la otra... le tomo horas perderla, y no creía haberla perdido en verdad...

\- Buenas noches pequeño, es hora de levantarte si quieres comer algo... - Al ver que eso no funcionó, la criatura utilizó el arma secreta.

\- IIIITTTTTAAAAAA... - Tsuna despertó al instante y el ser sonrió antes de quitar sus garras de sus mejillas.

Al ver lo que tenía en frente, Tsuna cadi grita y sale corriendo, pero no lo hizo porque se acordó de que había visto a este ser antes. El extraño ser sonrió y le tendió un extraño contenedor rojo, uno que Tsuna dudo en tomar...

\- Tranquilo pequeño, es solo sangre, es tarde y no te dará tiempo de cazar, así que pensé que esto sería una buena idea. - Explicó moviendo la cola lentamente. - Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Derzath, un Kinol.

-... ¿Qué es un Kinol? - Tsuna no pudo evitar ser descortés, vamos, nunca había visto a un ser como este en su vida. - Soy Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna...

La extraña criatura sonrió más grande, mostrando dientes felinos y haciendo mover sus bigotes. Nervioso más allá de la creencia, Tsuna jugueteo con su "comida", ciertamente era sangre sin lugar a dudas... pero nadie nunca antes le había dado de comer, mucho menos un ser fuera de este mundo como ese, así que era normal que estuviese tan nervioso...

\- Un Kinol es una raza fuera de este planeta, al igual que tú eres un humano... - O mejor dicho, había sido un humano antes, algo había cambiado en su estructura... y le picaba bastante la curiosidad por saber cómo, que y porque. - Los Kinol somos una raza especial, modificaciones de los Prezat del planeta Gleocyan. Yo y mi grupo estamos encargados de evaluar este planeta, no temas, no hemos venido a colonizar ni hacer ningún daño, solo venimos a ver, somos lo que creo que ustedes llamarían científicos...

-... Todavía no entiendo... - ¿Estaba soñando aún? - si solo han venido a... "estudiarnos"... - Pues era un sueño muy, muy raro... -... ¿por qué estás hablando conmigo?

El ser "gatuno" pareció reírse, pero a la final solo le dio una dulce sonrisa. Derzarth no iba a decirle que aparte de científicos e investigadores, eran un grupo que trataba de mantener a todas las razas con vida y el planeta Tierra tenía muchas razas en peligro de extinción. Ella mismo era prueba de ello, "modificación"... él era una modificación de otra raza con el objetivo de adaptarse a diferentes ambientes, pues el ambiente natal había sido catastróficamente modificado y casi los extinguían a todos. Por otra parte, estaban otros grupos, como los grupos de guerra y los de defensa, pero eso era un tema demasiado profundo para solo un niño.

\- Seré honesta, eres un ser muy interesante, y un ser muy bueno también... - Habían tan pocos buenos humanos que era triste... - queremos conocerte, eres un caso bastante único y seriamos unos tontos en dejar pasar la oportunidad. - Al ver que palideció considerablemente, agregó: - Cálmate, nosotros no haremos nada sin tu consentimiento, no somos esa clase de seres, y si hacemos pruebas sin preguntar son altamente inofensivas, no buscamos dañar a nadie, así que cálmate.

-... ¿Ustedes también quieren experimentar conmigo? - Este sueño era muy realista...

\- Sí. - Fue la respuesta honesta. - Pero no haremos nada si tú no quieres, respetamos la privacidad de cualquier individuo. - Aclaró. - Además, ya nosotros te evaluamos con las pruebas estándares, tu peso, altura, tipo de sangre... - Aclaró para evitar mal entendidos. - Otro tipo de pruebas deben hacerse con consentimiento o sería una violación a las leyes galácticas.

Tsuna no dijo nada por un rato, simplemente comiendo y dejando a... a Derzarth "jugar" con su pelo, le recordaba a un niño acariciando a un cachorrito. Por otra parte, él no podía detectar ninguna mentira o mala intención... De la nada, se dio cuenta de algo:

\- ¿Eres una chica? - Lo admitía, era lento, pero...

\- Si, ¿no ves lo linda que soy? - Antes de que Tsuna pudiera contestar, continuó: - Mil disculpas, se me olvido que solo me has conocido a mí.

-... Me recuerdas a un gato... uno bastante esponjoso, ¿por qué no...

Una hora después, Derzarth regresó a la nave y mientras iba a la sala médica y saludaba a sus compañeros y amigos, fue detenida por una pregunta casi gritada de la sorpresa:

\- Optiki no kuso?! - ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

\- Noki Tsuna helyip tor. - Tsuna me lo regalo. - Okiri fu? - ¿Algún problema?

\- Oh-hta purky! - N-no, ¡claro que no!

Otra voz intervino:

\- Ole~ Kusuki no poki jetpth Derzarth~ - Ole~ Qué bella te vez Derzarth~

La extraterrestre solo pudo sonreír enormemente y agradecer a Tsuna por el lazo rojo en su cuello...

En la tierra, en un cuarto específico Yamamoto se estaba vistiendo, ya fuera del baño y aún mojado, preguntándose qué demonios se había hecho Tsuna y si estaba bien cuando de pronto algo grande cayó sobre él.

\- Me encanta tu ventana Yamamoto. - Y le encantaba la almohada de carne en la que aterrizó.

\- ¡Tsuna! - En lugar de reclamarle por haberle caído encima en lugar de saltar a la cama y ahorrarle un dolor de espalda, lo que salió fue: - ¿Estás bien?, ¿en dónde estabas?, ¡estábamos preocupados por ti!, ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!

Tsuna pestañeo una vez... dos veces... tres veces... y giro la cabeza curiosamente.

\- Estoy bien, solo fui a dormir al parque, Gokudera-san me tenía demasiado nervioso... - Lo más gracioso del problema era que Tsuna no entendía porque la preocupación, pues nunca antes nadie se había preocupado por él.

\- Ya veo, pero para la próxima al menos dime, papá y yo te estuvimos buscando por horas... - Yamamoto suspiro profundamente antes de sonreír y empujar a Tsuna al baño. - Nos queda media hora así que date prisa~

\- Por supuesto. - Pero Yamamoto no lo oyó, y no había sido Tsuna.

\- ¡Abuelito!

\- Yo también te extrañe Tsuna-chan~.

Giotto dejo que Tsuna lo abrazara antes de meterlo al agua y jugar con él un rato, aún tenía que ayudarlo a bañarse, pero luego de unos días ya podría darse uno sin hacer ningún desastre, estaba seguro de ello. Giotto estaba muy orgulloso de Tsuna, había manejado bien a Gokudera y al alíen (si las cosas hubieran tomado un mal giro hubiera salido y...). No había duda, Tsuna sería un buen jefe gracias a ese buen corazón que tenía. No obstante, le faltaba entrenamiento y otras cosas más, pero lo más importante por ahora era reencontrarlo con sus padres... y eso no iba a ser fácil...

\- Muy bien Tsuna-chan, quiero que uses esto hoy...

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando ambos adolescentes entraron al salón...

\- ¡Juudaime!

Yamamoto trató todo lo posible de no reír, pero era casi imposible viendo como Tsuna era aplastado en un abrazo por el otro adolescente, quien estaba llorando del alivio al ver a su jefe vivo y coleando. Lo mejor era la cara de Tsuna, su expresión era de puro espanto, asco y sorpresa, todo mezclado en su rostro, parecía incluso querer asesinar a Gokudera en ese momento... No obstante, no podían culpar a ninguno de los dos por dichas reacciones. Gokudera había pasado horas recorriendo la ciudad, su garganta aún dolía y de sus pies ni hablar. En cuanto a Tsuna, él no estaba acostumbrado a ser abrazo de la nada ni a ser tratado de ese modo, nunca había visto a nadie llorar por él también, él solo estaba indescriptiblemente incómodo en la situación en la que estaba metido. Y no ayudaba que su amigo se estuviera riendo a costillas de él ni que fueran el centro de atención de todo el salón, muchos ayudaron los comentarios...

\- No sabía que Gokudera era gay... - Susurro alguien, tristemente ese alguien no sabía el buen oído que tenía Tsuna.

\- Él no es gay, a él le gustan las chicas, y ni siquiera pienses en decir que parezco una o te mandaré al hospital, ¿entiendes? - Dijo en voz alta y mirando al que habló, retándolo a contradecirlo.

Yamamoto dejo de reír abruptamente, ¿no era que no sabía lo que significa esa palabra?, pero... Gokudera se detuvo y tenía todas las intenciones de volar el ligar en pedazos y defender el honor de su jefe, pero su jefe lo mantenía fijo en su sitio con un apretón en el hombro.

\- Oh vamos, alguien como tú no podría hacerme nada... - Se burló el idiota tratando de no quedar como un cobarde. - No sé qué habrás hecho para que Gokudera te adore pero de seguro-Aghhhhrrr!

\- No hice nada. - Contestó Tsuna como si no le hubiera lanzado un libro en la cabeza con puntería envidiable. - Solo le salve la vida, te agradecería que dejarás los comentarios obscenos, pareces una virgen que quiere ser prostituta. Ahora si me disculpan... - Término como si hubiera dicho algo completamente normal.

Para bien o para mal, Tsuna no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir su camino como había querido pues sus dos amigos lo arrastraron fuera del ligar antes que pudiera pestañear. Ambos chicos querían respuestas, aunque no de las mismas preguntas. Gokudera quería saber cómo rayos alguien tan lindo y adorable (y pequeño) tuviera una lengua tan afilada, demonios, y una actitud tan cortante y educada para hacer peor el combo. En cambio, Yamamoto quería saber si Tsuna conocía lo que significaban esas palabras y simplemente no hubiera repetido como un loro algo que había visto...

\- ¿Sabes siquiera lo que es el sexo Tsuna? - Empecemos por lo básico, si no sabía eso entonces no sabía lo demás.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste decir todo eso tan tranquilo Juudaime? - A Gokudera le era casi incomprensible...

Las preguntas salieron disparadas al mismo tiempo pero Tsuna fue capaz de entender... más o menos.

\- ¿Sexo? - Repito solo para asegurarse y Yamamoto asintió. - Pues es una actividad bastante asquerosa si me preguntas y a la gente le encanta hacer eso en las noches... - Lo cuál era una gran desdicha cuando cazaba, era un olor bastante feo por no hablar de las cosas raras... - Uno aprende muchas cosas cuando acecha a una presa.

Yamamoto palideció y luego se palmeo la frente...

\- Con tu padre solo fingí para ahorrar tiempo, ese señor es un mal pensado... - Pudo haber llegado a otras conclusiones...

En realidad, no lo era, Tsuna simplemente no sabía cómo un extraño hubiera visto todo como lo hizo el pobre Tsuyoshi. Mala suerte de ellos en caer en su acto de no saber nada malo, y tontos por no pensar en que podría o no encontrar durante la noche. Luego de decir aquello, Tsuna miró a Gokudera curiosamente y dijo:

\- Pues ese idiota actuó tal y como las chicas nuevas que entran al-

Yamamoto le tapó la boca a Tsuna, ya estaba bien, demasiada información... ¡y Tsuna era solo un niño por Dios!

\- Ya es suficiente amigo... - Explicó al ver la mirada irritada del chico. - Trata de no hacer eso más, ¿quieres?, se un buen chico y déjanos a nosotros encargarnos de los inconvenientes...

Tsuna solo parecía más irritado y asintió, haciendo que Yamamoto suspirara aliviado. Gokudera no pudo decir nada, estaba totalmente en shock. Extrañamente, al volver al salón nada pasó, como si el pequeño incidente nunca hubiese ocurrido, pero ninguno se quejó y continuó todo normal. Inadvertidamente para ellos, Tsuna había realizado un hechizo para borrar la memoria, ellos dos se salvaron porque Tsuna se sintió muy perezoso como para lanzar otro. Las clases fueron normales, aburridas, Tsuna no veía ningún objeto en quedarse en ese lugar...

\- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?, ¿ no quieres ir al Árcade? - Yamamoto le pregunto a Tsuna ignorando las quejas de Gokudera acerca de que era un irrespetuoso... Tsuna en cambio...

\- ¿Quieres callarte ya por favor?, Yamamoto es amigo mío al igual que tú, y no considero ninguna de sus acciones... irrespetuosas, así ya basta de eso, ¿quieres?, da dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡Lo lamento tanto Juudaime!, ¡Le juro que-

Tsuna aplastó sus manos en contra de sus oídos, ya exasperado (esto había sido la mayor parte de la mañana), y en un dos por tres había desaparecido de la vista. Yamamoto solo suspiro pasándose una mano por la frente, mientras que Gokudera se disculpaba una y otra vez tratando de encontrar a su Juudaime. Le daba cosa, pues hasta depresivo se había vuelto el otro chico al no ver a Tsuna en ningún lado, pero tan poco culpaba a Tsuna por haber salido corriendo... para un chico que vivía en las calles y era un vampiro, más bien se estaba adaptando muy rápido al nuevo estilo de vida.

Una vez seguro de que estaba completamente solo, Tsuna regreso a su aparecía real y decidió jugar en el parque, estaba aburrido, estresado y no sabía que más hacer, y tampoco quería volver, Gokudera lo tenía de los nervios... Aparte, no entendía que demonios significa Juudaime y porque estaba siendo llamado como tal, de hecho, ni siquiera entendía porque ese cambio tan dramático... con él era una especie de sirviente y con los demás estaba listo para hacerlos mil pedazos... Honestamente no lo entendía, pero era realmente incómodo y no ayudaba que Yamamoto se riera de él en lugar a de ayudarlo...

No obstante, todo lo que había pasado con Gokudera había sido culpa del anillo, pues todo inicio por eso... Tsuna miró al anillo con deteniendo, él no quería deshacerse de algo tan bonito y brillante como eso, pero si con eso deshacía lo que sea que pasaba con Gokudera entonces valdría la pena... Sin embargo, cuando Tsuna estaba a punto de quitarse el anillo, algo extraño cayó en uno de sus brazos y camino un poco hacia su mano y luego giro la cabeza y sonrió... bueno, para Tsuna eso era una sonrisa...

\- ¡Hay pero que lindo eres! - Eso fue lo único que evitó que saliera como alma que lleva el diablo...

El camaleón hubiera ronroneado si hubiera podido, pues con el asunto "olvidado" Tsuna lo andaba acariciando y dándole cumplidos acerca de lo lindo y suave que era, haciendo que su ego creciera. Desde la rama de un árbol cercano Reborn suspiro pesadamente viendo a su compañero traicionero... el hecho de que su objetivo estuviera vestido como otro camaleón verde no quería decir que podía saltar para hacer otro amigo... Aunque debía de admitir... ese traje era muy bueno, parecía León versión gigante, ¡pero ese no era el punto!


	11. Capítulo 11

Quesito2015, me alegro que te guste este Tsuna :3

97fizhy03dt, su apariencia real es el de niño. Los aliens tienen algo de importancia, para Tsuna y para el pobre Gokudera mas que todo XD. Muchas gracias por la corrección :D Espero que este no se el capitulo en donde Tsuna te hará vomitar arco-iris :), espero que te rías mucho :D

yamii Nara, muchas gracias :), espero que algunas dudas se vayan con este capitulo.

kayriu, creo que Nana podría hacerte ese favor cuando aparezca :3, yo no soy buena artista en computadora T_T, esperemos que alguien bueno en eso se anime con las ideas de aquí :) Tristemente no es Jack el Demoledor T_T

Post Data: La referencia era de la película: "Fievel y el Nuevo Mundo", watch?v=ANUdwy-gAwM en el minuto 47:30, lo que dice la ratona .

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 11

\- Hoy quiero que uses esto Tsuna-chan. - Dijo Giotto con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la ropa.

Tsuna solo lo miró, luego miró la ropa, y lo volvió a mirar, preguntándose que estaba pensando su abuelito... Aun así, sin cambiar su cara de póker, Tsuna asintió y se colocó la ropa sin decir nada, haciendo a Giotto sonreír más grande y desaparecer. Inadvertidamente para Tsuna, León, quien se había quedado a dormir con él, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y se subió a su hombro para iniciar el día. No había duda, él tomaría más "escapadas" para quedarse con este chico alguna veces, pues él, sin duda alguna, sabía cómo tratar a aún animal como si fueran reyes... y el chocolate era una gran cena, ¿por qué demonios su amo no le daba ni un pedazo de vez en cuando?

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme hoy lindura? - León se derritió en las caricias, oh si, este niño sabía cómo tratarlo como un rey, y sí que sabía dónde tocar... - Supongo que eso es un sí...

\- Tsuna, si no te apresuras te quedarás sin desayuno. - Llamó Yamamoto algo... inestable, ellos no tenían sangre, pero si se descuidaban Tsuna se comería la nevera.

\- Voy~ - Lo que Yamamoto no sabía era que Tsuna le había gustado todo lo que había probado hasta ahora, pero... no saciaba su hambre en lo más mínimo, y por eso "comía" tanto, no sentía "llenura", aunque llegaba un momento que comenzaba a sentirse mal...

Los ojos de León se hicieron más grandes por un momento, y luego giro la cabeza confundido. Tsuna sonrió y le palmeo la cabeza un poco antes de decir:

\- Lo siento si te asusté, sigo siendo yo, no te preocupes. - Luego hizo un puchero. - Es solo que tengo que verme así para la escuela...

Para hacerlo sentir mejor, León se transformó en una pistola y luego en una pelota en su mano antes de regresar a ser un camaleón. León río (a su manera) al ver a Tsuna boquiabierto, y totalmente opuesto a lo que cualquiera había esperado:

\- ¡Dios Santo!, ¡eres aún más cool que antes! - León había ganado a un admirador...

Al llegar a la mesa, como en las otras comidas que había tenido con la familia Yamamoto, Tsuna no pudo evitar preguntar al sentarse:

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Tal y como cualquier niño de 6 años súper inocente y altamente curioso.

Si Takeshi no le hubiera contado todo lo que había pasado, Tsuyoshi hubiera hecho una doble toma al ver un adolescente en lugar de un niño. Pero aun así hizo una doble toma al ver... un camaleón "tomar prestado" todas las fresas de cada plato. Takeshi solo pestañeo y se río, al parecer Tsuna se consiguió otra mascota... esto sería un problema si traía más a la casa...

\- Cereal con leche, y con-bueno, tenía las fresas... - Pero "alguien" se las había comido.

\- Hmmm... - Complacido con la respuesta, Tsuna comenzó a comer.

Tsuyoshi suspiro pesadamente cuando los dos chicos se fueron, o debería decir tres. Primero había visto a Primo Vongola, segundo había conocido a su nieto (y luego que este era un vampiro), y ahora había visto a León (eso significaba que Reborn estaba cerca y tenía interés en el niño) y por ultimo había visto a Smoking Bomb en frente de la puerta esperando a "Juudaime". En este punto Tsuyoshi ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar como el adolescente de pelo plateado sabía que Tsuna estaba aquí, ni como los vampiros existían, ni como un niño tan tierno e inocente era un vampiro asesino con mentalidad más madura de lo que parecía... No, lo único que se preguntaba el pobre padre era cuando su vida se había llenado de sorpresas y cosas casi inexplicables y sin lógica alguna, Tsuyoshi se preguntaba si necesitaba ir al psicológico...

\- Bienvenido a Namimori señor. - Dijeron varios empleados inclinándose respetuosamente.

\- Este lugar es precioso... - Comentó Nono ignorando a los empleados y a los escoltas, saliendo a la calle felizmente.

¿Cómo no iba a estar alegre?, ya había llegado y muy pronto vería al nuevo jefe, su nieto si no se equivocaba. Realmente no quería ser pesimista, pero realmente quería que fuera su nieto, sino lo era... mejor no pensar en eso. Con un poco de persuasión, en minutos Nono estaba solo para disfrutar del día, de hecho, estaba en camino a disfrutar de un buen café cuando vio algo que lo dejo totalmente sorprendido... Luego de casi un minuto en shock, Nono lentamente se acercó a una mesa y se sentó antes de decir lentamente y casi con miedo:

\- Reborn, no sabía que eras capaz de lucir tan... grande... - León, desde donde estaba, sonrió divertido y continuó comiendo torta. -... ¿acaso rompieron la maldición?, ¿qué le pasó a tu pelo?, ¿y no era que no te gustaban los dulces? - ¡Smash!

\- Ciaaauuuuussssssssuuuuuu, Nono, León. - Nono se sobo la cabeza, vaya, Reborn estaba molesto, pero... si ese era Reborn... ¿quién demonios...?

\- Pensé que está mesa era solo para mí y esta lindura. - Reborn trató de no molestarse ante como él "niño" consentía a León, y como León se derretía a cambio. No, él no estaba celoso, para nada, simplemente estaba molesto porque León se "fue" sin decirle nada.

\- Ciasu, mi nombre es Reborn, y aquel a que estás mimando es mi compañero León. - Luego señaló al viejo. - Él es Nono Vongola, tu-

\- Un amigo de tu padre. - Cortó nerviosamente Nono, pero solo Reborn se dio cuenta y le dio una mirada que decía: "me debes una muy buena explicación".

Aún a sabiendas de que Reborn odiaba ser interrumpido, y de que seguramente se ganaría al menos un golpe en la cabeza por su osadía de interrumpir al mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo... Nono no quería, realmente no quería, saber cómo Primo reaccionaría ante una "competencia". Una cosa era recibir una paliza por Reborn, quién estaba vivo y no lo mataría, y otra cosa completamente diferente era lo que quién sabe haría Primo con él, un muerto, y no sabía si saldría vivo o no... Pues, ¿cómo puedes luchar contra un muerto?

\- ¿Un amigo de mi padre dices? - Dijo Tsuna sombríamente, haciendo el clon perfecto de Reborn.

La única razón por la que Reborn no lo había golpeado aún era por tan buen traje, si tan solo su pelo fuera negro... ¡entonces sería su clon perfecto!, pero... ¿de dónde había sacado ese traje?, ¿y desde cuando León se transformaba para ser utilizado por alguien más?

\- Si... - Confirmó Nono, algo le decía que esto no terminaría bien... - Tu nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿no es así?

Tsuna dejo de comer y les dio una mirada que ningún niño debería de tener, una mirada que helaba la sangre. Reborn y León encontraron esto curioso.

\- Yo no tengo padres y mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, ningún apellido. - Fue cortante, muy cortante. - Y si aprecian sus vivas será mejor que me dejen en paz.

\- Pero no podemos Tsunayoshi, verás, mi trabajo es ser tu nuevo tutor y además León te quiere mucho, ¿cómo podría irme ahora? - Preguntó Reborn lo más inocente que pudo, pero...

\- Tu a mí no me engañas, te verás como un bebé pero obviamente no lo eres, y has matado mucho más que yo. - Reborn hizo una mueca, cierto, vampiro y sentidos súper desarrollados. - Y te agradecería que dejarás de espiarme. - Sentidos súper desarrollados...

\- Mira Tsuna-kun, hemos pasado años buscándote, pensábamos que estabas muerto a estas alturas... - ¿Dónde estaba Primo cuando hacía falta? - Tus padres aún lloran tu pérdida, pero ese no es el tema ahora, ese anillo que cargas es lo que nos permitió en-

\- ¡Está cosa solo causa-¿abuelito? - Nono suspiro aliviado, ya era hora.

Reborn entre cerró los ojos, ¿abuelito?, ¿desde cuándo Tsuna conocía a Primo tan bien como para llamarlo así?

\- Tsuna-chan~

En esto, solo Tsuna y Giotto no sudaron frío y/o hicieron una mueca. Extrañamente, Tsuna se calmó de inmediato al verlo, pero Giotto sabía que Reborn y Nono se llevarían muchos golpes en tratar de ser "familia" con él. Tsuna se abría fácil ante lo que era afectuoso o lo que le daba curiosidad, ante él pasado él se cerraba y era muy, muy desconfiado... les tomaría tiempo si no sabían cómo llegarle.

\- Ellos están diciendo la verdad, te lo puedo prometer, a mí también me costó un buen tiempo en encontrarte Tsuna-chan. - Dijo cariñosamente haciéndole cosquillas a su nieto.

Reborn, viendo esto, bajo su sombrero. Oh Señor, si Primo estaba interfiriendo tanto como para actuar como una especie de padre a este niño... su trabajo tendría muchos límites en cuanto a diversión, más de los que ya había visto debido a que no sabía cómo eran los vampiros y que o que no podían hacer. De hecho, ya no necesitaba preguntarle nada a Nono, esto que estaba viendo decía todo sin problemas...

\- ¿No reconoces a este señor?, tu hablaste con él y todo gracias a mi... - Una negación y un cara confusa hizo su aparición. - Nono, ¿quieres quemarte la cabeza?

Nono pestañeo, totalmente confundido ahora y Reborn solo miró al fantasma sin emoción alguna, que forma más tonta para-

\- ¡Ah!, ¡tú eres el viejo que se estaba quemando la frente al igual que los otros tipos raros!

En otro lugar...

\- ¡Niño idiota bueno para nada!, ¡no somos raros y no nos estamos quemando idiota! - Gritaron varios, pero si tan solo pudieran ser oídos por el chico...

Reborn suspiro internamente, demonios, ¿ni siquiera pudo explicarle nada acerca de las llamas?, ¿qué clase de "abuelito" era si no le decía nada acerca de su herencia al menos? Giotto solo miró al bebé y sonrió una dulce sonrisa que decía: "disfruta explicándole", haciendo a Reborn querer matar a alguien ya muerto, lástima que no podía hacerle nada... Nono se palmeo la frente, por dos cosas totalmente distintas. Una, no sabía que Primo era tan juguetón y malo, y dos...

\- Tsuna-kun, no soy tan vie-

\- ¿Y tus canas son qué?, ¿decoración? - Replicó Tsuna casi haciendo un puchero.

Giotto se río ante las caras de ambos hombres, no podía haber pedido a un mejor nieto... Luego de unas horas de explicar lo más relevante, y de dejar una heladería sin personas, Tsuna se acomodó el sombrero viendo su nueva "casa". No sabía si esos dos estaban tratando de comprarlo o solo ser buena gente como su abuelito dijo antes de irse, solo sabía una sola cosa:

\- ¡No voy a ser ningún jefe mafioso así que deja de molestar! - Reborn sólo sonrió maliciosamente, pero no hizo nada, solo dijo:

\- Muy bien, empecemos con hacerte unas pruebas para medir tus habilidades y conocimientos. - Dicho esto, un paquete de lo que parecían 300 hojas cayó del techo.

-... Tienes que estar bromeando... - ¿Tantas hojas para un examen?

\- Tienes una hora. - Continuó Reborn ignorando a su alumno.

\- Eso es muy-Está bien, está bien, no tienes que disparar...- Las balas no le harían nada, pero...

\- Entonces no te quejes y empieza, te quedan 55 minutos.

-... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta...?

\- Habla mocoso.

\- ¿Por qué te has copiado mi atuendo?, sé que es muy cool pero... esto es incómodo. – Declaro Tsuna con cara de póker y comenzando a escribir de mala gana.

Tsuna esquivo una docena de balas mientras Reborn maldecía a Primo, ya sabía porque demonios el rubio lo miraba tan divertido, ¡él había planeado todo esto!, si tan solo pudiera ponerle un dedo encima… Una hora después...

\- Muy bien, ahora dame 50 vueltas a la ciudad. - Necesitaba tiempo para revisar todo esto y mandar a reparar la habitación que tenía incontables-

\- Que aburrido. - Se quejó el chico antes de saltar por la ventana.

Reborn suspiro frustrado, este alumno no era tan fácil de hacer miserable... En cinco minutos había terminado de revisar todo. Era increíblemente extraño, pero los resultados eran variados, tenía muy buen conocimiento del cuerpo humano y del área médica, cualquiera pensaría que era un paramédico o enfermero con estos resultados, pero era solo un niño. Igualmente tenía buena base en mecánica y en lógica, por extraño que parezca viniendo de un vampiro. No obstante, no tenía tan buena base en matemáticas y en las demás ciencias en general, algo que si había esperado, pues ese chico había vivido bastante tiempo en las calles...

En lo que eran juegos de lógica y razonamiento tenía casi todo perfecto, al parecer tenía un aprendizaje rápido, algo bueno para él, o quizás para ambos. Por otra parte, en lo que se refería a historia y la parte social... era un 0 en mayúsculas, ¡apestaba!, y por los dibujitos que estaba viendo incluso le aburría. Oh sí, se iba a divertir con esto, y vaya que lo iba a disfrutar... Por otra parte, tenía que-

\- ¿Sushi? – Dijo una voz infantil detrás de él.

\- ¿Hiciste las 50 vueltas? - Vampiro tenía que ser, por su puesto, pensó Reborn amargamente.

\- Si, y fui a visitar a mi amigo. Traje sushi, ¿quieres? - Ofreció el chico colocando el paquete en frente del bebé, Reborn ni siquiera pestañeo.

\- Hablando de sushi... - Comenzó Reborn recordando algo. - ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para la torta? - Pues si no tenía familia...

\- Lo pedí prestado. - Fue la respuesta simple

 _\- ¡Nos vemos más tarde Yamamoto!_

 _\- Hey, espera un momento-rayos, sí que es rápido. - Se quejó, tal vez debería meterlo en el equipo de béisbol, hacían falta pies así..._

 _De repente, Yamamoto se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que le faltaba algo muy importante..._

 _\- ¡TTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUUNNNNNAAAAA!_

 _Tsuna solo continuó su camino como si no hubiera oído nada._

\- Hmmm... - Por alguna razón no le creía, pero lo dejo así. - ¿y se puede saber quién es-

\- No es asunto tuyo bebé. – Corto fácilmente Tsuna al mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo.

Tsuna no era tonto, pero igual no pudo contenerse de decirle eso, ¡ni siquiera se conocían!, aunque a la final... Reborn solo logró destruir aún más la habitación. Tsuna no le tenía miedo a las balas, ni a los mazos, ni a los golpes, ni a las patadas, ni a las espadas... era demasiado rápido como para ser tocado, pero...

\- ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!

Las explosiones era otro tema totalmente diferente. No obstante, Reborn dijo muchas palabras no aptas para menores de 18 años al ver una bandada de pájaros con claras intenciones de picotearlo. Los pájaros por alguna razón parecían muy, muy enojados.

\- HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Una de las cejas de Reborn tembló, no necesitaba preguntar luego de oír eso. Cuando Tsuna regresó, luego de haber pasado el susto y haber comido algo, se encontró con...

\- Enséñales a tus aves a respetar o las mataré. - Las pobres estaban enjauladas e inconscientes.

\- No me culpes, me han estado siguiendo por días. - Diciendo esto esquivo otra docena de balas.

\- Muy bien, comencemos tu entrenamiento...

Un escalofrío recorrió a Tsuna y tragó, Reborn parecía listo para matarlo... y quizás lo haría...


	12. Capítulo 12

97fizhy03dt, Giotto tiene una mente sin igual XD. Mira lo que hizo aqui XD

silkie 19, Quizas si, quizas no. Hibari no sufrira en este capi XD

luki-chan, lo se, entre los "super poderes" de Tsuna y la mente de Giotto todos las tienen feas XD. Que no te de pena con Yamamoto, mira lo que le se gano porque le rebaran la cartera :D

tsuri182718, me alegro mucho, yo tampoco me puedo parar de reir cuando escribo estos capitulos (paresco una loca riendose sola .), y muchas gracias :3

Post Data: ¿quien me adivina la referencia?, tienen dos días, traeré dos capis en lugar de uno cuando actualice si me lo adivinan :3

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 12

\- ¡Buenos días! - Saludo Tsuna alegremente al entrar por la puerta del comedor, más dormido que despierto debido a que cierto bebé no lo había dejado dormir... absolutamente nada.

\- Mi cartera. - Fue el saludo que recibió junto con una mano en la cara haciendo el gesto de: "dame".

Sin pensarlo mucho, Tsuna le regreso la cartera diciendo respetuosamente:

\- Muchas gracias por la donación. – A sabiendas de que era una mentira total, pero no podía evitarlo.

Unas de las cejas de Yamamoto tembló y un suspiro se abrió camino a sus labios, pero decidió no decir nada y revisar cuando dinero-

-... Tsuna... - Llamo con miedo. - ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto? - Había demasiado... el solo había tenido 25 billetes allí, no… todo ese montón que había allí ahora. - Un anciano muy raro y amable me lo dio... - Explicó como si fuera lo más común del mundo, pues no sabía de qué otra forma describir a Nono. - Algo acerca de que era nada para compensar lo que había pasado y que si necesitaba más se lo dijera... – Algo que no iba a hacer, y menos con un anciano que ni siquiera conocía.

 _\- Tsuna-kun, quiero que tengas esto, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Nono amablemente colocando un montón de dinero en las manos de Tsuna. - Úsalo en lo que quieras, considéralo como la visita al centro comercial de mi parte, te llevaría pero tengo que atender ciertos asuntos primero..._

 _Tsuna solo pestañeo y miró el dinero sin entender, viendo esto, Nono decidió decirle:_

 _\- Eso es nada para lo que debiste haber tenido... - Un padre, una madre, una familia de la cuál fue arrebatado, pensó tristemente el anciano. - Si necesitas más no dudes en decirme a mi o Reborn, ¿okey?, ahora se un buen niño y cómprate unos juguetes, Reborn podría ayudarte si quieres... – A pesar de que a dicho asesino no le gustaría en lo más mínimo._

 _-... Eh... ¿Gracias? - No sabía que decir, pero devolver los billetes no era una opción por la forma en la que estaba actuando el anciano. -... no necesito nada así que no se preocupe, nos vemos. - Se despidió incómodamente antes de salir corriendo, no quería oír más cosas que no entendía..._

\- Tsu-

\- Ne Tsu-chan... - Si su abuelito lo llamaba así, ¿por qué no el también? - ¿Cómo se llamaba el anciano?

Tsuyoshi ya tenía una buena idea de quien podría ser ese "anciano", y no estaba para nada sorprendido como su hijo, quién iba a comenzar a hiperventilar... Después de todo, si Primo Vongola era su abuelito... el chico tenía que ser un Vongola, ha obligado. Aunque tomando en cuenta que Tsuna vivía solo y en las calles desde solo Dios sabe cuándo... no debía de saberlo. Todo este asunto le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que le había pasado a este niño en verdad…

\- Timoteo Vongola. - Respondió Tsuna entre confundido y curioso con los ojos grandes y redondos. Parecía una niña con ese traje...

Okey, solo Tsuna era capaz de llamar a ese hombre anciano y salirse con la suya, ¿qué más comprobaciones se necesitaba para saber que Tsuna era un Vongola?, él no necesitaba más, era demasiado obvio con Primo apareciendo de la nada y dándoles un buen susto... Aunque, vaya que lo encontraron rápido.

\- ¿Qué les parece si-

\- Ah, se me olvido, hay un bebé con un súper cool camaleón siguiéndome a todos lados, aunque gracias a Dios hoy estoy a salvo... - Murmuró Tsuna con voz oscura, no le gustaba ser seguido de un lado a otro.

Tsuyoshi se paralizó un momento, vaya, Nono no perdía el tiempo y menos Reborn, pero pobre Tsuna tener que lidiárselas con no solo el mejor asesino del mundo como tutor sino a una de las personas más sádicas del mundo también... Oh como quería matar a su hijo Takeshi, pero no lo hacía porque el chico estaba más que feliz de tener a Tsuna en sus vidas. Tanto por escapar de la mafia y él viene y trae al próximo jefe Vongola a la casa... Si, muy bien hecho hijo, te ganaste una medalla de oro, pensó Tsuyoshi con sarcasmo.

\- Pobre del lindo Tsu-chan... – Murmuro Tsuyoshi jalándole los cachetes al niño.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡eso duele!, ¡jálale las mejillas a alguien más señor! - Se quejó Tsuna tratando de zafarse del agarre de hierro.

Nadie podía culparlo, en ese traje Tsuna era tan tierno que parecía una linda niña. Quizás Primo no lo pensó bien antes de pedirle que usara un traje de ovejita con campanas en el cuello y cintas celestes...

\- Entonces vamos al centro comercial, necesito un teléfono y Tsuna quizás quiera comprar algún video juego... - Porque sinceramente no lo veía con un celular...

\- Más tarde, ¿qué hay de desayuno? - Saltó Tsuna a la mesa curioseando con la vista y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, agarró "prestado" un plato de ramen, el que casualmente era de Tsuyoshi.

\- Eso es ramen... - Tsuyoshi suspiro, vampiro que le gustaba comer casi cualquier cosa pero no necesitaba casi cualquier cosa... - Iré por un plato de cereal... - Porque era obvio que no le iba a devolver su desayuno...

Luego del desayuno los tres salieron al centro comercial... y vaya, el camino fue muy incómodo. Incómodo porque todos los que veían a Tsuna buscaban abrazarlo, jalarle los cachetes y más, derritiéndose ante lo tierno que Tsuna lucía. Honestamente nadie podía culpar a nadie, Tsuna lucia demasiado tierno como para ser ignorado o no tratar de mimarlo. Aunque nada de eso evitaba que Tsuna tratara de evitarlo escondiéndose detrás de ellos, como si fueran suficiente defensa contra la gente, y aunque quisiera gritar y quizás hasta hacer algún berrinche, el chico solo se limitó a actuar como un niño dulce y tímido para evitar más problemas. Inadvertidamente para él, y desgraciadamente para Takeshi y su padre, su actuación solo hacía las cosas peor...

\- Bien, llegamos... - Al fin, pensó con alivio y luego miró a su hijo. - Escoge uno, y trata de no perderlo otra vez... - Lo último lo dijo mirando a Tsuna de reojo, quien miraba todo con ojos saltones... al parecer, nunca antes había estado en un lugar como este...

Luego de como 10 o quizás 20 minutos mirando teléfono tras teléfono, Takeshi eligió nada y nada menos que el Samsung Galaxy 5. Hey, no lo podían culpar, eso ni siquiera se llevó un 1/4 del dinero que Tsuna mágicamente había traído y Tsuna le dio el permiso de usarlo. Apenas habiendo pagado, Takeshi les dijo:

\- Foto. Digan queso~ - La última parte fue medio cantada, pero...

Las vendedoras tuvieron que agacharse rápidamente detrás de unos estantes para evitar recibir de llenó el golpe que les iba a dar el teléfono volador... Tsuyoshi se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras Takeshi reía avergonzadamente, las vendedoras mirando a la tierna niña oveja con terror. No obstante, Tsuna solo se restregaba los ojos tratando de que el dolor pasara...

\- Bueno... - Comenzó nerviosamente Takeshi mirando el teléfono hecho trizas en el suelo detrás de las chicas. Gracias a Dios fue solo eso... -... aún tiene garantía...

Takeshi aprendió dos cosas muy importantes de ese suceso, la primera era nunca usar el flash para tomarle una foto a Tsuna (quien aún lo miraba resentido), y segundo: la garantía no funciona si el incidente ocurre delante de los vendedores, pero funciona si Tsuna les pone una carita súper tierna de cordero.

\- Muy bien, ¿por qué no vamos a ver allá? - Señaló a una tienda de video juegos. - Y luego vamos a almorzar, y por un helado también-

\- ¿Helado?, ¿dónde? - Preguntó felizmente el chico, desgraciadamente...

\- Pero que niña tan linda... awwwww...

\- Quisiera que mi hija fuera tan linda como ella...

\- Yo quisiera tener una hija así algún día...

\- ¿Por qué mi hermanita no puede ser así?

Estos fueron algunos de los comentarios provocados por nada más y nada menos que Tsuna. Ahora, si tan sólo supieran que era un chico, un vampiro y un asesino... tal vez ya no pensarían que era tierno... Nah, mentira, ellos sabían y pensaban que era tierno.

\- Wow...

Tanto el padre como el hijo no pudieron evitar sudar frío al Ver a Tsuna mirar las pantallas con tal asombro, mirando embelesado las animaciones de los juegos como si nunca hubiera visto antes algo tan increíble... Luego de varios minutos mirando a ver que podría gustarle y serle útil y durable (niño vampiro sin hogar ni información de origen aparente), llegaron a la rápida conclusión de que tenía que ser una consola portátil o no los dejaría dormir en las noches (le daría bastante volumen de seguro). No obstante...

\- Aquí tienes linda, es de la casa, disfrútalo y vuelve pronto. - Dijo alegremente el vendedor dándole una gran sonrisa a Tsuna junto con un gran mimo en la cabeza.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias Señor! - Agradeció Tsuna inclinándose ante el corpulento hombre.

\- De nada linda. - Luego de decir esto, se giró al padre y al hijo. - ¿y que van a llevar ustedes?

\- S-S-Solo esto... – Cielos, ¿cuantos juegos y consolas llevaba en esa bolsa?, ¡y totalmente gratis!, qué envidia…

Una hora más tarde, Tsuna estaba felizmente comiendo un helado (también gratis). No obstante, todo lo bueno era con Tsuna, ellos solo recibían miradas feas por tener a Tsuna con ellos... tal vez deberían de irse antes de que algo no muy agradable pasará...

\- Papá... - Susurro Takeshi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Delante de ellos estaba nada más y nada menos que... Hibari Kyoka. Tal no debieron a ver tomado esta ruta para ir a casa... Tsuna iba de lo más tranquilo, a punto de evolucionar a Riolu y de llegar al próximo gimnasio, por lo que no se dio cuenta de quién estaba delante de él... al menos hasta que sintió una mano en su cabeza, mimándolo, haciéndolo mirar tímidamente hacía arriba...

\- Mira a dónde vas... - Fue lo único que dijo el prefecto antes de continuar su camino, grabándose la cara del chico.

Tsuna se quedó tranquilo por 10 segundos, y luego entro en pánico: ¡había tenido a Lucifer justo delante de él!

\- Creo que te has pasado un poco Giotto... - Murmuró nerviosamente Lampo, mirando a Tsuna correr como alma que lleva el diablo a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Tsuyoshi, juego olvidado.

\- No lo creo. - Giotto dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. - Ni siquiera Alaude sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima. - Comentó como quién no quiere la cosa...

Silencio absoluto junto con la mirada de odio de Alaude a Giotto... luego de casi un minuto completo, G se armó de valor y dijo lentamente:

-... Quieres decir... que ese traje... se lo diste... con toda la intención de-

\- Hibari tiene debilidad por los pequeños y lindos animales. - Tomó un sorbo de café que sacó de quien sabe dónde, e ignorando la mirada de muerte de su nube. - ¿Qué mejor forma de evitar que mi querido y lindo Tsu-chan lo mate por creer que es el mismísimo Satanás?

Giotto se las arregló para no reírse antes las caras de sus guardianes, eran demasiado divertidas. Aunque no era su culpa que su Tsu-chan creyera que Kyo-kun fuera el diablo con tenedor gigante y toda la cosa, era solo un niño que había escuchado malas cosas sobre él... y su aspecto intimidante y frío no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Al menos con ese traje no solo se complacía con lo lindo que se veía su Tsu-chan (demasiado lindo, si estuviera vivo tal vez ya tendría cáncer), sino también: que Tsu-chan viera que Kyo-kun no era Satanás, y que Kyo-kun no lo fuera a atacar en su primer encuentro cara a cara... o ya estuviera muerto y quizás hasta sin cabeza...

-... Giotto... - Comenzó Asari, un poco tembloroso. -... nos estás-

\- Aunque lo de los juegos no fue para nada mal... - Pensó en voz alta el rubio, ignorando olímpicamente a Asari.

\- asustando... - Término suavemente, ahora incluso más aterrado...

\- ¿Cómo vas Tsuna? - Preguntó Yamamoto sentándose a su lado en el sofá, viendo una película de una rata cocinera, que Tsuna veía de vez en cuando mientras jugaba.

\- Tengo un Raichu, un Charizard, un Espeon, un Zoroark, un Tyranitar, y un Vaporeon. - Se los mostró en la pantalla.

Yamamoto hizo una mueca mental, ya iban por el nivel 60 y dale... veía una adicción en camino...

\- Oh, también tengo otros más en la pc, eso incluye un Mew lv. 100. - Dijo como si nada regresando al juego y Yamamoto se atragantó con el aire.

\- ¡¿De dónde sacaste un Mew?! - Y de nivel 100...

\- Es S-E-C-R-E-T-O. - Le dijo sacándole la lengua burlonamente.

Una cosa era completamente segura, él nunca jugaría contra Tsuna en Pokémon, llevaba menos de 24 horas y ya tenía un Mew nivel 100, no quería saber que tendría en una semana... ¿un Arceus tal vez?, no lo sabía y tampoco lo sabría decir, pero temía por su vida...

\- Regreso en un momento... - Necesitaba un dulce, suertudo su padre que andaba en la quinta nube ya...

\- Okey. - Contestó Tsuna sin siquiera mirar.

Yamamoto se levantó y se fue a buscar una barra de chocolate, Tsuna se lo quitaría en cuanto lo viera, así al menos tendría un trocito para él para cuando eso pasará. En otro lugar...

\- VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII-

\- Ya cállate basura. - No estaba de humor, para nada. - Y tu - Le ordeno con una irá a penas contenida al mensajero. - explica.

\- E-El anillo l-leva u-n tiemp-po de-sa-saparecido... S-Señor. - El pobre mensajero solo cantaba en su cabeza: "por favor que no me maten" como una mantra.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - El mensajero tragó.

\- Una s-sema-na... a lo mu-mucho...

-... Tsk...

\- Shishishi... - ¡Blam! - eso te pasa por no traerle buenas noticias al prin-

\- VOOOOIIIIIIIIIII, ¡LAS NOTICIAS NO ERAN PARA TI IDIOTA! – Saco su espada listo para matar al estúpido príncipe…

\- Esto es una pérdida de dinero... - Murmuró Viper preguntándose nuevamente que hacía allí si no había nada importante que atender, su dinero era mucho más importante que esto...

\- Shishishi, ya deja el melodrama estúpida. - Hey, él no era el que tenía el pelo hasta la cintura y pasaba una hora diaria arreglándoselo.

\- TU-

\- Silencio basuras. - Silencio el hombre de la cicatriz en la cara, listo para derramar sangre, muy enojado...

No había sido rescatado de ese hielo solo para que el estúpido e inservible anillo simplemente desapareciera de la faz de la tierra...

\- Pongan más espías, vamos a tener esos anillos no importa que. - Sentenció con ira.


	13. Capítulo 13

97fizhy03dt, Tsuna da miedo jugando pero es tan lindo al mismo tiempo .. Por cierto, no si Tsuna sera mas adorable en el cap. 14 que en el cap. 12. asi que estas advertida XD

Flamexangade, si eso pasara Tsuna se encargaria de dejarlos K.O. (no aguantaria los gritos) .. 5 litros de sangre? tal vez, pero si los pierden estarían muertos (el cuerpo humano tiene aprox. 5 litros de sangre), asi que dejemoslo en dos o tres litros XD. Si la referencia es tan fácil, cual es? :), no dijiste. Lo del Mew es secreto XD (trade). Muchas gracias :3

kayriu, en este capi sabrás que paso con Reborn XD. La otra pregunta no te la puedo responder, solo digamos que Giotto hará de las suyas con Xanxus .. La referencia era solo la peli o.o, pero también funciona XD

Post Data 1: La referencia la ganaron kayriu y 97fizhy03dt :D Asi que les traje dos capis :3

Post Data 2: No se cuando actualice de nuevo, ando sin Internet T_T, de hecho, estoy usando mi teléfono para actualizar... No diré que paso, solo que alguien se estrello contra un posta y ahora el sector anda sin Internet porque se cayeron varios cables y no se sabe cuando lo van a arreglar T_T

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 13

\- ¿Por qué demonios soy necesario para esta conversación? – Pregunto sin aparente emoción, fríamente calculado, pero Nono sabía muy bien que debajo de esa apariencia de un encantador y calmado bebe se encontraba un asesino molesto listo para matar, mas no sabría decir que tan molesto estaba…

\- Es muy simple mi querido amigo. – La razón era tan simple y tonta que temía que Reborn lo matara con solo oír la mitad de la misma…

\- ¿Y bien?- Oh si, Reborn ya tenía preparado 1000 formas de matarlo lenta y sádicamente, de hecho, ya comenzaba con la 1001 y la 1002, pero tal vez si era una buena razón… no lo mataría, mas igual lo haría sufrir, nadie lo despertaba y se salía con la suya.

 _\- ¿Halo? – Contesto sin emoción, y con un ánimo de horrores, ¿quién demonios llamaba a las 7 a.m.?, solo había ido a la cama una hora antes…_

 _Ese mocoso se las había arreglado para durar toda la tortura, lo cual gano aún más tortura, aunque_ _honestamente Reborn no podía dejar de pensar que quitarle un caramelo sería más doloroso para ese vampiro que todos los disparos, golpes, entre muchas cosas más, que recibió… Si, Reborn estaba furioso_ _y amargado, su mente cansada, pero planeando que probaría con el pequeño y súper moleste vampiro… algo, tenía que haber algo, con que pudiera asustarlo y divertirse…_

 _\- Buenos días Reborn. – Una de las cejas de Reborn tembló ante la alegre voz._

 _No importa cuán feliz estuviera por su amigo por haber encontrado no solo al nuevo sucesor sino a su nieto de todas las personas habidas y por haber (y creída muerta de paso), en ese momento Reborn estaba listo para matar a lo primero que estuviera en su rango de visión y se moviera (León no incluido)._

 _\- ¿Alguna buena razón para haber interrumpido mi siesta? – Fue la respuesta ligeramente amenazante._

 _En el otro lado de la línea, Nono sudo frio y casi se reía, pero se conformó con sonreír divertido. Si se reía no volvería a ver la luz del sol… ni siquiera podría abrir los ojos de nuevo, o respirar para el caso. No obstante, para que Reborn estuviera así tan temprano (muy rara vez lo despertaba con una llamada), solo quería decir que había tenido problemas para divertirse con Tsuna-kun, y francamente sentía un poco de pena por ambos. Pena por Reborn, debido a que no debía ser fácil tratar con un niño vampiro sin tener casi nada de información sobre dicho niño, y con Primo cerca para hacerlo peor. Pena por Tsuna, porque Reborn era un sádico tutor, el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, y una de las personas más tercas que conocía, y lo peor era que le gustaba ensenar… en pocas palabras, no se salvaría de sus torturas o de los estudios, ni siquiera de las peleas en que Reborn lo metería._

 _\- Es un secreto, te veo a las 2. – Con eso colgó antes de que Reborn le enviara balas por la línea telefónica._

Nono sabía muy bien que solo seguía vivo y respirando era porque eran amigos, pero Reborn se las cobraría… y rápido, no para todo era muy paciente. Tomo el teléfono y se acomodó en un sillón cómodamente, invitando a Reborn a ponerse cómodo también antes de decir:

\- Te obedecerán mil veces más a ti que a mí. – Diciendo esto marco el número y puso el altavoz.

\- ¿Ellos? – Pregunto sospechosamente, por dentro queriendo ahorcar a Nono si era lo que él pensaba que era…

Su respuesta fue:

\- ¡Buenas tardes jefe!, ¿cómo va todo? – Nono trato de ignorar lo mejor que pudo la mirada ardiente de Reborn en su cráneo.

\- Bien querido Iemit-

\- Ven y trae a tu esposa a la siguiente dirección. – Nono sudo frio mientras que Reborn recitaba la dirección de la casa, vaya… - Tienes dos días para llegar o te buscare y te meteré 14 balas en el sitio donde la luz nunca llega, adiós. – La llama termino.

Oh cielos, estaba en graves problemas… Sabía que Reborn detestaba a Iemitsu por ser un idiota, pero-

\- Eres un tarado, ni siquiera llevo una semana con el niño para saber qué tan estable esta o sus gustos, ¡nada! – Solo había medido sus habilidades y su conocimiento, en general, pero solo en general.

\- Sus padres-

\- ¡Lo dieron por muerto por años!, ¡pudieron darlo por muerto unas semanas más! – León se trasformó en una pistola. - ¿Es que ya se te olvido como reacciono cuando le dijiste que eras amigo de sus padres? – Siseo. – Si Primo no interviene él nos hubiera atacado y probablemente huido muy, muy lejos…

\- Pero-

\- ¿Pero qué?, ¡ese idiota y su esposa no se van a quedar callados ni quietos! – Luego del shock de ver a su hijo muerto vivo y respirando, no importaba si luciera de diez, lo matarían a punta de abrazos y besos y no querrían soltarlo ni para ir al baño. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo reaccionara al ver a sus padres?, si es que los reconoce, pero si no lo hace ellos se lo van a decir, y si no se lo dicen ese niño solo deja que Primo lo mime y haga con él lo que le plazca, y quizás a su amigo, él no va a tomar esto bien y no tengo idea de cómo… - Tres disparos. – Es mi alumno ahora, lo que sea que decidas con el tienes que consultarme primero o… - Cinco disparos.

Nono trago levemente, ignorando los 8 huecos justo detrás de él, quizás no debió de haberlo hecho así, él no quería lastimar a Tsuna-kun, pero…

\- Primo me dijo que él debía de relacionarse con sus padres pronto para evitar problemas graves en el futuro… - Una vena estallo en la frente de Reborn.

\- Palabra clave Nono: relacionarse. – No podía creer que incluso en esto tuviera que meterse Primo… - No verlos, es muy pronto-

\- Con cuerdo con él bebe. – Dijo una voz salida de la nada, otra vena estallo en la frente de Reborn.

\- ¿Lo ves-

\- No obstante, lo más ideal sería que Tsu-chan los conociera esta semana, así será más fácil que… - Hizo una pausa y sonrió dulcemente. – no los mate. – Confeso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Reborn disparo una docena de balas a una pared al azar, y se calmó, si Primo decía eso… tal vez…

\- ¿Acaso los odia? – Eso podría explicar porque los mataría.

\- No exactamente, Tsu-chan no hace daño por odio… - Y menos matar, pero no era necesario saber eso. – sino por miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? – Eso no tiene mucho sentido, a menos que…

\- Sino es por hambre o simplemente porque hacen cosas malas para otros, es por miedo… - Primo hizo una pausa y su sonrisa se desvaneció. – Como ya debiste de haber deducido Arcobaleno del Sol, Tsuna fue secuestrado de niño… no diré que paso, esa es su historia que contar, solo diré que… - Tsu-chan enterraba esos recuerdos muy, muy lejos, mas eso no quería decir que no soltara sus preocupaciones aquí ya allá con el… - como cualquier niño, el no pude evitar preguntarse porque sus padres no fueron a buscarlo. – Era incluso visible en cómo se comportaba con la mayoría de los adultos…

\- Ya veo… - Reborn redirigió de nuevo su mirada a Nono, quien suspiro profundamente. – Nono… - Amenazo dulcemente. - ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa? – Apunto a su cara, listo para comenzar su tortura, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

\- No es necesario… - Mentalmente, Nono agradeció a Primo por haberlo salvado. No obstante, la suave sonrisa de Primo se transformó en una sonrisa bien grande, y su cara se volvió la de un demonio. – yo mismo lo matare.

En ese mismo instante Nono se arrepintió de haberle agradecido (incluso si solo fue mentalmente), y le dijo de todo en su mente, en lugar de salvarlo solo había cambiado de lugares con Reborn para matarlo-

\- Me niego. – No hay forma ni manera de que él no sea quien torture al viejo por tomar esa decisión sin haberle dicho nada de antemano, no señor. – Hazte a un lado fantasmita. – Porque Primo solo era un simple fantasma después de todo… o quizás no.

\- Este fantasmita te puede aniquilar si quiere… - Dijo Primo como si nada con una sonrisa casi macabra, el sofá carbonizado y echando humo justo al lado de Nono. – o quizás solo le diga a su querido Tsu-chan que eres malo y que no te haga caso en nada… - Dijo casi desinteresadamente. – incluso podría decirle a Tsu-chan que se vaya muy lejos de aquí, y con la velocidad que tiene Tsu-chan nunca podrías ponerte al día… - La sonrisa ahora era demoniaca.

Reborn maldijo en voz alta, lo que hizo a Primo solo sonreír mas si era posible, ¿cómo se atrevía este-

\- Parece que alguien ya se ha encariñado con Tsu-chan… - Reborn, en este punto, no sabía si eso era una burla o no, lo que sabía era que necesitaba matar a alguien y ya… si tan solo pudiera matar a un determinado fantasma rubio de como 400 años… sería muy feliz.

Si, era verdad, Reborn se había encariñado con el niño a pesar de lo molesto que era, tal vez por lo inocente que era, por su fuerza, por su misterio, o quizás incluso por su buen corazón y su forma de burlarse de los demás, aunque probablemente era debido a su lindura y al hecho de que León lo amaba. Honestamente para Primo, ¿quién no caería en las manos de Tsu-chan?, era un buen chico, fuerte, amable y divertido, pero lo más importante era que su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto.

Desde su esquina, Nono estaba sudando a balas, no sabía quién lo iba a matar primero pero igual estaba más que muerto, ya sea a manos del mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo o a manos de un fantasma que era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Primo Vongola. Si bien era Nono Vongola, poderoso e influyente… era un anciano y no debería estar pasando por esto. Y debido a que era un anciano (joven y fuerte era el pasado), ni siquiera trataría de usar su fuerza. Reborn, bebe o no, lo mataría tarde o temprano, y mientras más tarde peor… En cuanto a Primo, ¿cómo rayos vencías o siquiera peleabas contra un fantasma?, lo peor es que cuando muriera lo iba a ver… aunque no sabía cuan frecuentemente. Así que con toda honestidad, ¿que de otra le quedaba más que aceptar su destino?

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato Arcobaleno? – Antes de que destruyera la casa, o matara al primer pobre diablo que viera. – Si no te molesta compartir… podríamos matarlo juntos…

Nono palideció, ahora estaba el doble de muerto porque no había manera en el infierno que Reborn se negara. Reborn odiaba compartir, pero a perderse todo podía adaptarse a "compartir" si era necesario, y en este caso lo era si quería matarlo…

\- ¿Quién era cariño mío? – Pregunto Nana suavemente cuando su esposo bajo el teléfono, preocupada a verle la expresión de desconcierto y preocupación.

\- Mi jefe y su amigo. – Respondió, buscando las palabras apropiadas para decirle lo que tenían que hacer. – Quieren que vayamos a Namimori amor mío, tenemos dos días para llegar, están algo impacientes por alguna razón…

¿Cuál razón con exactitud?, no estaba seguro si quería saber o no, él no había pisado Japón desde que… desde que su Tuna-fish desapareció. Oh cuanto extrañaba a su Tuna-fish, a su lindo y tierno Tuna-fish, pero luego de tantos años era obvio que no lo iban a volver a ver… al menos no vivo, si así fuera lo hubieran encontrado a estas alturas…

\- ¿Entonces que esperamos? – Ella trato de poner la mejor sonrisa que podía. – Reservaremos el vuelo más cercano después de comer, he hecho una rica merienda, ¿quieres probar? – Pregunto lo último juguetonamente sosteniendo un plato de galletas de chocolate.

A Tsu-kun le hubiera encantado esas galletas, estaba segura, a él le encantaban los dulces, tanto que ella solía tener problemas para escondérselos, era un niño tan inteligente…

\- Oh no, tú sabes que yo no me perdería tus comidas por nada del mundo. – Excepto quizás, por Tsuna, pero…

Los primeros meses sin Tsuna fue un infierno para ambos, no sabían exactamente qué había pasado, el simplemente había estado con ellos un momento y al siguiente ya no estaba. Quizás fueron descuidados ese día, Tsuna solo tenía 8, y en un parque de diversiones los niños se volvían un poco incontrolables… Quizás fue debido a tanta gente que había, o quizás el hecho de que él estaba tan contento de estar allí que le era difícil quedarse quieto entre ellos y más de una vez Iemitsu no tuvo más opción que cargarlo en sus brazos para evitar que se fuera muy lejos…

Cualquiera que haya sido la razón por la que perdieron a Tsuna, quizás nunca la sabrían, y les había costado lo más precioso que ambos tuvieron en su vida y que ahora ya no estaba… Los días, meses, y años habían pasado… sin ninguna pista acerca de lo que había pasado con Tsuna. En cierta parte, Iemitsu se culpaba así mismo no solo por haber sido descuidado, sino que quizás él no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso… y la información de que tenía un hijo y una esposa se había regado en la mafia sin que se diera cuenta.

Mafia o no, quizás nunca lo sabría tampoco, pero la mafia no había ayudado a encontrarlo… y tantos intentos que se hicieron, cada uno terminando en nada más que eso: un mero intento… Aun así, agradecía profundamente a Nono por haberlos ayudado tanto, y por proteger a su esposa, al final no tuvo de otra que decirle todo… Había sido muy duro para ella perder a Tsuna, mucho más que para él.

Quizás nunca debió de haber cedido a las suplicas de su Tsuna para que volviera a casa el día de su cumpleaños y fueran al parque de diversiones… porque obviamente perderlo quien sabe cómo fue lo más doloroso y cruel que pudo haber pasado ese día… Tal vez solo debió de enviarle un perrito o un gatito, eso quizás hubiera ganado un poco de tristeza de parte del niño, pero tal vez aun estuviera con ellos…

\- Oí Tsuna, ¿qué quieres para cenar? – Pregunto Yamamoto, ya eran las 7 p.m., y tenía hambre, mucha hambre, por lo que quizás el también.

\- No te preocupes por mi… - Tsuna salvo el juego, más tarde atraparía a Latios o a Latias, y apago la consola antes de dársela. – Saldré un rato, tengo que cazar, te veo en una hora así que me dejas un espacio en tu cama.

Tsuna nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero las camas sin duda eran el paraíso a la hora de dormir, y tenía un sueño… Bueno, al menos así se volvería un vampiro diurno…. odiaba la escuela, él era un vampiro, los vampiros dormían de día en lugar de estar en un salón de clase… Tendría unas palabras con el padre de su amigo más tarde…


	14. Capítulo 14

Post Data: ¿Me adivinan que estaba viendo Tsuna? :3 Mismo trato: tienen dos días, y si adivinan traeré dos capis la próxima vez que regrese. Bye bye~

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 14

\- Eh, Tsuna… - ¿Cómo lo decía sin ofenderlo o salir muerto? -… ¿de dónde sacaste ese traje?

\- Abuelito me lo dio. – Internamente Takeshi se palmeo la frente ante la respuesta, lo dijo aburrido como si no le importara.

Tsuyoshi no pudo hacer nada más que reír mientras preparaba el pescado y los demás ingredientes, muy pronto abriría la tienda, y de seguro Tsuna haría uno que otro desastre… por tratar de comer sushi. Que un vampiro le gustara su trabajo sin duda aumentaba su ego, pero eso no se lo diría a nadie. Al parecer, Primo había decidido que Tsuna no fue lo suficientemente tierno ayer, porque… Bueno, si salía lo haría solo, no querían morir tan pronto.

Pasaron las horas tranquilamente, Tsuna había logrado capturar a Latios y a Latias, y por más extraño que suene, había conseguido a un shinny Lugia, muy pronto atraparía al otro dragón que tanto le gustaba… bueno, dragones en realidad. Si antes tenía dudas, ya no, tenía una fijación con los pokemon de tipo dragón, fuego, hielo, oscuridad y psíquicos, pero sobre todo los dragones. No obstante, eso no quería decir que les gustaran todos los de esas clases… por ejemplo, la tortuga de fuego, Torkoal si no se equivocaba, no le gustaba para nada, le recordaba a cierto anciano que había conocido hace como dos o tres días…

Iba caminando en la hierba alta, quería atrapar a un Eevee, o varios en verdad, era tan lindo y todas sus evoluciones también lo eran, pero por alguna razón… solo estaba encontrando el "que feo" hongo y la "horripilante" bolsa de basura con ojos. Si, lo admitiría, esos dos no le gustaban, para nada, le daba hasta un poco de asco, Muk era mil veces más lindo que cualquiera de ellos. Todo iba tranquilo, Charizard solo abría la boca y quemaba a todos los pokemon que no quería ver, cuando de la nada, algo le llamo mucho la atención:

-… pero si es… - Voces sumamente sorprendidas. - ¡Salamander! – Dijeron otras cosas más, pero Tsuna no les prestó atención, centrado en el personaje que sonreía de oreja a oreja una sonrisa bastante maliciosa y ardiendo… ¡Estaba prendido en fuego!

Apagando el juego, Tsuna se enfocó curiosamente en ese personaje y en la pelea. Estaba rodeado de fuego en todos lados, y no se estaba quemando… quizás no tenía una flama en la frente como los otros fantasmas locos que había conocido, pero tal vez de allí venia la idea… no sabría decir. Tsuna termino riendo hasta más no poder, durante todo el maratón de 3 horas, y cuando termino, Tsuna decidió salir a dar una vuelta, quería probar algo…

\- Tsuna, ¿quieres-bueno, más para mí. – Dijo el beisbolista sentándose en el sillón que Tsuna había secuestrado la mayor parte del día, poniendo una película y comenzando a hacer desastre con todos los dulces que había traído.

Originalmente eran para Tsuna, pero si él no estaba allí entonces no había más remedio que comérselos el… ¿verdad?

-… ¿Qué le pasa a la gente hoy…? – Se preguntó en un murmullo Tsuna, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

Sin embargo, Tsuna nunca admitiría que estaba asustado así fuera verdad. Aunque en este caso, estaba mucho más nervioso que asustado, y no debido a que la gente lo estaba mirando (algo que aún no se había acostumbrado lamentablemente), sino debido a que los chicos tenían un leve sonrojo mientras lo observaban, a algunos les sangraba la nariz a cascadas por alguna razón, mientras que las chicas chillaban, lo miraban con celos o querían secuestrarlo para abrazarlo, apretarle los cachetes o llevarlo a una tienda de ropa. Por alguna razón él no quería saber porque querrían llevarlo a una tienda de ropa, o porque los chicos estaban decorando el piso de sangre… le daba hambre pero no planeaba lamer el piso o acercárseles, para nada.

\- Disculpe señorita… - Oyó a una voz joven y tímida detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar varios metros en el aire. - ¡Discúlpeme!, no quería asustarla…

-… Sabes que soy un chico… ¿verdad? - ¿Señorita?, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a la gente?, ¡ayer había sido la misma gracia! - ¿Qué quieres?

El muchacho quedo totalmente mudo, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se arrodillo tendiéndole un ramo de rosas. Una de las cejas de Tsuna comenzó a temblar… que no fuera a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer… las rosas no lo matarían pero sin duda las espinas dolían-

\- ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? – Tiro la pregunta, sin querer mirar a la otra persona, demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo, ya era bastante malo haberlo confundido por una chica… aunque aún creía que lo era…

Cinco segundos en total silencio… y…

\- ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

20 minutos más tarde…

-… descubierto el grito probablemente más fuerte del mundo, ¿qué puede decirme Señor Fuuta? – Desde su asiento, Takeshi escupió (y casi se atraganta) una cucharada de helado de chocolate.

-… Solo le pregunte si quería salir conmigo… - Se lamentó quien sabe por cuanta vez el pobre chico, abrazando su libro gigante para consolarse.

\- No te preocupes mucho cariño, tal vez solo es muy tímida. – Sin saberlo, padre e hijo hicieron la misma mueca, más bien tuvo suerte de que Tsuna solo se asustó y no se molestó… o podría estar muerto.

\- Él dijo que era un chico… - Luego anexo deprimido. – Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que me haya dicho la verdad…

Padre e hijo sintieron lastima por el niño, pero al mismo tiempo estaban profundamente aliviados de no haber salido con Tsuna a ninguna parte, lo más seguro es que si lo hubieran hecho ya estarían muertos o siendo interrogados hasta la muerte… No obstante, ninguno de los dos podía culpar al chico por querer "salir" con "ella", Tsuna estaba aún más lindo que ayer, pero rayos… no entendían porque su abuelito había decido que usara un traje aún más lindo que el de ayer. El programa de noticias siguió, hablando de los eventos y de las futuras investigaciones que se harían…

Tsuna no paro de correr hasta que estaba en el tejado de la escuela, en donde no había nadie y nadie lo podría ver allí arriba, por no hablar de que estaba bien lejos de donde estaba antes. La próxima vez que saliera a la calle lo haría con su forma más grande, porque… no importa cómo se vistiera, ni que hiciera, llamaba mucho la atención al parecer, y el odiaba la atención… Probablemente debido a que estaba más que acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido, eran muchísimos menos problemas…

Se relajó en contra de la puerta, y decidió dormir un rato para pasar los últimos "acontecimientos" en paz, cuando alguien abrió la puerta duramente, haciéndolo besar el piso… eso era todo, era tiempo de hacer rodar cabezas…

\- Estúpido herbívoro, es Domingo, te mor-

Hibari se interrumpió al ver al "estúpido herbívoro". Lentamente cerró la puerta y se agacho a ayudar a la figura que estaba en el piso, un poco culpable (eso nunca lo admitiría). Había subido tan pronto como había sentido la presencia desconocida invadir la escuela, "Estúpido herbívoro" había pensado, estaba haciendo su ronda en la escuela, todo había estado tranquilo por una vez y llegaba un idiota a hacer quien sabe que en su preciada escuela… El herbívoro solo merecía ser mordido hasta la muerte por tal atrevimiento…

Sin embargo, nunca jamás se le paso por la mente que lo que encontraría seria a un súper lindo conejito blanco, sumamente esponjoso, de todas las cosas. Solo el sonido suave de unas campanas le aviso del golpe que seguramente le hubiera dejado una fea marca en el rostro por unos días si no se hubiera movido…

-… Infeliz imbécil… - Murmuro Tsuna, molesto, levantándose y rápidamente lanzando otro golpe.

A pesar de lo rápido que el niño era, Hibari pudo ver lo suficiente para saber quién era el herbívoro, estaba un tanto sorprendo de ver que era el mismo de ayer, e internamente se preguntó que rayos había pasado con la timidez que había mostrado dicho día. Lastimosamente, no tenía tiempo para contemplar la situación, lo único que lo estaba salvando de ganarse tremendo golpe eran las campanas que tenía atadas con una cinta azul alrededor del cuello. Hibari jamás lo admitiría, pero quizás esas campanas eran lo que le permitía apreciar al "herbívoro" sin perder la cabeza.

Era algo muy extraño de pensar, pero ese niño que lo estaba atacando porque estaba enojado (era bastante obvio por la cara que le estaba dando y por el hecho de que lo tiro al piso minutos antes), era un perfecto carnívoro-no, más como un carnívoro bebe, pero uno bastante fuerte y muy rápido… Quizás por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Hibari sonrió.

-… Ya tu tenías esto planeado… - Murmuro Lampo con una mueca, ese niño era un demonio sin lugar a dudas… - ¿verdad?

\- En verdad no, solo les di un empujón, y una razón a Tsu-chan para que no lo mate de un solo golpe. – Ese chico sería un muy buen amigo, y Tsuna lo vería pronto… esperaba…

-… Pero aun así das miedo… ¿de dónde sacaste el traje?

\- Es un secreto, pero sin duda es lindo. – Aunque la verdad era que ese traje era de conejo era bastante simple, era ropa en realidad, una chaqueta con cierre en la parte del frente y capucha con orejas y unos pantalones largos. Ahora, no estaba muy seguro como esas orejas se mantenían elevadas en su mayor parte, porque eran un poco largas, pero sin duda eran lindas. Y las campanas que tenían en el cuello y en las mangas le serian útiles… a Hibari, para no morir.

\- No quisiera ser el… - Giotto lo ignoro y le robo la copa de vino, G ni siquiera lo noto.

\- Lo está disfrutando, y lo disfrutara. – El chico estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja a pesar del inminente peligro que tenía en frente. – Tsu-chan es un formidable oponente, cuando quiere pelear, y en este molesto está molesto…

\- Tsk, el solo lo estrello contra el piso, nada más. – Murmuró Alaude para sí, ese niño era tan lindo… más nunca lo admitiría.

\- Para mañana necesitare un traje un poco menos especial… - Murmuró con una sonrisa que hizo a todos sus guardianes (menos Alaude) temblar de miedo. – porque… - Miro a Lampo, quien trago sonoramente. – no necesitamos que haya mucho llanto… - O Tsu-chan se iría y Reborn podría dejar inhabilitado un buen tiempo al niño vaca…

\- Eres bueno… - Admitió Hibari, preparando sus tonfas para otro ataque. – pero no lo suficiente.

Tsuna no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar del todo el ataque debido al impulso que tenia del ataque anterior, y termino tragando cemento otra vez. No había forma de decir quién era el más cansado y herido de los dos, lo que si se podía apreciar era que Hibari estaba disfrutando de la batalla en gran medida, mientras que Tsuna estaba cada vez menos furioso conforme pasaban los minutos.

De un momento a otro, Hibari observo con cierta sorpresa que la frente del conejito carnívoro se prendió en fuego y que sus ojos se volvieron naranjas. Era un cambio bastante extraño, pero no se quejaría, estaba disfrutando mucho el combate como para siquiera hacer pio por algo tan pequeño como eso. Quizás un minuto más tarde, Hibari se dio cuenta que esa flama hacia las cosas más… difíciles para él, pues el conejito era más calculador ahora y en cierto modo parecía estar jugando con el (la sonrisa divertida que tenía en su rostro tampoco ayudaba a pensar otra razón que no fuera esa).

Y no solo eso, para su gran satisfacción, sino que también ya había ubicado en donde había visto esas características antes… Una de ellas fue en la pelea entre el estúpido herbívoro de pelo gris y el herbívoro que le temía a las explosiones… aquel que había detectado como un carnívoro, y que sin duda demostró que tenía dichas cualidades. La segunda era ese mismo color de flama que algunas veces había detectado durante las noches, cuando buscaba al dichoso asesino misterioso… Luego de otro impacto de su puño con una de sus tonfas, decidió preguntar

\- Tú eres el asesino misterioso, ¿no es así? – No estaría para nada sorprendido, la única razón por la que podía pelear con él era debido a las campanas, y tal vez porque no estaba peleando en serio (al parecer no quería matarlo, solo desquitarse por haberlo hecho comer suelo).

\- ¿Y que si lo soy? – Fue la respuesta simple seguida de un golpe en el costado que pudo bloquear a tiempo.

\- Nada, solo que saciarías mi curiosidad… - Tantos años… tantos años buscando al dichoso asesino para poder morderlo hasta la muerte…

\- Pues si tanto quieres saber… - Lo próximo que supo Hibari era que lo habían estrellado contra el piso. Tsuna le puso un pie encima para que no se levantara. – Si, lo soy… tú no eres Lucifer como dicen… eres débil, al menos para mí, pero igual das muy duro... – Dijo inocentemente. - ¿Qué comes?

\- No soy débil, te morderé hasta la muerte. – Nadie lo llamaba débil, ni siquiera un lindo conejito carnívoro.

Tsuna se apartó rápidamente y comenzó a bloquear, Hibari tenía tonfas, y esas daban duro… La pelea continuo, y aunque Hibari no estaba para nada molesto por haber sido llamado débil, lo estaba utilizando como excusa para alagar la batalla lo más que podía… ¿Quién sabe cuándo podría tener una batalla como esta otra vez?

Tristemente, para él, Tsuna decidió… copiarse de algo que había visto en la mañana en la televisión, no estaba seguro si podría hacerlo o no, pero… ¿Por qué no intentar?, si podía hacer ciertas cosas que estaba seguro que casi nadie podía hacer, tal vez podría hacer otras cosas que había visto. Además, había que hacer la batalla más animada de algún modo.

\- Uhhh… - Gimió Asari cubriéndose el estómago instintivamente, viendo como Hibari fue empujado y movido en contra de su voluntad gracias al golpe.

\- Espera… - Giotto hizo una mueca curiosa, ¿de dónde había sacado eso?

Luego de unos minutos de ver a Hibari tratando de esquivar los puños envueltos en llamas, Giotto tuvo el "Aja". Sonrió maliciosamente asustando a sus guardianes y haciendo a Lampo llorar, Reborn tendría menos trabajo que hacer… Corrección, mucho menos trabajo que hacer, pensó sudando frio al ver el comienzo del Cero Ice Punch…

\- Ice Maker Lance… - Murmuro Tsuna para sí, sonriendo muy feliz y muy diabólicamente al ver que si podía imitar algo que no era real… Aunque, lo mejor sería que practicara antes de hacer algo así en batalla, aunque no se arrepentía ni nada.

Unas dos horas más tarde…

-… En pocas palabras… eres un vampiro y tu verdadera forma es la de un niño… - Resumió Hibari lentamente, su acompañante asintiendo mientras comía felizmente un helado… - ¿Nombre? – Pregunto luego de un momento, por el uniforme obviamente iba a la escuela…

\- Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna. – Respondió desinteresadamente, su atención en el helado.

Hibari llego a una decisión luego de oír toda la historia… en realidad, a dos decisiones. La primera: mordería hasta la muerte a todos los herbívoros que se metieran con él. La segunda:

\- Te llamare Usagi. – Sentencio sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿Conejito? – Demonios, ¿también sabia japonés? – Como desees, Kyoka-senpai.

-… Puedes decirme simplemente Kyokya. – Okey, lo admitía, se había encariñado con el niño…

\- Okey… ¿no vas a comer nada? – Hibari quiso reír, ¿comer?, el solo quería seguir peleando, solo se detuvieron porque Usagi quería tomar un descanso, y Hibari estaba aprovechando para saciar su curiosidad.

\- Comeré mas tarde. – Prometió sin darle mucho pensamiento.

\- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a buscar algo de cenar… - Hibari lo miro intensamente y luego cayó en cuenta: el chico era un vampiro y los vampiros comían sangre no helados. – Fue un placer conocerte Kyoya, nos vemos mañana. – Con una reverencia, el chico desapareció, dejando a Hibari solo en la escuela.

Hibari sonrió, lo único que tenía que hacer era buscarle algo que le gustara a Usagi para poder pelear con el cada vez que así lo quisiera. Y también tenía que ensenarle un mejor estilo de lucha, el chico no sabía atacar sin buscar matar… pero es que las garras tampoco se lo permitían mucho que digamos. Oh si, Hibari estaba muy contento, al fin tenia a alguien con quien pelear que pudiera mantener su ritmo y darle una buena pelea…

En un lugar desconocido…

\- ¡Juuuudaaaaaiiiiiimmmmmmmmeeeeeeee! – Llamo por solo Dios sabe cuanta vez los dos últimos días. Su preciado jefe no estaba en ningún lado, ni siquiera con el estúpido beisbolista…


	15. Capítulo 15

luki-chan, Sip es Fairy Tail :3 Y quien sabe si Giotto se controlara XD

97fizhy03dt, Tsuna no desaparecio, Gokudera simplemente no lo encontró durante dos días XD Eres la segunda ganadora, te gano luki-chan pero no por mucho creo :)

valery-chan, quien sabe averigualo en estos dos capis :D Concuerdo contigo, por eso Fairy Tail y otras series mas ayudaran a Tsuna :3 (con ataques claro) aunque cuando Reborn se entere... XD

Rockzar el 7, O_O Buenisima idea, gracias :3, pero tendremos que esperar, Tsuna ni siquiera ha visto a Mukuro .

Post Data: Felicidades a los tres campeones del reto :D, tienen dos capítulos como lo prometí :3 (Sigo sin Internet o hace tiempo hubieran sido subidos T_T, le ando gastando el Saldo del telf de mi madre .)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 15

Tsuna estaba que se agarraba la cabeza y comenzaba a darse contra la primera pared que viera en frente, todo debido a la "compañía" que tenía desde hace como dos horas… La razón era simple, tan simple que cualquiera se hubiera reído de él (aunque nadie sabía). Al parecer, aquella chica y su hermano no tenían nada mejor que hacer que caminar en medio de la noche hablando… en voz alta.

Tsuna estaba totalmente seguro de algo… si antes le caía mal el secuestrador de aves, ahora le tenía rabia. Con respecto a la chica, solo podía sentirse bastante molesto con ella, la salvaba y ella en lugar de cuidarse y dejar de salir en las noches, aquí estaba con su hermano, en medio de la noche… y volviéndolo loco. ¿Por qué loco?, primero porque ya era media noche y mañana tenia clase por lo que tendría que pararse temprano y él apreciaba su sueño. Segundo y muchísimo más importante: estaban "espantando" sus oportunidades de simplemente cazar su cena sin ser visto.

Es cierto que era muy rápido, pero rayos… él no comía tan rápido como mataba. Si mataba algo, no necesariamente sería del todo silencioso, por no hablar de que si por alguna mala suerte ellos lo atrapaban con las manos en la masa así no hubiera dado ningún indicativo… Si, era una mala noche, estaban caminando por toda la ciudad. Francamente estaba comenzando a pensar que tendría que irse lejos para comer algo, y la ida y la vuelta no sería mucho problema… si se recordaba bien el camino, lo cual dudaba.

En verdad, él había ido a muchos lugares en su vida, pero él no se había quedado lo suficiente como para memorizarse las rutas… Lo contrario con esta ciudad. El problema no sería regresar, sino cuanto tiempo se tardaría si se iba muy lejos y se perdía… solo por esos dos… Otras dos opciones serian: no comer hoy o tratar de asustar a esos dos (lo que dudaba que funcionaria con ese loco gritón). A veces odiaba ser un buen chico y no simplemente matar al primero que viera…

\- ¡Tsuna! – Llamo por quien sabe cuanta vez Yamamoto, mañana sería un día pesado… pero…

 _\- Ciaaauusssuuuuu… - Oyó a alguien decir, bajo la vista y se encontró con un bebé vestido de negro._

 _\- ¿Estás perdido o necesitas algo pequeño? – Pregunto amablemente, un poco sorprendido, pues no todos los días un bebé llamaba a la puerta…_

 _\- ¿Esta Tsuna contigo? – Pregunto el bebé con una cara inocente. – No está en casa y pensé que estaría contigo ya que eres su mejor amigo…_

 _Yamamoto pestaño dos veces, digiriendo lentamente lo que acaba de decirle el bebé. Viendo esto, el bebé decidió decir:_

 _\- ¿Puedo pasar por favor? – Sin siquiera pensar, Yamamoto se movió para dejar al bebé pasar._

 _Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, estaba sentado en frente del bebé, ambos con una tasa de café y en lo que parecía ser una visita casual… No obstante, Yamamoto sabía que nada sería casual, no con Tsuna involucrado. Y lo primero que dijo el pequeño al terminar su primer trago se lo confirmo:_

 _\- Mi nombre es Reborn, soy el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo. – Reborn sonrió levemente, de seguro su cara era graciosa… Rayos, el no espero esto. – Y el tutor de Tsuna._

 _\- ¿Tutor? - ¿Desde cuándo-_

 _\- Si, su tutor. – Corto rápidamente. – No llevo ni una semana de conocerlo. Déjame explicarte quien es Tsuna exactamente primero. – Un sorbo de café. – Escucha con atención, porque no planeo repetirme._

 _\- S-sí. – Yamamoto no sabía que esperar… ¿Acaso Tsuna era un príncipe o algo así?_

 _\- Tsuna es el último descendiente de Giotto Vongola, y el próximo jefe de la familia mafiosa llamada Vongola… - Reborn sonrió, al parecer disfrutado de las reacciones que veía de su víctima. – Si, mafia._

 _-… No estas bromeando… - Al ver que el niño no cambio de expresión, sabía que nada de lo que estaba oyendo era una broma. - ¿Tsuna lo sabe?_

 _\- No, aun no. – Reborn termino su café y un camaleón verde apareció, saliendo debajo de su sombrero y bostezando. – Él es mi compañero León. – El camaleón pareció sonreírle._

 _-… Mucho gusto… - Esto era demasiada información que tomar._

 _\- Con respecto a la casa… su "abuelo" vivo pensó que sería una buena idea que tuviera un lugar propio en donde pudiera vivir, pero Tsuna rara vez va allí… - Reborn cambio su expresión a una más seria. – Te seré honesto, no sé cómo Tsuna termino en lo que es ahora, pero sus padres están vivos y llegaran pronto, ellos aún no saben de Tsuna… ellos lo dieron por muerto, pues nunca encontraron nada para indicar lo contrario…_

 _-… Supongo que quieres que mantenga un ojo en Tsuna…_

 _\- Sé que lo harás, no necesito preguntar. – León solo se rio por alguna razón desconocida para el chico. – No, vine a dejarte al tanto… debido a que quiero que seas el Guardián de la Lluvia de Tsuna._

 _\- ¿Qué? – Se las arregló para croar el chico casi un minuto después._

 _La próxima hora se fue en explicaciones acerca de las llamas, los anillos, y la historia general de Vongola. Al final, Yamamoto estaba embotado de información, y bastante preocupado, pues… Tsuna actuaba, en su mayor parte, como un niño, y por lo que había visto tenía problemas con la gente y algunas otras cosas aquí y allá… Estaba casi seguro de que el pobre Tsuna no quería nada de lo que Reborn le había dicho, él había estado mucho tiempo solo y prefería las cosas simples y divertidas… Ser jefe, en especial de la mafia, significaba tratar con muchas personas y presiones. Por la parte de asustar, matar, intimidar y fuerza… más bien tenía miedo por todos aquellos que tuvieran la mala suerte de tratar con Tsuna en un mal día o como enemigo…_

 _\- Tengo un favor que pedirte… - Reborn se levantó, listo para saltar por la ventana. – quiero que te asegures de que Tsuna duerma algo. – Con esto salto por la ventana antes de que Yamamoto pudiera decir nada._

Y por eso estaba allí ahora, no quería ningún problema con el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo aun… y por la cara que ese niño tenía al decir eso sabía que las consecuencias serían… feas… Aunque eso era lo de menos, Tsuna era mucho más importante que ese asesino, lo que no entendía era porque el niño le había pedido aquello, después de todo Tsuna podía cuidarse muy bien solo…

\- Buenas noches Yamamoto-kun. – Saludo amablemente Kyoko, asustándolo porque no la había visto.

Yamamoto se sintió mal de repente, ellos debían de estar buscando aun a Tsuna… y él se le había pasado por completo decirles. Aunque no fue culpa suya exactamente… muchas cosas habían pasado y se le olvido… Aun así, mejor salir de eso de una buena vez, y quizás Tsuna decidiera aparecer cuando los sintiera.

\- ¡Buenas noches al EXTREMO! – Yamamoto hizo una mueca ante el volumen.

\- Buenas noches. – Respondió de igual modo. - ¿Buscan a Tsuna?, si, es el, perdón por no decirles… se me fue de la mente. – Se rio nerviosamente al final, ellos entenderían cuando lo conocieran, pues un vampiro en forma de niño no era algo fácil de digerir…

\- ¿Tsuna-kun? – Pregunto Kyoko mirándolo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Yamamoto no podía culparla, el Tsuna de la clase era un chico tranquilo, se la pasaba durmiendo la mayor parte de la clase y no se metía con nadie si nadie se metía con él. Aunque ese mismo Tsuna hablaba y bromeaba con el cuándo tenía la oportunidad…

\- ¡No entiendo al EXTREMO!, ¡aquí no hay Tunas al EXTREMO! – Y ahora tenía hambre…

\- Ya lo verán… y es Tsuna senpai, un compañero de clase… - Hablando de Tsuna… - Hey Kyoko, ¿algún dulce en ese bolso?

Ni de broma usaría su celular para buscar a Tsuna de nuevo, no quería tener que enterrarlo tan pronto y Tsuna era un "cell killer", así que su teléfono y Tsuna serían como el agua y el aceite… ¡No se mezclan!

\- Tengo una barra de chocolate… - La chica dijo lentamente, sin entender que tenía que ver los dulces en todo el asunto.

\- Sácalo, y dile adiós porque no hay forma ni manera en que no te lo vaya a quitar… - No, para nada, pero que bien funcionaban para encontrarlo.

\- ¡Tsuna sal!, ¡hay chocolate! – Llamo lo más alto que pudo y la chica lo miro sorprendida, mientras que su hermano ya había comenzado a dar vueltas a su alrededor, pues no entendía nada pero sabía que era extremo.

-… Por una vez el chocolate se puede ir al infierno… - Murmuro un niño saliendo de las sombras y con cara de quererlos torturar sádicamente y luego matarlos, se veía furioso y casi loco… - ¿Saben cuántas horas de caza me han arruinado tu niña bonita, y tu secuestrador de aves? – Aun así le quito el chocolate antes de que la chica siquiera pudiera pestañear. – Esperare 10 más de estos en clase, hoy, ¿he sido claro?

Yamamoto sudo frio, pero no podía dejar de preguntar:

\- ¿Qué te hicieron exactamente? – Yamamoto no iba a negarlo, nunca había visto a Tsuna tan furioso en su vida…

\- A ver… - Comenzó a contar con los dedos. – Espantar a varias presas, arruinar mis oportunidades de comer algo sin ser descubierto, volverme loco con tantos gritos y hacerme perder la concentración de los saltos más de una sola vez, y hacerme perder horas de mi tiempo buscando presas… - Dejo de contar y sus ojos cobraron un tinte naranja. – Si mi política involucrara buenas personas en el menú ya los hubiera matado desde hace horas, y tengo bastante hambre y tenemos clases en como 7 horas, y desgraciadamente para ustedes dos tengo que dormir… - Suspiro profundamente antes de apretarse el puente de la nariz. – Y me hicieron perder a un ladrón que ha matado a unos cuantos…

\- Ma Ma, perdónalos Tsuna, ellos no sabían nada y te estaban buscando… como yo… - Internamente Yamamoto se preguntó como Tsuna pudo haber aguantado tanto sin al menos asustarlos al punto de que les diera un paro cardiaco.

-… Sigue vivos, ¿no? – Fue la simple respuesta del chico que en verdad quería hacerlos sufrir… - Regreso en un rato, no me arruinen la caza otra vez o no sé cómo harán, porque tengo hambre… - Les dio una mirada de muerte y desapareció de la vista al segundo siguiente.

\- Vaya, nunca había visto a Tsuna tan molesto… - Murmuro Yamamoto para sí. – Es un vampiro, y ustedes le han hecho la noche difícil… - Aclaro a la chica al ver su mirada perpleja.

\- ¿Un vampiro? - ¿Eso no eran simples mitos?

Mientras Yamamoto le explicaba a la chica todo lo que sabía, el boxeador andaba corriendo por toda Namimori ya que tenía que entrenar y su hermanita no estaba sola. Eso, y que no entendía nada al extremo. A Tsuna le tomo al menos 20 minutos conseguir a una presa, estaba cansado y hambriento, y quizás era una mala noche para cazar aparte de lo obvio, los Sábados y los Viernes era mucho mejores porque había más gente en las calles que los otros días, y la gente borracha, drogada y cansada le ayudaba mucho… mataba a los malos y la gente buena que por alguna casualidad estaba cerca no se enteraban de nada… Los Domingos eran un poco diferentes… la gente… prefería salir a beber, y la gente normal se iba a la cama temprano para empezar bien al otro día, por lo que no habían tantos ladrones en las calles… y los otros tipos de delincuentes también entraban en ese paquete…

-… Creo que tendrás que llegar ahecharte un buen baño Tsuna… - Dijo Yamamoto mirando al niño ahora bañado en sangre que se acercaba a ellos lamiéndose los dedos y las garras.

\- Siempre y cuando solo sea eso… - Porque estaba cansando, y lo iban a despertar temprano… ¡Estúpida escuela!

Yamamoto sudo frio y le revolvió el pelo amistosamente, luego le dijo con la esperanza de que Tsuna no se molestara aún más:

\- Hay que llevarla a su casa-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nunca, nunca, pero nunca, esperar una caminata suave con un vampiro cansado, irritado y molesto… Tsuna les había mostrado a ambos como era ir a la velocidad de un vampiro y cuan fuertes pueden ser… por no hablar de que alto pueden saltar… Lo malo era que Tsuna había cambiado a su apariencia más grande para cargarlos como bolsas de compras, y fue tan rápido que en lo que pareció un pestañeo habían llegado a la casa de la chica. Extrañamente, a pesar de la poca caballerosidad que Tsuna había demostrado al llevarlos como simples bolsas de compras, en lugar de arrogarlos al suelo como dichas bolsas el, en un flash, los había agarrado del cuello y dejado en sus pies antes de soltarlos una vez que estuvo seguro de que no iban a caerse, vomitar o cualquier otra cosa extraña.

\- Wow… - Eso fue… extraordinario… - Muchísimas gracias Tsuna-kun, en especial por lo de la otra vez.

Yamamoto casi se rio ante la mirada sorprendida del otro chico, quien estaba siendo abrazado por la chica fuertemente. Probablemente Tsuna no estaba acostumbrado a muchas muestras de afecto, en especial de personas que no conocía…

\- 10 barras de chocolate, ¿verdad? – Antes de que Tsuna pudiera siquiera pestañear, ella continúo: - Los tendrás en la clase, te lo prometo.

La chica se inclinó respetuosamente ante ambos, se despidió y entro a su casa, dejando a un chico tratando de no reírse ante mas no poder ante la cara del otro, que decía algo en las líneas de: "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí o acaso me volví loco?". Yamamoto no podía evitarlo, encontraba toda la situación divertida.

\- Muy bien… - Yamamoto no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando fue tomado como un saco de papas y… terminar en su casa como 3 minutos después, aunque quizás fue un poco más, pero sin duda se sintió como si solo hubiera pestañeado…

-… Bienvenidos niños… - Murmuro Tsuyoshi viéndolos entrar, suspiro profundamente, ¿qué más podrían esperar si su hijo tenía un vampiro como mejor amigo?

\- Buenas noches papá, disculpa la demora. – Se disculpo su hijo un poco nervioso, Tsuna solo bostezo y lo saludo con una mano antes de regresar a su forma infantil…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?! – Tsuna solo pestañeo y se señaló así mismo, Takeshi solo sudo frio e iba a explicar cuando su padre tomo el teléfono más cercano. – Llamare a una ambulancia-

\- Anciano… vampiro~ - Canto Tsuna señalándose con énfasis. – Solo salí a buscar algo de comer y no fue una de mis mejores noches… - Explico con cuidado quitándole el teléfono antes de que terminara de marcar al 911 y coloco el teléfono en su lugar. – esto es solo sangre de mis víctimas, fueron varios y como usted ya sabe no dejo a nadie vivo… de hecho, usted sabe mi modo de hacer las cosas, lo ve de cada rato en las noticias, ¿de verdad cree que salgo limpio de allí? – Lo último lo pregunto bastante incrédulo, pero Tsuyoshi ni siquiera lo estaba mirando…

\- ¿Te sientes bien papá? – Pregunto preocupado Takeshi, viendo que su padre no reaccionaba… - Pa-

\- ¡MI PISO! – Grito con horro. - ¡MI TELEFONO!, ¡MI CASA!

Tsuyoshi se desmayó y Takeshi lo atajo a tiempo… Tsuna se palmeo la frente, ¿eso era todo?, ¿la casa?

\- Parece que no solo tendrás que bañarte ahora Tsu-

\- ¡TU LIMPIAS SI TANTO TE IMPORTA! – Grito Tsuna antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Takeshi sudo frio y se rio nervioso, ay rayos…


	16. Capítulo 16

Post Data: No se de donde salio el final honestamente, pero me encanto, ¿que dicen ustedes?

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 16

\- Buenos días Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-kun. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa llegando al salón y saludando a ambos chicos. Luego, curiosamente le pregunto al único despierto de ellos: - ¿Qué le paso?

La pregunta estaba bien justificada, pues Tsuna no solo andaba roncando pero tenía ojeras y un aspecto de "no despertar si no quieres morir". No obstante, Kyoko no estaba muy segura si los demás estudiantes y los profesores lo dejarían en paz, y que haría Tsuna si lo llegaban a despertar… por alguna razón no quería saber…

-… Solo digamos que estuvimos como hasta las 3 de la mañana limpiando la casa… - Murmuro Yamamoto nerviosamente, él también estaba cansado, pero él tenía la ventaja de poder llegar a su casa a dormir, no sabía si Tsuna tenía esa suerte o no…

\- ¡Juudaime! – Grito un flash plateado que les paso por el frente.

Tanto Yamamoto como Kyoko no necesitaban ver para saber que el flash la pasaría muy mal… Tsuna despertó de golpe ante el grito, y al ver al feliz Gokudera casi llorando por solo Dios sabe que, una vena estallo en su frente y al segundo siguiente Gokudera aprendió cuando duro puede ser una pared de un salón de clase… Yamamoto sudo frio y sintió lastima por el pobre Gokudera, no era su culpa que Tsuna estuviera de mal humor (estaba falta de sueño), pero es que el también no había sido muy considerado con Tsuna…

\- ¿Estará bien? – Pregunto la chica, mas no estaba segura de a quien se refería.

\- Gokudera si, como en uno o dos días… - La pared no tanto y cuando Hibari se enterara los mordería a todos hasta la muerte por dañar la propiedad del plantel, causar alboroto e irrespetar las normas. – Tsuna… - Miro de reojo al chico, quien ya estaba roncando suavemente otra vez. – estará bien si nadie lo molesta…

Desgraciadamente, las personas como que no notaban lo peligroso que Tsuna estaba hoy o no creían que un chico como el fuera capaz de hacer mucho daño. Como a las 10, Hibari se había presentado al salón gracias a… probablemente los rumores y el sonido de las paredes cada vez que Tsuna era despertado debido a que Tsuna los lanzaba a una pared al azar si los agarraba, y de inmediato volvía a dormir… En fin, Hibari tomo a Tsuna en sus brazos, siendo lo suficientemente amable o sensato en no despertarlo, y llevárselo a un lugar desconocido para luego volver y morderlos a todos hasta la muerte.

Yamamoto llegó y se abalanzo a su cama luego de darle un buen susto a su padre cuando lo vio, ni siquiera quiso mirarse al espejo para ver cómo se veía pero sabía que se veía de todo menos bonito… Hibari pegaba muy duro con esas tonfas. En otro lugar, Hibari continúo su papeleo en paz, luego le tocaba una patrulla pero estaba esperando a que Usagi se despertara, aunque si no lo hacía en la próxima media hora tendría que morderlo hasta la muerte.

\- Ciauuusssssuuuu. - Hibari arqueo una ceja al ver al infante aterrizar en su escritorio, aparentemente había caído del techo…

\- Pelea conmigo. – Infante o no este niño era un carnívoro, y uno fuerte, no iba a-

\- Quizás otro día. – Dijo el infante con una leve sonrisa y Hibari estaba a punto de atacarlo de todos modos cuando el infante continúo… sobre un tema bastante importante: - Estoy aquí para hablarte de ese chico en el sofá.

Esa simple frase fue suficiente para que Hibari le diera toda su atención, algo que hacía a Reborn sonreír ante lo simple del asunto. Mientras ocurría la explicación entre ellos dos, León había llegado a donde estaba Tsuna y se acurruco en su cabello, su amo podría arreglárselas solos si el chico de pelo negro decidía tener una "pelea amistosa" con él.

\- ¡Kyakakaka! – Hibari arqueo una ceja y miro inquisitivamente a lo que parecía ser una granada morada, la cual había roto su ventana y ahora estaba inocentemente en el piso…

Reborn continuo con lo que sea que estaba diciendo sin siquiera pestañear para reconocer lo que acababa de pasar (Hibari ya no le estaba prestando atención). Tonfas en mano, Hibari estaba listo para buscar al gran idiota que había decidido utilizar su ventana como tiro de práctica y morderlo hasta la muerte. Antes de que Hibari se levantara, la granada rosa exploto y una sombra se vio en el humo…

\- ¡Te matare Reborn! – Hibari se molestó aún más al ver a otro infante, en especial porque este infante había destruido parcialmente su oficina y estaba vestido de vaca…

El niño vaca tiro múltiples granadas a Reborn, quien sin siquiera mirar o reconocer su presencia, las devolvió como si nada.

\- Eso era todo lo que venía a decir. – Un hueco se abrió en la pared de la derecha, una plataforma metálica salió por la cual Reborn subió, y la plataforma se retrajo desapareciendo de la vista y el agujero se cerró de nuevo, como si nunca hubiera existido uno.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos y prometió que revisaría todo el plantel por ese tipo de cosas, carnívoro o no él no tenía permiso de hacer esa clase de cosas en su plantel, y por eso tenía que morderlo hasta la muerte la próxima vez que lo viera…

\- ¡Vuelve aquí-

\- ¿Acaso eres un idiota? – El niño vaca iba a quejarse con quien sea que lo estaba agarrando y llamándolo idiota, pero las múltiples explosiones que ocurrieron en frente de él lo callaron.

-… Herbívoro… - El niño trago sonoramente y trato de esconderse en los brazos del extraño ante la figura que parecía a punto de matarlo.

\- Kyoya, es solo un niño… - Tsuna se quejó levemente y luego sonrió de lado. – No te preocupes, yo me encargare de darle un buen castigo para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir… - El niño volvió a tragar, ahora no estaba seguro de a quién de los dos le tenía más miedo…

Muy pronto, el niño estaba en el piso, en frente de un chico de pelo marrón que le sonreía con amabilidad pero se veía muy irritado y molesto…

\- Lo siento chico, es que odio las explosiones y había estado durmiendo cuando tiraste tus bombas… - La sonrisa se torció, y Hibari sudo frio internamente, Tsuna daba miedo cuando quería al parecer. – Tira otra bomba en mi presencia y te atare de manos y pies por dos horas como castigo, ¿entiendes?

De alguna manera, el chico se las arregló para asentir sin hacerse en sus pantalones, al ver el asentimiento la cara de Tsuna cambió radicalmente y se volvió completamente amable. León solo se rio, encontraba todo muy divertido, Tsuna tenía muy buena audición, una explosión como esa debía de oírlas como diez veces más fuertes que ellos o algo así, por eso se reía…

\- Muy bien, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna, él es Kyoya, pero mejor solo dile Hibari a menos que quieras jugar con él y sus tonfas. – El niño miro al prefecto, y al encontrarse con él sabía que "jugar" no sería nada placentero para él, por lo que internamente prometió alejarse del prefecto. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- L-Lam-mbo… - Respondió mirando a los dos monstruos en frente de él, vaya suerte tenia…

\- Un placer conocerte Lambo, ¿chocolate? – Ofreció Tsuna, no le gustaba ver a los niños tan asustados…

Un segundo más tarde, Tsuna pestañeo incrédulo mientras Lambo se tragó media barra de chocolate él solo, y luego dijo:

\- ¡Tú sí que sabes cómo tratar a Lambo-sama! – El chico se detuvo sabiamente de decirle que se arrodillara ante su amo… Tsuna seria amable, pero sinceramente daba mucho miedo y la mirada oscura del otro adolescente sobre él no era fácil de ignorar…

-… Lo que digas… - Murmuro Tsuna para sí, sacando un chocolate para él y le lanzo uno a Kyoya, aún tenía 8 más en su mochila, Kyoko era buena manteniendo sus promesas… incluso si cuando se los dio estaba más dormido que despierto. – Ne, Kyoya, ¿cómo termine aquí?

Porque francamente el no recordaba como rayos había terminado allí en primer lugar, de hecho, casi no recordaba nada luego de por fin caer dormido en la cama de Yamamoto con dicho chico (demasiado cansado como para siquiera procesar eso). Además, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, ni porque había un niño medio loco (granadas rosadas de todas las cosas, rosadas, ¡ni siquiera verdes!) con ganas de suicidarse aparentemente (tirarle granadas a Lucifer, nada más y nada menos).

\- Te traje aquí antes de que terminaras de destruir tu salón de clase. – La mirada de muerte cambio de dirección, haciendo reír a Tsuna levemente.

\- No sé de qué hablas… - Hibari solo profundizo la mirada de muerte, pero desgraciadamente para el eso no tenía efecto alguno en Tsuna… menos si ya le había perdido cualquier miedo que le tenía antes.

\- Te pareció gracioso tirar a la gente a las paredes cada vez que te despertaban… - Gruño el prefecto.

\- Fue una mala noche de caza me temo… una muy mala noche. – Tsuna se estremeció de solo recordarlo. – No pude dormir mucho… perdona si hice mucho desastre, pero ten en cuenta que no recuerdo ni-

\- ¡Juudaime! – La puerta fue abierta de par en par y cierto bombero apareció, y en menos de un segundo estaba al lado de Tsuna, revisándolo por todos lados. - ¿Te encuentras bien Juudaime?, ¿este idiota no te hizo nada?

Hibari saco sus tonfas y se preparó para morder a ese herbívoro idiota en su lugar, pero Tsuna le gano…

\- Gokudera-kun, Kyoya es mi amigo, por supuesto que no me hizo nada. – Dijo con una inocencia que podía dejar a muchas personas indefensas. – Así que por favor, discúlpate, ¿de acuerdo?

\- H-Hai Juudaime. – Como un perfecto robot, Gokudera se giró, miro a Hibari, y se inclinó. - ¡Perdóneme por haberlo llamado idiota!

Tsuna sonrió enormemente y aplaudió una vez antes de que Hibari pudiera responder con sus tonfas.

\- ¡Bien!, ahora, Gokudera-kun, te presento a Lambo.

Gokudera miro a Lambo, Lambo miro a Gokudera… y le saco la lengua burlonamente ensenando lo poco que le quedaba de chocolate.

\- ¡Mocoso solo espera!

\- ¡Kayakakaka Bakadera!

Ante la pelea ridícula entre el niño vaca y el chico anciano, Hibari solo podía mirar a su "amigo" con ganas de matarlos a los tres por la escena tan ridícula mientras se preguntaba a donde rayos se había ido el miedo que la vaca tuvo como hace solo 5 minutos atrás…

-… ¿Planeaste todo esto desde el principio? – Porque eso parecía…

\- Improvise. – Fue la respuesta alegre.

Tristemente, todo acabo segundos después cuando Lambo se echó a llorar y saco una bazuca rosada (¿Qué onda con este niño y el rosa?) gigante de su pelo, algo que no era posible… aunque Tsuna solo le hallaba una lógica a eso: magia. No había ninguna explicación para explicar como algo tan grande estaba escondido en ese pelo, pero Tsuna había visto cosas mucho más raras e inexplicables… ¡Vamos!, el mismo era un ejemplo perfecto. Lambo se apuntó así mismo y disparo, llenando todo el cuarto de humo rosa…

-… Gokudera-kun… - Llamo Tsuna suavemente. – Recuerda que solo es un niño pequeño…

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Juudaime! – Se inclinó tanto ante su jefe que su nariz toco el piso.

Hibari suspiro internamente, herbívoro loco y con obvios problemas de inteligencia…

-… Devuelta al pasado eh… - Dijo una voz nueva, llamando la atención de los tres.

El adolescente aparentemente salido de la nada pestañeo varias veces con su único ojo abierto antes las bombas, las tonfas y las garras apuntando hacia el… Lentamente, su mirada se enfocó las garras y luego al niño vestido de gato esponjoso y naranja. Tsuna había cambiado de forma para usar las garras y demás trucos sin comprometer a su forma "normal", porque francamente quería mantener esa forma adolescente desapercibida… y no crear más, era perezoso lo admitía.

-… ¡Tsuna-nii! – Chillo el chico misterio y con cuernos haciendo a los tres perder la postura de ataque debido a la sorpresa de la situación… Bueno, no tanto la sorpresa sino… ¿qué adolescente chillaba como un bebe y cómo demonios conocía a Tsuna?, ¿y decirle Tsuna-nii de todas las cosas?

Gokudera y Hibari bajaron las armas un poco y miraron a Tsuna, preguntando en silencio dos cosas: quien era ese tipo y que rayos hacia vestido de gato ahora. Para la primera Tsuna solo tenía que mirarlos, ignorando parcialmente que estaba siendo exprimido como una naranja en un abrazo de oso, y para la segunda… solo tenía que decir abuelito. Además, ¿por qué iba a quejarse del traje?, era cálido, esponjoso, y servía de manta-almohada todo en uno, y era realmente cómodo… ¡y era naranja!

-… Uhhh… - Okey, ¿cómo decía esto sin sonar como un perfecto idiota? -… ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Bueno, no sonó como idiota pero…

\- Oh, cierto. – Dejo de abrazarlo pero no lo soltó. – Supongo que mi yo pasado no lo explico…

Luego de la explicación, Tsuna solo entendía una cosa: bazuca que por cinco minutos cambiaba a la persona presente por la de su yo futuro (10 años de diferencia en el tiempo). Honestamente Tsuna no entendió lo demás y no lo quería entender, ya era suficiente con saber que se podía viajar en el tiempo… y si preguntaba cómo demonios eso era siquiera remotamente posible Gokudera saldría con una pizarra, marcadores, libros y lentes de la gran nada… y sus explicaciones le daban ganas de arrancarse las orejas y convulsionar porque… ¡no se le entiende nada!, ¡hablaba chino, japonés, alemán, o solo Dios sabe que lengua en esos momentos!, y solo lo había presenciado hace 3 minutos atrás…

-… Tsuna-nii, ¿has estado comiendo bien?, ¿los demás te han estado cuidando bien? – Tsuna pestañeo, volviendo a la realidad.

-… Ehhhh… - No importa cuántas veces le dijera que era el Lambo del futuro, ¡el simplemente no podía digerir tanta información en tan poco tiempo! -… pues si… - Ha estado comiendo como siempre, bueno, lo más cercano a eso, pero si había estado comiendo… -… ¿ellos? - ¿Quién demonios eran ellos? -… puedo cuidarme solo.

Lambo sonrió un poco triste, pero divertido ante lo último, así era el Tsuna que conoció cuando niño… pero él no era tan fuerte o autosuficiente como parecía ser, esperaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de eso pronto, porque a la final… Tsuna era un niño, un niño bastante especial si se le permitía decirlo. Incluso si era un asesino, un vampiro, y tuviera más edad que la que aparentaba su cuerpo, en esencia el seguía siendo un niño, el no sabía cómo funcionaban bien las cosas en este tiempo, aunque eso probablemente se debía al tiempo que tenia de no interactuar con humanos.

\- No dije que no pudieras Tsuna-nii. – Sonrió al verlo mirar a otro sitio, avergonzado. – Solo me preguntaba… - Este Tsuna y el de su tiempo se parecían bastante, lástima que… el de su tiempo tuviera tantas presiones encima y vivera amargado… los vampiros eran criaturas libres después de todo… - Cuídenlo mucho, y Tsuna-nii… recuerda que no estás solo.

El humo se presentó antes de que Tsuna pudiera preguntarle qué demonios significaba lo último. Del humo, salió Lambo, chupando una paleta.

\- ¡No sabía que tenías tantos dulces Tsuna-nii! – Comento Lambo demasiado feliz como para darse cuenta de la mirada de horror de su pobre "hermano" y de las tonfas de cierto prefecto que ya se había cansado de tener a tantos herbívoros en su oficina.

Lambo apareció sentado en el escritorio de su jefe, quien estaba sentado en el escritorio aun firmando papeles y chupando una paleta.

\- ¿Cómo está el Tsuna del pasado estúpida vaca? – Oyó decir detrás de él, y a pesar del insulto no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Se vio bastante bien Bakadera. – Aunque no podía dejar de preocuparse al verle tan mala cara al Tsuna de este tiempo. – Algo cansado y bastante confuso al verme, creo que no entendió muy bien lo de la bazuca… - Y no podía culparlo por eso, el aun no debía de saber cómo era la mafia.

\- Che… eres un suertudo, ¿lo sabias? – Porque cualquiera de ellos les gustaría ver a ese Tsuna también…

\- ¿Pueden dejar de quejarse?, vayan a discutir a otro lado. – Ambos guardianes se callaron de inmediato.

Tal vez deberían de decirles a sus yo del pasado que Tsuna no sería muy feliz como jefe, o mejor dicho, no sería feliz estando encerrado la mayor parte del día haciendo el papeleo y que deberían de buscar alguna forma de minimizar ese tiempo. Ellos podrían hacerlo si le quitaran parte de dicho papeleo, pero Tsuna siempre había sido terco y siempre se había esforzado en cuidarlos… él no los dejaba ayudarlo, diciendo que ellos deberían de disfrutar su vida.

A veces odiaban que fuera un vampiro, el no envejecía, y desde hace algunos años ni siquiera dormía (había perdido esa necesidad). Y para hacer las cosas peor las cosas no habían estado muy bien últimamente… lo que le anexaba más trabajo, y en consecuencia lo hacía más amargo pues ni siquiera podía salir en las noches o en las madrugas debido a la "seguridad" en la que debía de estar.

-… Juudaime… - Comenzó inseguro, acercándose a su jefe. – Quisiera poder ayudarle… ¿tal vez un masaje en los hombros?, ¿o qué tal si llamo a los otros para que salgamos un rato?

La última pregunta era bastante riesgosa, pues a Tsuna le encantaba salir al aire libre cuando quisiera desde que lo conocían, pero si quería salir solo no podía… por eso era riesgoso, se pondría de muy mal humor si quería salir solo, mientras que de la otra forma se relajaría por unos días… Pero ciertamente…

\- Salgan ustedes. – Fue la respuesta cortante.

Sin querer provocar su ira (más aun), ambos salieron, y una vez fuera de su rango de audición, Gokudera le dijo a Lambo seriamente:

\- La próxima vez que vayas al pasado, quiero que le digas este problema, en especial a Reborn. – Golpeo la pared con fuerza. – Esto no es justo para él, y es algo que quizás se pueda evitar… tal vez incluso si aprende a confiar en nosotros rápido en lugar de meses… - Porque ya estaban hartos de verlo sufrir así.


	17. Capítulo 17

97fizhy03dt, es que en verdad de donde salio ese final o.o, solo salio .

Lucy Dei, se arreglara, ya tengo una idea bien loca de como los chicos se van a enterar XD. De nada, disfruta los alocados dos capis que vienen :)

Camile, lo siento, sigo sin Internet T_T . Okey... explícame que significan las relaciones adfjfkfkf?, si puedes o.o, porque no entendí, solo supongo que quieres decir que son extrañas .

Hime-chan Natsumi, muchas gracias :) Los aliens saldran pronto :) En cuanto a Gokudera... ya lo arreglare, es que no puedo evitarlo y a Tsuna no le gusta el ruido ni que lo esten casi adorando lol.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 17

\- Entonces… - Reborn sintió otra vena a punto de estallar…- ¿estás seguro de no se están equivocando ni nada?, uno podría estar vivo, quien sabe… - Si Reborn no estuviera tan molesto por las explicaciones de antes, estaría impresionado acerca de cómo no parecía importarle para nada las muertes de los otros descendientes, ni siquiera pestañeo ante las fotos. – Además, solo soy un vampiro que vive en las calles, no tengo ninguna clase de fama, poder, educación o interés en ser parte de ese cuento de hadas si me disculpas.

\- ¡Que esto no es ningún cuento de hadas sabandija! – La vena numero quien sabe cuál finalmente estallo, había perdido la cuenta luego de la quinta… - La mafia existe y todo lo que te he dicho es real, ¿qué más pruebas quieres que tu abuelito, las flamas (¡que no son flamas infernales o fantasmales!), y mi maravillosa presencia en tu miserable vida? – Vampiro molesto, idiota, infantil, bueno para nada, esquiva-todo, irritante-

\- Tú no eres más que un simple bebé rico y sin nada mejor que hacer en su vida que molestar a otros, y que tiene un cool e increíble camaleón. – Como quería simplemente matarlo… - La mafia existe, okey, pero no tiene tantos ponis y arcoíris. – Reborn sintió su cerebro ir en corto-circuito… ¿ponis y arcoíris? – Y me da pena con el viejo ese, es mucha mala suerte que se le hayan muerto todos sus hijos… - Tsuna no sonaba ni siquiera triste. – Las flamas solo se las he visto a los muertos y no hacen mucho que digamos y no tiene mucho sentido tu explicación… - Tsuna suspiro profundamente. – Y lo peor… me crees lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que solo quedo yo como candidato para ser el sucesor de una loca familia mafiosa que está en Italia, tiene un nombre ridículo (¿quién carajo llama a una familia Vongola?), que tiene como 400 años… - Tsuna hizo una pausa. – Mira, aprecio que trates de ayudarme y todo, pero no soy tan estúpido como para caer en ese juego estúpido, además, soy un vampiro y no estoy interesado en cosas humanas… - Dicho esto, salto por la ventana.

\- Tienes que admitir que todo lo que dijo es cierto… - Dijo Asari un poco asombrado, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que ese niño fuera tan… directo…

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo Vongola para un grupo vigilante? – Lloro el rubio golpeando su mano en contra de una pared, deprimido hasta mas no poder. - ¡No es mi culpa que terminara metida en la mafia!

\- ¡No tiene nada de malo Primo-sama! – Trato de consolar G a su jefe, pero…

\- ¡Tsu-chaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!

Asari sudo frio, y dijo tratando de ayudar:

\- Giotto, Tsu-chan ni siquiera debe saber que significa Vongola y estoy seguro de que no te relaciono como el fundador… - O hubiera tenido una reacción muy diferente… - Tienes que entender que el solo se siente amenazado ya sabes, Tsu-chan es un chico muy solo y de repente le tiran todo eso encima… - Se rasco el cuello con nerviosismo, no era culpa del chico…

\- Tienes razón… - ¡Funciono! – Pero igual, ¿qué tiene de malo Vongola? – O tal vez no…

\- Al menos hay nombres mucho peores que ese.

\- ¡No estas ayudando brócoli!

Reborn estaba furioso, pero tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo: él se había esperado algo así. Tsuna era solo un niño, y uno callejero para hacerlo peor, y no tenía idea de su pasado… Era bastante normal que tuviera una mala reacción a cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir en donde estuviera involucrado… Tal vez debería de decirle que llamara a su abuelito y entre los dos le explicaran, porque a este ritmo podría tomarle meses… el chico no quería tener nada que ver en el asunto por lo que podía ver. Sin embargo, esa última reacción le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, porque su intuición le decía muy bien que el chico le había creído cada palabra… pero por alguna razón no quería aceptarlas. Si no estuviera tan molesto por todas las explicaciones y peleas que tuvo con el chico, la mitad fueron a propósito la otra mitad fue genuina confusión, de seguro podría tener una solución a cómo hacer que el chico siquiera escuchara sin salir con una de esas… malas contestas…

Tal vez incluso tendría que hablar con sus amigos, pues el chico no era malo, sino muy incomprendido… Necesitaba saber cómo acercarse a él, si pudiera preguntarle a Primo lo haría, él era quien tenía mejor relación con el seguido de… Reborn sonrió, ya sabía con quién podría hablar y tener algunas respuestas, y de paso sacaba su ira. León solo negó con la cabeza y salto fuera del sombrero, era hora de tener una charla camaleón-vampiro.

-… ¿Kyoya?, ¿estás aquí? – El lugar olía a él, pero era un poco tenue, por lo que obviamente no estaba…

\- Oh, buenas tardes Usagi-san. – Una ceja de Tsuna tembló, al parecer Kyoya había regado el nombre o algo… Oh, espera, solo era Kusakabe. – Me tomo que Hibari-san no está si has venido a buscarlo y no creo que vuelva por unos días. – Explico lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Kusakabe no era tonto, la única razón por la cual estaba llamando el chico así era porque aún no sabía su nombre y había oído a Hibari-san llamarlo así, ninguna otra razón. Lo que menos quería era tener ese chico como enemigo o molesto con él, si Hibari estaba bien con su presencia era por algo y no creía tener el valor suficiente para averiguarlo, por no hablar de que el chico podía llevarle el ritmo al prefecto sin ningún problema. Quizás era por esa misma razón que ayer Hibari no había destruido la oficina (completamente) gracias a los no invitados estudiantes que se invitaron a sí mismos…

\- ¿Cómo que no vuelve por unos días? – Tenía la esperanza de tener una pelea con el prefecto…

\- Es que fue a investigar unos sucesos extraños-

\- Okey, gracias extraño-san, chao. – No necesitaba oír a donde, tenía un buen sentido del olfato, y había salido recientemente así que… Eso, y no quería oír algo que ni sabía ni iba a entender.

El otro chico quedo con la boca abierta, el niño solo… solo se había ido así como así, tal y como llego… Tendría que hablar con Hibari para arreglar las ventanas, porque si ese niño extraño iba a entrar así cada vez que quisiera… muchos terminarían en el hospital ya sea por un paro cardíaco o por la destrucción que él y el prefecto cometerían sin lugar a dudas. Tampoco tenían mucho dinero y francamente era muy joven para morir… Kusakabe estaba a punto de irse cuando otra persona apareció, una persona que su sola presencia le puso la piel de gallina…

\- Ciiaaaauuuussooooo~

En otro lugar, Yamamoto disfrutaba de su tarde-mejor dicho: trataba, pues cierto niño vaca lo tenía loco, iba a preguntarle a Tsuna en donde rayos vivía, iba a tirar al chico allí, y luego pondría a una niñera o dos, porque esto… La única razón por la cual la casa seguía intacta era: la TV. Y hablando de la TV…

\- Tengo una moto que tiene forma de llama~ - Canto el muñequito por quien sabe cuánta vez en el último minuto, Yamamoto quería ahorcarse… - Tengo una Llama-moto~

\- La mía es mejor tonto, ¡tengo una moto que se prende fuego! – Por alguna razón Yamamoto sentía que el fin del asunto solo era el principio de un mal mayor… - Solo mira, ¡esto si es una Llama-moto!

Yamamoto gimió y agradeció a Dios que su padre no estaba cerca para ver esto, u oír para el caso. Las caricaturas de hoy en día eran… eran… ¡desesperantes!

-… Vaya, Kyoya sí que camino… - Murmuro Tsuna para si luego de llegar a lo que parecía un lugar muy destruido y solo… Ahora solo tenía que rastrear con más cuidado, de por si tenía que agradecer que Kyoya no se había ido por lugares llenos de gente, sino… se hubiera tenido que devolver a preguntar y pedir un mapa…

Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió una presencia cerca de él. Le era muy divertido que alguien pensara que él era una presa y él o ella un depredador, era una ilusión muy linda hasta que se daban cuenta que… no eran más que tiras de carne frente a un león hambriento, por exagerar un poco. Y hablando de tiras de carne… tenía hambre, estaba molesto y no se había traído nada para jugar… Tal vez debió, le faltaba poco para tener un Tyranitar y un Luxuray, le encantaba el gatito eléctrico más que el otro, pero ya que lo tenía, ¿por qué no tenerlos a ambos?

\- ¿Puedes decirme que haces mirándome tanto acechador?, ¿acaso eres gay y pedófilo? – Lo último lo dijo para asegurarse de que saliera, no estaba de ánimos para jugar al escondite y francamente la presencia lo tenía un poco incómodo… ¿acaso no conocía la palabra disimular?

\- ¡Desgraciado niñato bueno para nada…! – Tsuna solo lo miro, sin oír todos los insultos que iban dirigidos a él, los cuales eran bastante fuertes y obviamente no para menores de edad. Pero como Tsuna ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención… - ¡Hey!, ¿q-que cre-es-

\- Eres un lindo perrito mutante… - Tsuna comento palmeándole la cabeza al otro chico, quien estaba rojo de ira y ahora de vergüenza también. - ¿tienes dueño?, puedo buscarte una correa-perro malo, ¡malo!, ¡malo!

En los próximos 5 minutos, el chico que Tsuna llamo perrito, aprendió duramente a no desobedecer al niño vestido de policía. Y vaya que el chiquillo sabia como maltratar a alguien…

\- Ahora perrito, ¿vas a portarte bien o necesitas otro castigo? – Dijo Tsuna divertido, ignorando el hecho de que estaba hablando con una persona y no con un perro.

Ken solo asintió pesadamente, adolorido en todos lados, incluso en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que tenía y con su autoestima por el suelo. Tsuna no solo había jugado con el tan cruelmente que Ken nunca pudo tocarlo, sino que lo arrojo contra el terreno muchas veces e incluso le devolvió sus espinas gigantes y ahora hasta sangraba en muchos lugares mientras que él no tenía ni un rasguño encima… Lo peor, lo peor de lo peor…

\- Bien, vamos perrito. – Sin muchas opciones, "perrito" trato de seguir antes de que Tsuna decidiera jalarlo de la correa.

De donde rayos había sacado una correa no quería saber, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que ese niño no era humano, para nada… Tsuna estaba de mucho mejor humor ahora, el otro chico solo tuvo la mala suerte de llamarle la atención y ser el receptor de su ira acumulada…

\- ¡Ken!, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué demonios-

\- ¿Tu amigo perrito? – Pregunto Tsuna curioso.

\- S-si… - Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, le suplico en silencio al otro chico que no hiciera nada estúpido… lo cual, al parecer, funciono.

-… ¿Podrías liberarlo?, él no es un perro… - Por dentro el otro chico se estremeció, Ken parecía haber salido apenas vivo del infierno…

\- Pues se comportó como uno el idiota, primero acechándome como si fuera un trozo de carne y luego trato de atacarme, así que tuve que ponerlo en su lugar… - Se estremeció, este niño… - ¿Tu no vas a tacarme?, te buscare una correa-

\- ¡NO! – De broma, si había derrotado a Ken y había podido hacerle todo esto sin siquiera una gota de sudor… - No, no, tranquilo, solo quiero que sueltes a mi amigo… - Y la forma en la que Ken lo estaba mirando y negando con la cabeza…

\- Hmmm… - Bueno, ya había jugado lo suficiente… si lo atacaban seguiría jugando. – Está bien, está bien, pero a cambio de dejarlos ir tendrán que responderme algunas preguntas… y darme una de esas cosas bonitas que tienes allí.

-… ¿Un yoyo? – Eso era lo único… relativamente bonito que tenía…

\- ¿Qué es un yoyo?, yo me refería a eso que tienes en la mano… - Ambos chicos se miraron, estaba de broma… ¿cierto?

En otro lugar…

\- Kufufufu… ¿te rindes pajarito? - Dijo una persona vestida de verde, un ojo azul y otro rojo raro, y con pelo morado en forma de piña, burlándose de la otra persona con la cual estaba peleando.

Hibari solo gruño y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, molesto en especial gracias al árbol de sakura que el ilusionista había creado. La pelea continúo y el ilusionista estaba ganando, de hecho, ya había ganado, Hibari estaba muy mal herido pero se negaba a rendirse… Luego de unas burlas más y varios gruñidos molestos, la pelea termino solo para que ambos combatientes fueran interrumpidos por un aplauso…

\- ¿Qué demonios hace ese niño aquí? – Luego se dio cuenta de sus dos amigos, un muy mal herido y el otro intacto, pero ambos levemente asustados y muy apenados. – Ken, Chikusa…

Los dos chicos tragaron en seco, pero no estaban tan aterrorizados como deberían de estarlo, y todo se debía al niño que aplaudía en burla, diversión, o solo por llamar la atención. El chico era un angelito siempre y cuando no estuviera molesto o trataran de atacarlo, de hecho, era bastante inocente y divertido… a su manera, pues no iban a negar que el chico era extraño y no era humano (no sabían si pensar que era un experimento como ellos o un ser alienígena, mutante o súper humano).

\- Kyoya, ¿qué te paso? – Kyoya solo le dio una mirada de muerte, pero el chico era inmune…

Si Kyoya hubiera tenido fuerzas para siquiera mover un brazo, lo hubiera hecho, porque como le hubiera encantado detener al otro chico de estarlo puyando con una rama (que saco de alguno de los escombros) para ver si estaba vivo. En resumen, Kyoya estaba aún de más mal humor si eso era posible, pero no sabía a quién morder primero… no es que pudiera de todos modos.

\- Es solo un tipo con complejo de fruta… - Hibari detuvo la mirada de muerte…

\- ¡Pequeño…! – Mukuro estaba listo darle al otro chico una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero se detuvo momentáneamente al verle las caras a los otros dos…

Tan silenciosamente como pudieron, los otros dos chicos le hicieron todas las señas posibles, habidas y por haber, para que Mukuro se salvara, de que no hiciera ninguna tontería… Si quería pelear con ese chico tendría que saberlo hacer, pues no era ni remotamente normal y altamente dudaban que el fuera capaz de hacerle la gran cosa así hubiera pasado por los 6 infiernos… Eso, claro, si el chico no humano era capaz de resistir las ilusiones, sino seria pan comido… Pero por alguna razón dudaban que el chico pudiera caer en ellas…

-… - Hibari no dijo nada, meditando lo que Tsuna había dicho…

\- ¡Auch! – Se quejó Mukuro del dolor, ¿cómo demonios…?

En un flash, Tsuna tenía un mecho de pelo morado en sus manos y se lo estaba mostrando a su amigo caído. Los otros dos sabiamente se escondieron detrás de unas rocas, esto no terminaría bien y esto solo probaba cuan no normal era el chico… No importa lo bueno que fuera, era sumamente extraño y francamente Ken no quería pasar por la misma pesadilla de antes y Chikusa ni siquiera quería sentirla, ya tenía a Ken como prueba suficiente de que el chico les haría sentir el infierno en vida en pocos minutos… si es que necesitaba minutos para hacerles sentir el mismísimo infierno…

\- Mira Kyoka. – El carnívoro casi rodaba los ojos, ¿qué tenía ese desgraciado pelo de especial? - Parece que una vaca lamio esto…

Hibari pestañeo, volvió a pestañear… Segundos más tarde Tsuna movió la cabeza en confusión, ¿por qué se estaba riendo tanto?, no entendía. Lo único que sabía es que ese pelo estaba tan tieso y resbaloso que parecía haber sido cubierto de baba o de algo que lo hiciera poner así… para que quedara como una piña. Esto solo confirmaba que el tipo raro ese tenia complejo de frutas, ¿pues quien en su sano juicio se peinaba tan horrible?

\- ¡Tu…! – El pobre ilusionista estaba tan molesto y avergonzado que no tenía palabras para expresarlo, solo sabía una cosa… ¡iba a matar ese chico!

Hibari sonrió perversamente luego de terminar de reír y se sentó para disfrutar la lucha, Tsuna había creado un escudo de hielo para él, como protección, pero podía ver todo… sin problemas…

\- ¡Genial!, ¡víboras! – Todos menos Kyoya miraron al chico como si estuviera loco, pero Mukuro igual continuo con su ilusión… pero… - Son tan lindas, te llamare Lazy, a ti Loki, a ti Azura, a ti-

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Nadie podía culpar a Mukuro, las serpientes no estaban atacando ni nada, solo le hacían cariño al chico como si fueran meras mascotas… o meros gatos súper malcriados…

Al ver que las víboras no le respondían más nunca, probó con otra ilusión… lastimosamente…

\- Cielos, sabía que este lugar era un basurero, pero no sabía que lo querías más feo aun…

Una vena estallo en la frente del ilusionista. Tsuna solo se rio divertido, esquivando el tridente una y otra vez, y evadiendo los nuevos agujeros en el piso. Aún más molesto, Mukuro se detuvo y deshizo las ilusiones… o trato…

\- ¿Qué sucede Sr. Piña? – Las víboras solo le sisearon, y se convirtieron en lobos, acercándose a él para atacarlo y seguramente comérselo vivo…

Mukuro reacciono rápido e invoco a otros, no podía eliminarlos por alguna razón, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntar… Los tres que miraban todo hicieron una mueca, esto le iba a doler, y feo… Luego de unos minutos, Mukuro no pudo evitar preguntar:

\- ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?! – Las ilusiones no funcionaban, no podía ni tocarlo debido a lo rápido que era… Mukuro trago en seco, en cualquier otro momento (o con otro ser), hubiera sonreído… esas flamas…

Tsuna se rio, desapareciendo los lobos antes de levantar una mano y sacar sus garras… Mukuro trago en seco, en especial cuando el chico creo un dragón gigante de tres cabezas, escupe fuego, con seis alas y una cola.

\- Tranquilo, no te hará nada… no es más que una ilusión… - Dijo con una sonrisa oscura, dándole a entender que él también era un ilusionista. – Es una lástima… no tengo tanta experiencia o control como para hacer que te ataque, es solo mera apariencia…

Pero el chico sabía muy bien cómo controlar las ilusiones de otros como podía ver… Muy bien, es hora de tratar con el plan B… Extrañamente, nada paso, y Tsuna sonrió aún más grande y dijo desinteresadamente:

\- Todos los cuerpos que están cerca han sido… colocados como no disponibles para ti… y con respecto a tu tridente… - Mukuro ni siquiera pudo pestañear cuando fue despojado del tridente, el cual termino en quién sabe dónde, y estaba en el piso, las dos manos atadas y el chico sobre él, sonriendo como un demonio… - Tengo hambre Piña-chan~

Ken y Chikusa se miraron y tragaron… no querían que el chico matara a su amigo… así que…

\- Tsuna-chan… disculpa que te interrumpamos… - Estaban nerviosos, sumamente nerviosos… - ¿Podrías… podrías dejarlo ir?, ¿por favor?

\- Pero tengo hambre~ - Se quejó el chico, mirándolos casi con un puchero. - ¿Amigo supongo?, bien entonces, pero si intenta algo gracioso lo mato…


	18. Capítulo 18

Post Data: No se preocupen por Chrome, ella aparecerá mas tarde :)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 18

\- Vaya… te entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión. – Tsuna frunció el ceño, podía entender muy, muy bien. – Si eliminas la mafia… saldrá de nuevo, por no hablar de que sería casi imposible, tendrías que matar a todos los seres humanos si quieres eliminar la mafia para siempre.

-… Pero-

\- ¿Por qué no haces algo mejor?, trabaja con alguna familia o algo que tenga buenos ideales, si es influyente y da a conocer lo que no le gusta muchas otras familias seguirán su ejemplo y se reducirá esos… esos actos inmorales… - Porque no sabía que nombre darles exactamente… - Me parece más seguro, eficaz y aditivo, pues ayudarías en mucho más de un sentido… - Tsuna hizo una pausa - ¿Qué? – Agrego ante todas las miradas, ¿por qué lo estaban mirando así?

\- Kufufufu… supongo que te paso algo similar… - Y eso explicaría muy bien-

\- No quiero hablar de eso, así que ni lo menciones. – Siseo el chico.

 _\- Se un buen chico y quédate quieto-_

 _\- ¡Pero duele…!_

 _\- ¿Prefieres morir?, te recuerdo que si no fuera por mí y estos experimentos hubieras muerto hace mucho tiempo…_

 _-…_

 _\- Eso es, así me gusta… - Pausa. – Probablemente sentirás algo de dolor y nauseas, pero si esto resulta entonces valdrá la pena…_

 _-…_

 _\- Por cierto chico, no le hagas mucho caso a los otros… tus padres no te abandonaron…_

 _\- ¿Entonces qué hago aun aquí?_

 _-… Mira, ellos no te abandonaron, de hecho, deben de estarte buscando, el problema es… que este lugar está muy bien escondido… - Pausa. – Si algún día sales de aquí, huye lejos, muy lejos, y no llames la atención… eres un experimento muy valioso para perder, así que te estarán buscando, ¿me oyes?_

-… ¿Por eso eres…? - ¿… lo que sea que eres?

\- Si y no, pero como dije, no quiero hablar de eso si no les importa. – En verdad no quería hablar de eso…

 _\- ¡Al fin tenemos al mocoso!, ¡Vongola esta frita! – Risas maléficas._

 _\- ¡Mami!, ¡Pa- ¡Smash!_

 _\- ¡Cállate mocoso!, ¡tus padres no van a venir por ti!, ¡así que cállate!, ¡y deja de llorar!_

 _Sin poder evitarlo, Tsuna lloro aún más, aterrorizado, los hombres solo se rieron y lo patearon…_

 _\- ¿Lo matamos ya?, ¿o nos divertimos un rato con él?_

\- Lo sentimos… - Mukuro solo entrecerró los ojos, podía entender también… - ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

\- Fácil, seguí el olor de Kyoya-nii. – Hibari pestañeo varias veces y miro al chico, ¿cuándo demonios apareció el –nii? – Quería pelear con él y como me dijeron que no estaba lo vine a buscar.

Mukuro, Ken y Chikusa se miraron… el chico ni siquiera había venido por ellos… solo vino por el prefecto. Hibari solo sonrió maliciosamente, muy satisfecho de verle el trasero pateado al otro tan brutalmente.

\- Soy un vampiro. – Aclaro muy a sabiendas de que se estaban preguntando eso. – Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, pero pueden decirme solo Tsuna si gustan.

Iban a responderle cuando todo se fue al infierno, literalmente… Reborn solo miro, como sospechaba… Tsuna solo miro, ¿que eran esas cosas feas?

\- ¿Y ustedes son…?

\- Vendicare, son prácticamente la policía de la mafia. – Aclaro Reborn saltando en su cabeza. – Han venido por Mukuro.

Tsuna no necesitaban que le explicaran porque, ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Tsuna se interpuso entre Mukuro, quien se iba a entregar de buena gana, y los seres extraños. Tsuna quería reírse, nadie se llevaba a sus presas, absolutamente nadie, y mucho menos delante de él, y esta no sería la excepción.

\- Mukuro es mío, yo me hare cargo de él. – Mukuro arqueo una ceja ante el tono posesivo, ¿qué demonios? – Los otros dos también, son míos. – Ahora Reborn y Hibari arquearon sus cejas, pensando simultáneamente: "¿y este que se cree quién es?"

\- No interfieras niño. – Dijo uno mientras trataba de apartarlo, pero…

\- ¡He dicho que son míos! – Siseo amenazadoramente. - ¡Míos!, ¡ustedes no se metan más bien! – Y como para demostrar lo serio del asunto, las flamas del cielo aparecieron con gran fuerza. – Mis presas, mi responsabilidad, apártense o me veré obligado a atacarlos.

Desde donde estaba, Mukuro se palmeo la frente, genial, ahora eran sus presas no sus amigos… Ken solo se estremeció, él ya había sido su perrito… Shikusa solo suspiro, era de esperarse, los vampiros eran muy posesivos con sus cosas… y sus amigos también.

-… Vongola… - En ese momento se dieron cuenta del anillo… pero para asegurarse: - ¿Eres el Décimo Vongola?

\- No, ni me interesa el cargo. – Reborn no dijo nada… Veamos que harás mocoso, pensó para sí.

\- Si no eres el Décimo Vongola entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

\- No necesito ser ningún idiota jefe ni nada para poder hablar con ustedes, he dicho que me haría cargo de ellos, son míos, no de ustedes, los encontré primero así que será mejor que se vayan.

En cualquier otro momento esa lengua hubiera sido útil…

-… No eres más que un niño, sin el peso de-

\- Tsu-chan~

En esto, solo Reborn y Tsuna no hicieron la cara de: "¡Magia negra!"

\- Tsu-chan~ - Lloro de nuevo Primo. - ¿De verdad no quieres ser el Décimo?, y yo que esperaba tanto que continuaras tanto con mi legado…

Vendicare, a pesar de no poseer ninguna expresión ni personalidad aparente, quedo en silencio. Esto tiene que ser brujería, pensaron los tres criminales, demasiado sorprendidos como para si quiera pestañear. Hibari solo miro, no hubo más reacción que esa, al fantasma. Tsuna solo tuvo un mini corto circuito… pero no tardo en recuperarse y decir:

\- ¿Ósea que tú fuiste el de la brillante idea del nombre? – Culpable, triste y avergonzado Vongola Primo asintió solemnemente. -… Solo porque eres mi abuelito, solo por eso… - Refunfuño. – Ni siquiera voy a preguntar porque, ni porque no hay más candidatos… pero si sale alguna locura por allí me largo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tsu-chan~

\- ¡Me asfixias! – Fantasma o no Primo tenía fuerza.

El abrazo solo duro unos pocos segundos, luego de eso Primo se volvió el jefe que era y…

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas Vendicare, Tsu-chan es el Décimo Vongola pero apenas se lo dijeron esta mañana y como puede ver no había aceptado… ni sabe mucho sobre el tema. – Hizo una pausa. – Sin embargo, él ya estaba manejando la situación muy bien si la intervención de nadie, y convenció a los tres de cambiar sus estrategias, ya no quebrantaran las reglas, Tsu-chan se hará cargo de ellos, le informare a Nono personalmente para que firmen los acuerdos y demás papeleo innecesario… así que, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrían irse? – Agrego: - Los vampiros son altamente posesivos, así que ya tienen prueba suficiente de que se hará más que responsable de estos tres, ¿alguna pregunta?

Luego de algunas preguntas aquí y allá, Vendicare se fue… y una vez que desaparecieron de la vista…

\- ¿Me has llamado posesivo? – Se quejó Tsuna, haciendo un puchero. - ¡No soy así!

\- Sí que lo eres, a tu manera incondicional y protectora… - Medio bromeo el rubio antes de abrazarlo por segunda vez consecutiva. - ¡Muy bien hecho Tsu-chan!, ¡muy bien hecho!, ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

Mukuro se palmeo la frente, con razón… De paso que era un vampiro de todas las cosas, también era descendiente del mismísimo Primo, ¿qué otra forma de expresión: "Soy muy poderoso así que cuidado" más llamativa existe?, ninguna le ganaba a esta, estaba casi seguro de ello y él había pasado por los seis infiernos… Sus dos amigos sudaron frio, genial, no solo un niño vampiro con personalidad infantil y altamente peligroso, sino el próximo jefe Vongola y un descendiente de Primo Vongola… ¿Cómo definir una derrota más brutal?, ¡y lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba en etapas de entrenamiento aun por lo que podían ver!

\- ¡Abuelitooooo! – Se quejó el chico, sonrojado como un tomate debido a la vergüenza, pero dejando que Primo hiciera con él lo que quisiera… Creo que ya te robaron cualquier oportunidad de volver a ser padre Iemitsu, pensó Reborn un tanto divertido.

Unos minutos más tarde, Reborn estaba explicando todo a los chicos mientras que Primo de vez en cuando intervenía, ya sea para decir una broma o anexar información, interrumpiendo al Arcobaleno que de por si aún estaba molesto. Tsuna, por su parte, estaba solo, mirando el lugar a ver si encontraba algo bonito o divertido… al menos así fue hasta que…

\- Muy bien, ya que me lo has pedido tan amablemente… - Oh como Reborn quería matar a ese rubio engreído… - Tsu-chan es muy fácil de tratar en realidad, pero hay ciertas cosas… que lo hacen un poco complicado de tratar, y aun no estoy muy seguro de las razones… - Primo dejo de burlarse de el y se volvió serio. – Tambien tienes que tener en cuenta que es muy desconfiado y tiene una autoestima baja, sin contar que es bastante solitario… asi no le guste estar solo.

\- Por eso se la pasa con Yamamoto… - Y no en la casa o durmiendo en la calle ahora. – Supongo que no ha tenido muy buenas relaciones con la gente… - Con casi nadie en realidad…

\- Kufufufu… los niños abusados tienen a ser así, ya sabes, puedo comprender ese tema bastante bien, ellos también… - Reborn entrecerró los ojos, este tema… - Aunque debo de admitir que actúa bastante normal para un niño, sino está siendo juguetón o está molesto claro esta… - Con eso último se refería a Ken, quien solo miro al piso…

\- En fin, trátalo como a un amigo y se honesto con él, el resto debería ser bastante deducible para ti Arcobaleno del Sol. – Reborn casi hubiera matado el rubio si estuviera vivo, pues allí estaba, burlándose de él otra vez…

\- Y hablando de Tsuna, ¿qué demonios se hizo? – Se preguntó el Arcobaleno, se le hacía bastante raro que el vampiro no estuviera molesto o interviniendo en la-

\- Kyo-nii~

Desde su puesto, Hibari trato de no cambiar de expresión, la risa burlona de la piña recién rescatada no estaba ayudando, y si no estuviera mal herido seguramente se hubiera lanzado a morderlos a todos hasta la muerte. En qué momento ascendió de Kyoya-nii a Kyo-nii no tenía ni la más remota idea, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado de Kyoya a Kyoya-nii en primer lugar… Reborn vio, con sorpresa, como Tsuna llego saltando y se sentó a un lado del prefecto, con una cosita amarilla en sus brazos que parecía una pelota esponjosa de color amarilla…

\- Mira lo que conseguí Kyo-nii. – Canto juguetonamente antes de empujar la bolita a las manos del prefecto.

La bolita se movió, estiro un ala, luego otra, se estiro mostrando la cola y el pico, y luego se acomodó en una bola nuevamente antes de mirar al prefecto…

\- Kyo-nii~, Kyo-nii~

Era una suerte (mala o buena, quien sabe) que a Hibari le gustaran los animalitos tiernos, porque si no fuera así el pajarito de seguro hubiera sido abandonado allí mismo o lanzado como una pelota de beisbol… a un destino desconocido.

\- Hmp.

\- Lo llamare Hibird y será tu mascota de ahora en adelante. – Sentencio Tsuna antes de saltar del sitio a ver a su siguiente víctima.

Todos, absolutamente todos, quedaron sin habla ante el descaro del chico y ante lo raro del asunto… Una cosa era que le pusieras nombre a tu mascota y te la caderas, otra era ponerle nombre a la mascota de un amigo con su permiso, otra era regalarle una mascota a un amigo… Pero era algo muy distinto darle una mascota a alguien y le dieras el nombre. Por no hablar de que estaban hablando de Hibari de todas las personas… Extrañamente, Hibari no dijo nada, solo asintió y el pajarito voló a su cabeza antes de empezar a cantar alguna melodía extraña para la mayoría de ellos. Nadie tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca cuando Tsuna encontró a su siguiente víctima:

\- Ustedes tres irán a casa, no van a quedarse en este basurero. – Sentencio del mismo modo, dejando a tres personas un poco intimidadas.

Reborn casi quiso maldecir, o Tsuna era demasiado buena gente o realmente estu-

\- Y Reborn-nii-chan, espero que estés de buen humor porque esta noche saldremos de caza. – Y como si no hubiera hecho nada malo en ordenarle al mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, Tsuna salto a otro sitio, acariciando a León que se reía de todos ellos, y al parecer hablando con el mismísimo camaleón quien sabe cómo.

Primo sonrió un poco preocupado, quizás Tsu-chan no sabía hablar camaleón, pero como había estado rodeado de animales por tanto tiempo de seguro sabia más o menos como entenderlo, y León no era exactamente un camaleón normal… en especial si se transformaba en una pizarra electrónica para escribirle cosas a Tsuna quien apenas sabía leer…

\- Ese camaleón es genialmente sádico… - Dijo Lampo con temor, escondiéndose detrás del sofá.

\- De tal palo tal astilla… - Su amo era: sádico, inteligente, apuesto, increíblemente habilidoso… era normal que León fuera igual a él en muchos sentidos, para bien o para mal…

\- Hizo, en menos de 10 minutos, lo que ninguno de ellos pudo hacer… - A excepción de Primo que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda con el chico… El chico lo quería mucho, era demasiado obvio…

\- Y con solo una simple frase de mi- G fue cortado por Asari, quien no quería que iniciara otra pelea.

\- Es que tiene mucho sentido, es un niño bastante solo… - Ningún niño quería estar solo, no sin una buena razón. Por otra parte, lo que hizo esa criatura fue muy delicado… era un arma de doble filo…

-… ¿En qué momento ascendí de solo Reborn a Reborn-nii-chan? – Pregunto casi un minuto después el Arcobaleno, aun en shock. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había tenido ese descaro o el valor para-

\- Fue idea de León-chan, dijo que podría llamarte así… ¿o no te gusta?, eres demasiado raro asi que no se… - Utilizo raro porque no lo conocía muy bien. Desde donde estaba, León se rio.

\- Solo Reborn está bien. – Sentencio antes de caminar hacia el otro chico y tumbarlo de una patada. – Puedes llamarme si estamos solos, pero solo si estamos solos… - No iba a arruinar todo el trabajo de León…

-… De acuerdo Reborn… - Dijo en voz alto, con una sonrisa divertida.

Al parecer, León hizo todo el trabajo de ponerlo amistoso con todos ellos… y no simplemente quedar como conocidos o simple responsabilidad… Ahora, ¿qué demonios fue lo que le dijo León a este chico tan desconfiado?, era un niño, pero por lo que había oído de Hibari y de Yamamoto no fue exactamente fácil que él se hiciera amigo de ellos… y…

-… Ser el jefe de eso, como sea que se llame, viene con una familia incluida… ¿verdad? – Las últimas palabras solo las escucho Reborn…

\- Tsu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ - Lloro el fantasma, ¿qué tenía de malo el nombre?

Y fue allí que Reborn entendió lo que León había hecho, fue allí cuando entendió el verdadero problema de todo este asunto, fue allí cuando supo que era lo que tenía que hacer con el chico. Tsuna no exactamente necesitaba mucho entrenamiento, era más estudio, pero eso podía cubrirse rápido… No, lo que Tsuna en verdad necesitaba era amigos, una familia, gente que lo cuidara y le hiciera compañía y jugara con el… Tsuna solo era un niño que estaba cansado de estar solo… Ahora, quizás León hizo las cosas un poco delicadas, pues…

\- Tu eres quien crea a esa familia Tsuna… - Porque no era que la familia venia incluida exactamente… - De hecho, ya la estas creando… - Le susurro, los otros no deberían de saber eso.

Tsuna no le dijo nada, solo le sonrió levemente antes de levantarse.

\- Tengo hambreeeeeeeeeee~

Con esto, iniciaron su camino a casa, pero… Reborn se detuvo, mirando detenidamente el hielo… ¿acaso Tsuna…?


	19. Capítulo 19

Zel-Ol, muchas gracias :D

yali, es que el pasado de tsu-chan es triste ., perdon por eso.

97fizhy03dt, uno nunca pensaria que alguien tan tierno, adorable y lindo seria tan fuerte, no? XD Aunque hay que admitirlo, Ken se lo busco o.o Este capi no es tan chistoso, pero aun asi espero que lo disfrutes :P. Los que vienen si van a ser un poco... emocionantes :3

yola1996acuario, pelear?, con Tsu-chan?, ellos aun no estan tan locos XD Luego de lo de Ken nadie querria molestar a Tsu-chan tan rapido XD Y Leon fue el culpable o.o Tsuna solo le hizo caso XD

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 19

\- Ya llegamos querida. – Tomo a su querida esposa de la mano, ayudándola a bajar del avión.

\- Tantos recuerdos… - Tantos buenos como malos…Nana sonrió tristemente, casi viendo a un pequeño Tsuna tomándola de la mano y preguntándole cuando llegaría papá…

En otro lugar, Reborn corría lo más rápido que podía… al llegar a su destino, se quejó:

\- Si me vas a dejar botado, ¿para qué demonios quieres que te acompañe Tsunayoshi? – Reborn era rápido, pero este vampiro lo hacía ver como un caracol… un caracol en una escalera eléctrica yendo en sentido contrario al que él iba.

\- Eres muy lento Reborn-nii-chan~ - Se medió burlo Tsuna, lamiendo sus dedos. – Puedes quedarte aquí mientras busco otra cosa… aún tengo hambre… - Se quejó infantilmente antes de saltar del árbol y desaparecer en la oscuridad nuevamente.

Reborn suspiro profundamente, no le quedaba otra que acostumbrarse, al menos el chico era mucho más amigable ahora y no se le escapaba a cada rato ni le rechazaba de lleno cualquier cosa que le dijera o tratara de explicarle. Bueno, luego de la escuela empezaría la tortura académica-

\- Sin volarme de la rama. – Se quejó utilizando a León de cuerda para amarrarse a la rama y luego subir. Los vampiros tenían una fuerza tremenda si con solo eso podía tumbarlo como si nada…

\- Lo siento Reborn-nii-chan, no pensé que te tumbaría. – Lo ayudo a terminar de subir, solo para luego comenzar a lamer sus dedos nuevamente.

\- ¿Lleno ya? – Pregunto cuidadosamente, esta era ya la tercera presa que llevaba en su presencia… era bastante hábil, pero aun podía mejorar en ciertos aspectos…

\- Satisfecho, ¿vamos a casa?, aunque debo darme un baño primero… - Antes de que Reborn pudiera abrir la boca y decirle a Tsuna que lo bajara, que no le había dado permiso de tomarlo, estaban en la casa. – Te veo en un rato Reborn-nii-chan~

Dicho esto, Tsuna desapareció en el baño antes de que Reborn pudiera digerir que tuvo un paseo de primera clase en las manos de un vampiro. León solo se rio antes de saltar en la almohada y darle otra sorpresa a Reborn… Tsuna regreso 15 minutos más tarde, vestido con un pijama azulada que quizás era muy grande para él, necesitaban ir de compras… otra vez…

-… ¿Qué le pasa a Reborn-nii-chan?, ¿por qué esta tan gordo? – Experimentalmente Tsuna lo toco con un dedo como si temiera que León fuese a reventar como un globo de agua. – Parece un bombillo con ojos…

En cualquier otro momento Reborn se hubiera reído si Tsuna no luciera tan mortalmente preocupado, era casi tierno, pero también-

\- ¿Hay que llevarlo a un hospital?, ¿se va a morir? – León sonrió y lo miro, tratando en vano de calmar al chico, pero quizás eso solo lo hizo peor… - ¿Te vas a morir León-chan?, no te puedes-

\- No va a morir, no le pasa nada malo, así que no te preocupes y por favor no empieces a llorar… - Estaba a punto… y francamente no quería tener que calmarlo y que llenara todo de lágrimas…

A este niño de seguro le encantaban los animales, definitivamente, eso o les tenía una debilidad muy grande-

\- Pero Reborn-nii-chan… - Oh, por favor no empieces a llorar…

\- Cada vez que se pone así es que está preparando un regalo en su estómago-

\- ¡¿Está embarazada?! – Reborn pestañeo estúpidamente, ¿qué? - ¿en qué momento-no, ¿cómo demonios se puede embarazar tan feo y tan rápido?, ¡fueron solo unas pocas horas!

Reborn pestañeo varias veces más, mirando a Tsuna sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo, no podía ser-

\- ¿Quién fue tu marido León-chan?, voy a matarlo si le pongo una mano-

\- León no está embarazada, y es un hombre…

-… ¿Eh? – Miro a León ahora completamente confundido. - ¿Entonces es hermafrodita?

Okey, Reborn no podía creer como todo cambio tan radicalmente… Podía tener esa apariencia de niño, tener una conducta infantil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero obviamente no era ningún niño si sabía todo eso… Reborn sentía como si le hubieran dado una cachetada, pero tenía que comprender que el chico debió de haber visto y vivido un montón de cosas mientras vivía en las calles que no tenía ni la más remota idea, por no hablar de que fue un niño maltratado…

\- León es de género masculino… - Explico lentamente, no ayudaba que León se estaba riendo de él. – Repito, no está embarazado, solo está preparando algo en su interior para ti. Escucha con atención, tratare de explicarlo lo más simple que pueda, pero te repito: esto no tiene nada que ver con que León vaya a dar a un León Jr. por más cool que suene la idea.

Tsuna pestañeo lentamente y se sentó, mirándolo a él y luego a León, tratando de digerir la información que acababa de recibir. Asintió y pacientemente espero a que Reborn siguiera con su explicación, su preocupación había bajado mucho…

\- León es una criatura muy especial, tú lo has visto de primera mano… - ¿Qué otro animal podía cambiar de forma? – A veces León entra en ese estado, siempre ha ocurrido con mis estudiantes, pasa unas semanas o días así antes de mostrar que es lo que ha estado haciendo dentro de si durante ese tiempo… - Pausa. – A mi anterior alumno le dio un látigo y una tortuga que cada vez que toca el agua se transforma en una tortuga gigante al estilo Godzilla. También ha producido diferentes tipos de balas, cadenas y demás…

-… ¿Por qué dentro de su estómago? – Fue la pregunta tímida que siguió.

\- Es sorpresa, y esta vez es para ti obviamente. – Cierto, antes de que se le olvidara… - Mientras este en ese estado no podrá cambiar de forma o moverse mucho, así que nos toca a nosotros cuidarlo, ¿entiendes?

Tsuna asintió lentamente, Reborn no se sorprendía, cualquier cosa que se hubiera esperado el chico no fue-

-… ¿Cómo sabes que es para mí?, podría ser para ti o para alguien más… - Pregunto el chico tímidamente mirándolo directo a los ojos casi con desconfianza.

Oh Señor, no me digas que este chico también tiene problemas graves de autoestima (aparte de una autoestima baja), pensó Reborn con temor y casi con tristeza. Si eso era la verdad… entonces ese chico infantil, rebelde o dulce dependiendo de la situación, no era más que una máscara… Había esperado que ese maltrato que tuvo mientras estaba secuestrado no llegara tan profundo, pero… al parecer se había equivocado… Bueno, el chico era bastante fuerte y decidido, solo necesitaba cariño y amistad, quizás con eso bastaría para reparar esa autoestima dañada… Aunque igual tendría que hablar seriamente con ellos tres para tener más información acerca del maltrato que ellos sufrieron, quizás con esa información podría ayudar a Tsuna de alguna forma…

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo? – Respondió sin duda.

León no era tan rápido en dar regalos, para nada, pero se había encariñado mucho con Tsuna en muy poco tiempo… si no era para Tsuna, entonces no era para nadie… Reborn sonrió levemente al ver a León rodar, tratando de que Tsuna lo tocara, quien lo hizo luego de varios intentos del camaleón…

\- ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? – Pregunto suavemente, la respuesta de esto le diría que tan grave estaba-

-… Supongo que si… - Tsuna no lo miro al decir esto, ni al decir: - Nadie nunca me ha regalado nada… así que supongo que… no estoy acostumbrado, ni siquiera con abuelito…

… Grave, bastante grave, pero al parecer arreglándose con la ayuda del fantasma rubio irritante conocido como Vongola Primo y ahora León.

\- ¿Y esta casa qué? – Era una medio burla. – Esta casa es toda tuya, está a tu nombre y todo… te lo regalo el anciano-

\- Pensé que había sido broma… - Reborn pestañeo, genial…

\- Pues no lo fue. Ahora, a dormir que mañana te toca entrenamiento y clase, voy a ensenarte muchas cosas así que prepárate-

\- ¿Pero podemos ir a comer un helado después Reborn-nii-chan? – A Reborn le extraño que no usara los ojos de perrito, pero…

\- En la tarde, ahora, a dormir. – Tsuna, ya sea por instinto o su intuición, esquivo la patada voladora que Reborn quería darle en su frente, para luego asentir, tomar el despertador y lanzarlo en contra del interruptor de la luz al mismo tiempo en que se deslizaba bajo las mantas.

En medio de la oscuridad total, Reborn se preguntó si lo que acababa de hacer Tsuna era la definición definitiva de la pereza extrema. El chico tenía una velocidad descomunal, no le hubiera tomado ni siquiera medio segundo en ir a apagar la luz y meterse debajo de las mantas, sin romper nada. Pero no, tuvo que lanzar el despertador, que por suerte había sobrevivido al impacto…

\- ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – Lloro Tsuna sin poder evitarlo, para luego darle una mirada de muerte a su tutor, quien sonrió sádicamente. - ¿Por qué rayos fue eso?

\- Porque quise Tsunayoshi. – Respondió como si nada el bebé.

La mirada molesta se intensifico, pero a la final Tsuna se fue a arreglar para el día de muy mal humor por a ver sido despertado con un mazo gigante en el estómago. Si no podía hacerle casi nada despierto, entonces lo haría mientras estuviera durmiendo, aparte era su castigo por tirar el despertador. No obstante, toda su alegría se volvió humo y fue reemplazada por molestia al oír:

\- Te ves tan lindo Tsu-chan~

Sabiamente Reborn no dijo absolutamente nada y continúo como si nada hubiera pasado, si esto pasaba todas las mañanas quizás ni siquiera necesitarían comprarle ropa al mocoso, ese rubio arrogante como que lo tenía todo resuelto y eso que estaba muerto… Ken hizo como que no vio el humo salir de las orejas del Arcobaleno del Sol cuando se sentó en la mesa, su amigo también siguió su ejemplo para mantener sus cabezas intactas, pero el cocinero…

\- Kufufufu, ¿qué pasa bebé?, ¿mal comienzo con Tsu-chan? – Hey, si un muerto de más de 400 años de antigüedad podía llamarlo así como si nada, ¿por qué no el también?

\- Todo bien con él. – Era la verdad, más o menos. – Con su abuelito no tanto. – Oh cuantas ganas tenia de matarlo, lástima que ya estaba muerto… Eso le recordaba: – Necesito hablar con ustedes tres una vez que Tsunayoshi se vaya, necesito saber todo…

Los tres se estremecieron ante el aura asesina que claramente decía que mejor se hiciera todo tal cual y como él quería o habría mucho dolor involucrado como castigo… No obstante, Mukuro solo se rio y regreso a terminar los panqueques…

\- ¿Por qué no contrataron-

\- Tsunayoshi no quiso. – Corto rápidamente Reborn, no quería hablar de eso…

 _\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – Reborn se giró rápidamente, dejando el periódico por un momento, para ver qué demonios estaba ocurriendo-_

 _\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. – Los pájaros salieron detrás de las pobres chicas llorando, como si fueran proyectiles listos para morder, y duro._

 _-… Tsk. - ¿No había sido claro acerca de que debía de educar a sus mascotas si no quería que se deshiciera de ellas o peor?, al parecer como que no lo había sido._

 _Unos minutos más tarde, las aves estaban de vuelta en su jaula con cara de pocos amigos y muy molestos. Ignorando a las aves, Reborn se acercó a las chicas que estaban llorando en el suelo. Que gran forma de iniciar el día, definitivamente…_

 _-… ¿Qué hicieron o debo de suponer que las aves-_

 _\- ¿Aves? – Lloro una casi moqueando. - ¿Qué importan las aves?_

 _Si no habían sido las aves…_

 _\- Renunciamos, no trataremos de llevarnos bien con ese pequeño demonio… - Las otras chicas también se quejaron en esto y rápidamente se fueron, asustadas y llorando a mares._

 _Reborn ni siquiera volteo, solo pregunto:_

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste y por qué? – No tenía paciencia para esto, de por si había sido un poco difícil contratar a gente para trabajar en esa casa con un niño "especial" de por medio._

 _\- Nada del otro mundo. – Contesto como si nada Tsuna, cayendo del techo. – Solo las saque de mi habitación. – Explico como si no hubiera hecho nada malo._

 _Reborn lo apunto con León, ¿ahora quién demonios haría su café?_

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste mocoso? – Si no le decía iba a volar la casa con el adentro…_

 _\- Las asuste con mi bellísima presencia vampírica. – Y como para demostrarlo, mostro sus garras, sus colmillos y en menos de un segundo Reborn lo tenía demasiado cerca para su comodidad. – No tenían ningún permiso de entrar en mi habitación, así que tuve que echarlas por las malas ya que no salieron cuando lo hice por las buenas…_

 _Ignorando la proximidad, y no preguntando a que se refería con "las buenas", Reborn casi tuvo la necesidad de dispararle en la frente y torturarlo sádicamente, muy sádicamente… no solo había sido increíblemente difícil conseguir chicas lindas y fieles, sino que no se asustaran de estar con el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo… y ta da, al parecer Tsuna deba mucho más miedo que él._

 _\- Estaban limpiando, es su-_

 _\- Ha, claro… - Sarcasmo goteaba de cada palabra. – De broma tu estas aquí, y vivo, ¿tú crees que dejaría a más personas desconocidas cerca de mí?_

 _\- Tsu-_

 _\- Ten en claro una cosa… - Tsuna sonrió de una manera casi maniática, terrorífica, pero era solo un acto. – si voy a estar aquí, yo decido quien puede estar y quien no, no tú._

 _\- ¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso? – Tsuna ya tenía a León en la frente, listo para disparar-_

 _\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para cuestionarme bebé? – Tsuna evadió los tiroteos. – Soy un vampiro, ¿acaso no te has puesto a pensar que me gustaría poder decir si alguien se queda o no?, si supuestamente esta es mi casa… - Tsuna gruño amenazadoramente. – Si me voy a quedar en un lugar, yo decido donde demonios donde y con quien, mientras menos gente mejor, así que deja de molestar y estar contratando sirvientes que no son necesarios._

Reborn nunca iba a decirles eso, a nadie en realidad. Aunque por lo que veía la verdadera razón detrás de todo ese alboroto era que Tsuna simplemente desconfiaba mucho y solo permitiría a sus amigos (y presas al parecer) rondar cerca de donde estuviera, vivos y coleando. En cualquier otro caso los espantaría o los mataría sin dudar, ya lo había visto como dos veces y honestamente no tenía ganas de limpiar otro desastre. Tsuna era bastante desconfiado como un niño, y si le interesaba mantenerlo aquí lo mejor era complacerlo en eso… pues, aparentemente, era lo único que lo molestaba: las personas.

\- Oh~- Reborn casi frunció el ceño ante la cara casi serena, pero levemente preocupada del ilusionista. – Tiene mucho sentido, los niños "abandonados" no son muy bien tratados y Tsu-chan no está muy acostumbrado a la gente… - Luego sonrió perversamente. – pero hace amigos rápidamente, ¿no crees?

Sirviendo el desayuno, el ilusionista rio, justo antes de que Ken estallara:

\- Espero que se haga amigo de alguna linda dama o algo, no me gusta cocinar. – Se quejó, pensando en que le tocaría la cena.

\- Eso es una muy buena idea. – Reborn estaba a punto de sacar su teléfono y comenzar a jalar cuerdas cuando Tsuna apareció, asustando a tres personas debido a su "nueva" apariencia.

\- Nos vemos~ - Se detuvo un momento al ver la mesa, y rápidamente secuestro algo antes de salir volando por la puerta.

Reborn sintió una ceja temblar en irritación pura… Sintiendo el peligro inminente, uno de ellos les dio su plato mientras que el ilusionista regresaba a hacer otro plato. Genial, un vampiro que le gustaba la comida humana… y que de paso como que podía cambiar de apariencia… Miraron al bebé que prácticamente estaba listo para matar al primer desafortunado que le pasa cerca, y decidieron esperar a que se calmara para caerle a preguntas. Mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo o no, él no era el único que podía exigir respuestas.


	20. Capítulo 20

yola1996acuario, bueno, quisiera que fueran los tipicos guantes pero desgraciadamente no pueden ser, Tsu-chan tiene garras, no podria usarlos bien si es que no los destruye tratando de ponerselos cuando son de tela. Asi que le dare algo bastante parecido pero con garras, ys e que me estare copiando de mi otra historia, pero las llamare X-Claws . Si tienes alguna mejor idea, por favor compartela conmigo por review or PM (no conosco otra forma de comunicacion aqui .). Tristemente Giotto no aparecera en estos dos capis, pero lo hare aparecer pronto ;3

Hime-chan Natsumi, Tsu-chan es bastante problematico, no crees XD? Reborn no las tendra faciles, no te preocupes :)

roxiyao, hasta que Tsu-chan no traiga a las chicas estan estancados en hacer todo por ellos mismos XD, e incluso con las chicas no la van a tener facil con tsu-chan rondando en su territorio xD. Muchas gracias, espero que estos dos capis tambien te gusten :)

Victoria Chacin618, sip XD, Tsuna es muy demandante y exigente para ser solo un niño XD.

Post Data: Feliz Navidad a todos, este es mi regalo, disfrutenlo :P

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 20

\- Kyo-nii~ - Por quien sabe cuanta vez esa mañana, Hibari se contuvo de abrazar al pequeño niño vestido de pájaro que estaba agarrado a su pierna y suplicando en silencio, y no tan silenciosamente también.

\- ¡Juudaime! – Llamo Gokudera un tanto desesperado, ¿por qué tenía que ser el estúpido prefecto?, ¡cualquiera podía hacerlo! – Podría-

\- Pero Kyo-nii puede hacerlo mejor que todos ustedes juntos. – Dijo el chico casi ignorando la súplica del otro chico, y de Yamamoto también, quien estaba un poco avergonzado de todo esto.

En realidad, Gokudera tenía razón, cualquiera podía buscarle dulces, pero por alguna razón Tsuna parecía pensar-olviden la parte de pensar, ¡Tsuna tenía la razón absoluta!

\- No hagas un desastre Usagi. – Dicho esto, el Carnívoro regreso a su escritorio a terminar lo que quedaba de papeleo.

A pesar de ser algo tan estúpido, Hibari no podía apagar la pizca de orgullo ante las palabras del vampiro. Tenía razón después de todo, nadie podía negarlo, ¿y quién se atrevería a hacerlo de todos modos?, el tenia lo mejor, era fuerte, guapo-

\- No vueles tan alto que te puedo hacer estrellar con solo mover un dedo. – Comento Tsuna un tanto preocupado, mala suerte para Hibari, pero Tsuna podía sentir muy bien los cambios de emoción, pero al menos tenía la buena suerte que Tsuna era demasiado honesto y amable.

Hibari gruño mas no dijo nada, no podía negarlo no importa cuánto quisiera. El Hibird gigante podía fácilmente matarlo si así quería, era fuerte y muy veloz, era un digno adversario, pero también era un ser altamente peligroso… no es que lo fuera a decir, simplemente lo reconocía para sí mismo. Yamamoto iba a preguntar a que se debía el comentario, cuando…

\- Tsuna-nii~ - Hibari suspiro para sus adentros, genial, dos niños ahora… - ¡Ustedes arrodíllense ante Lambo-sa-

\- ¡Me arrodillare el día en que el infierno se congele! – Las pupilas de Tsuna se encogieron en miedo al ver las dinamitas ser lanzadas…

Aun comiendo chocolate del almacén secreto de dulces de Hibari (un gran almacén oculto detrás de una pared), Tsuna no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ningún plan para evitar la tragedia, lo único que paso por su cabeza que no fuera el olor a humo, el sabor a chocolate, las explosiones en sus oídos y la vista de un Hibari sumamente molesto y apunto de matar a todos mientras que un Yamamoto sumamente nervioso de la ira del prefecto trataba de detener a Gokudera de seguir lanzando fuegos artificiales… era: "No quiero ni imaginarme si Reborn-nii-chan estuviera aquí"

-… Uh oh… - ¡Poof!

La pelea se detuvo, mas no el llanto, al ver el humo rosa en la habitación. Los tres adolescentes se miraron, uno molesto, otro preocupado, y otro algo nervioso… solo Dios sabía que podría salir de allí… incluso si solo eran por 5 minutos.

\- Oh~ - Ahora incluso Lambo dio toda su atención al humo, dejando de llorar. – No sé cómo agradecerles el haberme… traído… - Fue casi un ronroneo, y una voz que conocían muy bien.

Antes de que alguien lograra decir al menos pio, el humo se disipo totalmente, mostrando a una figura que los dejo con la boca en el suelo de la impresión. La figura sonrió enormemente y antes de que alguno pudiera al menos pestañear, se había ido a solo Dios sabe dónde. Diez años en el futuro…

\- Kufufufu… - Se rio alguien, haciendo a Tsuna muy sorprendido, no recordaba que la cabeza de piña-pestañeó sin poder evitarlo…

-… Ahora eres una piña morada arrugada… - Comento viendo lo "viejo" que el ilusionista estaba, era aún más alto y obviamente mayor… oh cierto, estaba en el futuro.

\- Mocoso… - Tsuna pestañeó y con un dedo toco curiosamente una de las tres venas palpitantes, ignorando ingenuamente (o quizás ni siquiera le importaba en lo más mínimo) la mirada de muerte que le tenía la piña encima.

\- ¡Juudaime! – Uno de los ojos de Tsuna tembló, casi volviéndose un tic.

No podía ser cierto, ¿incluso en el futuro iba a ser llamado así por Gokudera?, ¿que tenía que hacer para evitarlo?, ¿darle un susto de muerte?, ¿casi matarlo?, ¿torturarlo sádicamente por una semana?, es que era demasiado… irritante. Su nombre era Tsunayoshi, pero le gustaba más Tsuna y por esa misma razón se presentaba como tal. Si bien podía aceptar ser llamado Tsuna-kun, Tsu-chan e incluso Usagi, Juudaime ni siquiera tenía sentido para él y quizás por esa misma razón era que lo molestaba tanto, y con solo pensar que aun luego de tantos años iba a seguir siendo llamado de ese modo por el chico que parecía un anciano…

\- Oh, lo lamento mucho Tsuna-sama, se me había olvidado cuanto odias ser llamado así en tu tiempo… - Gokudera rio un poco nervioso, a nadie se le escapo la mirada casi suicida del chico. - ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿tiene hambre?, cualquier cosa no dude en decir-

\- ¿sama? – Fue lo que escapo de los labios de Tsuna, medio irritado y medio curioso. - ¿Es que ni siquiera puedes crear un sobrenombre que tenga sentido o sea lógico?, soy un simple vampiro como para que me llames sama-

\- Disculpe que lo interrumpa Tsuna-sama… - Gokudera, así como los otros dos presentes en la habitación, sonrieron tristemente. Al parecer, este Tsuna estaba bien atrás en el pasado… eso era tanto bueno como malo… - Son apodos de respeto, tu eres nuestro jefe, uno de los jefes más poderosos y respetados del mundo…

Gokudera, así como todos lo que lo conocían, sabían muy bien que eso valía tanto como las moléculas de polvo esparcidas en el aire del espacio exterior, es decir: incluso un grano de arena valía mucho más para Tsuna. Y en el pasado ni siquiera entendía, no es que pudieran culparlo, era solo un niño, y aunque en el futuro siguiera siendo casi igual, entendía que ocurría, muy a diferencia de su yo pasado…

\- Juudaime significa Decimo, tu eres el Décimo Vongola, pido mil disculpas por cualquier confusión que pueda causarte en tu tiempo, es solo-

\- Sigues siendo horriblemente irritante anciano decrepito. – Gokudera, en lugar de molestarse, se rio y lo abrazo, haciendo pestañear a Tsuna ante lo inesperado del asunto.

\- Lo siento Tsuna-sama, ya te acostumbraras… - O, mejor dicho: ya lo entendería en algunos meses. – Ahora, ¿quieres algo de comer?, en el comedor hay muchos dulces solo para ti.

Tsuna lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, haciéndoles recordar que este Tsuna usualmente se valía por sí mismo y no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de tratos, o a ser mimado para el caso, muchos menos en este sentido y en los regalos… No era su culpa, pero igual les hacía sentirse como escorias por no poder haber hecho más por el en su época. No hubieran podido en verdad, deshacer años de soledad y temor no era fácil, y por lo visto apenas llevaban algunas semanas de conocer a Tsuna.

\- ¡Son deliciosos al extremo! – Aseguro una persona que Tsuna aún no había visto.

\- ¡Secuestrador de aves! – Dicho esto, el chico se escondió detrás de Gokudera, mirándolo con desconfianza.

El boxeador sudo frio mientras que el ilusionista y el bombardero se rieron, ¿qué más iban a hacer?, ¿llorar por una estupidez que ellos no cometieron ni tuvieron nada que ver?

\- Buenas tardes chicos, ¿y Tsuna-nii? – Pregunto perezosamente el chico vaca, entrando a la habitación con un helado. – Le traje helado a ver si descansa un-oh, hola joven Vongola-

\- ¿Has dicho helado? – Olviden las formalidades, ¡había helado!

\- Ehh… - Sin pensarlo mucho, le dio el helado al niño, era para el después de todo y francamente no quería tener que correr por su vida… otra vez.

\- ¡Gracias! – Dicho esto, comenzó a comer.

Se miraron con tristeza antes de volver a ver a Tsuna, si tan solo el Tsuna de ese tiempo pudiera estar así de tranquilo al menos… o ponerse así de contento con algún dulce o algo, incluso si solo era momentáneo… Era su propia culpa para ser sinceros, por prohibirle salir solo y de Tsuna mismo por ser tan buen amigo y no matarlos y simplemente obedecer… Vivía amargado, por falta de una palabra mejor, y era normal… cualquiera odiaría tener una niñera las 24/7 sobre todo si estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera cuando estaba solo…

\- Demasiados herbívoros en un espacio muy pequeño… - Hibari se detuvo al ver a quien tenían de visita…

Tsuna se detuvo al sentir a alguien acariciarlo en la cabeza. Estuvo casi a punto de sacar sus garras y rasguñar a quien sea que fuera la persona, cuando vio quien era… Genial, estaba rodeado de puros viejos.

\- Hola Usagi-chan, ¿puedo preguntar como terminaste aquí?

-… ¿Kyo-nii? - ¿En verdad era el?, cielos… necesitaba adaptarse al hecho de que estaba en el futuro… o, mejor dicho: a esperar ver a sus amigos en el futuro.

\- ¿Sorprendido de vernos Tsunayoshi? – Dijo una voz desde las sombras.

La cuchara con la que Tsuna había estado devorando el helado cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, el helado hubiera sido el mismo rumbo si Gokudera no lo hubiera tomado, muy a sabiendas de que eso podría suceder. Reborn rio divertido, no podía culpar al chico por imitar a un pez, él ni siquiera debería de saber que estaban en Italia o de que él era un Arcobaleno en su tiempo…

\- Sí, soy yo, el gran Reborn, el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo. – El pez murió.

-… Incluso como 20 años en el futuro sigues teniendo ese ego hacia el infinito y más allá. – Si, Tsuna vio Toy Story.

\- ¿20 años? – Este chico…

\- Hey, ustedes son los viejos, no yo. – Explico con inocencia y sinceridad.

\- … Estas a diez años en el futuro Tsunayoshi, ni más ni menos. – Explico Reborn sentándose en un mueble, frente a él. – Y sí, todos los amigos que hiciste en tu época están aquí, y muchos más también. – Sonrió levemente, sin maldad. – Esa familia que tanto pediste… la has creado tú mismo, y una gran parte de ella se encuentra en esta mansión…

\- …

Reborn sonrió aún más, nunca se había olvidado de eso… lo único que en verdad quiso el Tsuna del pasado era una familia, y la tenía, pequeña aun, pero la tenía, el simplemente no podía verlo… aun.

\- Gokudera, supongo que podrás encargarte de todo. – Luego miro al chico, sería mejor decirle… - Me voy por unos días, tengo trabajo que hacer, mientras estas aquí… ¿por qué no le pides a Gokudera que te lleve con Yamamoto?, estoy seguro de que el tendrá juegos para ti… o podrías ir al comedor, o incluso podrías hacer ambas sin ningún problema.

Reborn no espero a que el vampiro saliera de su estupor, no lo quería tener colgado al pantalón ni verlo triste. Quizás Tsuna no era tan cercano a él en su tiempo como los otros, pero de algo si estaba seguro: era el primero al que buscaría si estaba asustado o no sabía qué hacer si su abuelito no estaba cerca. Tal vez debió de haberle dicho a ese dichoso fantasmita irritante, molesto, caprichoso, altanero, egocéntrico, bueno para nada, metido, fastidioso, estúpido, imbécil y mil sinónimos más que si el podía ser el abuelo (padre en realidad), entonces el, el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, podría ser el padrino, porque era a ellos dos quienes Tsuna buscaba cuando necesitaba ayuda, estaba asustado, o necesitaba consuelo… a su madre no tanto por alguna razón que honestamente no quería saber.

\- Bueno… - Tsuna conto tímidamente todo lo que había pasado antes de terminar en donde estaba ante la mirada semi curiosa de Kyo-nii, la mirada preocupada de Gokudera y las miradas alentadoras de los otros dos…

\- Ya veo… - Gokudera hizo una mueca, estúpida vaca… o tal vez buena vaca estúpida, porque gracias a él y al hecho de que había dañado la bazuca (ya tenía como media hora aquí), podían ver a este Tsuna y seguramente el Tsuna de este tiempo andaba como un loco corriendo en Namimori y en cualquier lugar en donde estuviera…

\- Bueno Usagi-chan, vamos a llevarte con el herbívoro… - Él era quien más conocía a Tsuna por así decirlo, pues era el que paso más tiempo con el jugando.

Tsuna no tuvo tiempo e quejarse ni anda cuando fue levantado como un niño pequeño y sacado de la habitación. Yamamoto estaba haciendo un poco de entrenamiento en la sala de entrenamiento (valga la redundancia), cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse le llamo la atención, haciéndolo detenerse e ir a saludar a los recién llegados. Decir que había esperado ver a Tsuna sobre los hombros de Hibari luciendo un lindo sonrojo de vergüenza, vestido de Hibird versión gigante, y acompañado de Gokudera, Mukuro y Ryohei era decir una mentira del tamaño del Sol.  
Ma Ma, bienvenidos chicos… - Yamamoto no se mentiría así mismo: esto era casi insólito, Tsuna casi no salía de esa oficina gracias a lo molesto que se había vuelto… - ¿A que debo tu visita Tsu-

\- Tu también te has puesto viejo… - Murmuro Tsuna, no era que se vieran mal ni nada, era solo… muy incómodo ver a todos tan altos y menos infantiles…¿Viejo…? – Yamamoto pestañeo, dejando la katana que había estado usando caer al suelo de la confusión… Tsuna no había estado tan calmado o bromista en… oh…Tsu-chan… - Tsuna pestañeo, ¿el también?, había pensado que solo su abuelo lo llamaría así, pero parece que se equivocó enormemente porque… ya iban varios. – Gracias por traerlo, ahora tu ven aquí pequeño vampiro.¡Hey!, ¡eso duele! – Se quejó tratando de librarse de los coscorrones que el samurái le estaba dando sin ninguna clase de unos nuevos juegos que de seguro te van a encantar y también tengo unos nuevos dulces, solo para ti… - Luego de agarrar a Tsuna como si solo fuera un muñeco, miro a los otros que trataban de disimular su risa. - ¿Vienen?, de seguro me pateara el trasero en cuanto se adapte a los controles, y no quiero ser el único perdedor…No había que esforzarse en darse cuenta que Tsuna era un gran jugador luego de ver que había atrapado un Mew lv. 100 en menos de tres días. Mucho menos luego de haberlo visto pasarse Devil Survivor 1 como si nada… Yamamoto se estremeció en el recuerdo, si a Tsuna le gustaba un juego, no duraría mucho en acabarlo y volverse un boss andante…

-… Muy bien, aquí está el control, elige un personaje. – Luego miro a los chicos quienes también habían tomado el suyo. Hibari ya tenía a su personaje escogido: Bowser (a falta de uno más sexy o intimidante, o ambas). Lambo tenia a la tortuga verde, Mukuro tenía a King Boo, Gokudera tenía a Luigi, y Yamamoto tenía a Yoshi. – Vamos gallinas que Tsuna aún no sabe-

\- Uh oh… - ¿No sabe?, ya había elegido a Bowser Jr.

El Tsuna de ese tiempo era conocido por jugar (si jugaba) con Bowser Jr. y la moto delfín si jugaba con otros. ¿La razón?, si era detenido se recuperaba muy rápido gracias a la aceleración de la moto. Era demasiado bueno conduciendo y como el personaje era pequeño, se podía meter en cualquier lado sin problemas, así que detenerlo solo podía hacerse con cosas muy bien apuntadas o que le dieran de lleno…

-… Perdimos ya… - Y allí estaba la dichosa moto…

\- ¿Qué? – Se quejó Tsuna haciendo casi un puchero. – Es la moto más linda que hay…

Se miraron entre ellos… quizás Tsuna nunca se molestó en leer los stats y simplemente era muy bueno conduciendo… En cuanto al personaje… de seguro era porque era igual de malo que el cuándo los-

\- ¡Es demasiado pronto como para que nos pases por encima!

Tsuna se hizo el que no oyó y continúo arrollando gente, aprovechando la estrella al máximo… Yamamoto solo se rio, ¿qué más iba a hacer?, Tsuna se dejó quedar atrás para hacerles una maldad, no por dejarlos ganar-

\- ¿Para que serán estas tortugas…? - Hibari, el único que se había salvado hasta ese momento, asesino a Tsuna con la mirada ante las 3 tortugas rojas que le llegaron.  
Desgraciadamente Tsuna era inmune a esas miradas, era un natural… porque el juego no lo había ni visto en su tiempo. Tal vez debió de dejarle estrenar el ultimo Super Smash Bros…


	21. Capítulo 21

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 21

\- Chicos… ¿vi lo creo que vi…? – Pregunto nerviosamente Yamamoto a los demás, quienes estaban tan paralizados como el… unos más que otros.

Hibari, en particular, en lugar de estar paralizado debido al susto que se acababan de llevar, estaba curioso, sorprendido, y sobretodo increíblemente emocionado ante lo que habían presenciado, incluso si solo fue por meros segundos. Si el Tsuna de ese tiempo era endemoniadamente lindo y muy fuerte (así no lo pareciera), el Tsuna que acababan de ver era el demonio mismo de la lindura, y si la apariencia tenía algo relacionado al poder, entonces… el Tsuna del futuro debía de ser mucho, mucho más fuerte que el actual. Quizás pelear con él era una idea suicida teniendo en cuenta que el de ese tiempo podría matarlo sin muchos problemas, pero Hibari quería saber cuan fuerte se había hecho ese niño…

\- ¿Volverá…? – Teniendo en cuenta que el efecto de la bazuca solo duraba 5 minutos… probablemente no.

\- Pues-ugh… - Yamamoto hizo una mueca y se alejó no muy disimuladamente de la bazuca que estaba soltando chispas. - ¿Es esto normal?

\- ¡Estúpida vaca…!

Luego de que Gokudera tratara de volar a Lambo del sitio con sus bombas debido a no solo lo que hizo sino porque daño (solo Dios sabe cómo) la bazuca, del llanto de Lambo y el miedo del pobre niño tratando de huir de todos ellos, de Yamamoto tratando de calmar las cosas sin entender mucho qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, y de que Hibari los mordiera a todos hasta la muerte por el desorden, el caos y por destruir su oficina y parte de la escuela, finalmente Yamamoto llego a su casa como unas dos horas más tarde…

\- ¡Ya llegué! – Listo para tirarse en su cama y dormir hasta el próximo año, estaba casado, adolorido, y podría seguir con su lista de razones…

\- Bienvenido a casa, Keshi-nii. – Saludo una voz que Yamamoto conocía muy, muy bien a estas alturas de su vida.

Como si temiera ver a algún ente maligno, o quizás incluso al mismísimo diablo en persona, Yamamoto lentamente se giró para ver a la otra persona… quien solo se rio divertido ante lo que pasaba. Oh uh, no habían sido imaginaciones suyas…

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto el chico prácticamente ronroneando en el sofá, parecía sumamente cómodo y feliz justo en donde estaba. - ¿Te gusta?

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, Yamamoto solo pudo mirarlo, cosa que solo hizo reír mas a Tsuna en lugar de impacientarlo. Obviamente, seguramente debido a que era un vampiro, Tsuna se veía casi exactamente igual al de siempre… solo que… había unos… pequeños… detalles que no estaban allí antes…

\- ¿Supongo que es parte de tu vampirismo? – Pregunto estúpidamente, pues no veía que otra explicación lógica podría darle a lo que estaba en frente del… - Y si, estas… - Yamamoto no sabía que decir, y las risas de su acompañante no ayudaban… - terroríficamente lindo…

\- Oh, muchas gracias Keshi-nii… - Prácticamente ronroneo el chico, mirándolo perezosamente y relajándose en el sofá aún más si eso era posible… - ¿tienes algo de comer?, me muero de hambre…

\- S-Sí, claro-

\- Y no me refiero a comida humana… - Aclaro el vampiro mirándolo como si supiera lo que iba a hacer Yamamoto antes de que el mismo lo hiciera.

Yamamoto pestañeo, varias veces, hasta que cayó en cuenta en que le estaba pidiendo el chico en el sofá. Tímidamente se rasco detrás del cuello, el Tsuna de este tiempo nunca había pedido "eso", ni siquiera había sugerido algo parecido… Yamamoto casi salto del susto al sentir a Tsuna muy cerca de él, tan cerca que podía ver su cara justo en frente del…

-… Sé muy bien que mi yo pasado jamás pensaría en hacer lo que acabo de hacer… - Dijo con total sinceridad, ni una pisca de burla, aunque podía notarse un poco de culpabilidad por alguna razón desconocida. – pero Keshi-nii… ¿no crees que deberías tener algo para mí?, no es que te culpe ni nada… pero incluso un vampiro no puede estar todo el tiempo bien y ser capaz de suplir sus necesidades, ¿me entiendes?

-… - Ahora se sentía como un perfecto idiota, Tsuna era solo un niño-

\- Ahora no necesito nada, en mi tiempo ustedes tienen cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a necesitar… - La última parte sonó un poco amarga, pero Yamamoto no quiso presionar, debía ser por algo y no quería molestarlo… - Sin embargo, en este tiempo no era muy… abierto, por así decirlo, así que si no fuera por abuelito… yo estaría muerto, quizás en unos pocos meses a partir de hoy si él no hubiera intervenido.

La sangre de Yamamoto se congelo, ¿muerto?, no, eso no podía suceder, no quería perder a su mejor amigo para siempre y menos tan pronto-

\- Relájate… - Ronroneo Tsuna, tratando de calmarlo, y le sonrió suavemente. – Ven, siéntate conmigo un rato, y te diré lo más importante que debes saber esto, aunque es un poco… - Tsuna ahogo una risa. – estúpido.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban en la mesa, tomando té y Tsuna robando unas galletas de chocolate felizmente, parecía un verdadero niño con esa expresión… un niño muy diabólico para ser honesto, pero no se quejaba. No era el, era su… nuevo "atuendo".

\- Como sabrás, mi menú consiste en básicamente sangre, ¿no es así? – Yamamoto asintió, pensando para sí que quizás tendría que traer más galletas, porque en el ritmo que iba… - Soy más que capaz de obtenerla por mí mismo, así que no deberían tener que preocuparse… más si tienen que hacerlo, sobre todo en estas fechas…

\- Pero-

\- Dime, tu Tsuna… - Hizo una pausa deliberada, mirándolo con ojos de cordero. - ¿se ve como yo?

\- No… - Murmuro mirando los… "detalles del atuendo" … - De hecho-

\- Bien, más a mi favor. – Yamamoto hizo una mueca, y resistió el impulso de golpearse la cabeza, ¿es que acaso no lo iba a dejar preguntar nada? – Te preguntaras porque necesitan "preocuparse" por mi comida… pues la respuesta es simple: si no como moriré.

\- Ugh… - Yamamoto sonrió nerviosamente. – Eso es un poco deducible por sí solo, Tsu-

\- Tsu-chan para to Keshi-nii. – Corto dulcemente el chico con una sonrisa bastante alegre, pero no duro mucho, volviendo a ser serio. – Si, es bastante obvio y estúpido… pero tengo que decirlo. – Tsuna pestañeo e hizo un puchero. – Trae más galletas que no es justo.

Yamamoto se rio ligeramente antes de buscar dos paquetes de galletas de chocolate, ya no habían más, pero esas galletas se habían comprado para el después de todo… aunque vaya estomago tenia para ser alguien tan pequeño.

\- Bien, bien… - Tsuna comenzó a devorar galletas otra vez. – Pues veras, entre la escuela, los entrenamientos, y las locuras… ¿en qué tiempo crees que tu Tsuna va ir a cazar algo?, cansado, agotado e incluso adolorido gracias a nada más y nada menos que el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo y uno de los seres más sádicos del mundo… - Tsuna no iba a decirle a Yamamoto que en verdad Reborn no pudo hacerle la gran cosa… hasta que descubrió su debilidad por aprender cosas nuevas y practicas… - Y no, Reborn no me hizo ningún daño, fui yo mismo en realidad… - Mas no iba a explicar eso, era demasiado vergonzoso. Eso, y las horas de infinito aburrimiento teórico que igual se tenía que aprender y tragar…

\- Supongo que… se te olvido cazar… o no tuviste tiempo de hacerlo… frecuentemente…

Tenía bastante sentido, teniendo en cuenta que Tsuna ahora tenía menos tiempo para sí gracias a la escuela, y ahora tenía que… auch, simplemente auch… Eran unos completos idiotas.

\- ¡Felicidades!, ¡te has ganado una galleta! – Yamamoto pestañeo, confundido y avergonzado, pero tomo la galleta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

\- No sé. – Yamamoto casi se atraganta con la pobre y desafortunada galleta. – Pero sé que es menos que un humano, nunca me moleste en descubrirlo ni quiero saberlo… sé que dure como unas dos semanas medio comiendo cuando comencé a tener problemas y abuelito tuvo que intervenir… - Murmuro amargamente.

\- Ya veo… - ¿Cómo rayos iban a hacer con este Tsuna-

\- Mientras más tiempo sin comer, mas cansancio y sueño tendré, luego comenzara fatiga y desmayos… - Hizo una pausa, mirándolo totalmente serio esta vez. – La razón por la que te estoy diciendo todo esto es extremadamente simple: me arrepiento de no haber confiado en ustedes más rápido de lo que lo hice, no porque quiera evitar lo que paso, no porque dude de su inteligencia, ni ninguna otra razón que se te pueda ocurrir, ¿me entiendes?

\- … Yo… - Por alguna razón, Yamamoto sentía el corazón en la garganta y ganas de llorar. – Entiendo, Tsu-chan…

\- Muy bien, déjame continuar, que sé que estas interesado, ¿te parece? – Un asentimiento. – Lo más recomendable es que coma una vez al día al menos, pero puedo durar 3 días sin ningún problema. – El primer paquete se acabó. – Si estoy herido, en especial si es grave, no te sorprenda que trate de morder a cualquiera que esté cerca, la curación de los vampiros es rápida y muy efectiva, pero toma mucha energía, al igual que otras cosas que no te voy a decir, descúbranlo por ustedes mismos o convenzan a su Tsuna de hacerlo.

Vaya, así que Tsuna aún les estaba escondiendo cosas… sería bastante interesante…

\- ¿Qué hay de tu orgullo?, estoy bastante seguro de que, si trato de darle algo al tu yo pasado, así sea una sugerencia, mínimo me golpeará en la cabeza y no volverá en unos días…

\- ¿Orgullo? – Ahora Tsuna se rio bastante. – Eso no es orgullo, sino vergüenza y desconfianza, y no pongas esa cara… - Anexo al ver la cara casi derrotada del otro chico, odiaba esa cara. – Tienes que entender algo… mi pasado no fue bonito, como termine como vampiro tampoco lo fue, no puedes esperar que en unas semanas sea tan confiado contigo… más bien ya tienes mucho, duerme en tu cama, ¿no?, cuando quiere claro, y cuando quiero también. – Hablando de robar camas… ¿a quién se la quitaría esta vez cuando volviera a su tiempo? – Y ni se te ocurra ofrecer sangre fría, congelada, o con mucho tiempo a la intemperie… es asqueroso, desagradable y sabe mal, y posiblemente-no, tacha eso, te hare tu día una pesadilla, pasado, presente, o futuro…

\- ¡Entendido! – Ahora si estaba asustado, esa intención de matar-

\- Bien. – Sonrió dulcemente como si anda hubiera pasado. – Me odiare por decirte esto… pero te recomiendo buscar alguna bolsa de sangre de algún hospital o algo así, Kyo-nii puede hacerlo sin problemas así que será mejor que le preguntes a él, lo mantengan en algún lugar frio, y cuando se necesite (si y solo si es necesario) lo descongelen con cuidado hasta ponerlo tibio, en verdad no sé cómo lo hacen, nunca me han dejado ver y quizás sea por algo… - Un gruñido descontento. – Si las cosas se ponen graves, frio también sirve, ¿de acuerdo?, sé que no es nada agradable ser mordido o cortarse, de hecho, es bastante agradable para mí, pero no para ustedes, así que evítenlo, mi yo pasado no tomara muy bien si hacen eso… es bastante suicida de su parte, y aunque yo no se los diga más… ustedes ni siquiera han recibido la primera de tantas por venir. – Se rio a lo último, dándole piel de gallina.

\- ¿Estuviste tanto en-

\- No, no, para nada, es solo que les gusta complacerme. – Sonrió tristemente en eso. – Como ya te dije… no me gusta la sangre fría, vieja o dañada, así que a veces ustedes… como decirlo… - Luego de un momento de timidez, Tsuna se rindió de buscar una mejor forma de decirlo: - Son demasiado buenos y amables conmigo así que prefieren darme de comer directo de la fuente, si entiendes lo que quiero decir…

\- … - Oh sí que lo hacía… pero eso no le impedía palidecer y tragar en seco ante las implicaciones…

\- Si te sirve de algún consuelo, ustedes pueden más que cambiar el futuro… y… tu yo futuro siempre me dice que… - Parecía avergonzado, pero igual sonreía divertido. – mis mordidas no se sienten… hasta que las desinfectan.

Yamamoto sudo frio y luego suspiro profundamente, a pesar de que debía de estar aterrado por toda esta información… no lo estaba, en todo caso estaba un poco feliz y asustado. Asustado por todas las implicaciones que la información traía. Feliz porque Tsuna debía de quererlos mucho y confiar en ellos, en el mayormente, para ser tan sincero y decirle todo esto…

\- Por cierto, Tsuna-

\- Tsu-chan. – Corto de nuevo el vampiro, esta vez dándole una mirada un poco molesta, terminándose las ultimas galletas de la bolsa.

\- Tsu-chan, ¿y papá? – Vaya hijo que era, ahora es que se venía a acordar del…

\- Ehhhh… - Ahora fue Tsuna quien se rasco detrás del cuello nerviosamente. – Creo que lo mate… - Confeso un poco apenado.

\- …

\- No fue mi intención-

\- ¿Lo mataste? – Por alguna razón Yamamoto sentía un dolor de cabeza en camino. - ¿Qué paso?

\- Bueno… es que cayó al piso cuando me vio, y no reacciono cuando lo puye con el cuchillo de la tabla…

 _Tsuna abrió la ventana con cuidado y se metió dentro, luego la cerro de igual modo y tranquilamente se fue a la sala a esperar, Keshi-nii debía de llegar pronto, pero mientras tanto podía ver algo de sus caricaturas felizmente sin ninguna repercusión…_

 _\- ¿Eres tu Takeshi? – Tsuna oyó preguntar, y se detuvo, a punto de saltar en el sofá, al ver a un anciano que no había visto en mucho tiempo._

 _\- Hola Señor-_

 _\- ¡Lucifer! – ¡Blam!_

 _Tsuna pestañeo y giro la cabeza confundido, mirando el cuerpo en el suelo, sin entender que había pasado… Busco la primera cosa afilada y puntiaguda que se le vino a la mente y puyo al señor varias veces, con cuidado de no herirlo, pero asegurándose de que sintiera el filo del arma, generalmente eso funcionaba con la mayoría de los humanos… Luego de unos minutos, se encogió de hombros y se lanzó al sofá, si estaba muerto (que era lo más seguro) ni siquiera fue su culpa y no podía hacer nada… solo esperaba que Keshi-nii no se lo fuera a tomar a mal, lo mato sin intención y sin siquiera saber cómo._

-… - Yamamoto no sabía si reír o regañar a Tsuna.

Aunque, ¿cómo lo iba a regañar si lo que hizo fue lo que seguramente hacía en su tiempo?, el simplemente había entrado, nada más, tal y como lo hacía ahora. El único problema era… su nuevo "atuendo". No podía culpar a su padre, Tsuna daba un poco de miedo, pero si podía culparlo por no reconocerlo, eran casi iguales, solo tenían unos pequeños detalles de diferencia. Al parecer el vampirismo incluía el no envejecer y aparentemente inmortalidad… algún día, cuando Tsuna estuviera más cómodo con todos ellos, le preguntaría. Aunque si era inmortal… en cierta parte al menos… sería un poco solo, y triste…

\- Está vivo, solo lo desmayaste… - Del susto obviamente.

\- Bueno, si no está muerto todo bien, déjalo dormir allí. – Antes de que Yamamoto pudiera decirle algo, lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro al sofá. – Vamos a jugar un rato, ¿quieres?, no sé cuánto tiempo- ¡poof! - tengo… olvídalo… - Se quejó con cara de pocos amigos al verse de vuelta en su tiempo. No obstante, esa cara no se quedó por mucho cuando le tendieron un control.

\- ¿Otro partido Tsu-chan?, solo, por el amor a Dios, no nos des una paliza al estilo Reborn o en el modo semi dios tuyo… - Suplico Yamamoto, el Tsuna del pasado los había hecho polvo luego del segundo partido, cuando aprendió los controles.

Las sonrisas esperanzadas de algunos cayeron ante la sonrisa maligna que Tsuna mostro en un dos por tres, eligiendo a Fox como su primer personaje. Si hubiera elegido al entrenador Pokemon, a Lucario, a Pikachu, a Wolf, o incluso a Luigi, hubieran comenzado a llorar porque Tsuna jugaría fácil… pero no, había elegido a Fox, uno de sus favoridos debido a su velocidad. Si tan solo hubiera elegido a Kirby, entonces les hubiera dado una partida bastante fácil, pero al parecer… su lindo Tsu-chan estaba de buenas otra vez, así que las partidas fáciles se fueron al infierno…


	22. Capítulo 22

yola1996acuario, en verdad no se, aun no he decidido, pero estara muy ligado a Mukuro (pero no el). Es que Takeshi y Kyoya me caen muy bien :3 Quizas sea por eso que en mis fics ellos aparecen un poco... anormales .

valery-chan, lo lamento mucho, pero esa informacion confidencial por los momentos, lo mencione tanto con intencion, en unos capis mas aparecera el atuendo de nuevo, pero no quiero hacer espoilers, asi que de nuevo: lo lamento, pero tendras que esperar un poco mas.

roxiyaoi, no me atosigaron tanto gracias a Dios, fue una Navidad bastante aburrida en realidad . Y me lo imagine, en Diciembre todo es viaje, amor, familia, compras, compras y mas compras T_T Pero muchas gracias por lograr escaparte ese momentito para escribir el review :3 En cuanto a Tsu-chan... estan un poco en el lado de la desfortuna, un vampiro que no duerme y es un niño... tu lo completas XD, de paso aqui revelo la razon de su "repentino" buen humor (el del Tsuna del futuro) :) Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y por ultimo: no seran guantes exactamente, pero algo cercano, algo que hara a muchos temer por sus vidas XD

Hime-chan Natsumi, O_O honestamente no me di cuenta de cuantas veces "mate" al pobre anciano en este fic... Como le escribi a valery-chan, me temo que esa informacion aun no es acta para el publico (arruinara una sorpresa si les digo), asi que solicito humildemente un poco mas de paciencia. Y no, el atuendo no tiene nada que ver con ropa reveladora, de chica... en realidad, no esta directamente relacionado con la ropa, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir sin arruinar todo . No es que el futuro cambio, es que el tsuna del futuro tuvo un momento para hacer todo lo que quisiera sin un par de ojos detras de el o.o Tsu-chan es... Fuuta te lo dira aqui :3 mucho mejor que yo. En cuanto a los emparejamientos... ni lo tenia pensado, ademas, seria un poco raro ya que Tsuna tiene solo 10 años en apariencia y ellos como 15 y mas. No se si Tsu-chan es inmortal o no, seria triste si lo fuera, y condenar a los otro a vivir como el asi lo quieran tambien seria triste en mi opinion, por los momentos eso quedara como un misterio que nadie sabe pero que los Guardianes del futuro se preguntan porque no quieren dejarlo solo si en verdad es inmortal. El quedara en la apariencia de niño hasta el dia en que muera, y eso hace el misterio mas difficil en realidad. Si tienes una idea mejor, sugerencia, opinion, duda, no dudes en comunicarla :3, eso ayuda mucho, gracias :)

Nota: Ya se que es bastante tarde, pero igual lo dire: Feliz Año! Hay dos referencias en este cap (que me quedo largo por alguna razon), ya saben como funciona esto, tienen dos dias :3

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 22

-… actualmente se han identificado 258 cuerpos de los 300 que se han encontrado, creemos que pueden haber más… - Dijo el reportero un poco asustado, pero demasiado acostumbrado para sentirse perturbado.

Yamamoto y su padre estaban mirando la TV en completo shock, las bocas casi llegaban al piso, aunque sus cuerpos querían competir por ese puesto. ¿300 cuerpos?, ¿en qué momento el Tsuna del futuro hizo todo eso?, ¡solo estuvo como 3 horas en este tiempo y casi dos de ellas fueron hablando con él y comiendo galletas!

-… estos asesinatos fueron cometidos a plena luz del día, sin ninguna clase de testigo, y en muchos lugares del país… - Continuo el narrador, quien ya ni siquiera se sorprendía, hacía mucho tiempo (años) que estaba 99.99% seguro que el asesino misterioso no era un ser humano…

Yamamoto se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras que su padre trago saliva y sentía que se iba a desmayar, ¿en todo el país?, ¿cómo era eso remotamente posible-

-… el asesino obviamente es el asesino misterioso por las siguientes imágenes…

Oficialmente el cerebro de ambas personas salió disparado por la ventana debido a la impresión y al golpe de lógica… No solo los mato, sino que hizo un montón de dibujos con la sangre, y no pequeños dibujitos, no señor, dibujos… parecía una especie de decoración hecha de sangre, era bastante tierno y adorable, pero también daba miedo… Lastimosamente o afortunadamente, la gente como que estaba demasiado acostumbrada ya, o todos se sabían los chistes porque todas las personas que veían, de diferentes ciudades, andaban como si nada…

\- Upupupupupupu… - Se rio el vampiro casi con burla, imitando la risa de uno de los personajes de su nuevo juego…

\- ¡Agrrr! – Tsuna los quería matar, y si no era así lo parecía… - ¡Deja de hacer eso que da miedo!

\- Pero si dejo de hacerlo no sería divertido, upupupupupu… - Se medió quejo/burlo la pequeña y tierna, pero muy peligrosa, cabrita que jugaba felizmente en el sofá.

\- Uhg… - ¿Cómo le ganaba a ese niño si no se podía ni molestar con él?

Hibiri hizo una mueca y se fue a cambiar la camisa, necesitaba entrenar más su mente, él nunca había escupido debido al shock, nunca… hasta que oyó que habían aparecido como 300 muertos en todo el país, sin explicación aparente y con las características que tanto había investigado… Ahora no solo tenía que buscar otra taza de café, sino que tenía que morder hasta la muerte al Tsuna del futuro, y varias veces. ¿cómo era posible que en lugar de pelear con el decidió ir a matar a tantas personas en el poco tiempo que estuvo en ese tiempo?, y lo peor: ¿cómo si quiera eso era posible?

Desde el escritorio, Kusakabe temblaba fuertemente y era de un color blanco enfermizo, mirando entre Hibari y la radio… En realidad no sabía si la razón de todos sus miedos era la persona que irradiaba un aura asesina y sumamente irritada que estaba en la habitación con él, un aura tan potente que estaba seguro que los pocos que habían en la escuela ya habían salido corriendo por sus vidas, o… o el hecho de que Usagi-san aparentemente tenía el poder de viajar a la velocidad del sonido, tele-transportarse, volverse invisible, o un ejército de fantasmas o demonios o solo Dios sabe que para poder matar a tanta gente en todo el país en menos de un día aparentemente. Era imposible que una sola persona pudiera hacer todo eso por sí misma, y menos en una región tan extensa…

-… Voy a suponer que el mocoso estaba muy aburrido, muy, pero muy aburrido… - Lo único que no entendía Reborn era como obtuvo "valor" para explorar el país y regresar el mismo día, porque según tenía entendido debido a cierto… fantasmita, Tsuna no tenía un GPS incorporado.

\- Ay Arcobaleno~ - Una vena estallo, este… - Si Tsuna hubiera estado tan, pero tan aburrido como sugieres, se las hubiera desquitado contigo y con Hibari. – Se burló el rubio con un aire de superioridad.

\- Conmigo porque lo disfruta obviamente la pequeña peste, ¿pero porque Hibari?, Yamamoto también-

\- ¿Te imaginas como se pondría ese chico si de repente encuentra cadáveres en la escuela, o dibujos con sangre en todos lados en sus oh tan preciadas paredes? – Giotto sonrió divertido y luego poso una mano sobre su boca, en un gesto de ofensa. – No tienes imaginación, con razón eres un viejito amargado como dice mi lindo Tsu-chan~

Tres venas estallaron, como quisiera al menos poder callarle boca… Desde la otra esquina del comedor, los otros tres solo se limitaron a mirar y a reírse y llorar en sus cabezas, no debían de hacer ni pio si querían conservar sus vidas. Reírse por lo que veían, y llorar debido al miedo de que su "amo" les dio con todas esas muertes que estaban siendo mostradas en la televisión. No sabían si tenían mala o buena suerte, o quizás incluso una mezcla… Buena porque obviamente el chiquillo era posesivo así que los protegería a como diera lugar, mala porque era un vampiro con gran poder y que podría divertirse con ellos como… ¡la correa de Ken era el ejemplo perfecto!, y hablando de la dichosa correa de perro, esta estaba en puesto inocentemente en uno de los estantes de la sala a plena vista…

Desde su asiento, Timoteo solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente, tal vez debería de preguntarle a Primo hasta donde se extendían las capacidades vampíricas de Tsuna, porque… era asombroso, y altamente contraproducente si Tsuna se perdía en quién sabe dónde o se escapaba de ellos, sería imposible seguirle el ritmo…

-… Tienes que estar bromeando Nono, ¡eso no es…!

Nono se congio de hombros y continuo con su desayuno, no era su culpa si sus guardianes no le creían ni pio, no los culpaba, para nada. La única manera de que le creyeran era ver al mismísimo vampiro en acción, así de simple. Aunque sinceramente… como envidiaba a ese niño, ¡con esa velocidad nunca tendría que hacer el papeleo y podría irse de vacaciones a donde quisiera sin temor a que sus guardianes lo descubrieran y lo arrastraran de vuelta!

-… No sabía que Tsuna-kun tenía tanta resistencia… - Susurro para si Kyoko, un tanto divertida y sumamente curiosa, la próxima vez tendría que llevarla, ¡ella también quería pasear!

\- ¡EXTREMOOOOOOOOOO! – Aunque en verdad no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, estaba seguro de una cosa: - ¡Tengo que invitarlo al club de boxeo al EXTREMOOO!

En su cama, Lambo roncaba, sin enterarse de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Menos mal, o Reborn lo hubiera pateado varias veces hasta hacerlo llorar y volar la mitad de la casa. En otro lugar cercano… muy cercano de hecho…

\- ¡JUUDAIME ES INCREIBLE! – Grito feliz, con estrellitas en los ojos y apresurando el paso para llegar a la casa de su jefe y adora-felicitarlo.

Tristemente para Gokudera, Tsuna no estaba en su casa, solo estaba Reborn, Primo, los tres chiflados y la vaca llorona. Ya sea muy mala suerte, una patada del destino, personas deseándole mal al 1001%, o quizás alguna brujería para que iniciara el día mal… lo primero que Gokudera se encontró fue a un muy molesto asesino a suelto con sed de sangre y con su sadismo totalmente despertado, y tres almas desmalladas y con un aspecto de haber sido apaleados hasta morir en una esquina muy oscura y "roja" de la habitación. Quizás hoy no era un buen día para ir a la casa de su jefe, debió de haber ido a la de Yamamoto, en donde dos personas estaban sufriendo la ternura y las bromas escalofriantes de Tsuna. Quizás no debieron haberle permitido jugar ese juego aun…

\- Ese asesino misterioso es tan genial… - Arrullo Nana, nada podía hacerle cambiar su opinión sobre que era un niño pequeño quien, hacia todo eso, y era por esa misma razón que encontraba todos esos actos adorables…

\- Amor, ¿no crees que-

\- Es rápido, fiable, y solo saca a los malos del mapa. – Resumió con una sonrisa su amada esposa.

Por alguna razón, Iemitsu aun pensaba que quizás su esposa seguía con la idea de que todo eso eran meras bromas. Era algo genial que en Italia solo corrían los rumores, nada más… Lo único bueno de todo el asunto era que no tenía que preocuparse… a menos de que estuvieran en la calle durante la noche si… es que acaso el asesino no rompía sus propias reglas otra vez…

-… Creo que me pase… - Dijo Giotto un tanto avergonzado al ver toda la masacre que había hecho el Arcobaleno.

\- No, no me digas genio. – Se quejó G. - ¿Es que no te acordaste que el tipo tiene complejo narcisista y tiene que tener razón en prácticamente todo?

Giotto pestañeo, una, dos veces…

-… ¿Es narcisista?

G se palmeo la frente y Asari solo se pudo reír, mientras que los demás solo lo miraron como si fuera tonto.

\- Es bastante obvio, tiene el ego demasiado grande…

\- Y tu llegas y le haces bullying. – Resumió Asari, complementando a G.

\- No le hago bullying, ¿cómo siquiera pueden pensar tan mal de mí?, ¿qué clase de familia son? – Giotto se hizo el ofendido, pero solo estaba bromeando.

\- Una familia bastante loca, y tú lo sabes jefe. – Dejo Lampo aburrido. - Tienes suerte de que estas muerto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto solo para bromear, porque: - ¡Es que allí está toda la diversión del asunto!, ¡no me puede hacer absolutamente nada!, soy solo un mero fantasmita que no puede ni herir a una mosquita~

Internamente, los guardianes de la primera generación se preguntaron quien le había dado azúcar al rubio… pobre las victimas de hoy, y… ¡que felicidad para ellos!, solo necesitaban unas palomitas de maíz y todo será perfecto… Ahora, de donde podrían sacar las dichosas palomitas…

\- Voy a dar un paseo, vengo en un rato. – Comento Tsuna por mera educación y para no darles un infarto o algo así a las otras dos personas en la casa, ya los había asustado mucho hoy.

\- ¿Ya te lo terminaste? – Este chico… ¡nunca estarían al día con el!

\- Aun no, voy por el caso 3. – Si, podría haberlo terminado por ahora, pero que va, quería ver todo…

\- Oh… - ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir?, no tenía ninguna otra idea de porque Tsuna quería salir, aunque quizás era lo mejor… para su cordura y la de su padre.

Tsuna hizo lo más inteligente cuando llego a la ventana (la puerta estaba demasiado lejos para su gusto), cambio su apariencia. ¿Por qué?, porque no quería tener ninguna sorpresita, que todos lo estuvieran mirando y demás como la última vez… El solo quería serenarse un rato, tenía las piernas acalambradas por así decirlo, si fuera de noche estaría de casa, pero como ese no era el caso prefería simplemente dar una o dos vueltas por ahí y regresar para terminar el caso 3.

\- ¡No voy a ir con ustedes! – Oyó gritar mientras iba tranquilamente caminando, haciéndolo pestañear en sorpresa… por alguna razón eso le recordó a un secuestro…

\- No tienes opción en esto mocoso, si no vienes por las buenas la mataremos. – Si, definitivamente un secuestro.

Tristemente Tsuna no era un héroe ni nada, ni siquiera le pagarían ni ganaría ningún bien, beneficio o siquiera gratitud al respecto (como siempre, aunque en cierto modo era su propia culpa). Así que lo mejor, lo más adecuado y lo más inteligente era ignorar dicha situación y pasar de largo, es decir: hacer como si nada estuviera pasando, en especial cuando era un mero adolescente normal.

-… - ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿qué podía hacer?

\- Decide de una vez mocoso que no tenemos todo el día.

El niño se aferró aún más a su libro gigante, la frente arrugada en concentración, su cuerpo sumamente tenso, acorralado contra la pared de un mal oliente callejón. Su pequeña amiga inconsciente y en las manos de uno de sus enemigos, usándola de rehén… ¿Qué podía hacer?, era solo un niño que no tenía forma ni manera de enfrentarse a un grupo de mafiosos, en verdad no tenia nada ni siquiera con que defenderse… por no hablar de salvar a nadie…

\- Si voy con ustedes… - Trato de no llorar, no quería darles esa satisfacción también. – tendrán que dejarla ir.

Tanto correr, tanto escapar, tanto buscar a alguien quien pudiera ayudarlo… solo para que las estrellas le dieran el nombre de una persona supuestamente muerta para el mundo. Si las estrellas le dieron ese nombre, quería decir que esa persona estaba viva obviamente, pero sin importar cuanto busco, esa misma persona apareció muerta en todos lados o, mejor dicho: declarada muerta sin casi ninguna información al respeto. ¿Cómo podía encontrar a una persona que el mundo creía muerta?, ¿cómo?

\- Mira chiquillo, nosotros somos quienes ponemos las reglas, o vienes o la matamos y te llevamos a la-¡Crash!

\- ¡Michael-san! – Gritaron los acompañantes.

El cuerpo del maleante cayó como un saco de papas al suelo, muerto en el acto, en su cráneo estaba incrustado un cuchillo de cocina, el cual parecía recién comprado. El niño miro a su salvador, casi llorando de la felicidad, o al menos así fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que su salvador era un chico de como 15 años que… en comparación con los malos parecía tan frágil como un palillo entre los dedos listo para ser partido en varios pedazos. Internamente el niño se lamentó, vaya suerte la-

\- ¡Desgra-

Tsuna, sin cambiar la cara de extremo aburrimiento, saco otro cuchillo de la nada, haciendo callar a los dos hombres restantes. No obstante, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decirle algún comentario burlón, o una muy merecida amenaza, una señora más o menos mayor apareció en la escena. Por cómo se veía, ella era la verdadera dueña de los cuchillos de cocina y aparentemente el chico se las había robado… La señora detuvo su carrera y estaba a punto de iniciar un sermón de 2 horas (o más) acerca de que era malo robar y eso, aparte de preguntar porque solo le robo eso teniendo en cuenta que tenía cosas mucho más valiosas en su preciada cartera y de la presencia del asesino misterioso, hasta que vio la escena… más específicamente al grandulón muerto en el suelo.

\- Ten, iré a llamar a la policía. – Tsuna solo bufo internamente, pero acepto el juego de cuchillos y agradeció que no hizo un escándalo de escala terrorismo. No estaba de humor para gritos.

\- Suelta a la niña, y no te meteré esto en medio de tus ojos. – Quizás esta no era su manera usual de matar, pero…

\- Eso solo fue suerte renacuajo, vamos a-¡crash!

Ahora solo quedaba uno. Tsuna rodo los ojos, no tenía paciencia y esta forma era un tanto aburrida porque casi no tenía ciencia… pero por una vez agradeció su buena vista y el hecho de que jugo tanto tirando piedras en los lagos cuando estaba aburrido y a veces en personas o paredes para distraer a sus presas… en especial en sus primeros meses de vampiro. El ultimo grandulón estaba temblando del miedo ahora, y mientras Tsuna sacaba calmadamente otro cuchillo del empaque, dejo a la niña en el suelo.

\- Ya solté a la niña, así que-¡crash!

\- Esa oferta ya expiro idiota. – Le dijo al cuerpo muerto antes de caminar sobre el como si nada, y revisar a la niña inconsciente. – Solo está dormida… - Ok, ¿ahora que hacia?, no tenía ningún balde de agua fría-

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias Señor! – Tsuna pestañeo confundido ante el chico que se estaba inclinando ante él, llorando de alivio.

5 segundos más tarde, un tic nervioso apareció en uno de los ojos de Tsuna. No, no debería ser posible, simplemente no debería ser posible, ¡simplemente no podía serlo!

\- Soy Fuuta y ella es I-pin, muchas gracias por salvar nuestras vi-

\- Tu eres el idiota que creyó que era una chica y quiso regalarme un ramo de rosas e invitarme a salir… - "Resiste la tentación, no saques un cuchillo, no lo arrojes en su frente, no lo mates de ninguna forma no importa cuánto se lo merezca…"

\- ¿Eh? – Ahora Fuuta estaba confundido, él nunca había visto a esa persona en su… - Eres muy viejo para mí, ¿quizás fue a tu hermana?

\- No tengo hermanos. – Ah cierto… - Supongo que así no me reconoces… que importa, igual eres mi mascota ahora.

Fuuta iba a preguntar qué demonios quería decir con eso, ahora asustado, cuando el chico cambio de forma… Oh cielos, esto no podía ser real…

\- Bueno mascota, eres mío desde ahora así que será mejor que me obedezcas, mi apariencia anterior era solo una mera ilusión, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna… - Tsunayoshi… había leído ese nombre antes… - Ahora, si se me permite saber, ¿qué demonios querían estos idiotas con ustedes mis mascotas?

-… - Fuuta decidió ignorar lo de la parte de mascota, era chocante saber que su primer amor era un chico (de verdad) y… no importa, ya no importa. Y en segundo lugar…

\- ¿Y qué crees que haces?, deberías estar respondiendo a mi pregunta… - Tsuna estaba algo irritado, pero eso no quería decir que no le diera curiosidad…

Página tras página, nombre tras nombre… ¡y dio con el!

\- Tsunayoshi Sawada… - La persona más amable y protectora de todas, y el número 52 entre los más posesivos, también el número 67 entre las más desconfiadas… - Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?

\- Soy Tsunayoshi. – Repitió con paciencia. – Puedes llamarme Tsuna, pero soy solo Tsunayoshi, no sé de donde sacaste el Sawada. – Como si hubiera oído algo, tomo a I-pin en sus brazos y antes de que Fuuta lo viera venir, estaban corriendo a una velocidad que sin duda alguna le haría vomitar.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, Tsuna regreso, pero… no estaba solo…

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos Tsuna-nii? – Pregunto la niña china, quien estaba sentada en su cabeza.

\- Soy Fuuta, encantado. – Se presentó el chico antes de abrazar más a Tsuna. – Tsuna-nii, tengo hambre~

Sin cambiar de expresión o siquiera pestañear, Tsuna solo miro a Yamamoto con su cara de pocos amigos y secamente digo:

\- Mis nuevas mascotas decidieron no ser mascotas… - Luego agrego: - En resumen, Fuuta tiene un poder raro que francamente no entendí, y por eso gente rara y mala lo querían secuestrar… algo bastante pedófilo en mi opinión. Y ella es I-pin, una asesina supuestamente, es tierna hasta que se enoja.

Tsuna miro a Tsuyoshi ahora, quien estaba listo para llorar y reír de la ironía… Un vampiro con problemas de sociabilización estaba haciendo muchos amigos que obviamente estaban metidos en la mafia de alguna forma y el chiquillo ni se daba cuenta o no le interesaba en lo absoluto…

\- Él es Tsuyoshi, el padre de Takeshi. – Señalo a los dos hombres respectivamente. – Ahora, ire a dejarlos en casa con los demás, regresare en un rato a terminar el juego.

Dicho esto, Tsuna se fue antes de que pudieran detenerlo. Yamamoto se rasco el cuello nerviosamente y miro a su padre…

\- No importa lo que digas Pa, Tsuna es demasiado bueno para su propio bien… - Y altamente peligroso para completar el combo.

Tsuyoshi miro a su hijo, imaginando mil maneras de castigarlo por haber traído todo lo raro, anormal, mafioso y sobrenatural todo en un solo paquete llamado Tsuna. Tanto trabajo para salir de la mafia, tanto trabajo para darle una vida relativamente normal a su hijo… ¡y este viene y trae todo lo que había estado evitando!, bien hecho hijo, mereces una medalla. Lo peor era que no podía enojarse o molestarte, le debía la vida de su hijo a Tsuna después de todo.

\- Woah… - Tsuna internamente se volvió a golpear contra una pared, nunca más invitaría a niños recién conocidos a comer helado ni trataría de calmarlos… en realidad, ni siquiera debería de haber salvado a nadie en primer lugar. – Este lugar es enorme…

\- Ciaossssuuuuuu. – Dijo una voz aparentemente de la nada, asustando a los dos niños, mientras que Tsuna ni siquiera reacciono.

\- I-pin, Fuuta. – Quería ir a terminar su juego, luego podría matar a alguien. – Se quedarán aquí también, nos vemos-

\- Tienes dos invitados especiales, ¿acaso no los vas a saludar? – Corto Reborn con suavidad, casi dulcemente.

¿Invitados especiales?, eso no tiene ningún sentido… nadie quería venir a verlo a menos que fuera Yamamoto, nadie más… Reborn sonrió misteriosamente antes de invitar a Tsuna a pasar al comedor, donde se llevó su susto del día:

\- ¡Tsu-kun! – Grito la mujer antes de abalanzarse sobre el pobre adolescente, los dos niños fueron inteligentes y se alejaron lo más que pudieron…

\- Oh Dios, Tunafish…

En el suelo, asustado, aplastado y en completo shock, Tsuna solo tenía un pensamiento en concreto: "¿quiénes son estas personas y como se atreven a siquiera tocarme?, ¿y cómo demonios saben mi nombre?"


	23. Capítulo 23

97fizhy03dt, lamento decirte que ambas referencias tienen su anime o caricatura ., aunque una de ellas no es muy conocida. Que te puedo decir, los niños son un caso especial :) Este capitulo contiene una idea que tengo desde hace como un mes, me parece algo estupido y gracioso, espero que pienses lo mismo :P

Victoria Chacin618, por los momentos no, ya veras porque XD Aunque tal vez no sea necesario que Tsuna se vengue, "alguien" ya le gano XD

MyaBL26, lamento decirte que mientras Tsuna no este super comodo con ellos sera una piedra (no va a hablar), pero si, el pasado de Tsuna tiene que salir, poco a poco para que tu ni mis otros queridos lectores me maten o se acabe el suspenso o.o Creo que el reencuentro no acabo mal... creo, escribi esto luego de mucho estress, asi que no puedo decir mucho excepto que para mi quedo muy estupido y gracioso.

Guest, pegaste una! Felicitaciones! Y me alegro mucho de que te guste esta historia :)

silkie 19, sere honesta, no tenias que pedirme lo de Iemitsu XD El me cae mal de por si. En cuanto a Nana... bueno, no creo que llevarse un buen suste sea considerado malo .

Ete, me alegra que te encante esta historia :P Tristemente no creo que este capitulo sea lo que necesitas .

Nota 1: Disculpen la demora, la universidad me esta matando y esto lo escribi ayer en la noche (necesitaba liberar stress) por lo tanto no creo que sea un capitulo estrella ni nada, aunque creo que es divertido y por tanto debe ser compartido. Pienso actualizar la proxima vez Family of de paz que la tengo abandonada ., veamos cuando la uni me dara un respiro... antes de semana santa al menos.

Nota 2: Las referencias eran: Dangaronpa y Sonic el erizo. Honestamente no puedo creer que alguien pegara la primera y nadie la segunda, crei que con: velocidad del sonido algunas alarmas mentales sonarian o.o

Nota 3: Este es un pequeno spoiler, dejen de leer los que quieran ser sorprendidos, los que no... aqui tienen: Chrome viene pronto :3

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 23

¡Blam!, ¡Crash!, ¡Kaboom!

-… No tenías por qué romper la cafetera… - Se medió lamento Reborn, mirando sin emoción al rubio idiota tirado en el piso, lleno de café y algo de sangre producto del vidrio de la cafetera, medio atolondrado debido al golpe épico que Tsuna le había dado como primera reacción al salir del shock y luego el golpe que se dio contra la mesa, la cafetera, y finalmente la gloriosa pared.

No iba a mentir, el tipo se merecía un buen golpe, incluso si no había aun razón alguna, y era una lástima que Tsuna le había ganado en el asunto… Lo único que no podía comprender era porque su preciada cafetera tuvo que salir a darle también patadas al rubio e ir al más allá. Bueno, solo necesitaba sacar otra de la reserva que tenía, pero aun así no entendía porque Tsuna tenía que mandarlo a volar en esa dirección…

\- ¡No soy un pescado viejo! – Medio grito Tsuna, con un tic en el ojo y tratando de apartarse de la mujer sin mandarla a volar, quien por alguna razón no se vio afectada por lo que acaba de pasar…

"Hasta ahora ella es la más rara de todos…", pensó para si el pobre vampiro con algo de miedo, pues tendría que buscar algún otro medio para asustarla o convencerla de otro modo para que lo soltara… no era un oso de peluche… Tsuna estaba incomodo, sumamente incomodo, no solo por la mujer que no parecía quererlo soltar en el corto plazo sino por todo lo que estaba sucediendo… ¿Cómo sabían su nombre?, ¿qué querían?, ¿por qué demonios lo estaban abrazando tan fuerte?, ¿por qué la mujer no parecía en lo más mínimo asustada por lo que le hizo a su esposo?, tenía tantas preguntas y su desconfianza se había puesto en modo extremo…

\- ¡Pero Tunafish…! – Se quejó Iemitsu en el suelo, mirando a su hijo con ojos llorosos.

Las personas que no tenían obra y parte en todo el asunto familiar salieron de la casa lo más rápido posible al ver el tic empeorar, o quizás no fue eso sino la intención asesina que se presentó casi inmediatamente ante el segundo Tunafish del día. No, nadie quería saber que iba a pasar, nadie quería ser una víctima de una posible masacre vampiresca, y nadie quería tener que ver a los "padres" llorar, suplicar, y más para que el vampiro tratara al menos de entender lo que le dirían. Además, tampoco necesitaban ser unos genios para saber que nada de esto terminaría bien, en especial con Tsuna ya molesto y eso que no llevaban ni 10 minutos con ellos…

\- Oh Tsu-kun… - "Que alguien me quite a esta Señora de encima por el amor de Dios…", suplico Tsuna en su mente, en cualquier momento se le acabaría la paciencia y bueno… habría un cadáver en el piso sin necesidad. – Que gusto me da verte… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi… creímos que habías muerto…

Desde donde estaba, Reborn ideo mil maneras de morir para Nono, pues era demasiado obvio que esto terminaría muy, muy pero muy mal… Nana chillo al verse en el suelo, mas no tuvo de tiempo de quejarse o preguntar porque su lindo Tsu-kun simplemente la había empujado tan feo, y quizás fue algo bueno que no tuvo ese tiempo…

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres exactamente?, no sé quién demonios eres y como bien puedes ver estoy perfectamente vivo. – No conocía a estas personas, pero ya quería irse, por alguna razón simplemente quería irse y no saber nada más del asunto.

\- ¿Tsu-kun…? – Nana pestañeo inocentemente, sin entender porque su hijo se veía tan molesto.

\- ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de nosotros Tunafish? – Esta vez, Ietmisu logró esquivar un jarrón de flores. Quizás debería de abstenerse un rato con ese apodo… - Somos tus padres, ¿no te acuerdas? – Aclaro al ver que no había ni una pizca de reconocimiento, así que no había estado bromeando…

-… ¿Pa… dres? – Ahora Tsuna estaba en un cortocircuito, sin saber si debía matarlos o hacer que nada de esto sucedió. – No tengo padres, idiota. – Oh vaya que iba a hacerle la vida de cuadritos al culpable de todo esto…

En otro lugar, Nono sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerlo de arriba abajo, así que muy a sabiendas de que moriría pronto, fue a disfrutar de sus últimos días… haciendo el papeleo. Unos 15 minutos más tarde, Tsuna en verdad no sabía cómo no había matado a ambos adultos, pues no importa cuánto dijera que no, ellos parecían sacar más fotos, álbumes, y extrañamente lágrimas. Reborn se preparó para lo peor, Tsuna estaba prácticamente echando humo, en extrema negación, y si seguían así solo harían las cosas peor.

\- Por última vez, soy Tsunayoshi, SOLO Tsunayoshi. – No importaba cuanto se pareciera al chico de las fotos, ni cuantas cosas acertaran sobre el (algo que daba miedo), él no era su hijo y punto.

\- Eres Tsunayoshi Sawada, te perdimos cuando tenías 6…

 _\- ¿Cuántos años tienes mocoso?_

 _-… Se… seis…_

 _\- Tsk, eres un caso perdido, deberías estar muerto, pero que importa… es hora de comenzar con los experimentos, mientras más te resistas más disfrutare hehehe…_

\- No me interesa, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir infeliz?

 _\- ¿Te duele?, ¿quieres a tu mami pequeño llorón?_

 _-…_

 _\- Ya no eres tan divertido, pero eso solo significa que tendré que buscar otras formas de hacerte sufrir…_

-… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para que nos creas? – Pregunto Nana, sin saber que hacer ya, estaba feliz de ver a su hijo bien y sano, pero… pero nunca espero que se olvidara de ellos y ni siquiera quisiera oír una explicación.

 _\- Te tomaron 2 años enteros aceptar que tus padres te abandonaron, 2 años… No sé si eres un masoquista o un súper estúpido chico, todos estuvimos en tu lugar alguna vez, pero no duramos tanto en aceptar que-_

 _\- Ya lo sé, ¿quieres callarte?, me duele la cabeza…_

 _El otro chico en la celda se detuvo, y luego sonrió con tristeza, a sabiendas…_

 _\- ¿Otra vez ese método?, eres un suertudo de verdad, eres uno de los pocos que han sobrevivido ese estúpido experimento…_

 _-…_

 _\- Hey hey, no lo dije para que te me pongas emo, ven aquí, conseguí robar un poco de agua y unas galletas, considéralo un perdón por molestarte tanto…_

-… Dure 2 años… - Reborn levanto la vista de su periódico. – 2 años enteros, fui la burla y todo… ¿y luego de 4 años es que deciden simplemente hacer puff por arte de magia y ya?, ¿que los abrace y los bese y toda esa cursilería que sale en la televisión? – Pregunto casi con sarcasmo, apretando los puños.

\- Eh-

\- No, no y mas no, sobreviví por mi cuenta así que me quedare por mi cuenta, sean mis padres o no lo sean no es mi problema, porque yo no tengo padres ni familia, ¿lo entienden? – Tsuna quería casi patearlos… - Casualidad de la vida que aparecen cuando no los necesito y los di por muertos… - "Casualidad de las casualidades… mi trasero. Me largo."

Habiendo dicho esto, desapareció del sitio, como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar. Reborn silbo suavemente, lo único bueno de todo el asunto era la información que había soltado… Pero no podía negarlo, el chico tenía razón, y al mismo tiempo… A él lo buscaron por casi dos años, y nadie al menos encontró una pista de su paradero. De hecho, aún ni siquiera se sabía en donde había estado exactamente en esos años. Por otra parte, ya tenía más que confirmación de que su alumno había sido un experimente en una casa de locos algo grande, ahora… solo tenía que ponerse a casar familias y organizaciones locas, medio locas o con una moralidad inversa… si, eso podría funcionar si tan solo tuviera un detector de locura a la mano.

\- Tunafish… - Medio se quejó el rubio consolando a su esposa.

"Podría haber sido peor… retiro lo dicho.", pensó Reborn al ver aparecer a un ser que no lo había asesinado simplemente porque le era imposible, porque ganas no le faltaban. ¿Debería quedarse para ver como el fantasmita se los comía o-

\- Para empezar, me gustaría regañarlos por herir a mi querido nieto tanto físicamente como mentalmente. – Reborn pestañeo, pero por una razón muy diferente a los padres. – En segundo lugar, permítanme presentarme. – Primo se inclinó respetuosamente, ignorando olímpicamente que su otro descendiente parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por alguna razón que no le importaba en verdad. – Mi nombre es Giotto Vongola, un placer conocerlos. – Aunque de por si los conocía desde hace un buen rato siendo sincero. – Y, por último, les sugeriría que miraran hacia atrás si valoran sus vidas, muchísimas gracias por su atención, son un público encantador, en especial él bebé que se cree mayorcito como para estar tomando café tan tranquilo en una situación obviamente mortal.

Antes de que Reborn pudiera al menos tirarle la tasa debido a la rabia, el fantasma desapareció, no sin antes darle una sonrisa traviesa y burlona, para que luego la tasa chocara contra la pared haciendo un perfecto mini desastre. Debido a la rabia y al insulto, Reborn tardo 0.5 segundos más de lo normal en analizar qué demonios fue lo que quiso decirles el fantasma idiota (si tan solo pudiera al menos hacerle algo que le provocara dolor…). Y debido a esto, le cayó como una muy mala sorpresa sentir a una presencia justo a su lado unos 0.3 segundos más tarde. No obstante, la presencia solo le devolvió la mirada, y no hizo nada más por los momentos…

\- ¡Pero qué cosa tan mona! – Reborn miro por el rabillo del ojo a Nana, teniendo una buenísima idea acerca de que estaba llamando mona para su desgracia.

Mientras la pareja se derretía ante el pajarito azul en el suelo, el cual tenía una cuchara de metal por alguna razón en una de sus patas (quizás se metió a la cocina, era lo más lógico), Reborn se preguntaba quien rayos los dejo salir de su jaula (de metal por si las dudas) a sabiendas (solo se portaban bien con Tsuna) de que eran pájaros de ataque de guerra a pesar de su tamaño y eran también unas nefastas alarmas y dadores de cabeza, solo estando en la jaula, por lo que afuera… Lambo no alcanzaba, si alguno de los otros tres lo hubiera intentado hubieran sido perseguidos hasta tener al menos un picotazo en su cuerpo y se hubieran escuchado los gritos (tanto de dolor como de los pájaros). Francamente Reborn solo los dejaba en la casa por dos razones: la primera era obviamente Tsuna pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, y la segunda era porque serian una buena tortura para algún pobre diablo al quien no quisiera masacrar el mismo-

-… Cariño, dime que estoy soñando… - Dijo con temor la dama dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Reborn no dijo absolutamente nada, solo regreso a mirar a la madre pájaro que estaba justo a su lado, listo para salir corriendo a buscar un martillo gigante o cualquier arma que no fuera la pistola que tenía a mano (no los quería matar por Tsuna). Y como si fuera una perfecta película de terror, vio con horror a otro polluelo en la puerta, a otro en las escaleras y el otro cerca de cocina. En pocas palabras, estaban rodeados.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE. – Fue el grito de guerra de la madre, o sonó como tal, antes de darle aletazos para que se esfumara de su legítimo puesto, para luego comenzar a tratar de picotearlo.

Inocentemente, desde donde estaba, el primer pajarito visto siguió comiéndose la cuchara, mirando atentamente a la pareja extraña en frente de él. La única razón por la que no comenzaban la operación buscar a papá era la mujer justo en frente de él. Se parecía mucho a su padre, el miso pelo castaño, la misma piel suave y blanca, la cara era incluso bastante parecida… En verdad, era la siguiente pregunta la cual tenía a toda la familia en espera: ¿acaso ella era su abuelita?

Justo afuera de la ventana, mirando el semi-caos que parecía una película de horror, se encontraba una criatura que pocos seres humanos habían visto. La criatura era muy parecida a un gato y tenía un lazo rojo en el cuello, y en ese momento trataba de no reírse. Si, ella era la culpable de todo, aunque la verdad era que le había dado tristeza ver a la pobre familia enjaulada y a sabiendas de que habían ayudado a Tsu-chan los modifico… para que fueran capaces de comer, procesar, casi cualquier tipo de metal, para que agregaran eso a su dieta. Con esa ligera modificación en conjunto con otra ligera modificación que les permitía ser capaces de aguantar golpes más fuertes (por si algún sin corazón trataba de hacerles daño) serían los perfectos pájaros guardianes de la casa. Nunca más podrían ser encerrados en una jaula de metal, o en una jaula más débil que esa, más bien esos picos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesar huesos. Menos mal que les había alterado un poco la agresividad, ahora solo tenía que hablar con Tsu-chan para que les explicara que podían y que no debían picotear…

\- Un placer trabajar con usted Giotto-san. – Agradeció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo al fantasma.

\- El placer es todo mío… ¡Chocala!

La mejor venganza y broma de todas… planeada por un fantasma y su ejecutor un alíen, un éxito garantizado.


	24. Capítulo 24

Victoria Chacin618, no es que Reborn no pueda... es que no se quiere ganar el lado malo de Tsuna, lo haria mas dificil de entrenar XD

yola1996acuario, la pobre cafetera estaba en el lugar equivocado en el tiempo equivocado o.o lo siento, ademas era para molestar a Reborn tambien .

Hime-chan Natsumi, Eso, o Giotto esta muy aburrido XD

dafnemm, tratare :)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 24

\- Uffffff… - Oyó a alguien decir por las cercanías, haciéndola detenerse, tanto en curiosidad como en miedo.

¿La razón?, pues era como la media noche o más tarde (¿o debería decir más temprano?), estaba sola, en un bosque oscuro, solitario, con animales salvajes, oscuro, sin señal de vida humana, cada cierto tiempo oía aullidos, y… ¿ya había mencionado que era oscuro y en general un bosque mete miedo?

-… Alguien va a sufrir más tarde por esa "sorpresa" desagradable… - Oyó a la misma voz amenazar ligeramente.

Se detuvo, y giro la cabeza hacia un lado, si la voz no hubiera sido infantil, hubiera salido corriendo de allí antes de que el chico hubiera terminado la frase. Ahora, en lugar de miedo, tenía curiosidad… De hecho, por un momento se olvidó que estaba perdida en un bosque oscuro y mete miedo a tempranas horas de la mañana, tan temprano que el sol ni siquiera había salido y la luna aún estaba en medio del cielo.

\- Hey, no creas que no te estoy viendo. – La chica salto del miedo, pero no se giró, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que quien sea que había sentido antes estaba justo detrás de ella… Silenciosamente trago en seco. - ¿Qué hace una linda chica como tú en medio de un bosque oscuro a estas horas, completamente sola, sin ninguna clase de protección o arma, y sin siquiera un bendito mapa?

¡Incluso la otra persona se dio cuenta de su situación!, eso… si es que era un humano… Ante este último pensamiento, la chica no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar, no iba a girar, no iba a girar…

\- ¿Un caramelo?

¿Qué?, ¿ahora la criatura la quería secuestrar con-Oh…

\- ¡Pero que ternurita! – Chillo la chica abrazando a Tsuna como si fuera un oso de peluche, el miedo completamente olvidado.

La única razón por la cual Tsuna no se quejó o hizo un alboroto por ser tratado de una manera tan… "amistosa" por una completa extraña, era simplemente: la chica era inocente, linda y solo tenía ropa (ligera en un bosque oscuro y frio), nada más, no representaba una amenaza y francamente no quería asustarla para que luego saliera corriendo y se la comieran los lobos o algo, no era tan cruel.

\- ¿Qué hace un niño como tú en este lugar?, ¿y tus padres?

Tsuna solo la miro, sin siquiera pestañear, y dijo lentamente:

\- Eso debería estarlo preguntado yo, señorita… - Él era el vampiro aquí después de todo… - ¿Estas perdida o-

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡estas herido!

Y así, Tsuna recordó porque demonios evadía todo lo que tuviera que ver con hospitales, enfermerías, clínicas, enfermeras, doctores… en general: todo lo que tuviera que ver con medicina. Al final, nada de eso tenía importancia para él, era una pérdida de tiempo, sanaba rápido y a menos que se descuidara o se topara con algo muy problemático, todo estaría bien… Lo que tenía era hambre, eso era lo que tenía, pero esta chica ni lo dejaba hablar…

\- Esto debería bastar por los momentos… - Si, como si fuera necesario algunos trozos de ropa para vendar una herida que ya estaba casi totalmente curada…

\- Lo que digas… - No, no quería discutir con ella, o podría cansarse y simplemente matarla para que se callara… lo cual sería una verdadera lástima, en especial porque era linda y era la señora piña. – En fin… ¿cómo terminaste aquí?

Oh Dios, para que pregunto… Casi dos horas más tarde, Tsuna se prometió a si mismo aclarar que no le dieran la historia de su vida cuando preguntara algo, el solo quería saber cómo termino sola, sin armas ni nada, en un bosque como este en medio de la noche… eso no quería decir que quería saber la historia detrás de todo, solo quería una respuesta de como 2 líneas…

\- Bueno Chrome, vamos a casa. – Sentencio casi emoción, super aburrido por toda la historia que en verdad no pidió.

La chica estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería, de donde salió ese nombre que no era de ella, y a que casa se refería si apenas se iban conociendo, pero Tsuna le tiro la bomba:

\- Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, puedes llamarme Tsuna… - La pobre chica casi tuvo un ataque cardiaco al ver a un chico de como 14 años en lugar del niño con el que había estado hablando, quien la tomo del brazo. – Soy un vampiro, y ahora tu eres mi mascota, sirviente, lo que quieras, pero eres mía ahora.

Y con eso, Chrome aprendió que tan rápido pueden correr los vampiros y cuan alto pueden saltar. De hecho, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué demonios se había metido y en la suerte que tenia de estar viva o lo que quiso decirle con todo eso. Por otra parte, Tsuna se preguntaba si "todos" los que conocía, o la mayor parte de ellos, los iba a recoger de la calle… Porque si era así, necesitaría una casa más grande. Aunque tenía que admitirlo: hacía falta una chica linda, todos eran hombres… y la mayoría eran raros.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos regresaron a la casa de Tsuna, pendientes de no toparse con las aves… Nadie espero conseguirse a Tsuna sentado en la mesa, comiendo felizmente ramen, y a una linda chica cocinando felizmente.

\- Esto esta delicioso… - Felicito el chico, internamente quejándose de que no importa cuánto comiera esto, su hambre no se iba y no podía exactamente ir a cazar…

\- Me alegro que lo disfrute, Tsuna-sama.

Reborn fue el único que rompió el silencio y no estaba encontrando la situación en frente de ellos anormal:

\- Ya era hora, ¿hay café?

Y así, muchos problemas fueron resueltos, al menos los de Reborn: al fin una chica linda que le sirviera café y que sabía hacerlo decente. En cuanto a los tres chicos que se habían estado turnando, ya podían relajarse un poco más ahora que había alguien más que era competente en la cocina. Solo Mukuro se atrevía a medio burlarse de la chica, al menos de ellos tres, pues no estaban seguros de como Tsuna… reaccionaria. Aunque quizás no fuera necesario que Tsuna tuviera que patearles el trasero… Chrome podía hacerlo muy bien con su tridente (obra de Tsuna) y sus ilusiones de calidad media, las cuales iban a subir de rango debido a un compromiso entre Mukuro y Tsuna… un compromiso que tenía que ver con gel para el cabello…

Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta tomaron al nuevo miembro muy bien, realmente bien, pero probablemente eso se debía a la paciencia de la chica y al hecho de que les daba dulces, pero quien sabe, a Tsuna honestamente no le importaba mucho… Yamamoto y Gokudera fueron otra historia. A Yamamoto en verdad no le importaba mucho, solo estaba agradecido de que Tsuna tuviera tan buen corazón… pero Gokudera…

\- Juudaime, entienda, no puede simplemente-Aniki… ki… ugh…

Tsuna se detuvo, a punto de llamar a sus guarda espaldas, curioso, al igual que mucha gente, ¿aniki?

\- Reborn-chan… - Tsuna pestañeo varias veces… era una linda chica… que de alguna manera entro a la casa… y… ¿eso era una pizza purpura que estaba matando a las moscas?, olía horrible…

\- Hola Bianchi. – Dicho esto, Reborn continúo comiendo su pastillo.

Hey, había que celebrar que Tsuna al fin había traído a una chica, no importa cuán sexista suene. Ninguno de los chicos que había traido hasta ahora sabía hacer café, para su gran horror, mortificación y furia. Pero tristemente no podía hacer absoltamente anda… mortal o físico sin que Tsuna le diera alguna mirada de advertencia. Al parecer, no tomaba muy bien que una de sus "propiedades" dañara a "otra". Y necesitaba a Tsuna en sus buenas gracias… en especial ahora con sus nuevos guarda espaldas que comían metal y por lo visto entendían perfectamente lo que se les decía, o ya hubiera sangre.

\- No te preocupes Reborn-chan, voy a liberarte de ese idiota para que podamos irnos a Italia y animar nuestro romance una vez más…

Tsuna, quien había estado mirando todo con aburrimiento y cierta curiosidad mientras masticaba una galleta, se atraganto. ¿Por qué se atraganto?, simple: tuvo la imagen mental muy clara de la chica linda que tenía en frente besando boca a boca a un bebé en un restaurante 5 estrellas en una cena romántica.

\- ¡Lo prohíbo!

Incluso Reborn pestañeo y miro al chico vestido de Pikachu. Obviamente todos se habían olvidado del pobre Gokudera-no, no todos, Lambo lo estaba molestando con un tenedor y Fuuta fue a buscarle una almohada.

\- ¿Y se puede saber quién rayos eres mocoso?, ¿es que acaso no ves que el amor está en el aire y-

\- Soy Tsunayoshi, puedes llamarme Tsuna, y si quieres seguir viviendo te recomiendo que me respetes y dejes a Reborn quieto. – Un dedo acusador a la chica, como si fuera un niño de 5 años y la estuviera regañando. - ¿No ves que es solo un bebé?, no aceptare pedofilia en esta casa y menos con lo que es mío. – Luego añadió: - Además, ni siquiera tienes permiso de estar aquí.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Reborn se palmeo la frente e ignoro las risas no muy disimuladas de algunas personas, luego se las cobraría. Genial, al parecer Tsuna o no lo escucho, o no entendió, o no le importo, o ignoro completamente la parte la parte de la explicación de que era un Arcobaleno… y de paso ahora también era considerado parte de su propiedad, perfecto…

\- Tsuna, ella es Bianchi, mi cuarta amante-

\- ¿Cuarta amante? – Reborn sabía, solo sabía que lo que venía haría las cosas peor… - Eres solo un bebé, así que deja las idioteces, si tanto quieres una novia búscate a alguien de tu edad o a un robot. Y tu… - Bianchi dio un paso atrás ante la intención asesina. – no lo apoyes, ni te aproveches o te matare lentamente…

\- Giotto…

El rubio no contesto, riendo hasta mas no poder con lo que estaba viendo. Oh Dios, no culpaba a Tsuna por meterse con Reborn, ¡era simplemente demasiado divertido hacerlo!

\- Giotto… ¿no crees que deberías detener a Tsuna-chan?, ¿antes de que corra sangre? – Asari no lo admitiría, pero estaba pronosticando ríos de sangre…

\- No, no y más no. Tsuna sabe muy bien lo que hace… - Él sabía muy bien que Reborn era un viejo, así que era claro que todo esto era súper intencional.

\- Eto… Tsunayoshi-kun-

\- No te metas piña que tú eres el menos indicado para hablar, tienes pinta de pedo por si no lo sabias. – Y con estar diciendo que iba a poseer su cuerpo algún día no lo estaba ayudando.

Mukuro abrió y cerró la boca, este vampiro le estaba cayendo mal… de verdad.

\- En primera, pequeño renacuajo tú no tienes derecho en decirle a la-

\- Claro que la tengo, esta es mi casa y Reborn es mío, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes. – Le sonrió de una manera que la hizo estremecer. – Si sabes lo que te conviene, dejaras el tema y te iras pacíficamente…

Reborn se preguntó que había hecho mal en su vida para merecer esto, no solo tenía a un fantasma estúpido, egocéntrico y como 1000 sinónimos mas que no se molestaría en escribir, sino a un vampiro infantil muy posesivo, poderoso, veloz, entre otros y difícil de tratar debido a la vida que había tenido… Solo esas dos cosas le habían hecho la vida de cuadritos, solo esas dos cosas. Ni siquiera se iba a molestar en reconocer a los demás habitantes de la casa, a los otros amigos de Tsuna, a los padres que aun debían de estar disparando la metralleta de preguntas a Nono, y a Nono quien lo había metido en esto en primer lugar… Y en este momento ni siquiera tenía a León para disparar o algo, y no se iba a molestar en sacar alguna otra arma, Tsuna no le haría nada ni se portaría mal si no era provocado… mas no podía decir lo mismo de Bianchi… bueno, al menos tenía su preciado café.

\- ¡Muere mocoso! – Con eso tiro las pizzas, y un montón de donas.

Tsuna solo la miro muy, muy aburrido y para nada impresionado al ver la comida chocar con algo y derretir todo a su paso. Después de ver que solo el olor mataba a las pobres moscas, zancudos y cualquier otro pobre animal volador… ver que derretía el piso como acido no era sorprendente.

\- ¿Cómo…? – No importaba…

¿Ahora pescado?, ¿de dónde sacaba toda esa comida?, solo tenía ropa ligera… ¿tal vez tenía algún bolsillo mágico que no sabía?, le encantaría tener algo así… pero primero…

\- Es suficiente, la basura va para afuera…

Antes de que Bianchi pudiera quejarse o reclamarle por haberla llamado basura, la chica se encontraba afuera de la casa. Tsuna se limpió las manos y se volvió a sentar, y mientras tomaba una cucharada de su ramen, le dijo a Reborn estrictamente:

\- No acepto la pedofilia, en ninguna de sus formas. Si quieres romance, recupera tu cuerpo real. – Y con esto, dio por acabado el tema.

Luego de como 5 intentos fallidos más, dos días, 5 horas, 32 minutos y 38 segundos, que incluían muchas cosas que Reborn prefería olvidar, y no era exactamente como si se pudiera vengar de Tsuna directamente, finalmente… llegaron a una especie de acuerdo.

\- No me importa que sea mi nueva mascota. – Bianchi iba protestar, pero se calló cuando la mayoría le hizo gesto de que no, y Fuuta le susurro que ella podía especificar las cosas más tarde. – Pero nada de pedofilia en la casa.

Lo único bueno de eso era que Bianchi no podía besar ni nada a Reborn, lo cual era algo bueno… podía ser mimado y tratado como un rey sin tener que evadir o preocuparse de los intentos de la chica por obtener su amor…

\- Mocoso, no quiero ser ninguna mascota… - Esperaba no arrepentirse de esto. - ¿No prefieres una hermana mayor?

Tsuna miro por el rabillo del ojo al cuerpo inconsciente en el piso de Gokudera, si eso le iba a pasar a el… entonces no. Se encogió de hombros, que hiciera lo que quisiera, no le importaba en verdad…

\- ¿Eso significa que dejaras de tratar de matarme las 24/7? – Si no… siempre tenía la correa.

\- Si. – Igual no era como si le hubiera hecho la gran cosa excepto obligarlo a estar en la casa y molestarlo…

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Se estaba muriendo del hambre. – Si seguías o te mataba o te encerraba en algún cuarto con la correa de perro…

Bianchi decidió no preguntar, en especial al ver que el tipo medio animal palideció de sobre manera.

\- Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a clases. – Aunque en verdad no quería ir…

Bianchi tuvo la mala sorpresa de ver el cambio en el niño, que ahora era un adolescente, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Una vez que se fue, recibió la bomba de que había estado tratando con un vampiro todo el tiempo…

\- Hey Tsuna, estaba comenzando a preocuparme, ¿dónde has estado-Oe, Tsuna… ¿Tsuna?, oe…

Un solo pensamiento paso por la cabeza del beisbolista en ese momento: "Oh no… no ha comido bien, ¿no es así?", seguido por: "¡A la liga de la justicia-digo, al comité disiplinario!"


	25. Capítulo 25

yola1996acuario, lamento decepcionarte pero... piensas que Mukuro saldria vivo si trata de comer un chocolate con Tsuna presente?, asi sea un trato? o.o Con respecto a lo de la sangre... dale unos capis mas, Tsuna aun tiene que conseguir su atuendo :3 Sabes, aun me rio con lo Moroku, y eso que soy la escritora :/

97fizhy03dt, se desmayo. A Bianchi le ira... si Tsuna no la ve de romantica con Reborn XD. Tsu-chan es un amor.

Victoria Chacin618, me alegro que te encantara, lo de la liga de la justicia lo saque de un primo XD, aunque a veces tambien lo digo yo.

picesdraco, gracias! :3

mel-yug15, lo bueno es que Tsuna no le hace la vida de cuadritos intencionalmente XD. Lo de la pedofilia... bueno, digamos que opino lo mismo que Tsu-chan XD.

amudoki, disculpa que diga esto pero... HAREM? lol, no, esto no esta en rate M, y nunca he escrito romance ni nada, asi que... no. De por si me da ria cosita ver a un Tsuna de 10 años en un harem de viejos XD ., aunque me has hecho reir con eso. Y con lo de que algo le paso... digamos que son varias, eso incluse lo de Fuuta pidiendole una cita capitulos atras XD.

valery-chan, cuando me quiero divertir o estoy muy feliz escribo este fic, lo cual es muy probablemente la razon por la cual tiene mucha comedia aunque originalmente esa no era la idea... Me alegra que este fic siempre te haga reir :3 Yo me rio sola, incluso imaginandolo, y soy la autora o.o (tal vez necesito un psicologo XD)

Hime-chan Natsumi, no apresures al arte u.u Mentira, solo bromeo. Es que no he estado de los mejores humores o con mucho tiempo libre, no quiero saber cuando meta Tesis I T_T Quizas este capitulo te decepcione, a mi parecer salio tipo relleno, pero igual me rei XD.

PD: Lamento la demora, pero como le dije a Hime-chan Natsumi, no he estado de los mejores humores o con mucho tiempo libre, sali de un semestre para iniciar el otro inmediatamente. De por si, esta semana la tengo llena de examenes, ayer tuve uno, manana tengo proyecto (lo acabo de terminar gracias a Dios) y el Viernes tengo otro examen. Tal vez deberia hacer una parodia con Tsuna y compania sobre una semana como esta... seria divertido, Tsuna arracandose los pelos mientras Yamamoto esta feliz de la vida, Gokudera tratando de explicarle (y no se le entiende nada), Reborn dandole amenazas de muerte, trabajo y golpes... y ustedes siguen XD

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 25

¡Tock!, ¡tock!, ¡bam!

\- Herbívoro… - Estaba a punto de morder al estúpido idiota que ni siquiera espero a que le abrieran la puerta. De hecho, estaba a meros centímetros de golpearlo en la cabeza con sus tonfas… o al menos así fue hasta que oyó:

\- Hibari, ¿tienes sangre cerca cómo te lo pedí? – Unos 2 segundos más y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decir nada de nada…

30 segundos más tardes, lo único que podía pensar Yamamoto era: "Este lugar está basado en el laboratorio de Dexter o en la Baticueva, porque Dios Santo…"

\- Hmp… - La mirada de Hibari era casi asesina, como si le retara a decir algo malo acerca de sus compuertas secretas en las paredes y quizás en el piso (no iba a preguntar).

\- Eh… - ¿Qué podía decir?, su cerebro hizo corto circuito y la mirada casi asesina de Hibari sobre su pobre persona no ayudaba...

En general, Yamamoto estaba seguro de que Hibari planeo para al menos unos 6 meses completos sin que Tsuna cazara, quizás estaba exagerando, pero había como 20 bolsas de sangre y no tenía ni idea de cuánto comía Tsuna… y por no hablar si Hibari tenía más compuertas ocultas y cosas así. Lo mejor del caso era que no tenía idea, ni quería tenerla y mucho menos saber, de donde Hibari había sacado todo esto… o de qué clase de conexiones tenía el prefecto…

\- Ugh… - Fue lo primero que hizo al despertar, solo para casi saltar ante un pequeño detalle: no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en ningún lado, así que… ¡¿en dónde demonios estaba?!

\- Con que ya despertaste Usagi… - El prefecto miro su reloj, ignorando al vampiro que le estaba dando una mirada bastante escalofriante. – Has estado inconsciente en ese sofá durante 3 horas, 5 minutos y 43 segundos.

Nadie podía culpar a Tsuna por darle esa mirada tan escalofriante, cualquier carnívoro que se sintiera amenazado o muy confundido seria perfectamente capaz de hacer eso, y en ese momento el chico debía estar muy confundido y obviamente no sabía cómo había terminado allí.

\- ¿Kyo-ni-chan? – La mirada escalofriante fue reemplazada por curiosidad. - ¿Qué haces aquí?, mejor dicho: ¿dónde rayos estoy? – Porque honestamente no quería pensar.

\- Mi oficina. – Fue la simple respuesta.

Tsuna no pudo evitar bostezar, ahora calmado y sin ningún temor. Nunca fue algo bueno despertarse en un lugar desconocido, así que en verdad ni siquiera se molestaría en explicarle a su amigo que de suerte estaba vivo… el atacaba primero y quizás luego preguntaba… lo cual era muy dudoso que pasara pues los muertos no hablaban, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Kyo-ni-chan? - ¿Qué demonios era esto?, se preguntó Tsuna curioseando la bolsa roja en sus manos.

El prefecto no dijo nada por un rato, solo se limitó a sentarse y continuar con el papeleo, sabiendo muy bien que lo más seguro es que esto terminaría mal sin importar como tratara de hacerlo… Bueno, al menos había sacado al herbívoro fuera de allí, o habría muchas más cosas de que preocuparse. Después de todo, los herbívoros eran bastante directos y estúpidos la mayoría de las veces…

\- Usa los dientes Usagi. – Diciendo esto, se preparó mentalmente para ser abofeteado por una bolsa de sangre, no enojarse por eso y por su seguramente oficina manchada en esa sustancia, y por haber sido insultado y reclamado por… por tratar de ayudar. Y si todo eso pasaba, el herbívoro perdería la apuesta y tendría que pagarle una gran suma de dinero o lo mordería hasta la muerte dos veces seguidas.

Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, ¿dientes?, ¿que tenían que ver sus dientes en todo esto?, no tenía mucha lógica… Sin hacerle caso a Hibari, utilizo sus garras para perforar la bolsa como si de una bomba se tratase… y quizás una bomba hubiera sido mil veces algo mas seguro. Hibari no dijo nada, ni abrió los ojos, ni movió un dedo, no hizo nada y dejo la bolsa resbalar como un pescado en su cara y cuerpo, hasta terminar en el piso, dejándolo cubierto de sangre… junto con todo su papeleo, el piso, el escrito, su ropa e incluso la silla, y no hablemos de la pared.

Solo hubo un problema, algo que no paso, y por ende perdió la apuesta… o quizás no, pensó un tanto asustado (no lo admitiría ni muerto) al abrir los ojos y ver… Al parecer, Tsuna era veloz en muchos sentidos, porque no habia demorado nada en rasgar las pobres paredes y escribir en versión gigante que no lo volviera hacer, que no se metieran con su dieta, que no lo insultara, entre muchas otras cosas derivadas de las anteriores junto con una amenaza de muerte. Bueno, el no había especificado si Tsuna lo iba a hablar o no al momento del reclamo, así que… el herbívoro tendría que pagarle la apuesta, y los gastos de reparación.

Con eso en mente, el prefecto se limpió la cara, y salió a buscar al beisbolista, dando múltiples infartos a muchas personas, desmayos y seguramente traumas en conjunto, que lo vieron. A Hibari en verdad no le importaba estar lleno de sangre, aunque tenía más de la que estaba acostumbrado luego de un día de morder a múltiples victimas hasta la muerte, así que le daba igual… Lo que Hibari no sabía era que su aspecto era más terrorífico que el normal, simplemente porque quienes lo veían automáticamente pensaban que había matado a alguien finalmente… ¡Blam!

\- Pagas. – Dicho esto, el prefecto cerró la puerta nuevamente y se marchó a buscar nuevas víctimas para morder, un tanto molesto por ser abofeteado por una bolsa de sangre, dejando atrás a una clase completamente blanca y silenciosa… todos menos una sola persona.

\- Ma Ma… al menos es mi bien ganado dinero… - O su padre lo mataría por pedirle tanto… No le molestaría pagar, pero lo que si lo molestaba y preocupaba era que, por el aspecto sangriento del prefecto, Tsuna no había comido nada…

Y ahora que lo pensaba… esperaba y rezaba que Tsuna se apareciera más tarde y no luego de semanas, no sabía porque, pero presentía que eso podría suceder. En otro lugar desconocido…

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto les gusta a los vampiros? – Para dar énfasis a su pregunta había un paquete de dinamita encendido en su mano justo en frente del vendedor.

\- Claro, claro, ¿por qué habría de mentirte? – Los vampiros ni siquiera existían, pero el chico no quería escuchar razón y… bueno, no podía ponerse a discutir con los clientes, en especial si lo estaban amenazando con golpes y bombas…

\- Si descubro que me has mentido regresare y te meteré esto por el-¡Juudaime!

Y así, Gokudera dejo al pobre vendedor solo, quien junto con los demás empleados de la tienda de dulces y pasteles soltaron un suspiro de profundo alivio… Luego de un breve momento para relajarse, automáticamente cerraron la tienda con llave, e incluso hicieron una barricada, para luego rescatar a los heridos… Era increíble pensar que un adolescente tuviera tantas bombas que guardaba en solo Dios sabe dónde, y que de paso fuera capaz de noquear a dos patrullas de policías completa en menos de 5 minutos… Los empleados se miraron, tal vez deberían despedir a los guardias de seguridad y contratar a mafiosos, y en lugar de llamar a la policía llamar al FBI, porque rayos… ese era el quinto adolescente extraño, peligroso, y quizás hasta loco de la semana, y los gastos de reparación y el seguro médico estaban comenzando a llegar a ser muy altos… a este ritmo iba a quebrar la tienda.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… - Dijo uno, el más tranquilo, porque ya tenía una buena idea de cómo "llevarse bien" con los chicos. - ¿No todos han venido preguntando (exigiendo, mejor dicho) por cosas para vampiros?, el ultimo quería una torta especial para ellos… incluso pregunto que si podíamos hacer una de sangre… - Y no hablemos de los otros tres… simplemente no.

\- Tienes razón… - Dijo otro, deprimido y sin entender. – No lo entiendo… ¡los vampiros no existen, son solo un mito!

\- Eso es lo de menos Sebastian. – Dijo el primero que hablo. – Sabes que hay muchos locos en la ciudad… - Eso incluía a niño que llevaba un libro gigante en la espalda, aunque era muy lindo, amable y buena gente, eso no le quitaba lo extraño a que llevara un libro gigante a todos lados…

\- Yo lo que quisiera saber es porque demonios creen que esta es una tienda especial para vampiros de todas las cosas, solo somos una dulcería/pastelería normal, común y corriente… - Se quejó una chica, triste y lamentándose todo lo que tendría que limpiar… otra vez.

Los chicos se miraron, las chicas se miraron, todos se miraron… incluso la mascota se unió (un gato negro), y luego todo hizo click.

\- ¡ABRAN!, ¡ABRAN!, ¡DEJENME QUITARLO Y TIRARLO AL FUEGO! – Los demás se le unieron, abriendo la puerta, solo para encontrarse con…

\- Hola, pensé que estaba cerrado… - Todos pararon en seco.

Tenían a una ternurita de frente, a un niño lindo vestido de pez payaso, dándoles una mirada curiosa, entrando a la tienda, probablemente creyendo que tenían la puerta abierta para darle la bienvenida en lugar de estar en shock… El chico paso, mirando el lugar destruido sin darle mucha importancia… Pero el problema no era el niño, sino su acompañante… Era una verdadera lástima que no hubieran reaccionado a tiempo para tratar de sacarlo antes de que entrara, otra vez.

\- ¡Juudaime!, ¿qué le parece? – Los empleados no se atrevieron a moverse, para nada, no sabían que pensar…

Si el chico que casi vuela el lugar a bombazos no estuviera actuando de esa manera tan feliz, amable y casi normal, hubieran pensando que el pobre niño estaba siendo usado de rehén, y estuvieran despavoridos sin saber cómo rescatarlo. Sin embargo, de todas las cosas… el adolescente de pelo plateado parecía estar buscando la aprobación del niño…

\- Es un lugar agradable… - Brevemente miro las zonas destruidas. - ¿Fuiste tú por casualidad?, y no, no me des explicaciones. – Anexo rápidamente recordando cuantas cosas podría decir su amigo para justificarse, tuviera o no razón.

\- Si. – Se limitó a decir, volviéndose serio por un momento. - ¿Qué desea ordenar?, yo pagare-

\- Primero que nada, hay que pagar el desastre, por lo que se esta tienda podría cerrar por tantos gastos en volver a poner el lugar bonito… - Ni siquiera pestañeo diciendo eso. – En especial si vamos a volver, ¿no crees?

\- ¡Hai Juudaime! – Tsuna pestañeo, por alguna razón Gokudera le estaba recordando a un perro…

\- Bueno… - El chico saco un fajo de billetes de un bolsillo, y se lo tendió a uno de ellos, quien lo tomo con las manos temblorosas. – Espero que eso baste para pagar los daños, Gokudera-kun suele enojarse rápido, ser un tanto irritante, pero es buena gente. – O no lo hubiera salvado, pensó Tsuna con una ligera mueca.

Dicho esto, el chico tomo la mano del adolescente antes de que alguna explosión, llanto, adulación, entre otros, ocurriera. No tenía ánimos para escuchar o ver nada de eso, estaba cansado y de mal humor… en especial porque, al parecer, no tenía derecho de tener un tiempo a solas para cazar algo.

\- Bueno, ¿qué me recomiendan? – Pregunto casi curioso, haciendo relajar un poco a los empleados al ver que tenían a un cliente normal… - Nunca he probado "comida" para vampiros. – O quizás no…

\- Eto… chico… - Miro de reojo al otro chico, quien aún no había sacado las bombas gracias a Dios… - los vampiros no existen, es solo publicidad para animar a los niños a la tienda… - Debido a que últimamente había muchas caricaturas de vampiros, habían puesto un cartel invitando a los vampiros y a cualquier fan de ellos… junto con crear dulces de murciélagos y esos temas.

\- Los vampiros si existen. – Respondió el niño como si hubieran dicho algo ridículo, haciendo sus esperanzas caer. – Aunque no puedo culparlos por creer que no, quiero decir… solo he conocido a otro, el que me convirtió, y tengo 14 años…

-… Chico… los vampiros-Ahhh!

Tsuna solo pestañeo inocentemente, escondiendo sus garras de nuevo, si no le iban a creer… bueno…

\- Esto no es decoración. – Mostro los colmillos. – Y si creen que lo son… - Sonrio un tanto burlon, pero se veía muy lindo como para que se viera de esa forma. – les puedo demostrar que no lo son.

\- ¿Son de verdad? – Una de las chicas no pudo evitar preguntar, parecían de juguete.

Antes de que Gokudera decidera hacerle tragar una bomba por dudar acerca de lo que decía su preciado jefe, Tsuna solo la miro aburridamente tomando a Gokudera de un brazo… y ¡crash!

\- ¿Alguna otra demostración de mis habilidades es requerida? – Por alguna razón eso sonó como un robot, y no como lo aburrido e irritado que se sentía.

Lentamente, casi con miedo, los empleados negaron con la cabeza, sintiendo algo de lastima por el chico que casi hace explotar la tienda entera debido a que… eso debió de haberle dolido, y mucho, las mesas eran de buena madera después de todo. Nunca, nunca más en sus vidas colocarían otro cartel, ni ninguna clase de publicidad amigable acerca de criaturas sobre naturales… al menos les había tocado un vampiro sociable, por más extraño que eso sonara.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – El empleado que había recibido el paquete de billetes finalmente salió de su estado de shock, saltando y corriendo en círculos sin razón aparente.

Tsuna giro la cabeza lindamente hacia un lado, agradeciendo internamente que solo había soltado un grito, pero…

\- ¿Esta loco o algo? – Le estaba dando miedo, parecía que un loco del manicomio había ganado la lotería, y al parecer no era el único que pensaba eso…

\- Eto, Sora… - En verdad no quería saber, pero tenía que preguntar… - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Nos compraron!, ¡compro la tienda entera! – Sora siguió su danza desquiciada, sin detenerse a mirar a sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes parecían estar aún más asustados…

\- ¿Comprar?, yo solo les di dinero para que repararan los daños… - Ni que hubiera tanto dinero en lo que dio, él ni siquiera quería comprar una tienda, solo quería unos dulces y ya, complacía a Gokudera y podía irse a cazar sin problemas.

\- Sé que el jefe es malo y todo… - Comento Sebastián al compañero de al lado. – pero no creo que un vampiro sea mejor que el…

\- Acaba de comprar la tienda, Sora no lo va dejar ir, así como así, tu sabes cómo odia al jefe… - Los trataba muy mal, pero trabajo era trabajo. – Además… el chiquillo no se ve tan malo… - Para un vampiro parecía inofensivo.

Tsuna sintió una de sus cejas temblar, ¿lo estaban ignorando a propósito?

\- Hey-

\- Ya que ha comprado la tienda… - Ya Sora había salido a buscar el papel y a seguramente hacerle tragar el fajo de billetes a su exjefe. - ¿Desea algo en especial jefe?

Tsuna pestañeo y se les quedo mirando por largo rato, poniendo a todos nerviosos.

\- No quería comprar su tienda. – Dijo simplemente.

\- Sora no va a dejar que te retractes. – No importaba si moria en el intento.

\- ¡Yo solo quise pagar por lo que Gokudera hizo!

Y así fue como Tsuna adquirió su primera tienda de dulces.


	26. Capítulo 26

mel-yug15, yo realmente extraño esos tiempos .

Victoria Chacin618, y en una de las formas mas aleatorias posibles, no crees? XD

dannea19, O_O Se me olvido esa cueva! XD Anque creo que la cueva que mas le pega a Hibaria seria la de Batman... lol

97fizhy03dt, no me preguntes de donde saque esa tienda XD Solo espera a que Reborn se entere XD

Nota: Hay una referencia, es una facil (en mi opinion) ya que el anime es muy popular. Como siempre, si lo adivinan, habra sopresa en la proxima actualizacion, que si Dios quiere sera la semana que viene :) La regla de siempre: tienen dos dias, aunque honestamente creo que no les hara falta tanto tiempo. Bueno, nos vemos, rianse un poco :P

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 26

Tsuna casi quiso gemir en frustración, pero solo se limitó a poner mala cara, mirando el amanecer. Finalmente, había logrado escaparse de todos y de todo, y cazar algo, tarea que se le había hecho difícil gracias a sus "amigos". ¿Qué parte de que era un vampiro no entendían?, él era nocturno no diurno, así que estarlo buscando como si fuera un niño perdido en medio de la noche no era muy inteligente, en su humilde opinión.

Bueno, al menos ya todo había acabado, pensó con un gran suspiro, ahora necesitaba urgentemente un baño, y una cama. Si alguien lo despertaba, iba a correr sangre, y no para comer… Unos minutos más tarde, el callejón lleno de sangre y partes humanas fue encontrada por una señora que fue a sacar la basura. La señora, en lugar de gritar o desmayarse o alguna otra locura, solo se limitó a ver, poner la basura en su respectivo contenedor lleno de sangre y un brazo, e irse tranquilamente. Ya ese tipo de escenario era tan casual en esa ciudad que no daba miedo… en especial porque las víctimas eran puros criminales de algún tipo.

Si Tsuna hubiera ido a su casa, no se hubiera encontrado a nadie, pero como no sabía eso, se buscó una rama en el parque en una de las zonas más tranquilas y se acomodó para una bien merecida siesta. Si algún idiota (como el secuestrador de aves, por ejemplo) aparecía y lo despertaba… no terminaría bien para dicho idiota.

¿Por qué no había nadie en su casa?, la respuesta era simple: era un día festivo, no había clases y cada quien decidió disfrutar su día… algunos con un tercer ojo buscando a Tsuna. Bianchi y Reborn se fueron a la playa, con los niños. Chrome y Mukuro junto con los otros dos chicos se tomaron el día para entrenar… Gokudera estaba poniendo todo en orden en la tienda de dulces mientras Tsuna no estaba, tratando de ser amable… o Tsuna se molestaría con él, otra vez. Yamamoto… él todavía estaba durmiendo, así que no hay mucho que contar.

En cuanto a cierta pareja casada cuyo único hijo es un vampiro y ni siquiera los reconoce como padres… Bueno, todo podría resumirse en que estaban vueltos locos investigando que había pasado con su hijo, preguntándose porque Reborn les había prohibido al menos hablar con él por los momentos, y llorando por la injusticia de todo el asunto.

No obstante, nada de esto era importante para una persona en particular. Esta persona ni siquiera se había molestado en investigar quienes eran los que vivían en la casa que estaba observando, su primer gran error. Si al menos hubiera investigado quien era el bebé, sabría que era una muy, muy, muy mala idea hacer lo que planeaba hacer. Pero como dicen: la ignorancia es una bendición.

La persona desconocida, aprovechando que apenas estaba amaneciendo y no había nadie en los alrededores, cuidadosamente se metió al patio… y muy pronto dentro de la casa, llevándose la grata sorpresa de que la puerta no había sido cerrada con llave. Si tan solo supiera que no hacía falta cerrar nada con llave en esa casa no estaría tan feliz…

-… Este es mi día de suerte… - La persona estaba muy feliz, era su primer robo fácil en una buena temporada.

Casi cantando y bailando, el ladrón recorrió toda la casa, tomándose su tiempo en revisar todo para encontrar objetos valiosos al darse cuenta que la casa estaba sola. Era su día de suerte definitivamente, nada cerrado, nadie en casa, y objetos de gran valor como un jarrón antiguo en medio de la sala. Obtendría una pequeña mini fortuna de todo esto, estaba totalmente seguro… Cuando estaba listo para irse con su gran botín, se encontró con una ternurita de pajarito en la manilla de la puerta.

\- Que lindo pajarito eres… - El pajarito solo giro la cabeza hacia un lado, un gesto aún más lindo. – Necesito que te apartes lindura, ¿o acaso quieres venir conmigo? – No le molestaría tener un pajarito como ese de mascota.

Inadvertidamente para el ladrón, el pajarito lo había tenido en la mira desde antes que abriera la puerta para entrar en la casa, al igual que sus hermanos y su madre, tratando de no reírse del pobre idiota número 9 de la semana. El pajarito lindamente giro la cabeza de nuevo, y luego, para gran horror y susto del ladrón, mordió la navaja de su mano… y con facilidad se comió un pedazo de la misma.

-… - El pajarito solo giro la cabeza de nuevo, como si no entendiera, y mordió de nuevo la navaja, quitándole otro pedazo.

El ladrón salió del shock cuando sintió algo más o menos pesado aterrizar en su hombro. Lentamente, muy lentamente, giro la cabeza solo para encontrarse con mamá pájaro, quien lo miraba de una forma bastante burlona, como si dijera que era un gran idiota y que no iba a salir de allí con vida.

\- HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. – Para rematar, dos pajaritos más aparecieron, aparentemente a comerse su navaja.

Tanto madre como hijos rescataron el botín y se rieron del pobre ladrón desmayado, ese golpe le iba a dejar marcas… De una forma que parecía que estuvieran sacando la basura, las aves movieron al ladrón y lo depositaron al lado del contenedor de basura. Quizás la próxima vez el ladrón aprendería a investigar antes de meterse a una casa x… nah, eso sería mucho pedir…

Un niño que había visto como las 4 aves habían sacado al ladrón, se le cayó el helado de la impresión, y en lugar de salir corriendo como cualquier niño…

\- ¡Asombroso!, ¡ustedes son geniales! – Las aves solo se dejaron malcriar por el niño, pues no podían hacerle nada si el niño no hacía nada malo, reglas de su padre. Además, eran elogios y comida gratis, ¿quién en su sano juicio diría no a eso?

En la tienda de dulces…

\- Sora, por el amor de Dios y todo lo que es bueno… ¡deja de rebotar con esa sonrisa estúpida pegada en el rostro! – Se quejó Sebastián, queriendo tirarle algo en la cara. Claro, todo el mundo está más feliz ahora, pero… esto era demasiado.

Luego de finalmente haberle hecho tragar el fajo de billetes a su exjefe y exitosamente llevarlo al hospital con una ambulancia y haberse evitado la cárcel y algunas posibles demandas, Sora había estado estúpidamente feliz. En cierto modo no podían culparlo por haber hecho eso, pues Sora era quien más maltrato se llevó por ser el gerente, y ellos al menos lo hubieran cacheteado con el fajo de billetes, pero luego de más de 15 minutos de ver eso… era francamente perturbador.

\- ¡Demándame! – Fue la respuesta juguetona.

No, podía hacer algo mejor que eso…

\- ¡Hilari!, cámbiame el puesto. ¿por fiiiissss? – Antes de que comenzara a botar espuma por la boca…

\- Por supuesto Sebastián-kun. – Dijo la chica, con una sonrisa grande en la cara. Bueno, al menos no era una sonrisa boba…

Con un gran suspiro, Sebastián se metió en la cocina a unirse con el grupo de las tortas. Hilari no debería tener problemas en caja, era una chica después de todo, y era linda, solo esperaba que Sora no espantara a los clientes o le diera un mal rato a Hilari o las dos cosas.

\- ¡Buenos días!, ¡sea bienvenido a nuestra tienda! – Hilari hizo una mueca, eso sin duda alguna era entusiasmo.

\- Muchas gracias. – Y con eso paso la familia a ver los dulces, mientras que los niños ya tenían muy decidido que iban a pedir.

Horas de horas pasaron, pero Sora no perdió su alegría o su sonrisa. Obviamente, lo que le hizo a su exjefe animo su espíritu mucho más allá de la cuenta, quizás demasiado.

\- ¡Bienvenido!, ¡por-¡jefe!, bienvenido, bienvenido. – La sorpresa no cambio nada en verdad.

Tsuna pestañeo, volvió a pestañear…

\- Solo llámame Tsuna… - Porque jefe no le gustaba, en realidad, ni siquiera había querido comprar la tienda…

\- ¡Como usted desee Tsuna-sama! – Sora hizo una gran inclinación en esta parte.

En este punto, todos, o la gran mayoría de los clientes, se limitaron a mirar al chico con incredulidad. La verdad, tenían todas las razones del mundo en mirarlo de esa forma. En primera era solo un niño, y en segunda estaba vestido de osito. En pocas palabras, la gente estaba viendo a un osito de peluche, lo cual no hacia las cosas mejor.

\- No tienes por qué inclinarte… - Genial, tenía a un segundo Gokudera…

Sora lo ignoro totalmente, y antes de que Tsuna lo hubiera visto venir, se encontraba sentado en una mesa muy bonita en el área interna de la tienda… con las mil y un preguntas acerca de su día y si quería algo de comer. Honestamente Tsuna no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse callado, pero como que Gokudera les había dicho más de lo debido porque le habían dado varios dulces sin decir nada de nada.

-… y esto ha sido el reporte actual. – Termino Sora, dejando el portapapeles en un estante.

Si Sora estaba esperando preguntas, saldría muy decepcionado. ¿La razón?, Tsuna no entendió ni pio, solo lo dejo hablar porque le daba pena interrumpirlo y porque francamente no sabía que decir. Tal vez no debió de haber venido a esta tienda a comer algún dulce, sino a cualquier otra de la ciudad…

-… En pocas palabras jefe, estamos haciendo ganancias. – Se limitó a decir Sora un poco avergonzado, tenía que habérselo esperado sinceramente, Tsuna-sama era solo un niño después de todo, vampiro o no, según Gokudera-san.

Tsuna solo se le quedo mirando, sin emoción alguna excepto quizas aburrimiento. Bueno, para todo lo que pudieran haberse esperado de un vampiro (niño o no), se sacaron la lotería, porque Tsuna no era malo, ni les pedía (o exigía) nada, y era muchísimo mejor jefe que su exjefe por más irónico que fuera.

\- Nos vemos otro día. – Se limitó a decir Tsuna unos minutos más tarde, desapareciendo del sitio antes de que Sora o alguno de los otros empleados pudiera al menos abrir la boca.

Ahora libre, y sin ninguna otra cosa que hacer por los momentos, Tsuna tomo su 3ds y regreso a su partida de Pokemon. Por los momentos su objetivo era muy simple: conseguir un Umbreom shiny. Claro, por supuesto, era increíblemente simple… pero difícil al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo sacaba a un Eevee shiny?, los Pokemon shiny eran una perfecta molestia de conseguir, pero conseguiría uno… Todo iría bien siempre y cuando no fuera un Zubat verde, de nuevo, aun le daba una rabia increíble recordar eso… Su primer shiny, un Zubat… verde… ¿no pudieron hacerlo blanco, rojo, o cualquier otro color?, no, tenía que ser verde moco…

Luego de muchas horas buscando a un shiny Eevee, el cual consiguió gracias a Dios, era de noche, y Tsuna sabía que lo mejor sería dormir si no quería ser un zombi en la escuela siendo arrastrado y despertado por Yamamoto y Gokudera respectivamente. No obstante, él no quería ir a dormir aun, quizás en unas horas… ahora, ¿qué demonios hacia?, no iba a ir a ver a Yamamoto… no quería tratar con su padre, así de simple, tal vez mañana u otro día…

No obstante, Tsuna no tuvo que molestarse en pensar mucho, porque la solución llego en forma de un joven adolescente en su habitación encendiendo la televisión. Cediendo ante la curiosidad, Tsuna termino sentado en una rama de un árbol cercano a la ventana, mirando el aparato casi del mismo modo que el adolescente dentro de la casa: en total concentración.

\- Presiento que esto no terminara bien… - Medio se quejó G, un tanto preocupado viendo lo que estaban viendo ambos chicos…

\- Sa Sa, te preocupas demasiado. – Dijo Asari sonriendo tranquilamente. No obstante, su sonrisa se borró al ver que era lo que estaban viendo los dos chicos en medio de la noche. – Uh oh…

\- Nufufufu, par de gallinas súper desarrolladas… - Ni que fuera a pasar nada peor que una noche de insomnio.

\- ¡Cállate Melón! - ¿Quién demonios lo invito?

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste Rosita? – Lo iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente…

Giotto se palmeo la frente, luego de siglos su familia seguía exactamente igual de volátiles y desastrosos… La única parte buena de todo el asunto de estar muerto era que no había papeleo, o si no varios guardianes estarían siendo crucificados en algún lugar desolado y frio, o haciendo el papeleo por un mes. Pero incluso con esa gran ventaja, eso no quería decir que no quisiera estamparlos en alguna pared…

\- Ne Giotto… - Llamo Lampo con cuidado, comiéndose unas uvas e ignorando la pelea a gran escala en donde incluso Alaude se había metido ya.

\- ¿Hmmm? - ¿Ahora qué?, si era alguna otra pelea, insulto o algo…

\- Creo que deberías comunicarte con la extraterrestre gata… - Comento sin mirar al rubio en ningún momento, solo mirando a Tsuna sin aparente emoción.

\- ¿Qué? - ¿Para que necesitaría llamar a la alíen favorita de Tsu-chan?, nada malo había pasado y ella debía de estar haciendo más estudios… se sentiría mal interrumpirla de nuevo, no importa cuán divertido haya sido los pájaros come metal.

\- Creo que deberías de hablar con la extraterrestre… - Repito Lampo pacientemente.

\- Eso no, ¿por qué? – Había oído bien la primera vez, no necesitaba una repetición…

\- Creo que mejor lo ves por ti mismo… - Dicho esto, Lampo huyo de la escena. No, no y mas no, él no se iba a quedar…

Solo él y el sacerdote se salvaron del grito sin nombre y de una paliza descomunal. Pobre Asari, el solo había estado tratando de ayudar, pero se vio incluido en el paquete Premium de dolor…

\- A continuación: La Pantera Rosa. – El chico puso mala cara, apago el televisor refunfuñando algo y se acostó a dormir. Odiaba que solo fuera un solo capitulo, ¡quería un maratón!, ¿era mucho pedir?, al parecer así era.

Desde la rama en donde estaba, Tsuna no logro evitar hacer un puchero, se había emocionado tanto con la pelea… y se acabó. Nunca le había gustado cuando el episodio se acababa en medio de una pelea, nunca, y ahora menos lo haría. ¿Cuál era la intención de cortar las peleas a la mitad?, tal vez debería de preguntarle eso a Reborn…Pero por los momentos, tenía una gran idea que quería probar…

Pero, primero que nada, tenía que irse a otro lugar, no le pagaría al chico destruyendo su casa por dejarle ver algo tan bueno. Eso sería ser una mala persona en sus libros… Una vez que llego a un sitio más o menos tranquilo y amplio, se colocó en posición, coloco las manos juntas y hacia adelante y se concentró…

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Mientras que en la televisión los héroes gritaron esto con otra combinación de palabras en su grito de guerra, Tsuna solo grito del susto antes de estrellarse duramente contra el concreto, un árbol, lo que parecía ser un edificio y varias otras estructuras más hasta que el ataque se terminó, cayendo noqueado de tan tremendo ataque.

Unos minutos más tarde, cierto alíen con un lazo rojo en su cuello apareció, una mirada solemne en sus ojos, mirando el gran desastre (fuego, cenizas, derrumbes, entre otros como si hubieran usado un mega rayo láser) que Tsu-chan había creado sin querer queriendo… hasta que finalmente dio con el vampiro, haciendo que su mirada cambiara a una preocupada al ver toda la sangre, raspones y probablemente lo que se convertiría en un gran chichón.


	27. Capítulo 27

Victoria Chacin618, le dolio . Y fue algo como el x-burner... Nunca te has preguntando que pasaria si Tsu-chan hace el x-burner con las dos manos en la misma direccion? .

R. Sycore, no exactamente a Dragon Ball z, simplemente a toda la saga XD Pero igual te lo doy: Ganaste! Solo una pregunta... fue tan predecible? lol Muchas gracias, trato lo mejor que puedo, aunque ahora no creo que se ponga tan divertido... por el pasado de Tsu-chan .

cheshirenek0, disculpa la tardanza, me alegro que te guste esta historia :)

Hime-chan Natsumi, lo de los razos lazer fue solo una descripcion lol. Lo de lo raro... creo que eso debiste de reservarlo para el siguiente capi . El pragrama era Dragon Ball lol

97fizhy03dt, les gritaba mucho XD No puedo creer que la pegaras de lleno O_O, lastima que te gano... pero no deja de sorprenderme lol

Post Data: La sorpresa son dos capis en lugar de uno! Diviertanse un rato :)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 27

\- Me pregunto dónde estará Tsuna… - Se preguntó en voz alta un preocupado Yamamoto, no lo había visto en días, ni siquiera una señal de humo…

\- Hijo, es un vampiro, ¿que podría pasarle además de perderse? – Francamente no entendía porque su hijo estaba tan preocupado, ese niño había vivido solo por años.

\- Eh… ¿ser secuestrado? – Ahora que lo pensaba, eso sería muy estúpido si pasaba. No, la verdad era… - No quiero pensar que se haya ido…

Tsuyoshi suspiro profundamente y antes de que Yamamoto lo viera venir, estaba agarrándose la cabeza y quejándose del dolor gracias a un buen golpe en la cabeza. Cielos, su padre no podía ser más amable, ¿no es así?

\- Deja la estupidez, ese chiquillo te quiere mucho, si no ha vuelto es porque se perdió o está tomando unas vacaciones. – No se sorprendería si el pobre chico estaba hasta el cuello de incomodidad con tantos "amigos" nuevos y simplemente quería paz.

\- Pero papá… - Incluso con esa explicación razonable no podía dejar de preocuparse.

\- Volverá pronto con mucha energía y como si nada hubiera pasado. – Tomo sus cuchillos y comenzó a picar el atún. – Así que te sugiero que guardes tu energía porque Tsu-chan no va a tener piedad de ti.

\- ¿Tsu-chan? – Genial, ahora también su padre.

\- Es más amable si es llamado así. – Fue la respuesta tranquila. Mentalmente agrego: "Y el mismo chico me dijo que podía llamarlo así."

\- Okey… - Mejor no comentaba, ni preguntaba más. – Me voy a la escuela, nos vemos más tarde.

\- Sal bien en el examen. – Yamamoto casi se detiene, casi.

¿Cómo demonios sabía que tenía examen si él no le había dicho nada?, ugh, estaba comenzando a temer los instintos paternales. Sin más, fue directo a la escuela, no tenía caso ir a la casa de Tsuna, él no estaba allí y honestamente le tenía miedo… sin Tsuna presente de todos modos, al igual que el resto de los amigos de Tsuna.

 _\- Buenas tardes, ¿esta Tsuna por casualidad? – Pregunto con cuidado al ver al bebé, y al dúo piña._

 _\- No, me temo que no. – Fue la respuesta tranquila, demasiado tranquila para su gusto. – No lo hemos visto en días, ¿supongo que tu caso es el mismo?_

 _\- S-Si… - En ese momento, Yamamoto se dio cuenta de algo: las maletas. - ¿Van a algún lado?_

 _\- A cualquier hotel cercano. – Respondió la chica respetuosamente. – Mucho gusto, soy Chrome._

 _\- Mucho gusto, Takeshi Yamamoto… - Pero eso era lo de menos. - ¿Por qué?_

 _Justo en ese momento, el resto de los habitantes de la casa salieron uno por uno, haciéndole a Yamamoto preguntarse varias veces en que momento Tsuna se había hecho amigo de tantas personas… y de paso les había dado vivienda como si nada. La casa era prácticamente una mansión, y sabía que el chico era el siguiente en la línea de jefes de una familia mafiosa muy poderosa (y obviamente rica), pero eso no quitaba lo raro de la situación… Tsuna era un vampiro un tanto anti-social debido a ciertas circunstancias… así que ver a todo este grupo de gente viviendo en la misma casa…_

 _\- Las mascotas de Tsuna solo obedecen a Tsuna y a su abuelo. – Y aun así al fantasma lo ignoraban el 50% del tiempo._

 _\- ¿Eh? - ¿Qué tenían que ver las mascotas con irse de la casa? – Son solo pájaros._

 _\- Pájaros muy peligrosos. – Dijo un niño con un libro gigante. – Soy Fuuta, mucho gusto Señor Yamamoto._

 _Yamamoto estaba demasiado sorprendido como para molestarse con lo del señor, en verdad no entendía…_

 _\- Pero son solo-… pájaros… - Olvídenlo, su cerebro había explotado oficialmente._

 _Un lindo pajarito muy conocido solo giro la cabeza tiernamente hacia un lado, aun masticando un tenedor de metal, como si fuera lo mas no normal de hacer._

No podían encerrar, razonar o matar a las mascotas. La primera era inútil a menos que fuera un campo de fuerza especial, y eso sería un tanto cruel, estúpido, y seguramente Tsuna no los dejaría vivir si veía eso. La segunda era auto-explicatoría. La tercera… nadie quería saber cómo reaccionaría Tsuna si siquiera trataban de hacer algo como eso, o si saldrían vivos (para los más débiles y/o normales). Y como francamente nadie sabía de lo que eran capaces los dichosos pájaros y las limitaciones que tenían, lo mejor era simplemente alejarse hasta que Tsuna apareciera…

\- Buenos días. – Gracias a Tsuna, ya muchos no se acercaban a el, lo cual era un alivio.

\- Buenos días Yamamoto-kun.

\- Hey.

Yamamoto iba a preguntarle a las dos chicas si habían visto a Tsuna, pero no tuvo la oportunidad gracias a un adolescente de pelo plateado y que tenía fuegos artificiales en las manos.

\- ¿Has visto a Juudaime? – Yamamoto pestañeo varias veces, y casi estúpidamente negó con la cabeza. - ¡Juuudaaaaiiiimmmmmeeeeeeeeeee!

Hana, Kyoko, y Yamamoto hicieron una mueca al ver al pobre chico lamentarse por la desaparición de Tsuna. Era algo irónico… pues el mismo chico había tratado muy mal a Tsuna en el primer día que llego, y ahora tenía un nivel de amistad, admiración, devoción, entre otros, que era demasiado sorprendente como para ser normal. Quizás Tsuna era el único ser en la tierra al cual Gokudera no querría hacer tragar fuegos artificiales a los 5 minutos de verlo… aunque quizás estaban sobre exagerando un poco. Igual, no es como si las cosas tuvieran mucha lógica últimamente… Gokudera era prácticamente un genio, no debería estar estudiando con ellos, para nada, sino en la universidad o algo así, pero allí estaba.

\- Buenos días, guarden todo, el examen está a punto de comenzar…

Todo fue normal, común y corriente… hasta que Yamamoto llego al final de su hoja de examen. La razón estaba escrita, literalmente: **"Buenos días Takeshi Yamamoto, soy una amiga de Tsu-chan, necesito que vengas a la entrada de este edificio a las 12:30 de la noche el día de hoy."**

Y, como si lo anterior no fue lo suficientemente traumante y atemorizante y raro y sumamente sospechoso, el mensaje aun no había acabado… aún faltaba el Post Data: **"Preferiblemente, ven solo. Si quieres presentarte acompañado, solo hasta dos personas, tomando muy en consideración que no sean destructivos, autodestructivos, gritones, o simplemente provoquen caos… en cualquiera de sus formas."**

Mentalmente, como un pensamiento no muy importante, Yamamoto se preguntó cuál era la diferencia entre destructivo y autodestructivo y que tenía que ver eso en todo el asunto. No obstante, el pensamiento más importante fue: ¿quién demonios es esta persona?, obviamente sabia de el por Tsuna… pero igual no podía evitar encontrar todo esto muy sospechoso…

Suspiro profundamente para calmarse, no pasaría nada bueno si terminaba en un ataque de pánico y quien sabe qué otra cosa, lo mejor era mantener la calma… Miro la hoja para volver a leer el mensaje, para ver si se había saltado algo, pero para su gran sorpresa y susto: no había nada. El mensaje sin remitente había desaparecido. ¡Qué bueno que fue al final del examen y ya había respondido todo!, porque francamente ya ni se acordaba de qué demonios era el examen.

Casi como un robot, Yamamoto se levantó, entrego la hoja y salió del salón de clases, haciéndole preguntar a muchos que demonios le había pasado para que estuviera tan serio. No ayudaba que fue el segundo en entregar, siendo el primero Gokudera, quien no quería estar allí y quería encontrar a su Juudaime… el problema era que no sabía en dónde buscar…

Durante el resto del día, Yamamoto se preguntó si debía invitar a alguien a lo que podría ser un secuestro, una trampa, o solo Dios sabe que si era mentira. Siempre podría ir solo… pero su padre no lo dejaría salir solo a esa hora, y si se escapaba no viviría para contarlo, eso si no mataba a su padre de un infarto o de la rabia y/o preocupación. Por otra parte, siempre podría hacerse el tonto y no ir… pero eso sería un tanto… triste. Casi nadie conocía a Tsuna, o, mejor dicho: no muchas personas que supiera conocían a Tsuna. Así que sea quien sea esta persona debía de saber algo de su amigo y sería estúpido no intentar al menos averiguarlo…

En cuento a la compañía, el boxeador y su hermana estaban fuera automáticamente. El boxeador era todo menos tranquilo, e incluso si era un gran peleador, el chico era destructivo… sónicamente más que todo, y tampoco podía estar quieto por 5 segundos. Su hermana, una chica dulce, era una persona tranquila y una buena amiga… pero decirle ya implicaría que cierto boxeador lo tendría en la mira y si algo malo pasaba… Yamamoto trago nerviosamente, mejor no pensar en eso.

Gokudera… no terminaría de decirle la mitad, y haría volar todo lo que viera con sus fuegos artificiales, por no hablar de que quizás ni siquiera trate de hablar con quién sea que sea el que escribió el mensaje, sino que de inmediato comience a amenazarlo… de muchas formas que él no quería saber. Al bebé… sería una idea genial, si no sintiera escalofríos por alguna razón que no sabía ni quería reconocer. Los niños estaban fuera automáticamente. Las chicas que conoció recientemente… no, simplemente no, solo Chrome, y aun así no creía que fuera una buena idea. El chico perro o el del yoyo tampoco, no los conocía muy bien y francamente eran extraños… y no hablemos del señor con complejo de piña.

El proceso de eliminación había llegado a su fin… para bien o para mal. Solo le quedaba una persona, la cual no estaba honestamente seguro si siquiera era una buena idea: su propio padre. De por sí, toda la situación era muy sospechosa, así que lo más seguro es que su padre se pusiera en "NO MODE". Su otra preocupación era que pasara algo loco, extraño, ilógico o sin sentido y su padre tuviera algún problema con eso… o un mal susto. No quería que su padre se muriera tan pronto, muchas gracias, ya Tsuna y el juntos le habían dado suficientes sustos en lo que iba del año.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas hijo? – Yamamoto hizo una mueca, cielos, ¿lo conocía también o es que había comprado un sentido arácnido o algo así para él?

Las luces se encendieron, mostrando a un padre sonriendo un tanto burlón y un tanto molesto. Honestamente, Tsuyoshi podía entender que su hijo estaba entrando en la adolescencia y demás lo cual implicaba muchos problemas y mal entendido entre ellos dos… pero lo triste del caso es que estaba seguro que esto no era por la adolescencia, demasiado seguro, tan seguro que podría ganarse la lotería… y se la gano:

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Tsuna? – Su hijo se estremeció, dándole toda la confirmación necesaria. – Hijo, él está bien, es un vampiro por el amor de Dios, no tienes que salir a buscarlo en medio de la noche…

El niño podría evadirlo e ignorarlo todo lo que quisiera sin importar cuanto lo buscara, ¿no era súper veloz pues?, así que no entendía, no podía comprender porque su hijo querría salir en medio de la noche a buscar a alguien que solamente podía ser encontrado si estaba durmiendo o se dejaba encontrar…

\- No exactamente… - Fue la respuesta nerviosa…

Unos minutos después…

\- A ver, déjame entender… - Tomo un sorbo de su te recién hecho. – Viste una nota en tu hoja de exactamente diciéndote que te presentaras a las 12:30 de la noche, que es dentro de 45 minutos, por cierto, en la entrada de la escuela, de alguien que no sabes, pero aparentemente es "amiga" de Tsu-chan… y de paso te dijo que era preferible que te presentaras solo, o al menos con unas dos personas tranquilas…

Lentamente, con timidez y esperando un castigo, regaño y un golpe a su autoestima, Takeshi asintió.

\- Tsu-chan lleva desaparecido unos 4 días, no sabes quién demonios escribió eso y en tu hoja de examen, a ti específicamente, la nota desaparece, es en medio de la noche, solo… - Tsuyoshi suspiro profundamente. – Más peligroso que pasear buscando un vampiro en medio de la noche por días no puede ser, párate pues que nos quedan como 37 minutos.

Takeshi lo miro como un búho, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír, o al menos así fue hasta que su padre dijo:

\- ¿Qué esperas?, no te voy a tomar una foto. – Para rematar: - ¡muévete!

La única razón por la que Tsuyoshi no lo encerró en su habitación y le dijo lo estúpido que estaba siendo por ir a un lugar solo en medio de la noche a ver a alguien a quien no tenía idea, sin decirle nada a nadie para hacer las cosas peor, era simplemente porque sabía que Tsu-chan era el único amigo de su hijo, quien haría una masacre si algo le pasaba a Takeshi, y porque todo lo lógico se había ido por la ventana desde que ese lindo vampiro apareció en la vida de su hijo. No tenía caso discutir con su hijo, el vampiro era muy sobreprotector, casi nadie lo conocía, y de por sí ya su hijo no estaba a salvo de la mafia o… lo sobre natural al parecer. Prefería ir con él a dejarlo solo… si algo malo pasaba, al menos lo sabría, y si morirán serían los dos y no quedaría completamente devastado por perder a lo único que le quedaba.

\- Por fin llegan, comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías, Takeshi Yamamoto. – La extraña figura gatuna miro a la otra persona con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa mientras se arreglaba el lazo rojo. – Y usted debe ser Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. Es un placer conocerlos al fin.

Padre e hijo solo podían mirar al ser con nada más que sorpresa, sin poder creerse lo que estaban viendo. Ignorando brutalmente el comportamiento de ambos humanos, ya se les pasaría, ella continuo, aun sonriendo:

\- Oh, mil disculpas, no me presentado. – Aunque eso en verdad no era lo importante para ellos en ese momento. – Mi nombre es Derzarth, soy un Kinol, o en palabras más simples para ustedes: soy una alienígena. – Ahora, una súper mini explicación de lo que hacía para que no pensaran inmediatamente en la dominación mundial por parte de extraterrestres: - Soy científica, investigo este mundo y sus especies, entre otras cosas, mi grupo y yo venimos en paz, así que por favor no se preocupen. – Se inclinó ligeramente, en respeto.

Takeshi logro hacer funcionar su boca:

\- ¿Eres amiga de Tsuna?, ¿la que escribió…?

\- Si, Tsu-chan es un buen amigo mío. – Toco el lazo y sonrió mas si eso era posible. – Y si, fui yo, necesitaba contactar a uno de sus otros amigos, ¿y quién mejor que tú, su primer amigo, y uno de los seres humanos que más ha cuidado de el? – Responder una pregunta con otra, a pesar de que la primera pregunta ni siquiera fue dicha.

Derzarth habilidosamente se acercó a donde estaba Tsuyoshi, quien se estaba recuperando del shock, y le coloco algo en su mano antes de decir:

\- Adelante. – Se rio un poco en eso.

Takeshi iba a preguntar a qué demonios se refería, pero su padre le gano, poniéndole algo en el cuello y diciendo solemnemente:

\- Felicidades hijo, has ganado la medalla de oro en destruir todos los esfuerzos de sus padres para darle a su hijo una vida relativamente normal…

Takeshi solo pudo pestañear y mirar a su padre con miedo y sorpresa… y luego a la medalla de oro colgando en su cuello…


	28. Capítulo 28

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 28

\- Wow… - En efecto: wow.

Derzarth los había llevado a su nave, y vaya nave… ¡era enorme!, y no tanto lo de afuera, que por más extraño que fuera no era un platillo volador si no una especie de estrella nave especial salida de una película de acción, sino el interior… Había criaturas de todas clases y colores, y el lugar tenia luces, pantallas táctiles, comandos de voz… En pocas palabras, el lugar era increíblemente tecnológico y muy sofisticado, hacían ver lo que usaban a diario muy anticuado. Lo que parecían ser las computadoras aquí ni siquiera eran visibles, los aliens solo se acercaban a algún lugar cómodo y una vez que acercaban las manos aparecía un teclado, táctil y aparentemente holográfico (pero muy realista), y si no querías escribir o lo que sea podías usar comando de voz. Hologramas (de nuevo: muy realistas, tanto que parecían reales) aparecían de la nada para mostrar los resultados, videos, imágenes, reconstrucciones y demás… lo peor del caso es que esos hologramas podían quedarse en eso o pasar a ser físicos.

En resumen, el lugar era una maravilla en tecnología. Lo único extraño, algo que podría verse hasta demasiado irónico, era que algunos aliens… se parecían a reptiles y a dinosaurios. Así que era un poco chistoso ver a esos aliens utilizando esta clase de tecnología, a pesar de que obviamente tenían mucha experiencia en ello. O tal vez eran ellos quienes veían todo eso irónico, al igual que ver a un alíen muy parecido a un T-Rex con la cabeza más chica y 4 brazos con una bata de médico y comiendo una ensalada de frutas y viendo One Piece, al parecer estaba de descanso.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué les parece?, el equipo es un poco antiguo, de altas prestaciones gracias a que nos especializamos en investigar, así que disculpen si no cumplimos sus expectativas… - Se disculpó el alíen gato, un tanto tímida.

¿Antiguo?, ¿esto era antiguo?

-… Con todo respeto… - Trago saliva. – Derzarth-san, cualquier cosa que hubiéramos podido imaginar no hubiera sido ni la sombra de esto…

Takeshi asintió, sintiéndose como un robot. Todo esto iba más allá de la ciencia ficción, y tenían una suerte incalculable por solo ver todo lo que estaban viendo siendo invitados y no conejillos de indias ni… nada que involucrara lavado de memoria. Y aun así les dice que todo lo que veía era antiguo, incluso usando un "poco" antes de dicha palabra… ¿Qué sería lo actual, lo moderno, entonces?

\- Oh, ya veo. – Hizo una pausa y sonrió de una manera que los hizo sudar frio. – Es un poco difícil saber cuáles son sus expectativas con tantas películas y teorías que hacen… - Hizo una pausa. – Aunque no es nada difícil saber qué pasaría si nos mostramos a su mundo, en son de paz o no… - Para nada, los seres humanos destruían todo aquello que le temían o no podían controlar, incluso lo que no conocían.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, bastante seguros acerca de lo que se refería la alíen, y francamente ya estaban con la suerte a millón solo por estar allí… no es que fuera una mala experiencia ni nada, solo los hacía sentir como cavernícolas. Recordando a lo que en verdad habían venido, Takeshi pregunto:

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Tsuna? – Ya era bastante que tragar que un vampiro antisocial y joven fuera amigo de una alíen…

\- Él está bien. – Tranquilizo la alienígena, moviendo la cola y señalando un pasillo. – Por aquí, y mientras llegamos… - Hizo un gesto con sus dedos sobre una pared y mágicamente un pequeño libro apareció, el cual tomo en sus manos. – Debo advertirles que el ya no luce igual. Pero antes de explicarles eso, quiero que vean que fue lo que paso…

Unos minutos más tarde, Takeshi estaba con la boca abierta mientras que su padre solo podía preguntarse qué demonios estaba pensando Tsu-chan al hacer algo así, ni siquiera se estaba preguntado cómo era posible que pudiera hacer tal cosa por una simple razón: el chico era un vampiro y era un Vongola, esas llamas eran inconfundibles. A diferencia de su padre, Takeshi no sabía mucho acerca de la mafia, pero si estaba totalmente seguro de una cosa y no dudo en decirla:

\- Estaba tratando de hacer una Kame Kame Ha… - Y dicho ataque fue tan potente que… termino siendo impulsado hacia atrás muy rápido y con mucha fuerza, noqueándolo luego de estrellarse contra unas cuentas cosas.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron ella y su padre.

Tristemente Takeshi no fue el que respondió, sino el T-Rex que estaba viendo One Piece, el cual venia del pasillo con otra ensalada en manos, probablemente para sentarse y seguir viendo la serie. No importa cuanto lo mirara, no importa cuanto lo pensara… ver a ese alíen comiendo ensalada era irreal y extremadamente irónico en muchos sentidos.

\- Se los dije a todos, ese chico estaba intentando imitar a Goku con el Kame Kame Ha y le salió mal porque no tomo en consideración la fuerza del ataque ni el impulso que dicha fuerza-Para hacérselos más fácil de entender queridos invitados, el intento disparar una escopeta… y no sabía que debía de sostenerla con fuerza o la escopeta besaría su cara. – Termino con cara de pocos amigos al ver al humano más joven con cara de no entenderle nada, así que se fue por el primer ejemplo humano básico que se le vino a la mente. – Al pobre chico como que se le olvido que en la televisión todo es posible… o nadie le dijo ese detalle. – Se encogió de hombros, usando sus manos libres para enfatizar su punto. – Hey Derzarth, cuando termines recuerda pasar por mi área de trabajo, hay unos químicos humanos que trajeron y quisiera tener una segunda opinión antes de experimentar y volar medio laboratorio por accidente otra vez.

\- Recuerda que los químicos que usan los humanos son bastante impredecibles y volátiles si los combinas mal Wellizirr. – Recordó la alíen con una cara muy seria para un gato, daba miedo.

\- Es que se me olvida, recuerda que estoy más que acostumbrado a trabajar en ambientes controlados y con químicos y elementos conocidos por años. – Se rasco debajo del hocico. – Por tanto, aunque me cueste admitirlo, soy el más nuevo aquí y demasiado curioso para mi propio bien. – Al ver como los dos humanos lo miraron, rápidamente rectifico: - Soy científico, pero no soy malvado ni nada, trabajo con lo que otros aliens traen y les aseguro que no robamos ni nada. Utilizamos sus sistemas de trabajo y relaciones sociales, así que no hay nada ilegal…

El gato alíen solo hizo una mueca y con una voz muy aburrida y molesta anexo:

\- No queremos experimentar con ustedes, e incluso si quisiéramos estaríamos violando las leyes intergalácticas y las consecuencias son, en forma simple y sencilla, algo que nadie quisiera experimentar en su vida. – Miro al otro alíen. – Si, iré, ahora, por favor diles a los otros que no vengan hasta que salgamos del área médica, lo que menos queremos es un desastre allí…

\- Pero querida, una vez que salgan les harán a estos dos las mil y un preguntas-

\- Después, y si ellos desean responder.

El T-Rex se desinflo cómicamente, un tanto triste, pero acepto de todas formas, retirándose en silencio. Una vez que el alíen dinosaurio salió de la vista, Derzarth suspiro profundamente.

\- Vengan…

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraron cara a cara con Tsuna… si es que se podía decir eso. Takeshi tuvo que sentar a su padre y darle un caramelo, pero nuevamente no podía culpar a su padre por lo que estaba viendo…

\- Con toda honestidad, el daño que se hizo así mismo fue curado en menos de dos horas. – Abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas con cuidado, como si buscara algo en específico.

\- ¿Entonces por qué… sigue allí? – "Allí" se podría definir como una esfera acuática verdosa gigante que aparentemente flotaba por si misma… y Tsuna estaba allí dentro… ¿Era malo del pensar en que habían capturado a Tsuna con una Pokebola verde?

\- Porque mientras le hacíamos los estudios para ver cuál liquido mejor le convenía para curarlo y ver si era alérgico a algún elemento, y ver si tenía más heridas de las que detectamos a primera mano… - En ningún momento ella despego la vista del documento que estaba mirando, hasta que dijo: - Y nos encontramos con cosas que no deberían de estar allí…

-… ¿Supongo que eso complico todo? – El alíen asintió, mirando a Tsuna ahora.

\- Hicieron experimentación genética con él. – Dijo sin emoción, pero podía verse que sentía lastima por el vampiro. – Y no les salió bien, ni se molestaron en arreglar o al menos minimizar los daños… - Con un gesto invito a los dos hombres a ver lo que estaba viendo… y ambos se pusieron verdes.

-… ¿Eso es…?

\- Es solo una foto de cuando sacamos todos los miembros atrofiados de su cuerpo, es un asco, ¿no es así? - ¿Un asco?, en su humilde opinión, Tsuyoshi pensaba que era una abominación. – Si lo miran ahora, se ve casi nuevo… pero aún no se ha terminado de curar, y luego de que lo haga hay que reforzar… si, más experimentación genética. – Aclaro ante las caras de los otros dos, quienes solo pudieron hacer una mueca. – Desgraciadamente no podemos eliminarle estas características, al menos no después de tener tanto tiempo con ellas así no lo supiera, sin hacerle ningún daño. Sería como cortarle un brazo… - Hizo una pausa. - ¿Les resumo todas las características que encontramos que difieren de un humano?, aparte de las obvias claro.

Casi en sintonía, ambos asintieron sin decir palabra alguna, aun pensando y sintiendo un poco de lastima por Tsuna. ¿Quién le haría algo así a un niño?

\- Solo para aclarar… - Regreso la vista al informe, suspirando profundamente. – Si no hubiera sido convertido en vampiro… hubiera muerto.

No era algo bonito de pensar, pero era la verdad… Eso no quería decir que la alíen no quisiera cazar a los humanos que le hicieron esto al chico, era demasiado cruel, y los humanos no tenían ni siquiera el equipamiento necesario para hacerlo sin dolor al menos… Experimentación genética solo debería hacerse con personas que saben lo que hacen y conocen bien el ADN con el que van a trabajar, y esa era la regla más importante, ella ya había visto muchos fracasos como para saberlo. Sin querer mirar a los humanos, quienes deberían de estar en shock, continuo:

\- ADN de murciélago, dragón de cómodo, tigre, leopardo, y algo que no estamos muy seguros… pero parece ADN de venado. – Suspiro profundamente. – Honestamente no sé qué estaban pensando lograr, no sabré mucho de este planeta, pero sé que es mala idea mezclar un lagarto con mamíferos… - Y no hablemos del estilo de vida, alimentación… en general: incompatibilidad en muchos sentidos. – y también mezclar tantos tipos de ADN… - Pudo haber muerto en todo el medio… - Según mis asistentes, la experimentación fue gradual, no fue todo en un solo momento, pero también fue algo… largo, ellos estiman que más de un año tomando en cuenta la tecnología que ustedes poseen y la cantidad de… - ¿Cómo lo decía? – modificaciones…

Sin querer pensar mucho en las implicaciones de toda esa información en ese momento, se volvería loco si lo hacía, Takeshi decidió preguntar algo que le estaba llamando la atención desde hace rato:

\- ¿Por qué nada fue visible?, quiero decir… ¿todo eso… - Miro a Tsuna de reojo. – estaba dentro del?

\- Takeshi-san, las modificaciones con respecto al ADN de Tsu-chan… no fueron lo suficiente como para generar modificaciones visibles… a simple vista al menos. No obstante, si fueron suficientes como para cambiar su estructura… y evitar que tratáramos de removerlos. – Hacerlo ahora sería como quitarle un brazo… e incluso peor. – Y si, estaban dentro de él, no eran grandes ni nada, así que no se iba a notar… a simple vista.

Silencio por parte de los tres…

\- Se me olvidaba… - Les enseño otra foto. – Se lo hemos quitado, no fue sencillo, pero eso es lo de menos. ¿Alguna idea de que es?

Tanto Tsuyoshi como Takeshi sintieron rabia, era una verdadera lástima que no supieran quienes le hicieron eso a Tsuna… En la foto, se podía ver claramente una marca, una cicatriz, la cual decía: "ED-0951KL". Era como si lo hubieran hecho a fuego vivo… Por un momento, ambos se preguntaron si el abuelito de Tsuna lo vio, solo para decir no casi inmediatamente… Si Giotto hubiera visto eso, tuvieran a un fantasma sobre protector sediento de sangre y moviendo todo patas arriba para encontrar a los culpables de todo esto…

-… Eso es una identificación de propiedad… no sé qué significarán las letras, pero algunas de ellas dirán el "proyecto" en el que Tsuna estuvo metido, el número… Tsuna debió de haber sido el número 951 en ser experimentado… - Comento Takeshi, queriendo golpear a alguien.

\- Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías darnos una copia? – Tsuyoshi sabia quien querría tener esto en manos y rastrear a estos criminales en pocos meses…

\- Claro, tengan. – Si no estuvieran tan molestos, ambos humanos hubieran reído ante la ironía… eso pareció un "copy & paste" en toda su gloria. – Si descubren algo… no se olviden en decirme, quisiera poder ver todos los registros que tengan acerca de lo que estaban haciendo… - Para saber con exactitud que le hicieron a Tsu-chan y ver que podían hacer… además de lo que ya estaban haciendo obviamente. – Hay otra cosa que debo decirles…

\- ¿Uh?

\- Tomara un poco más de una semana en que lo dejemos ir, tanto para su recuperación como para ensenarle que debe, puede y no debe hacer con sus nuevos… apéndices. – Finalizo, su cerebro no dio con una palabra mejor. – Ahora, cuando salgan de aquí, por favor no digan mucho a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?, y dos… - Bueno, no había manera de decirlo suavemente, así que… - Tengan paciencia con mis asistentes y demás aliens, somos muy curiosos así que lo más seguro es que mis compañeros les hagan muchísimas preguntas y los estén esperando afuera, en especial los niños. Sí, hay niños aquí. – Aclaro, un poco perpleja, ¿a qué se debía el asombro? – Seremos científicos, pero también somos familia, así que hay de todo un poco en esta nave. Cuando deseen irse, déjenlo en claro, ellos respetarán… aunque no estarán muy contentos.

-… Si son tan curiosos… ¿por qué tú no te les unes? – Era totalmente raro…

\- Soy jefe del área de experimentación genética. – Padre e hijo se miraron, eso explicaba muchas cosas… - Además, tengo que estar atenta con Tsu-chan, está en un proceso delicado… y Tsu-chan habla conmigo de vez en cuando. – Mas no negaría que también quería caerles a preguntas a ellos.

\- Ah, cierto… - Se le había olvidado, que malo era… - Aparte de lo visual… ¿no tiene algún otro cambio…?

\- No, puedes relajarte. – Igual ella tenía que hacer más pruebas…

La alíen solo suspiro cuando estuvo sola de nuevo, despareciendo el informe y mirando a Tsu-chan con algo de preocupación. ¿Quién le haría algo así a un niño?, aunque estaba muy segura que Tsu-chan no le importaría mucho sus nuevos apéndices, no podía dejar de pensar que esto no debió de haber pasado en primer lugar. Lo único bueno de todo esto era que Tsu-chan mataría a unos cuantos del susto, parecía un mini-demonio increíblemente tierno…


	29. Capítulo 29

97fizhy03dt, Sabes como quedaron mis padres cuando lei el review que dejaste en voz alta? Asi: O_O Yo solo podia reir, e internamente sentirme un poco agradecida de que no soy ellos XD. Tranquila, no les pasara nada tan vengativo como lo que deseaste, pero igual-llega al capi 31 y entenderas :) Y me dices si les falto picante XD. Con respecto a la apariencia... he dado pistas, pero en este capitulo esta medio descrito su "atuendo" :)

Victoria Chacin618, a decir verdad este "nuevo Tsu-chan" es a quien he estado viendo yo desde el capitulo 1, solo no lo habia creado o.o, tiene sentido?

R. Sycore, hay una parte del pasado en el capi 31 :) A mi no me gusta mucho la tragedia, pero siempre he creido que al menos tiene que haber un muerto en cualquier buena historia (para la angustia, tristeza y demas) porque si todo es color de rosa no tiene, en mi opinion, mucho atractivo. Todo se ve bonito cuando hay muchos colores, lastima que no creo que sepa usar el rojo (amor, romance) en mis historias . Tratare de que la proxima referencia no sea tan predecible entonces :3

Shiho-Akemi, me alegra que disfrutes la historia :)

Nota 1: He includo 3 capis como disculpa por mi "ausencia", no hay referencias (ocultas), espero que se rian un buen rato (yo me rei todo el rato escribiendo esto .)

Nota 2: Nunca me habia gustado un OC mio hasta ahora, aunque quizas se deba a sus... "circuntancias" de aparecion XD

Nota 3: No pregunten de donde saque este capitulo en particular o.o

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 29

\- Liz, en serio, te ves bien. – Dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, cansado, irritado y a punto de ahorcar a su acompañante.

\- ¿Estas realmente seguro?, podemos regresar a mi casa y-

\- Liz, él va a caer al suelo de la impresión, estas hermosa, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? – El chico estaba más que desesperado, primero fue un día entero de compras (para ella) y ahora llevaban 3 horas caminando, devolviéndose de cada rato por alguna tontería, y una mañana perdida esperándola… A veces odiaba a su hermana, a veces quería ser hijo único… pero en ese momento quería tomarla del cuello y sacudirla duramente.

\- Pero- ¡Suash!

La chica, una joven de pelo negro rizado, ojos violetas y en un vestido muy elegante de color violeta para hacer juego, se detuvo, pestañeo varias veces… y dio tres pasos largos lejos de su hermano menor. Luego de eso, pregunto con mucho asco:

\- ¿Eso es… lo que creo que es?

El chico no contesto, solo la miro con muchas ganas de matar a alguien y gritar. Tenía mala suerte de seguro, solo esto podía pasarle a él, de verdad…

\- Mami, mami, ¿a las palomas les puede dar diarrea? – "Cálmate Sasuke, cálmate…", pensó el chico suspirando profundamente, sin querer mirar al niño y a su madre.

\- No lo sé cariño, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Hubo una pausa. – Creo que si cariño, pobre chico…

Nada de eso ayudaba, en todo caso solo lo ponía más furioso-un momento…

-… Esto sabe a mayonesa…

\- ¡Sasuke-chan!, ¡eso es asqueroso!, es-¿Mayonesa? – La chica se detuvo, olvidando el asco, sorprendida.

Para rematar, antes de que el chico pudiera responder, cayo a unos pocos pasos más delante de ellos una botella plástica, abierta, de mayonesa. Mirándola bien, la botella en verdad no estaba abierta… sino rota, defecto de fábrica aparentemente. Sin embargo, como estaba abierta no era el problema principal…

\- ¡¿De dónde demonios cayo?! – La única razón por la cual no se llevó las manos a la cabeza para arrancarse los pelos era la mayonesa…

\- Ni idea… al menos no te cayo con todo y frasco… - O quizás hubiera muerto en el impacto, pensando en el peor escenario.

-… No hay nada en el cielo… - Ni siquiera un bendito avión…

\- Creo que será mejor que-

\- ¡NO! – No iba a ir a casa, si iba serian 3 horas más mínimo de sufrimiento. – Vamos a ir, él te va a decir hermosa y demás, te invitara a salir, se harán novios, y mucho más importante: ¡se acabará el día!

\- Pero-

\- ¡PERO NADA! – Era mayonesa, al menos olería bien, y solo sería por un rato y una vez que llegaran podría limpiarse, darse un baño y pedir ropa prestada, y asunto arreglado.

Sin querer hacer enojar más a su hermanito, la chica asintió y continuaron su camino… con gente mirándolos raro y murmurando entre ellos. Honestamente ella no los podía culpar… ella también había pensado que la paloma tenia diarrea, pero también había otras conclusiones más… inteligentes, como las del viejito de la esquina: pintura. Le daba algo de lastima con su hermano, pero estaba muy agradecida acerca de que no fue ella, por muy egoísta que sonara.

\- ¡Bienvenidos!, por favor pa-¡Liz-chan!, ¡Sasuk-¿Qué demonios…?

\- No lo digas, no lo-

\- ¿La paloma tenia diarrea? – No importa lo que le dijeran, ¡tenía que preguntar!

Finalmente, una vena estallo, y antes de verlo venir Sasuke estaba ahorcando al muy posible novio de su hermana mayor.

\- ¡ES MAYONESA!

\- Lo siento Sasuke-chan, pero tenía que preguntar… - No sonaba para nada arrepentido, sino medio burlón. - ¿Podrías soltarme o de verdad me vas a matar esta vez?

-… Voy a usar el baño, espero que tengas ropa de repuesto… - Ah cierto, se le olvidaba. – Pórtate bien con Liz, ¡y nada de comer dulces sin mí!, ¿me oyen?

Una vez que Sasuke estaba fuera de su vista, el otro chico finalmente dijo:

\- Eso ya no es posible, aunque quisiéramos, no con… - Dio una mirada de reojo al otro invitado, sonriendo suavemente antes de cambiar el anuncio de abierto a cerrado. – Y bien Liz-chan, ¿cómo has estado?, ven, siéntate.

Liz no respondió de inmediato, dejando que el chico les sirviera un café a ambos y se sentara con ella mientras esperaban a su hermanito… que seguramente se tardaría un buen rato para quitarse el olor a mayonesa. Una vez que ambos estaban cómodos, ella le contesto dulcemente:

\- Muy bien, gracias a Dios, ¿y tú Sora-kun?

Ignorando las miradas de los otros empleados, que se reían o le medio hacían burla, como siempre, Sora decidió decirle:

\- Bien, bien, ahora… ¿a qué se debe esto?, pareciera que vinieras de un palacio. – Las burlas de la semana serian peor que las de costumbre, estaba seguro de ello.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Liz-chan, tú te ves bien en cualquier cosa. - ¿Qué tenía que ver si le gustaba o no?

Y esta era la razón por la que Sasuke quería matarlos a ambos desde hace 3 meses, o quizás aún más tiempo. Su hermana era muy cobarde como para decirle de frente que le gustaba, y él era demasiado despistado e ingenuo como para darse cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de él a pesar de lo visible que era… No ayudaba que su hermana lo metía en cualquier clase de problemas solo por impresionar a Sora… Y por estas mismas razones fue por las cuales había hecho un nuevo mejor amigo. Era muy irónico, pues él lo había querido hacer por un buen rato, pero tenía mucha más paciencia que el chiquillo que estaba allí… ¿Cuánto se demoró en el baño?, a lo mucho 15 minutos, ese fue el tiempo que necesitó el chiquillo para levantarse, ir a donde estaban los dos y… que pasara lo que estaba viendo:

\- Tsu-chan, ¿qué pasa?, ¿quieres más dulces?

\- ¿Tsu-chan?, ¿es un nuevo amigo tuyo Sora- ¡Muuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww!

En ese momento, en ese momento épico e inigualable, el resto de los presentes estaban con la boca abierta, en shock, y aplaudiendo internamente a Tsuna. Tsuna, por su parte, solo mantenía la cara de irritación al igual que sus caras pegadas, para que siguieran en un beso incomodo, inesperado, y embarazoso. Los mantuvo así, ya que Sora ni siquiera se atrevió a resistir y ella estaba demasiado asombrada como para hacer nada, durante al menos dos minutos.

\- Si necesitan que les de ayuda para la boda también se las cobrare caro. – Si la situación no fuera tan extraña y divertida para la mayoría, se hubieran preocupado ante lo dicho. – Si aún no está claro, ella está enamorada de ti, se vistió así por ti, y quien sabe que más que no quiero saber, así que Sora-chan… hazla tu novia de una vez, es linda.

Y como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado, Tsuna regreso a su mesa, y…

\- ¿Hay más galletas de chocolate?

Sora y Liz solo pudieron mirarlo, en shock aun, mientras el chico era felicitado por los demás empleados y llenado de dulces, como premio. Sora no sabía si sentirse traicionado o molesto con el resto de sus compañeros, y agradecido o incomodo con Tsu-chan. Si, era muy despistado, no se había dado ni cuenta (y no tenía caso preguntar ahora porque el solo silencio de la chica era suficiente) y… bueno, era vergonzoso tener que recibir ayuda de un niño de 10 años… Era joven, ¿quién puede culparlo por ser despistado y no tener intereses románticos?, aparentemente todos sus compañeros de trabajo…

-… Por fin… - Murmuro Sasuke para sí, antes de arrodillarse delante de Tsuna y decirle sinceramente, con una gran sonrisa en la cara: - ¡Muchas gracias!, pensaba que esos dos nunca se iban a juntar… - Y que su hermana le iba a seguir haciendo la vida de cuadritos…

Oficialmente, tanto para Sora como para Liz, este era el día mas embarazoso de sus vidas… Incluso Sasuke estaba en contra de ellos, y aunque era por buenas razones aun así pegaba. Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, y de una forma muy inocente, dijo:

\- Si sabias desde un principio, ¿por qué no le dijiste anda a Sora?

\- Promesa de hermanos… - Murmuro Sasuke, perdiendo su sonrisa y mirando a su hermana con irritación.

\- Ya veo… - Aunque no entendía porque rayos tenía que respetar una promesa como esa si la felicidad de alguien estaba en medio. La humanidad no tenía sentido alguno, la verdad…

\- Soy Sasuke, ¿y tú eres? – Mientras decía esto, se levantó y guio a Tsuna hacia la mesa de la nueva, pero increíblemente avergonzada, pareja.

\- Tsunayhosi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna, o Tsu-chan, si lo prefieres.

\- Mucho gusto Tsu-chan. – Miro a los otros dos. – No se preocupen que en un rato nos vamos para que continúen con su primera cita. – Dijo con amabilidad, pero la cara que les estaba dando era: tendrán la cita por las buenas o por las malas.

\- Hola pequeño… - No sabía si decir pequeño demonio o no, el chico estaba vestido como uno, incluso tenia las alas bien hechas… - Ne Sora-kun, ¿y eso que hay un niño en la tienda? – ¿Cuando estaba cerrada, solo, y con ese disfraz tierno, pero mete miedo?

\- Eh… - No importa, igual se iban a enterar… - Él es mi jefe, fue quien compro la tienda hace unas semanas. Es amable, cariñoso, le encantan los dulces, y ayuda si ve que tenemos problemas, o al menos trata… hay muchas cosas que él no entiende… - Era solo un niño, ¿qué se podía esperar?

\- Buena broma Sora-kun. – La chica dejo de reírse al ver que Sora no se rio, y solo la miraba con diversión y seriedad.

\- Sora, es broma… ¿verdad? – Sasuke trago un poco, ¿cómo un niño como el termino siendo-espera… - ¿Es el hijo del nuevo jefe…?

\- Nope, él es el jefe. – Lo peor era que Tsuna estaba encontrado toda la situación divertida… o quizás eran sus caras.

\- Yo solo quería los dulces y pagarles los daños hechos por Gokudera-kun, no comprar la tienda… - Se quejó, una vez más, Tsuna. – Pero ahora tengo dulces cada vez que quiero. – Diciendo esto, se llevó una galleta a la boca.

Sasuke y Liz se miraron, sin saber que pensar… y no ayudo lo siguiente que dijo el chico:

\- Soy Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna o Tsu-chan Liz-chan. Soy un vampiro, y no, no estoy bromeando. Tengo 14 años, así parezca mucho más joven. – Sora estaba impresionado, no pensó que él les fuera a decir todo eso de una vez… - Espero más visitas de ustedes, son divertidos, y tengan en cuenta que los ayudare si pasa algo como hoy… - Amenazo en juego, pero podía verse claramente que llevaría a cabo su amenaza. – Ah, y Sora… no le digas a Gokudera-kun, a nadie fuera de aquí en realidad, que estoy devuelta aun… - Hizo una mueca. – Chao~

Unos minutos más tarde, en ese mismo lugar:

\- Nada de lo que dijo es broma… - Sora dijo con una mueca. – Probablemente aparezca de nuevo en unos días, y querrá mas galletas de chocolate… y… él no estaba usando ningún disfraz… - Aclaro, escapando de dos hermanos que lo iban a matar.

\- Se me olvido. – Buena salvada Tsuna. – Aunque creo que tendré que comprar otra mayonesa… la que compre desapareció. – De verdad esta vez, Tsuna se fue con su bolsa.

Sasuke se palmeo la frente, no podía enojarse con el después de haber acabado con su sufrimiento con su hermana… pero que suerte del carajo tenia, sinceramente. En otro lugar, ese mismo día:

\- ¡No estoy loco!, ¡créanme! – A pesar de todas sus suplicas, eso no detuvo a los guardias ni a los doctores. - ¡Es la verdad!, ¡esos pajaritos comían metal y…

Los doctores dejaron de escuchar cuando los guardias finalmente dejaron al paciente número 9 de este caso en particular fue encerrado en una habitación blanca, con las otras 20 personas que padecían de los mismos síntomas y decían relativamente lo mismo. Todos siempre dicen lo mismo, que no estaban locos, pero… ¿pájaros come metal?, eso solo existía en los libros, películas, caricaturas, entre otros de ciencia ficción, no en la vida real.

-… Debemos aumentarles la dosis, ¿quizás? – Le dijo su acompañante. – Es obvio que están alucinando, no ayuda que al menos 6 de ellos consumían drogas antes de presentar estos episodios…

\- Si, y tráeme sus historiales, si hay más pacientes con estos… síntomas… - Dudo con la palabra, porque la verdad solo alucinaban y presentaban miedo a los pájaros, nada más. – Tendremos que reportarlo y evaluar los sitios en donde provienen… a ver qué demonios está provocando todo esto… - Y no ayudaba que la mayoría eran ladrones, sino todos.

Al otro día, en la mañana…

\- 11 días y contando… - Suspiro profundamente, nunca pensó que iba a extrañar al vampiro que de broma no le había provocado un infarto a estas alturas.

Bueno, nada se podía hacer excepto esperar, con eso en mente continúo barriendo la casa. Era sábado, Takeshi aún estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, eran las 6 de la mañana de todos modos. A las 8 tenía que abrir, y para entonces Takeshi tenía que estar listo para ayudar sin excepciones-

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó, mirando mejor al suelo… - Genial, como que ahora tenemos goteras… - Eso no saldría barato…

Tsuyoshi estuvo a punto de quejarse un poco más e ir a buscar un balde, cuando vio, con extraña fascinación, sorpresa y curiosidad, las "gotas de agua". Luego de casi un minuto, Tsuyoshi estaba muy seguro de que eso no era agua, y con nada más que resignación, recogió la escoba y…

\- ¡Auch!, ¿qué demonios-Oh, eh… ¿buenos días? – La cara de su padre no era bonita, pero eso era culpa de el por decir demonios tan temprano y en frente de él.

\- Ven. – Dijo sin más.

\- ¿Eh? – Igual se levantó, más confuso que otra cosa, y pregunto: - ¿para qué es la escoba?

\- Tenemos un murciélago súper desarrollado en el techo, tú lo bajas. – Le dio la escoba, la cual apenas atajo.

\- ¿Un murciélago súper desarrollado? - ¿Acaso su padre amaneció con ganas de hacerle una broma o algo…?

Unos 5 minutos después…

-… No bromeaste con lo de súper desarrollado… - Murmuro Takeshi mas para sí que para su padre.

¿Qué había en el techo?, solo lo que parecía ser un murciélago durmiendo en el techo de la cocina, uno muy, muy grande… demasiado grande para ser natural. Y para hacer las cosas aún más raras, el murciélago como que dormía con la boca abierta y babeaba… Tsuyoshi no estaba para anda sorprendido, no… estaba casi acostumbrado a cosas raras con Tsu-chan en sus vidas. Eso no quería decir que se había esperado esto… Con cuidado, Takeshi golpeo las alas del murciélago, tratando de despertarlo, y esperando porque no fueran atacados ni nada…

\- ¿Ugh? – Se oyó un bostezo. – Buenos días…

Las alas se movieron antes de que se preguntaran porque tenían un murciélago gigante que hablaba durmiendo en el techo, mostrando a alguien muy conocido por ellos. Esta persona estaba más dormida que despierta, pero eso no evito que maniobrara y se soltara, cayendo de pie en el suelo, como si nada hubiera pasado, doblando las alas, soltando la cola y mostrando unos pequeños cuernos no muy visibles, bostezando nuevamente. Takeshi iba a abrazar a su amigo y a preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero…

\- ¿Qué rayos hacia durmiendo colgado del techo Tsu-chan? – Le había babeado todo el suelo, y tenía que limpiar eso…

\- No había camas disponibles… y Teo-san me enseñó a colgarme del techo y bajar, aunque me hace doler la cabeza. - ¿Teo-san?, ah, el alíen pulpo…

\- El hecho de que seas un vampiro no quiere decir que seas un murciélago enano. – Tsuna estaba tan adormilado que no se vio afectado por el ligero golpe. - ¿Te sientes bien?, no nos des otro susto como ese…

\- Con sueño, y demandando una cama, pero bien. – Mientras decía eso, Takeshi se acercó por detrás y lo tomo de la cola. Eso quito su sueño. – Takeshi…

\- ¿Te molesta? – Iba a apostar que la cola salió del ADN del dragón de cómodo… lo extraño para él era que tantos sus alas como cola eran negras como la noche.

\- Incomoda. – Replico el chico algo tenso, pero relajado… No ayudaba que su padre estaba revisando sus cuernos también.

Genial, lo que faltaba, ser revisado por todos lados por sus amigos también… y el esperando que solo los aliens lo iban a hacer…


	30. Capítulo 30

Nota: Si alguien se pregunta como son los cuernos de Tsu-chan... busquen a Albedo de Overlord, para que tengan una idea. Son mas pequeños que los de ella.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 30

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, faltaste a 5 exámenes y 2 entregas de proyecto… - Tsuna le sonrió lindamente, demasiado lindamente, y Takeshi sintió miedo.

\- Takeshi… ¿nunca te he dicho las habilidades de los vampiros? – Con algo de miedo, el chico negó con la cabeza. – Ya veo, trae algo te comer, te veo en la azotea.

¿En qué momento paso de ser solo él y Takeshi a ser el, Takeshi, Gokudera, el secuestrador de aves, Kyoko, Chrome, y aparentemente León?, se preguntó Tsuna con una mueca interna…

\- Reborn-san pensó que lo mejor sería que me inscribiera aquí Tsuna-sama. – Explico Chrome sonriendo, muy a sabiendas de que eso le debía de estar rondando por la cabeza al chico desde que… desde que la vio en el salón.

\- Ya… - Eso explicaba porque ella estaba aquí. - ¿Tu?

\- ¡EXTREMOOOOOOOO! – Tsuna se palmeo la frente, ¿para qué pregunto? – Es que Kyoko me invito al extremo.

¿Y quién había invitado a Kyoko?

\- Ma Ma, es que no me gusta comer solo y no estabas así que… - Además, la chica también era amiga de él y del chocolate.

\- Okay… - Era entendible, hasta cierto punto, no tenía problemas… - ¿y tu?

\- ¡Soy su siempre fiel mano derecha Juudaime!, ¡estoy donde usted este! – Ante la cara de Tsuna, rectifico: - Eh, es solo que le he echado de menos…

¿Qué había dicho la cara de Tsuna anteriormente?, pues: "Genial, otro pedo…" No ayudaba que cuando Gokudera lo vio fue preocupación, preguntas, promesas y demás… Honestamente solo le faltó lamerle los zapatos, y menos mal que no llego a eso o Tsuna lo más seguro es que lo hubiera matado gracias a lo terrorífico del asunto. La única razón por la que Tsuna se quedó y le permitió todo eso fue… que no era tan malo y se había desaparecido por semanas, igual muchos le habían dado sermones…

\- Eso está mejor… - Y mucho menos espeluznante. - ¿Y tú León-chan?, ¿Reborn?

Reborn salto de la rama del árbol en la que estaba, saludado:

\- Ciaaauuuusssssoooooo~ - Luego pateo a Tsuna en la cabeza, quien se dejó. Todo el mundo lo había estado regañando, sermoneando y demás… así que por esta vez sabía que se lo merecía. – A saludar y a pasar un buen rato mocoso, eso y León quiere estar contigo ya que apareciste. – Fue lo más honesto y simple que pudo decir.

La verdad completa consistía en que León había estado bastante preocupado, y no ayudaba lo que descubrieron con la foto que les había traído Takeshi. No lo negaría, él también estaba preocupado, y frustrado ya que no podían hacer nada… aparentemente alguien más les gano hace unos años, y si no fue el mismo Tsuna… fue alguien parecido a él. Sin decir nada, Tsuna tomo a León en sus manos y… mato a todos, metafóricamente hablando.

\- ¿Me extrañaste?, eres un camaleón muy cool y lindo, ¿lo sabias?, ¿lo sabias?, yo también te extrañe… - Incluso si se veía como un adolescente como ellos, todos sabían que él era solo un niño, lo que hacía todo aún más tierno… - Mira, incluso te guarde esto.

Reborn quiso hacer una mueca, mientras que el resto se rio un poco, aun encontrando todo demasiado lindo. Tsuna le había dado una barra de chocolate, quien sabe de dónde, y Reborn estaba temiendo que León fuera a engordar aún más…

\- Bueno… esto solamente se lo iba a decir a Takeshi, pero ya que están aquí… no los puedo botar, ¿no es así? – Todos negaron con la cabeza, haciéndolo reír. – Los vampiros tienen habilidades de ilusión, por eso es que no son encontrados, también tienen habilidades de encantamiento… quizás esa no es la palabra ideal, pero bueno, el punto es que podemos hacer creer y/o hacer algo a otras personas. Eso es default, y ayuda mucho. – Bastante, aunque también era como hacer trampa. – Sin embargo, cada vampiro tiene una habilidad única, y también pueden aprender otras habilidades si en verdad lo requieren… De allí no se más. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supuestamente, no estoy seguro en verdad, mi habilidad única es simplemente…

\- ¿Tsuna? - ¿A dónde rayos desaparecio?

\- Boo.

Tristemente para Tsuna, los gritos lo dejaron con dolor de cabeza. Reborn solo lo miro, y lo miro y lo miro. A ver, a parte de la súper velocidad, mejor visión y demás… tenia habilidades en ilusión y prácticamente encantaba a las personas si así lo necesitaba, y de paso podía tele-transportarse a voluntad… y no contemos la sangre Vongola… Okay, este chico iba a darle las palizas de su vida a sus enemigos en unos pocos años con un buen entrenamiento…

\- Eso explica como rayos tu yo futuro recorrió el país en menos de 3 horas… - ¿O fueron 2?

\- No me sorprendería, debe tener más práctica y dominio que yo… - Se rasco la nuca con vergüenza. – Me suelo equivocar y termino en accidentes… así que no lo uso mucho. En fin, ¿sacie tu curiosidad?

\- Eh… ¿encantaste a los profesores, secretarias y demás?

\- Si. – Respondió tranquilamente, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

\- No deberías de hacer eso… - Pero tomando en cuenta las circunstancias… - Vamos a contarte lo que te has perdido.

Unos 15 minutos después.

\- ¡YA! – Todos se callaron y pestañearon, ¿qué tenía de malo? – Dios, mis pobre oídos… - Murmuro para sí, vaya que hablaban… pero en verdad culpaba al secuestrador de aves. – Por cierto, no he visto Kyo-nii-chan en todo el día…

Muchos se miraron las caras, sin saber de quién rayos estaba hablando, pero esas caras cambiaron pronto a sorpresa y horror al oír:

\- Hibari debe estar en su oficina, atorado en el papeleo… - Las semanas en donde Tsuna no estuvo presente… solo digamos que fueron épicamente trágicas para los estudiantes y delincuentes.

\- Oh… lo visitare en la tarde entonces. – Si iba en ese momento lo matarían, con reclamos por supuesto. - ¿Quieres jugar un rato conmigo León-chan? – Ah cierto… - Reborn, ¿cuándo León-chan va a poner el huevo?

Mientras la gente trataba de no reír para no morir a manos de un bebé sumamente sádico… Reborn solo suspiro profundamente, terminándole de robar el almuerzo a Tsuna.

\- Creí que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación…

\- La tuvimos, pero León-chan aún tiene la barriguita grande… - Mientras decía todo esto, el chico mimaba a León como si este fuera un gatito.

Solo viendo eso explicaba porque León quería tanto a Tsuna, y probablemente los otros Arcobalenos les de un infarto si vieran esto… lo cual va a pasar tarde o temprano.

\- Probablemente en estos días… - Sino ya, pensó viendo como empezaba a resplandecer.

Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, al igual que el resto menos Reborn, que ahora estaba robando el almuerzo de alguien más…

\- ¡León-chan Jr.! – Reborn escupió lo que se había llevado a la boca, justo a tiempo para ver a un mini León caminando en la palma de Tsuna.

Sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo, Reborn se acercó… y luego miro tanto a Tsuna como a León con mala cara, quienes se rieron hasta no más poder. Si bien era un León-chan Jr., era uno de juguete… Aparentemente León y Tsuna lo habían planeado, bien planeado-

\- ¡Tenías que haber visto tu cara Reborn! – Dicho esto siguieron riendo.

\- Ya me las pagaras mocoso… - Tristemente debía de admitir que fue una buena broma. - ¿Qué fue lo que te dio León de verdad?

\- Pues… creo que son unos guantes de conducir… - Tsuna tomo los guantes enseñándoselos, algo confundido. – No se conducir y no creo que pueda, pero igual, ¡muchas gracias León-chan!

El resto, incluyendo a Takeshi, tenían un mal presentimiento con respecto a esos guantes. En silencio, Tsuna se los coloco (regresando a su forma normal), sorprendido de que le quedaran a la perfección… para luego encontrarse con la mirada feliz y penetrante de León en él, como si esperara que hiciera algo, y lo estaba poniendo nervioso porque no sabía qué demonios quería que hiciera…

\- Usa tu Hyper Dying Will, Tsuna. – Ante la mirada de "no entiendo qué demonios dijiste", Reborn suspiro internamente: - Tus flamas Tsuna.

Y así, los chicos entendieron porque tenían un mal presentimiento acerca de esos guantes. Ya de por si daba algo de miedo ver a Tsuna en su nueva apariencia… ahora tenían que agregarle unas garras de metal, como si sus garras normales no fueran lo suficientemente letales. Tsuna parecía el más sorprendido de ellos, y la razón era:

\- No duele… - Murmuro para sí, flexionando los dedos. – No molesta… y no los he dañado…

Próximamente León se vio envuelto en abrazos y besos, haciéndolo la envidia de muchos. Menos mal que León era un camaleón asombroso, poderoso, y Reborn daba miedo, ¿verdad? Nadie le había dado un regalo tan útil, cómodo, bien pensado, y practico en su vida. Claro, los chicos le habían dado una que otra pequeña cosa como comida, el anciano le había dado muchos papeles verdes, pero eso para él era cualquier cosa… Lo peor del caso, cosa que solo oyó Reborn y León, fue:

\- ¿Cómo supiste que me hiero las manos y las garras al matar a mucha gente? – Tsuna solo se lo susurro a León, sin realmente esperar una respuesta.

Y como queriendo matar a todos del susto, Giotto apareció detrás de Tsuna, robándole una de las manos para ver bien el obsequio. Tsuna en verdad no le dijo nada, estaba muy contento como para molestarse, con esos guantes sus manos no sufrirían tanto… Lo malo de matar usando solo sus garras era que solían tomar daño con los huesos y cosas que a veces cargaban sus víctimas, en especial si eran de vidrio de metal. A veces se cortaba las manos, pero eso era lo de menos, sanaba rápido después de todo, pero algo como romperse una garra… bueno, dolía mucho. Con esos guantes debía de poder evitarse todo eso, ¿no es así?, y también el dolor que de vez en cuando agarraba debajo de las garras… Incluso si los guantes no hicieran mucho igual no podría evitar estar contento.

\- Se parecen mucho a los míos… - No pudo evitar notar Giotto, detallando los guantes, fijándose que León se había enfocado más en la parte de los dedos y garras que en las demás partes.

Honestamente había pensado que, si León hacia los guantes, dejaría las garras libres, no lo que había hecho: encerrarlas. Era un buen plan, porque así estaba protegiendo todo, y estaba bastante seguro que el filo que tenían era mucho peor que las propias garras de Tsuna. Los otros habían pensado que obtendría una espada, una pistola, algo a larga distancia en general. El de la espada fue Asari, quien pensaba que Tsuna le saldría mejor el combate a distancia corta. Tsuna generalmente atacaba usando ataques de corta distancia, pero también sabia como atacar de lejos… pero no podía negar el punto de Asari…

Y teniendo en cuenta que cualquier cosa podía ser un arma… incluso unos tenedores, cortesía de uno de los otros jefes, se había esperado cualquier cosa… con lo que Tsuna pudiera cortar gente en dos. Y gracias a esto último podía llegar y reclamar todas las apuestas, pues el había ganado (por no especificar ningún arma), y oh vaya que se los iba a restregar en sus caras…

\- Así que, en términos generales, ¿ustedes son la familia de Tsu-chan? – La pregunta estaba dirigida a Reborn, a pesar de que fue dirigida a todos.

Reborn solo asintió, no quería tener ninguna discusión con el dichoso fantasma al cual no le podía hacer absolutamente nada… ¡Crash!

\- ¡Se me olvido! – Wow, ese cabezazo debió de doler, pobre Gokudera. - ¡Deje mi maletín en el salón!

Dicho esto, Tsuna desapareció de la vista, literalmente. Giotto se rio levemente, ¿qué más iba a hacer?

\- Nos vemos chicos. – Se inclinó un poco, y se fue, pensando en todo lo que les iba a quitar a sus amigos.

Más tarde Tsuna estaría molesto con Reborn por comérsele su sushi, pero solo sería por como 5 minutos, recordando que tenía que cazar más tarde y que bien podía llegar y pedirle un poco a Tsuyoshi. Aunque en verdad no podía molestarse, fue a el quien se le olvido por estar pendiente de otras cosas, así que en general fue su culpa…

\- ¿No ibas a ver a Hibari? – Pregunto Takeshi a la hora de la salida, viendo que Tsuna se iba con él y Gokudera.

\- Él no está aquí. – Se limitó a decir Tsuna, haciendo que ambos chicos lo miraran, sin entender como sabia eso… - No puedo olerlo en este lugar, así que no está. – Fue la única explicación que ofreció.

\- Okey… ¿vamos directo a casa?

\- Nah, tengo que cazar algo, pero nos vemos allá. – Incluso habiendo dicho esto, Tsuna los acompaño por un buen tramo, bromeando y demás… hasta que:

\- ¡Tu!

Los tres se detuvieron, se miraron, y luego se preguntaron:

\- ¿Qué hiciste Tsu-chan? / ¿De que está hablando esta chica Juudaime? / ¿Qué se supone que hice?

\- ¡Eres un corruptor de niños!, ¡te he…

En este punto, Tsuna dejo de prestarle atención, y tímidamente le pregunto a Takeshi:

\- ¿Es esto normal?, no sé ni de lo que habla… - Ni pio, a decir verdad.

Takeshi solo negó con la cabeza, tan perdido como el mismo Tsuna. Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, Tsuna y Takeshi pensaban más la última, Gokudera aparentemente si estaba entendiendo…

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Juudaime bruja?, el…

Tsuna tomo sus dos manos, las subió, y se tapó los oídos, y pateo levemente a Takeshi para que hiciera algo, antes de que Gokudera decidiera tirar los fuegos artificiales o le cayera a golpes a la chica… Si las cosas se ponían feas, los hechizaría a los tres y se iría, punto y final. Podría estar no entendiendo ni pio, pero no era tonto y podía ver que esto iba a terminal mal… lo que le encantaría saber era por qué. La chica no era mala, ¡pero no entendía de qué diablos estaba hablando!, bueno, culpándolo en todo caso-

\- ¡Gokudera-kun!

\- ¡No hice nada!, ¡se resbalo!

\- ¡Este no es momento para-Tsuna… - Takeshi se calló, sorprendido de que Tsuna se lanzara al rio a salvar a alguien, y casi 5 segundos más tarde palideció. – Gokudera… creo que Tsuna no sabe nadar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gokudera lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a tratar de ahorcarlo. – Dime que estas-¡Blam!

Tristemente para Gokudera, no tuvo tiempo de nada. Era un alivio para Takeshi, pero también dolió… Era definitivo, Tsuna no sabía nadar, si supiera no hubiera aparecido encima de ellos… Y rayos, él y ella pesaban, ahora no solo iría a casa con dolor de espalda sino mojado. Bueno, al menos quedo mejor que Gokudera y el mismo Tsuna… Gudera no sentiría el trasero mañana y Tsuna… el pobre quedo noqueado del tiro, dejándolo en su apariencia real, hecho un emparedado humano entre todos ellos.


	31. Capítulo 31

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni Soul Eater me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 31

 _\- Solo… solo un poco más… - Me dije a mi mismo en un susurro, tratando de darme ánimos._

 _Estaba cerca, tan cerca, solo faltaba un poco… Si me atrapaban ahora sería mi fin seguramente, pero no quiero pensar en eso, la salida está cerca y si tengo suerte los guardias aun estarán distraídos con la revuelta de los otros… Me da cosa haberme aprovechado de eso para tratar de escapar en lugar de ayudar, pero no me importa realmente. Ni a palos me uniría, primero regreso a la celda sin chistar, en silencio, porque el castigo es todo menos bonito._

 _No soy un traidor, no soy un lame botas, simplemente no soy tan estúpido, llevo años aquí, deberían de suponer que he aprendido como vivir "pacíficamente" por ahora los demás, tanto los nuevos como los relativamente nuevos, y los pocos viejos que quedamos. Genial, eso me hizo sentir como un abuelo, lo cual claramente no soy. Ahora, donde, donde estas…_

 _\- No puede ser… - Murmure en voz baja._

 _De todos los días… Cálmate Tsuna, cálmate, no pasa nada, solo tienes que dar media vuelta y buscar en la otra repisa, rezar porque las llaves estén allí, y de que te dé tiempo de salir y esconderte antes de que los vigilantes se den cuentan de que falta alguien… ¡AGHHH!, ¿por qué siempre me tienen que pasar a mi esta clase de cosas?, tengo que salir de aquí, ¡YA!_

 _-… No están aquí tampoco…_

 _¡No tengo tiempo para esto!, ¡NO LO TENGO!_

 _\- Donde, donde, donde…_

 _A este ritmo voy a entrar en pánico completo, ¡y eso no me va ayudar en nada!, en donde las metieron esta vez… rara vez las cambian de sitio, ¿así que porque hoy?, no-_

 _\- Con que aquí estas mocoso. - ¡Crash!_

 _Ugh… desgraciado…_

 _\- ¿Buscabas esto? – Las llaves… ¿Las tenía todo el tiempo…? – Sabia que tarde o temprano harías algo estúpido mocoso, hehehe…_

 _¡Crash!, ¡Zas!_

 _\- Estoy harto de tus tonterías, ¿realmente crees que somos tan idiotas, imbécil?_

 _¡Blam!, ¡Zas!_

 _\- Un niño que ha dado muchísimos problemas por ser un cobarde y un miedoso… ¿obediente?, ¡HA!, y dicen que yo soy el tarado por darme cuenta de la verdad._

 _¡Zas!, ¡Crash!, ¡Boom!_

 _\- Tranquilo pequeño, cuando termine contigo ya no sentirás nada, y por fin podremos dar por finalizado el proyecto, el cual, después de todo, no ha sido más que un fracaso._

 _¡Crash!, ¡Swah!, ¡Swah!, ¡Crash!_

 _\- ¡Oppps!, torpe de mí, parece que tendré que matarte más rápido… Y arreglar la pared antes de que más mocosos estúpidos tengan que ser sacrificados innecesariamente…_

 _¡Crash!, ¡Crash!, ¡Crash!_

 _\- Podría dejarte así… o podría sacarte de tu sufrimiento… Oh, ¿cuál elegir? ~_

 _¿Qué tal una en… una en… una en donde… tu… mueres?_

 _\- ¿Oh?, ¿aun puedes hablar?, vamos a remediar eso~_

 _¿Hable… en voz alta?_

 _\- ¿Te corto la lengua?, no, muy simple… vamos a fracturarte la mandíbu-¡UUHHHGGGRRRR!_

 _¿Qué… que… que demonios…?_

 _\- Los humanos no dejan de divertirme, definitivamente… Tsk, tsk… ¿aun vivo niño? – Nunca había… oído… esa voz… antes… - Aun respiras… ¿al menos estas concien-_

 _\- Ugh…_

 _\- Perdón, perdón, no tocar esa pierna, entendido. Ahora, déjame ver…_

 _¿Así es… como… moriré?, todo lo… lo que hice… ¿fue inútil?_

 _\- Oe, ¿quieres vivir?_

 _¿Qué… que clase de pre… pregun… ta… es esa?_

 _\- Tal vez no debí intervenir…_

 _Por supuesto… que si… Quiero…_

 _\- ¿Oh?, aun puedes moverte, increíble… tomando en cuenta que pareces una muñeca sangrienta sacada de una película de terror en donde-Perdón, me desvié de nuevo, es lo malo de no tener muchos amigos…_

… _Chump…_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _\- Jamás dejara de asombrarme como cualquiera, en cualquier estado (incluido los mudos), pueden gritar cuando el proceso inicia… Bueno, esto tomara un rato y no quiero quedar sordo o ser pateado así que iré por un Sunday-ah, explotemos este lugar primero. - ¡Boom!, ¡Boom!, ¡Boom!, ¡Boom!, ¡Boom! – Ahora sí, chao~_

 _Ah… Ah… Ah… Por un demonio, ¿qué rayos la parte de "quiero vivir" incluye una sesión de tortura tan extrema?_

 _\- Ah, ya despertaste, llevas 3 días muerto para el mundo… - ¿Un… un… un joven adulto?, ¿no debería de verse como un anciano o un ente maligno luego de lo que-  
Espera, ¿3 días?, ¿DIAS? - ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- ¿Qué paso?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿quién y que eres tú?, ¿qué demonios-_

 _\- Wow, wow, cálmate enanito. – El tipo desconocido alzo las manos en rendición, pero su sonrisa burlona no hacía nada para tranquilizarme. – Te salve la vida, de nada, por cierto. En cuando al lugar… bueno, te traje a mi casa una vez que dejaste de gritar y tratar de matarme… sin saber. Soy un vampiro, al igual que tú, mi nombre es Sebastián Blanco, un placer._

 _Ese nombre solo lo hace parecer más mayordomo de lo que ya pare-_

 _\- Si, fui un mayordomo durante mi corta vida como humano, hace cientos de años._

 _Eso dio miedo, ¿cómo supo-_

 _\- Puedo leer la mente, es mi habilidad especial pequeño._

… _¿Puedo matarte?, ¿o hacer de cuenta que no dijiste eso?_

 _\- Ninguna me temo. – Una ligera inclinación. – Manténgase acostado, no todas sus heridas han sanado. Cuando esté totalmente curado comenzaremos su entrenamiento, mientras tanto, ¿podría permitirme hablar con usted un rato?_

 _¿Qué opción tengo?, pensé para mi viendo como tomaba una silla y se sentaba cerca, dejando un libro en un estante lleno de libros._

 _\- No muchas, me temo. – Ya… - ¿Cómo te llamas?, te he respondido muchas cosas ya y ni siquiera es el nombre de mi nuevo invitado._

 _\- ¿Siquiera tienes invitados? – Se me salió sin querer, incrédulo, el lugar estaba desolado… a pesar de que lucía antiguo, caro y muy bien cuidado._

 _\- Muy rara vez… - Dijo comenzando a llorar y golpeándose contra el piso. – No merezco vivir, nadie quiere tener nada conmigo por mi aspecto y-_

 _\- No he dicho eso… - Ni pensado…_

 _\- ¡Pero ya lo pensaste!, ¡eso es lo que todos piensan!, que doy miedo, que soy raro… - No había pensado eso en ningún momento… ¿verdad? – No merezco vivir, lo mejor será que me suici-_

 _\- Para mí te vez cool, desgraciadamente estas arruinando eso… - No me daba miedo, más bien me llama la atención._

 _\- ¡Déjame clavarme mil agujas en compensación pequeño enano!, yo-_

 _\- ¡No es necesario!, ¡no es necesario! – Cielos… ¿por qué esto me está recordando a alguien…? –Te vez bien, no entiendo porque te críticas tanto…_

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- Sip. – Al menos había dejado de llorar._

 _\- ¡Al fin he hecho un amigo!, y para celebrar pondré todo simétricamente perfecto~_

 _-… ¿Death the Kid fue inspirado en ti o algo? – Viva Soul Eater, la única serie buena que pude ver en dos años._

 _\- Niño, yo ayude en la creación de Soul Eater. Aunque al parecer hice un mal trabajo en borrar mis huellas… - Dijo lo último un poco avergonzado…_

 _\- Lo único que no tienes son las tres rayas en la cabeza…_

 _\- Y las pistolas, y soy como 5 años mayor, y no hablemos de que mi ropa es de mayordomo. – Pero de resto… hasta los ojos eran iguales, cielos._

 _\- Kid es muy cool, raro, pero muy cool. Creo que es uno de los personajes más fuertes de la serie, y su obcecación con la simetría es tanto chistosa como sorprendente. – Y vaya que me hacía reír… cuando podía verlo de todos modos, gracias a los científicos locos que eran amables…_

 _\- No me preguntes de dónde sacaron la idea. – Se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendido. - ¡Te estas riendo!_

 _\- La sacaron de ti y tu obsesión con los amigos._

 _\- Eso no es ninguna obsesión, es solo que… llevo mucho tiempo solo, y mi apariencia… bueno… - No termino la frase, muy triste._

 _\- Soy Tsunayoshi, pero me puedes decir Tsuna. – Estiro una mano hacia el mayordomo. - ¿Amigos?_

 _Sebastián hizo como un búho, y luego de al menos 10 segundos, reacciono:_

 _\- ¡Tsu-chan!_

 _\- Me… me… me estas… aplas… tando…_

 _\- Lo siento~ - Se disculpó felizmente el vampiro, apartándose._

 _\- Fiiuuu… - Cierto, ¿qué había pasado con-_

 _\- Lo hice pedazos, no quedo nada. – Respondió Sebastián, muy feliz, como si nada._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Lo hizo pedazos, ya sabes, boom boom. – No, eso no era lo que estaba preguntando, entiendo muy bien que es hacer algo pedazos, muchas gracias. – Luego de ver la paliza monumental que te dieron y luego de medio ver algunos proyectos decidí hacer lo más simple, sensato y seguro: ¡BOOM! ¡Whahahahaha!_

 _-… No me digas, amas los explosivos…_

 _\- Lo siento, es que me gustan los fuegos artificiales. - ¿Qué tenían que ver los fuegos articúlales con-Oh, cierto… - Ver las cosas volar en explosiones también es artístico, en cierta forma, y no me puedes decir que no se lo merecían._

 _Eh… Si fuera por mi… bien podría haberles caído un meteorito…_

 _\- Tsu-chan concuerda conmigo~_

 _\- Espera, ¿Tsu-chan? – Pero, pero, pero-_

 _\- Es lindo, y te queda bien. – Aclaro el mayordomo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sabia, solo sabía, que me iba a morir con el nombre._

 _-… De acuerdo… - Al menos siquiera está usando parte de mi nombre…_

 _\- Ya regreso, voy a traerte algo de comer, debes estar hambriento._

 _\- Sebastián… - Si ahora soy un vampiro… eso quiere decir que… - ¿tengo que…?_

 _\- No te preocupes, los mitos no son la realidad entera, más bien nos pintan peor de lo que somos. – Unas palmadas en la cabeza. – Podrás comer lo que quieras, pero me temo que de ahora en adelante lo principal y más importante en tu dieta es la sangre. Y si te preocupas por el sabor… - Se rio levemente. – no conozco a ninguno de nosotros que no le guste._

 _Eso era lo de menos…_

\- Uhg… porque siento que me arroyo un tren… - ¿Y por qué demonios le dolía tanto la cabeza?

\- Buenos días dormilón. – Tsuna pestañeo varias veces… El no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en una cama… o siquiera en esta casa. - ¿Tienes hambre?, papá ya va a terminar el desayuno.

Tsuna no hizo nada más que mirarlo, muy confundido, pero eso no detuvo a Takeshi de despelucarlo. Takeshi nunca le iba a decir a Tsuna que lo envidiaba por haber podido quedarse noqueado ayer. Gokudera casi los mata a él y a la chica… y también casi manda a Tsuna para el hospital, pero a la final estuvo una hora de mal humor y diciéndoles lo estúpidos que fueron y que deberían de haber hecho… Algunas de las cosas que dijo fueron altamente irónicas, ya que él no las cumplía, sino que hacia todo lo contrario… El punto es que él tuvo un mal momento, y ella… debió de haber tenido un muy mal momento, pero… honestamente creía que no fue así, por una razón muy sencilla.

\- ¿Por qué no te das un baño y vienes al comedor? – Tsuna solo bostezo y asintió, levantándose rápidamente ya que quería ver que era el desayuno.

Tristemente para Tsuna, cuando fue felizmente a la cocina, se detuvo en seco y antes de que alguien pudiera decir palabra se escondió detrás de Takeshi y pregunto:

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Solo le faltó apuntarla con un dedo para parecer un niño asustado. Lástima, pensó Tsuyoshi.

\- Buenos días Tsunayoshi-san~

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Padre e hijo se miraron, tratando de no reírse del pobre Tsuna. Ella, a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho y explicado, no tenía ni una pizca de miedo, en todo caso…

\- Tsunayoshi-san~ - La chica hizo un puchero y trato de saltar para agarrarlo de la cola. – Eso es trampa desu~

Si, ambos estaban bastante seguros de que la chica había caído en los encantos de Tsuna (quien ni siquiera estaba consiente de cuando, donde ni como), y estaban seguros de que si Tsuna fuera mayor (físicamente al menos) todo sería mucho, mucho más divertido… ¡para ellos por supuesto!

\- ¡No sé ni quien eres! – Internamente Tsuna prometió darles un infarto a los dos hombres, y estaba seguro de que si esto seguía así los asustaría a los tres. - ¡No soy un peluche!

La chica pestañeo, sin entender de que estaba hablando Tsuna, quien estaba agarrado del techo. Los otros dos solo se esforzaban en no reírse, en verdad esto era culpa del mismo Tsuna por ser tan… lindo, y por ser tan buena gente a veces. Si él no se hubiera lanzado a salvarla (lo peor era que no sabía nadar) esto no estaría pasando.

\- ¿Se divierten caballeros? – Dijo alguien de forma amable, pero las palabras goteaban promesas de sufrimiento. Y no ayudaba que ambos sintieron una mano en el hombro, haciéndolos estremecer.

\- ¡Abuelito! – Si la situación no hubiera pasado de divertida a peligrosa, los dos se hubieran preguntado cómo demonios alguien podía cambiar tan rápido de actitud.

\- Buenos días Tsu-chan~ - Para la satisfacción del rubio, Tsuna salto directo en sus brazos, y les saco la lengua a todos. - ¿Todo bien?

Para Tsuna si, para ellos dos no tanto, y para la chica…

\- ¡Un fantasma! – Ahora fue ella quien se escondió, detrás de la puerta y con un cuchillo en la mano de solo Dios sabe dónde.

Giotto y Tsuna solo la miraron sin emoción alguna. ¿Un cuchillo?, ¿contra un fantasma?, ¿en serio?

\- Ustedes dos. – Se dirigió a padre e hijo, ignorando a la chica, quien parecía que iba a tener un ataque. – Entiendo que sea divertido y demás… ¿pero no creen que se estaban pasando un poco?, Tsuna no tiene tanta paciencia como aparenta y… - ¿Cómo decirlo? – A veces es mejor atacar y luego preguntar, ¿me equivoco Tsu-chan?

\- Nop. Gracias por darles el infarto que les iba a dar en un minuto. – Dijo Tsuna, bastante contento. Giotto solo les dio una cara que decía: "¿Ven?"

\- H-Hai… - No sabían si agradecer o no la aclaratoria, pues no sabía si el susto que Tsuna les iba a dar era peor o mejor que esto.

\- En cuanto a ti señori-

\- ¡Fuera!, ¡fuera fantasma!, ¡Haru tiene un cuchillo y no dudara en usarlo desu!

Mientras que Giotto trataba de no palmearse la frente, ya que ni siquiera había dado un paso hacia ella, Tsuna solo… solo la miro. El único que no se vio afectado por la mirada era Giotto, simplemente porque no se había dado cuenta. La cara de Tsuna no tenía emoción alguna, excepto quizás aburrimiento, pero…

\- ¿Vas a usar un cuchillo encontrar de un fantasma?, ¿en serio? – Voz neutra, tranquila, pero al igual que el resto de él, lleno de una intención asesina relativamente alta. – Con ese cuchillo…

Tsuna salto de los brazos de Giotto, quien pestañeo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de la extrañeza de la situación en sí, pero a diferencia de los demás no se veía afectado negativamente por ello. Las piernas de Haru solo temblaron más, al igual que el cuchillo en sus manos, mientras más cerca estaba Tsuna de ella. No, ella no tenía miedo del adorable chico, sino de la expresión de su cara.

\- Con ese cuchillo ni a mí me harías nada. – Diciendo esto, tomo con tres dedos el filo del cuchillo, y ante los ojos de la chica partió el cuchillo en dos. - ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy tratando de decir? – "Obviamente no", pensó Tsuna para sí. – No hagas nada estúpido ante cosas que no sabes, es más seguro de esa manera.

Cuando la chica asintió, mas sorprendida que asustada en ese punto, Tsuna sonrió y lo que paso como que se le olvido, debido a que:

\- Él es mi abuelito, Giotto Vongola, yo soy Tsunayoshi, pero eso ya lo sabias. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?, y por favor, deja de perseguirme, es molesto y no me gusta. – De hecho, eso le traía malos recuerdos…

\- H-Haru…

\- ¡Ok!, Haru-chan, vamos a comer. Por cierto, puedes llamarme solo Tsuna o Tsu-chan si quieres. – Luego se dirigió a los dos chicos olvidados. – La próxima vez al menos dame un aviso al menos Take-nii, y tu… te salvas por la edad.

Luego de haber dicho esto, regreso con su abuelito, preguntando cosas que ninguno de los tres estaba prestando atención. De una cosa estaban seguros: el fantasma les salvaría el pellejo, pero a cambio les daría un mal rato. Si eran honestos… esto fue su culpa por olvidar que Tsuna era un vampiro-

\- Ella sería una bonita novia, ¿no creen chicos? – Pregunto casualmente el famoso fantasma, señalando a la chica con una mano.

Era algo bueno que la chica se había sentado…

\- A Haru no le molestaría desu~ - Como podía decir eso estando tan avergonzada jamás lo sabrían.

\- ¡ABUELITO! – Todos hicieron una mueca, vaya voz. - ¿Qué parte de vampiro no entiendes?, ella es muy vieja para mí (sin ofender), todo el mundo es viejo para mí (sin ofender) si me voy a quedar así permanentemente-

\- Eso no le quita que tengas 14 y-

\- ¡Y NADA!, ¡no acepto la pedofilia! - ¡Zas!

\- ¿Y tenías que golpearme?

\- Te lo mereces por pervertido. - ¿Pervertido?, ¿pero que tenía que ver un simple comentario de noviazgo con ser pervertido? – Y ustedes o se dejan de reír o les arranco la lengua.

Lección aprendida: no bromear, comentar, sugerir, entre otras, relaciones románticas con Tsuna.

\- Pssstt, linda, yo te ayudare.

Takeshi y Tsuyoshi sudaron frio, quizás era algo muy bueno que Primo ya estuviera muerto… porque Tsuna no lo podría matar, aunque eso no quería decir que no lo intentaría…


	32. Capítulo 32

Shiho-Akemi, no planeo poner romance o.o No creo que me quede bien, nunca he escrito romance, y de por si me da que pensar con un Tsuna de 10 años o.o Me alegro que te guste :3

97fizhy03dt, no va haber nada XD Es solo para poner mas comedia XD Honestamente, no se quien pondria Tsuna si de verdad hubiera romance...

Vicky Chacin C. -P, no puede morir porque ya esta muerto XD Eso no implica que Tsuna no vaya a intentarlo o.o

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni Soul Eater me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 32

Era un día normal, los pájaros cantaban, los estudiantes iban caminando hacia sus respectivas clases, los profesores charlaban y tomaban café, el sol brillaba, la gente estaba feliz… Era un buen día, un muy buen día, en la humilde opinión de Kusakabe, quien estaba felizmente ordenando unos papeles en la oficina. Hibari andaba firmando el papeleo del día, y en un rato saldría a dar una vuelta para morder gente hasta la muerte… Si, era un buen día.

\- Kusakabe. – Llamo Hibari desde su asiento, sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿Si Hiba-click.

Kusakabe se detuvo ante el repentino ruido, Hibari también… no ayudo que se volvía a repetir unos pocos segundos después. Cuando ocurrió por tercera vez, Hibari se levantó, y comenzó a tratar de ubicar el sonido… De la nada, Kusakabe quedo helado…

\- H-Hiba-bari-san…

Hibari lo miro de reojo, y luego giro, confundido a donde Kusakabe estaba señalando con el dedo. Los ojos de Hibari se abrieron al ver una sombra enorme, la cual despareció a los pocos segundos y volvió a aparecer en otro lugar antes de que la luz se fuera. La sombra tenia alas demoniacas, cuernos, una cola, garras, y hasta un tenedor gigante, y ahora con la luz ida, los suaves sonidos que ahora sonaban como rasguños y gruñidos… De repente, apareció delante de ellos el diablo.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - ¡Crash!, ¡Boom!, ¡Crash!, ¡Crash!

\- ¡Kyo-ni-chan!, ¡extraño-san! – La luz volvió en ese momento. - ¡Un gusto volverlos a ver!, ¿cómo han estado?

Unos minutos más tarde, Tsuna estaba felizmente sentado al lado de Hibari, comiendo un helado, quien lo estaba revisando completo, papeleo olvidado, y Kusakabe… bueno, estaba tomando un té para relajarse. Cuando Hibari termino su revisión, completamente seguro que las alas, cuernos, y cola eran reales y no una simple ilusión o broma, decidió no solo morder a Tsuna hasta la muerte por el susto que les metió, sino a todos los otros herbívoros por no decirle nada de nada.

\- Usagi… - ¿Cómo demonios terminaste en esto?

\- Una amiga mía me curo luego de un pequeño accidente en una práctica, por eso he estado ausente por más de una semana. – No, Tsuna no iba a decir que trato de hacer una Kame Kame Ha y le salió horriblemente mal… - No entendí muy bien los cambios… pero no es como si me sintiera mal por ellos… - En todo caso solo era ligeramente extraño, y hasta cómodo en cierto punto.

\- Hmp. – Iba a tener una larga charla con el bebé, una muy larga charla…

\- Hey, eso da cosquillas… - Hibari se detuvo de tocar los pliegues de las alas por un breve, muy breve momento… y luego una sonrisa maliciosa se abrió camino a sus labios.

Kusakabe solo pudo mirar a Hibari como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, y luego se rio, era bueno ver a Hibari actuar como una adolescente normal de vez en cuando, por no hablar de que era una buena venganza por semejante susto que les metió. Este susto pasaría a mejor vida, porque si hablaba, Hibari lo mataría… de por sí, no era exactamente algo que quisiera contar incluso sin la amenaza constante de Hibari sobre su cabeza. Luego de varios minutos, en donde todavía Hibari estaba haciendo reír a Tsuna hasta la muerte, alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina.

\- Buenos días, ¿Tsuna está aquí? – Yamamoto pestañeó varias veces, y luego sonrió al ver la escena que estaba desarrollándose en frente de él. – Sabia que estarías aquí, el profesor no ha llegado, así que puedes quedarte un poco más.

Hibari se detuvo, dejando que Tsuna pudiera respirar como era debido y dejar de retorcerse en el suelo por un momento. Yamamoto sonrió nerviosamente ante la cara de Hibari, y lo próximo que vio fue que le estaba tendiendo a un jadeante Tsuna, para que se lo llevara a clase.

\- Tráelo a la hora del almuerzo o te morderé hasta la muerte. – Dicho esto, Hibari los saco a ambos y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Irónicamente… el profesor falto, y no hubo sustituto. Tsuna se la paso jugando Pokemón toda la clase, haciendo que Yamamoto se preguntara internamente de donde rayos había sacado a un Lugia nivel 100. Gokudera estaba tratando de volar a unas cuantas personas por burlarse de Tsuna por estar jugando Pokemón, aunque honestamente no era necesario porque Tsuna no les estaba dando ni la más mínima atención, y Kyoko estaba felizmente hablando con Hana. El, por su parte, solo estaba viendo a Tsuna jugar, y hablando un poco, no había nada en verdad interesante que hacer en ese momento…

En otro lugar…

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? – Tsuna no estaba allí después de todo.

\- Hey, ya regreso, no creo que nos vayan a hacer nada siempre y cuando no los molestemos. – Respondió Mukuro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y ciertamente tenía razón, los pájaros no los consideraban una amenaza, ni a ellos ni a los niños, pero había un pequeño problema que ninguno había considerado… la condición de la casa. Si bien era cierto que la casa estaba muy bien protegida en contra de ladrones de forma indirecta… no había nadie allí. ¿Cuál era el verdadero problema?, bueno, este era sencillamente el siguiente: ¿quién les dio de comer a las mascotas?, ellas mismas… ¿y qué eligieron?, la casa misma. Tenían que hacer compras… no habían cubiertos, frutas, comida en general, monedas… extrañamente no se comieron la madera ni nada que significara reparar la casa, sino utensilios más que todo. Entre los utensilios estaba la plancha para el pelo de Mukuro… Lo más extraño de todo era que los pájaros utilizaron el baño, y lo mantuvieron impecable para hacer sus necesidades… o decidieron hacer sus cosas en otro sitio, esas eran las únicas conclusiones posibles que se les ocurrían. No es como si fueran a cuestionarlas, solo Dios sabe qué clase de respuesta obtendrían si lo intentaban.

Debido a que no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte y al hecho de que Tsuna le había agarrado bastante cariño al prefecto, Yamamoto se las arregló para clamar a Gokudera y llevar a Tsuna (no es que necesitara escolta) a la oficina del prefecto. En cierto modo, fue una mala idea. ¿Por qué?, termino dela arbitro en una batalla… en el techo. Si hubiera sabido eso, Yamamoto hubiera buscado a Hibari y les hubiera dicho a los otros para irse a comer a otro sitio. La pelea no duro mucho, Tsuna era muy rápido, y Hibari solo quería ver si los nuevos aditivos que tenía Tsuna le impedirían dar una buena batalla. En conclusión, ninguno de los dos de verdad quería pelear… entre ellos al menos.

Mientras que Tsuna estaba felizmente jugando con Hibird, ellos no la estaban pasando también, ya que Hibari decidió morderlos a todos hasta la muerte, y aunque no les dijo la razón, era algo bastante obvio: él no sabía nada de nada con respecto a Tsuna y confió en que al menos uno de ellos le diera un aviso… y nadie lo hizo. En cierto modo, se merecían todos estos golpes (y no ayudaba que Gokudera estuviera volando el lugar). Después de todo, Hibari era amigo de ellos de forma indirecta gracias a Tsuna. ¡Blam!

\- ¡Al fin lo encontré, Sawada-dono! – La nueva presencia pestañeó y miro a todos lados, olímpicamente ignorando toda la sangre, escombros y la batalla en pleno auge, confundido. - ¿Sawada-dono?

\- Ugh… - Le dolía hasta la vida misma en ese momento. – Ma Ma… - Todo… - Lo siento amigo, pero aquí no hay nadie que se llame Sawada… - Aunque por alguna razón le sonaba… - ¿Puedo preguntar a quién buscas?, nombre completo si es posible…

La nueva presencia pestañeó varias veces hacia él, y pareció no notar la batalla épicamente sangrienta ocurriendo en el fondo. Yamamoto suspiro internamente, al menos ya él estaba fuera, Hibari se desquito con el primero… no es que hubiera dado mucha batalla, ni siquiera trajo su bate consigo…

\- Oh, tú debes ser Yamamoto-san, guardián de la lluvia. – Una gran inclinación. - ¡Es un placer conocerlo!

Yamamoto pestano como unas dos veces, ¿guardián de la lluvia?, tenía que hablar con su padre y el bebé más tarde… Si, sabía que tenía llamas de lluvia, y ya estaba entrenando como usar una katana… Tsuna era muy fuerte, era un vampiro de todas las cosas, pero como estaba asociado a la mafia de una manera u otra, Yamamoto quería por lo menos ser capaz de protegerse y ayudar a Tsuna de alguna manera en el futuro. Mafia o no, Tsuna era su mejor amigo y por ello iba a dar lo mejor de sí, en lugar de huir como cualquier otro lo haría. Ahora, una cosa era saber todo eso y proponerse a ser fuerte… otra cosa era tener un título aparentemente sacado de la nada. Cuando el bebé había hablado con él, le había comentado sobre los diferentes tipos de llamas, y sobre la familia Vongola y cómo funcionaba la familia, incluso su padre le comento algo de eso, así que no estaba tan perdido, pero… ¿en qué momento él se convirtió en el guardián de la lluvia?, no le molestaba, para nada, pero le encantaría una aclaratoria…

\- ¡Ah!, usted debe ser el guardián de la nube, Hibari-san. – Hibari medio se detuvo por unos 3 segundos para darle una mirada de muerte y en silencio preguntando quién demonios era y que hacia allí. No lo mordía hasta la muerte porque aún quedaban dos en cola, así que tendría que esperar. - ¡Un placer conocerlo!

Irónicamente Hibari tampoco tenía idea de cuando demonios se convirtió en el guardián de la nube. No obstante, él sabía que iba a suceder gracias a su tipo de flama y la explicación que el bebé le dio hace un tiempo. Mafia o no, Usagi era un gran oponente y podría ganarle fácilmente, no lo admitiría, pero también era su amigo, no le molestaría ser su guardián… eso solo significaría más peleas y enemigos mucho más fuertes que las lamentables excusas con las que peleaba día a día para mantener el orden en la escuela y gran parte de la ciudad.

\- Yamamoto-san, estoy buscando al guardián del cielo. – En este punto, Yamamoto tenía una muy buena idea de quien estaba buscando el chico, al igual que Hibari quien estaba oyendo. – Sawada Tsunayoshi-dono-¿Eh?

\- Aquí entre nosotros chico, ni se te ocurra decirle Sawada, Sawada-dono, Sawada-san, o derivadas de la misma. – Yamamoto sonrió un poco más de forma tensa, palmeándole la espalda nuevamente. – Tsu-chan te tomara como un enemigo si lo haces, el no reconoce a sus padres como padres, y según él no tiene apellido. Solo un consejo de amigo a amigo, espero que me entiendas.

\- Entonces los rumores son ciertos… - Dijo para si el nuevo chico, sudando frio. Con rumores se refería a su jefe y esposa llorando a cataratas acerca de que su tuna no los quería… - Soy Basil, encantado. He venido aquí por parte de… su padre y del Noveno a decirles algo muy importante.

\- Un placer, Basil-san. – Yamamoto trato de no hacer una mueca… de por sí, no sabía si Tsuna los estaba escuchando o no, tenía un buen oído, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto. - ¡Tsu-chan!, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Tsuna no respondió, de hecho… Yamamoto no lo veía por ningún lado…

\- ¿Qué se hizo?, estaba aquí hace unos minutos jugando con Hibird… - E ignorando la pelea sangrienta…

En otro lugar…

\- Giotto…

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- ¿No crees que deberías decirles que Tsu-chan está persiguiendo a Hibird? – Pregunto Asari con una mueca.

\- ¿Y darle un infarto masivo a Basil cuando crea que está viendo a un demonio volando detrás de un lindo pajarito? – Respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

-… De por si le va a dar un infarto…

\- Pero tiene más probabilidades de desmayarse si lo ve de lejos, vera solo la silueta.

\- Buen punto… - Asari se rio nerviosamente, que más podría hacer…

\- Además, Tsuna ya tiene planeado algo peor…

\- Espera, ¿qué?

Desde el mas allá, Asari solo pudo ver con miedo y sorpresa como Tsuna dejo de perseguir a Hibird ante los llamados de Yamamoto, volar suavemente y sin ruido hasta atrás de ellos, extender bien sus alas, y luego envolver a ambos en ellas… Giotto solo pudo reír ante la broma de su nieto, mientras que Asari solo pudo suspirar y sonreír divertido ante el grito y la carrera que siguió, la gente corría muy rápida cuando estaba asustada…

\- ¿Qué le paso?, solo quise saludar… - Yamamoto no cayó en la cara inocente, pero aun así no se molestó.

\- Buena esa Tsu-chan. – Chocaron las palmas.

Hibari, quien acababa de terminar de morder a las dos pobres almas que quedaban, solo sonrió muy levemente. Tal vez Tsuna se divertía con esto, pero igual era una forma de castigar a la gente… en especial si saltaban del techo unos cuantos pisos. Estaba seguro de que no le paso nada, y si le paso… bueno, solo tendría que llamar una ambulancia, quizás hacer un entierro (eran como 4 pisos), y limpiar la sangre, nada del otro mundo. Lo dudaba, estaba casi seguro de que ese chico sabia volar o algo así. Después de todo, si los mafiosos murieran por saltar edificios, no habría tantas familias como las hay actualmente. Aun con todo esto, los tres tuvieron que esperar unos minutos a que el chico volviera a subir, aun temblando de la experiencia.

\- ¿Qué querías? – Tsuna ni siquiera conocía al chico, y no le importaba mucho, a decir verdad.

-… ¿Tsu-Tsunayoshi… dono? – Rayos, eso dio mucho miedo… ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que el guardián del cielo tenia… esa apariencia…?

\- Puedes simplemente llamarme Tsuna o Tsu-chan. - ¿Tsunayoshi-dono?, ugh, lo hacía sentir viejo.

\- Escupe lo que tengas que decir o te morderé hasta la muerte. – Ah, de eso sí que lo advirtieron…

\- Entendido Hibari-san. - ¿Y por qué demonios nadie le dijo que el chico tenía como 10?, en la información que le dieron decía que lucía tal y como un chico normal de 14 años… - Nono y… Iemitsu, me mandaron a informarles que Xanxus-san y sus guardianes van a llegar pronto, y que se preparen para la pelea de los anillos.

\- ¿Anillos?

\- Sí señor, los anillos Vongola. – Señalo la mano de Tsuna. – Ese es el anillo del cielo, quien tenga ese anillo será el próximo jefe de la familia Vongola. Sin embargo, hay otros 6 anillos, son 7 en total. – Basil hizo una pausa. – Los guardianes de Xanxus-san tienen los otros 6 anillos, y necesitan el que usted tiene, Tsunayoshi-dono. Una vez que tengan los 7 anillos, lo único que les faltaría seria el acto de sucesión. No obstante, para obtener tu anillo, tienen que desafiarte en una pelea… guardián versus guardián para la obtención de los anillos-

\- No entiendo… - Hibari y Yamamoto hicieron una mueca en sus mentes. - ¿Por qué tantos problemas por esto?, es lindo y todo… y brillante, muy brillante, pero no es valioso ni nada… - Basil pestañeó, ¿estaba hablando en serio? – Si tanto lo quieren solo me lo pueden pedir y ya, no le veo tanto problema…

\- Tsunayoshi-dono… - Señor, esto era… inesperado. – Si ellos obtienen lo que quieren, habrá mucha muerte y destrucción en el-

\- Lo normal de todos los días. – Tsuna se encogió de hombros, siempre había una guerra o algo así…

\- Tsu-chan… creo que lo que Basil-kun trata de decirnos es que a ellos no les importara matarnos con tal de conseguir ese anillo que tienes, y no se molestaran en-

\- Sobre mi cadáver. – Wow, vaya cambio de expresión. – Luego de tanto trabajo en salvar sus vidas, no voy a dejar que los mate un cualquiera por un estúpido e inservible objeto bonito. – Simplemente wow. – Ustedes son míos, si ellos les ponen un dedo encima están muertos. – Si, simplemente wow.

Basil solo se preguntó en silencio si quizás Reborn y los demás estaban buscándole la vuelta para tratar con el chico… Porque con toda la explicación que dio, no entendió y no le importaba, pero con solo decir que podrían matar a sus amigos… se volvió una fiera que tenía un aura asesina que metía miedo, incluso si era mediocre para los estándares de Reborn. En otro lugar…

\- Ahhhh~

\- Con cuidado señor.

\- Gracias. Finalmente llegamos. – No fue su culpa que se perdieron como 3 veces y que pudieron haber llegado hace dos días.

\- Kufufufu… ¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son ustedes y que desean?

Al mismo tiempo y en otro lugar…

\- Basura, busca un hotel.

\- Y busca un buen restaurante 5 estrellas para el príncipe~

\- En tus sueños imbécil, VOIIIIIIIIIII.

-… Esto es una pérdida de dinero… - Mascullo el Arcobaleno.

\- VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.


	33. Capítulo 33

97fizhy03dt, te lo dejo a tu interpretacion XD

Vicky Chacin C. -P, y a mi o.o

Shiho-Akemi, honestamente creo que es por la primera opcion o.o Aqui traigo dos capis, espero que te diviertan :3

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 33

Yamamoto hizo una mueca, divertido, mientras que su padre solo se palmeaba la frente… Realmente, ¿que estaba esperando su padre al pedirle ayuda a Tsuna para asustar a unos ladrones?

\- La próxima vez, recuérdame decirle que se los lleve a otro lado… - Y los matara/destripara por quién sabe dónde.

No se lo iba a decir a su padre, pero él lo vio venir, más bien deberían estar agradecidos de que Tsuna fue silencioso, y no lo hizo dentro de la casa. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada hasta que una pareja salió y… bueno, honestamente creían que se metieron en la esquina de la casa a hacer cosas no apropiadas cuando se dieron cuenta (probablemente de formas desafortunadas) de la sangre, tripas y demás… En su opinión, fue muy divertido, y así aprenderían la lección, y como si no bastara: ¡saldrían en la televisión!

\- Takeshi, ¡esto no es motivo de risa! – Esa sonrisa en ese momento no le daba buena espina, para nada.

\- Ve el lado amable Pa, ¡saldremos en televisión! - ¿Y qué iba a hacer?, ¿llorar?

\- Takeshi… - ¿En qué momento su vida dio un giro de 180 grados?

\- No me voy a poner a llorar. – Ya está más que un poco acostumbrado a esta clase de escenario… - ¡Eran unos benditos ladrones! – Y armados, y fue por esa misma razón que a su padre se le ocurrió pedirle a Tsuna que sacara la basura… - Al menos no fue dentro de la casa…

\- ¡Takeshi! – Vaya imagen mental que le había dado… gracias a Dios y no fue a dentro, pero aun así tenían que limpiar…

\- ¿Qué?, es verdad… - Y no solo eso… - ¿En dónde se habrá metido?, espero que no entrara a la casa sin limpiarse… - De reojo, miro a su padre, no debió de haber dicho eso en voz alta… - ¿Pa?, respira profundo, respira profundo…

\- ¡Mi casa!, mi bella casa…

Internamente Yamamoto se rio mucho, no sería la primera vez que Tsuna llenara la casa de sangre, pero aun así era divertido… Ahora, si Tsuna llenaba la casa de órganos, tripas, amputaciones… no, eso si no sería divertido, para nada. Con la sangre solo podía pretender que era pintura y taparse la nariz si hacía falta, pero Tsuna rara vez ensuciaba algo que no fuera el baño… Quién lo diría, un vampiro que le gustaba estar limpio…

\- Bueno… el restaurante se ve normal… - Solo con unos pocos de los clientes preocupados. No era mentira que la mayoría se había acostumbrado a estas ocurrencias luego de tantos años.

\- Ja Ja… - Definitivamente, su hijo debía de ganarse una medalla de oro o algún premio por ser un imán de atracción para todo lo sobrenatural y bizarro… Bueno, al menos casi nadie se fue, y aun tenían unas horas más de trabajo.

Mientras tanto, en el tejado, cierto vampiro se estaba lamiendo los dedos. ¿La razón?, era simple: así no llenaría nada de sangre cuando tratara de abrir la ventana o las puertas, aunque eso no evitaría que dejara las huellas marcadas o las gotas que chorreaban de su ropa en el suelo… menos mal y tenía varias prendas, aunque si seguía así en unas pocas semanas tendría que ir de compras y sufrir a manos de la gente que creían que era una niña. La parte buena de todo eso eran los regalos gratis, la mala… no, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

\- ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Se escuchó por todo el vecindario, cuidad, país-¡en todos lados!

Cuando Tsuna recobro la conciencia casi un minuto después (vaya aturdimiento fue ese, de verdad), solo podía llorar al saber que existía alguien peor que el secuestrador de aves… Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, y sonrió levemente, mirando sus garras. Bueno… había una solución muy sencilla a todo el asunto…

\- ¡Ya cállate infeliz!, cielos, si no querías venir te hubieras quedado con los otros…

\- ¡HA!, ¿y terminar haciendo enojar al jefe y recibir una paliza como los otros imbéciles?, además, si hay alcohol no me importa un colmillo que sea un bar gay. – Ya tenía muchos dolores de cabeza como para preocuparse por algo así. Igual, si alguien intentaba algo raro le cortaría el cuello, así de simple. – Además idiota, alguien hubiera sido obligado a venir contigo. – O no lo verían hasta la próxima semana, más o menos.

\- ¡Sabia que me amabas-

\- ¡YA CALLATE IMBECIL! – Lo que hacía por su jefe, cielos… - ¡No me toques!

Ambos estaban ensimismados en sus cosas hasta que un pequeño, insignificante ruido los alerto de la presencia de otra persona. Esto no hubiera sido raro si no estuvieran en plena carretera, sin absolutamente nadie alrededor. Tampoco ayudaba que el ruido sonó como si alguien se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra un muro y/o tratara de no vomitar. Ninguna de estas dos razones tenía mucho sentido para ambos, lo único que importaba es que sabían que no estaban tan solo como habían creído. Lo más preocupante de todo el asunto era… si había alguien allí, ¿por qué no habían sentido su presencia antes?, ¿y por qué demonios no la sentían ahora?

\- Que asco… - Oyeron decir, una voz muy suave, asqueada, y baja. Lo extraño era que esta vez sonó en lado opuesto y como si viniera de arriba.

Y como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente extrañas, una gota de algo espeso y caliente le cayó en la frente a Squalo… seguido por mas gotas del mismo color, tanto a él como a su acompañante. Pequeñas gotas rojizas y espesas recorriendo sus rostros hasta llegar al suelo, o ensuciar sus ropas, y el pelo, porque no solo caía en sus caras.

\- ¡Suéltame imbécil! – Squalo trato de quitarse el ahora asustado Lussuria de encima, hasta el punto de: - ¡VOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!, ¡deja la broma idiota antes de que te matemos! – Squalo sonrió engreídamente, eso debía de-¡Trunk!

Lussuria se detuvo de tratar de abrazarse a Squalo, y Squalo quedo paralizado, ambos viendo la misma cosa, ignorando las gotas de color rojo que ahora estaban seguros de que era sangre. ¿Qué era lo que estaban viendo?, pues… un hígado, a tres pasos de ellos, y había rodado un poco hacia la izquierda en el pavimento. Cayo otra cosa, justo detrás de ellos, y casualmente rodo por debajo de sus pies… un ojo, un bendito ojo… el cual siguió rodando, lleno de sangre, hasta chocar contra una pared.

-… ¡Te lo dije! – Squalo no lo golpeo, no sabía cómo no lo hizo. - ¡Es el asesino misterioso!, tiene que ser el, y-¡Yikes!

¿Por qué el grito?, simple: algo o alguien trato de arrancarles la cabeza a ambos, pero fallo, golpeando la pared más cercana, dejando las marcas profundas de cinco garras en la pared originalmente blanca y sin daño alguno. Lussuaria comenzó un mantra de: "vamos a morir, vamos a morir", mientras que Squalo solo podía pestañar y esquivar. Si bien no podía decir en donde demonios estaba el ser, tenía muy buenos instintos de asesino y francamente luego de tantas experiencias podía decir cuando estaba en peligro inmediato… y estar moviendo a un paralizado de terror que lloraba era un bono que no sabía cómo tomar.

\- Desgraciado… - Podría tratar de atacarlo, pero con este estúpido… lo peor era que no podía dejarlo morir…

En pocos minutos, tenía muchas heridas, aunque no eran más que cortadas poco profundas, pero aun así… en tan poco tiempo había hecho más daño del que creía posible, y en ningún momento podía decir en donde estaba antes de que estuviera a meros segundos de cortarlo en dos. Y no, no había podido verlo, por desgracia, cosa que lo confundía. ¿Qué demonios era este ser?, y aparentemente la cosa era con el… Lussuria casi no tenía heridas…

\- ¡Alíen de pacotilla! – Grito ya frustrado, molesto, y sumamente cansado, y muy asqueado si contaba con todo lo que pasaba… No podía creer que fuera a morir allí de esa forma tan-

\- ¡¿ALIENS?!, ¡¿DÓNDE?! – Salió un tipo con cabello de anciano, estrellitas en los ojos, un monto de equipamiento solo Dios sabe para qué, y una cámara en sus manos.

-… ¿De dónde demonios saliste tú? – Squalo casi escupió, incrédulo. No había nadie de nadie en esta zona, ¡nadie!, así que de donde-

\- Ah, lo siento, estaba en el parque buscando aliens… - En esto, incluso Lussuria dejo de llorar por un momento y se le quedo mirando.

\- Y yo pensé que era mentira que estabas obsesionado con aliens Smoking Bomb… - Squalo podría valerle-

\- ¡Los alienas si existen y lo demostrare algún día! – Dejo de sonreír por un momento, dándose cuenta de sus heridas, sangre-en general, del escenario que estaba en frente de él. Extrañamente, en lugar de estar preocupado, asustado, o interesado, solo se calmó, como si lo que viera fuera lo más normal del mundo. - ¿Se me permite preguntar que hicieron?, ¿matar?, ¿robar?

-… ¿A qué demonios juegas?, ¡somos mafiosos-

\- No, no estoy jugando… - Gokudera medio frunció el ceño, sabía que eran enemigos y demás, pero… - Es que Tsu-chan le vale un colmillo si somos mafiosos o no… - Cielos, aun con horas y horas de practica aun le costaba llamar a su jefe Tsu-chan… - Si hicieron algo malo, los matara, así de simple. Más bien, estoy sorprendido de que siguán con vida… - Tsuna mataba casi siempre al primer golpe… - Tengo chocolate Tsu-chan~

\- ¿Chocolate?

Squalo solo pudo mirar como una estatua. Oficialmente su cerebro había explotado y había llegado a la luna, o a solo Dios sabe dónde. Si sacabas la sangre, las garras, los colmillos, la ropa que obviamente había pasado mejores días… tenías a un niño que no podía matar ni a una mosca. Si, sabía muy bien que ese chico no era tan inofensivo, no después de sufrir tantas cortadas y de-ese chico simplemente no era normal. Lussuria, por otro lado…

\- ¡Pero qué lindo eres! – Tsuna casi se atraganta con chocolate, y de inmediato expuso sus garras y…

\- Eso te quedara por unos cuantos días… - Murmuro Gokudera, tratando de no reírse del pobre. Tsuna, por su parte, solo se cruzó de brazos, malhumorado, sin soltar la barra de chocolate.

Cualquiera podría pensar que un gato lo aruño, así que no había ningún problema en dejarlo así… en el suelo, con corazones en los ojos, ido en la ternura del chico… incluso si dicho chico estaba lleno de sangre y… bueno, no hacía falta decir que daba un poco de miedo y hacía pensar que el chico había salido de algún accidente, en lugar de cometer algún asesinato.

\- Hmp… estaba a punto de matarlo… - Gokudera hizo una mueca interna, Tsuna era simplemente demasiado tierno…

\- ¿Puedo saber qué hizo? – Porque… Tsuna de seguro dejaría o trataría de dejar a la mafia casi en la era de los dinosaurios si iba a matar por asesinatos, robos y demás…

\- A parte de todos los muertos que tiene encima y no son de aquí… - A Tsuna en verdad no le importaba eso, la mayoría de esas muertes fue por auto protección. – Sus gritos deberían de ser prohibidos por la ley.

Silencio…

\- ¡No se atrevan a reírse pende-

Squalo no se rio, por obvias razones, y Tsuna tampoco, simplemente porque no entendía que gracia tenia eso como para que se rieran. Probablemente ninguno de ellos ganaba dolores de cabeza por esa clase de gritos…

\- Perdón, perdón… - Pero no se arrepentía de nada. – Tal vez deberías moderar tu voz a partir de ahora, o tendrás muy malas sorpresas por parte de Tsu-chan, y probablemente no habrá nadie que te salve… - Sonrió de una forma cruel. – Tsu-chan solo estaba jugando contigo, si hubiera realmente querido matarte, solo habría necesitado uno o dos intentos.

-… O si hubiera tenido mucha hambre… - Y como si no fuera asqueroso, lamio una de sus palmas, aquella que aun tenia sangre. El chocolate ya había desaparecido.

\- Lo dices como si nos fueras a cenar… - Lussuria dijo eso en son de broma, pero…

\- Es que los iba a cenar. – Esto fue dicho como si se hablara de algo tan común como el clima.

-… Okey… esto está perfecto para una película de terror… - Lentamente, Lussuria se fue alejando del chico.

\- No practico el canibalismo como al bar al que van. – Dijo Tsuna como si nada, sin entender porque los tres se habían vuelto tan blancos como una tiza. - ¿Qué?, ya me cené al dueño anterior, pero parece que es política de la familia o algo… - Eso le recordaba que mejor asesinaba a los tontos en unas horas.

\- Sabes qué jefe, cuando vaya a ir a algún lugar, le preguntare si es buena idea o no… - Santo Cielo…

\- Si gustas. – Le daba igual, la verdad. - ¿Quieres que los deje ir?, deberían de estar muertos desde hace rato… - Vaya, vaya manera de decirles que eran basura…

\- Si, no son tan malos. – Lo habían ayudado algunas veces antes, no era mala gente, pero eran realmente extraños. – Solo si prometen no decir nada sobre ti… - Esto fue dicho directamente a ellos, no a Tsuna.

-… De acuerdo, cielos… - Si el chico solo había estado jugando con ellos antes… no querían saber cómo sería una pelea seria. – y no gritare… - Anexo ante la mirada molesta del chico.

\- Si se me permite preguntar… - El chico solo se encogió de hombros, lamiéndose los labios, quitándose la sangre de su cara con las manos y la lengua. Le recordaba a un gato… - ¿Qué rayos eres ternurita?, te comportas como si fueras un vampiro…

\- ¿No es obvio? – Gokudera se rio levemente, aquí venia el shock. – Soy un vampiro, obviamente. – Tsuna miro a Gokudera ahora. – Te los dejo, aún tengo hambre y tengo que regresar pronto, estúpida escuela. – Sin esperar respuesta, Tsuna se esfumo del sitio, tan rápido que ni siquiera pudieron pestañear.

-… ¿Es en serio? – Esto era una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

\- Pues-¡Tunk!

-… Dime que no es otro ojo… - No quería ver, no quería ver…

\- No, solo es una pierna… - Gokudera tomo uno de sus cigarros, y lo encendió antes de tomar una buena bocanada… de humo. – Y fue porque te oyó, no le gusta repetirse. – Eso fue un: "si, si, si, ya cállate".

-… Ya… - Se iba a emborrachar esta noche, le importaba un colmillo que necesitara ir con un médico. - ¿Cómo fue que tú y el…?

\- Ah… - Otra bocanada y una sonrisa. – Te presento a mi jefe, el guardián del cielo… Tsunayoshi Sawada. Solo llámenlo Tsuna o Tsu-chan, se enojará si no lo hacen. Y espero que lo mantengan en secreto, por ahora, y no hagan nada estúpido… si lo hacen, el no dudara en matarlos. Los vampiros son increíblemente posesivos…

-… Tienes que estar de broma. – No, y mas no decía la mirada del bombardero.

\- ¿Puede usar las llamas del cielo al menos? – Señor, ya ellos habían perdido, lástima que no podían decirle nada a su jefe, e incluso si lo hicieran, Xanxus tendría que sentir la patada en el trasero para entenderlo.

\- Si, pero no las controla muy bien, y realmente no las necesita para dar un muy, muy mal rato. – Si, eso ya lo vivieron hace apenas unos meros minutos…

-… ¿Podemos seguir esta conversación en un bar sin fama de canibalismo?, necesito alcohol, pero ya. – Esto era demasiado, demasiado sin la ayuda del alcohol.


	34. Capítulo 34

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 34

-… ¿Recuérdame por qué tenemos que venir a la escuela? – Pregunto Tsuna por tercera vez esa mañana.

\- Es por nuestra educación… - Y porque si no iban, quien aguantaba a su padre… No podía culpar a Tsuna, tenía sueño y tenía el estómago lleno, ¿quién rayos se quiere levantar de la cama en esas condiciones? - ¿Y Gokudera?, no lo he visto el día de hoy…

\- Él no va a venir… - Y no es como si le fuera a afectar, tenía la puntuación perfecta en clase.

\- ¿Uh?, ¿cómo qué no? - ¿Ahora a quién demonios iba a molestar?

\- Se acostó tarde, y bebió. – No tenía idea de cuánto, pero fue lo suficiente como para besar el suelo repetidas veces y tener que llevarlo a su casa… Reborn lo iba a medio a matar cuando se levantara.

\- ¿Eh? – Tsuna le dio una mirada de pocos amigos y asintió. Si, solo oírlo era raro… pero había pasado, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? – Así que… ¿el día con Kyoko y Hibari? – Obviamente… si, si la cara de Tsuna no mentía.

En otro lugar…

\- Es que simplemente no puedo entenderlo… - Dijo uno, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, tratando de dejar de llorar. - ¡No estoy loco!, ¡ninguno de nosotros está loco!

\- Se sabe amigo, se sabe… - Se iban a volver locos solo por estar tanto tiempo allí, pero nadie les prestaba atención a esas insignificancias, ¿verdad? - ¿Quieres algo de gelatina?

\- No… - Bueno, allí se fue su intento de tranquilizarlo.

\- Yo solo quisiera saber porque alguien tan joven como tú se metió a robar… - Pregunto uno de los más viejos, a pesar de que solo tenía 26 años.

\- Mi madre murió, me metieron al orfanato porque no había quien pudiera cuidar de mi… - Hizo una pausa el chico, limpiándose las lágrimas. – Para hacerlo corto, ese orfanato apesta, así que me escape… y no me quedo de otra que robar para sobrevivir porque pocos quieren darles trabajo a los menores de edad… y puff, dos semanas más tarde, me metieron aquí… - Su vida en los últimos meses, era una total ironía…

\- Si… a veces la vida apesta… - Como quería un cigarrillo, le hacía falta…

\- Cuando yo me metí a ladrón, nunca pensé que me encontraría con algo tan… - ¿Cuál es la palabra adecuada para describir esa situación en particular? – salido de Hollywood, y llevo 2 años en el negocio… Supongo que nuestra suerte es simplemente mala, ¿no? – Se rio sin ganas, con tanto blanco se iba a volver loco.

-… ¿Oyen eso? – Dejo el chico, mirando hacia arriba, a una de las esquinas del techo de la habitación.

\- ¿Oír que chi… co…?

Se miraron todos, y el más cuerdo de todos ellos dijo casi llorando:

\- No, no, no, por favor que no sea otra locura de la vida… - Los pájaros come metal habían sido-¡Blam!

Todos, absolutamente todos miraron a la rejilla del conducto de ventilación ahora en el suelo, perfectamente intacta… o lo seria si no pareciera que los tornillos y las esquinas hubieran sido perfectamente cortadas de un modo irregular. Sin embargo, la música aun sonaba, ahora un poco más fuerte que antes, y con eco…

-… ¿Esa no es la música de… - Se calló por un momento, viendo una soga bajar de forma algo lenta. – misión imposible? – Completo con miedo ahora, unas dos personas asintiendo, sin quitar la mirada de la cuerda.

Un pajarito azul pequeño comenzó a bajar la cuerda, y una vez que llego a la mitad, los miro, y soltó una hoja de papel en frente de ellos. El pajarito se limpió un poco las alas antes de mirarlos a ellos y luego a la hoja… varias veces. Luego de un minuto, el pajarito pareció darles el mal de ojo antes de continuar bajando la cuerda, y suavemente volar al suelo, tomar la hoja en su pico nuevamente, y caminar lentamente hacia ellos, como si nada malo pasara. Una vez que llego al más cercano, se acercó a su regazo y dejo caer la hoja allí, y mirarlo fijamente.

-… Uh… okey… - Tomo la hoja lentamente, y el pajarito asintió con la cabeza, contento.

No era el, porque todos estaban viendo la misma cosa… Tragando, e intentando ignorar la música de misión imposible, leyó la nota… y luego solo podía mirar al pajarito sin saber que pensar:

-… Básicamente… ¿libertad a cambio de lealtad a alguien a quien no tenemos idea? – Eso era-

El pajarito giro la cabecita hacia un lado, lindamente. Lástima que no había forma bajo la cual ellos caerían de nuevo, no después de aquello…

\- A ver, déjame ver que dice… - El más viejo tomo la hoja. Un minuto más tarde… - Podemos quedarnos aquí, o podemos ir con… ellos… - Miro al pajarito con duda. – y tendremos todo, a cambio de ser leales a su papá… - Resumió, sin dejar de mirar al pajarito.

-… ¡Son aliens!, ¡lo sabía! – Le iba a dar algo al chico. – Esto no es normal… ¿no nos harán experimentos ni nada? – Le pregunto al pajarito, quien solo negó con la cabeza. – Eh… - Suspiro profundamente. – Okey, de acuerdo… solo espero no arrepentirme de esto… - Antes de que los otros trataran de detenerlo, el pajarito voló a su mano, y lo picoteo juguetonamente. - ¿La música era necesaria? - ¿Y la cuerda?

El pajarito le asintió, dejando que lo acariciará, justo cuando algo pesado cayo y la puerta se abrió. Mamá pájaro se comió el picaporte, y parte de la puerta… detrás de la puerta, podían ver un iPod y un pajarito… Irónicamente, con las 3 chicas ladronas en la habitación de al lado ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Mamá pájaro iba con el iPod, en el hombro de una de las chicas, reproduciendo la música como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo. Los pajaritos tampoco estaban muy diferentes… de hecho, andaban devorando unos doritos mientras eran transportados por los otros humanos.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras caminaban a la salida, entendieron la razón: todo el personal estaba muerto. No, no muerto que fueron asesinados, sino muertos para el mundo ya que estaban en un profundo sueño… parecían haber sido drogados, ya que había algunos en el piso, abrazando a una escoba, o algo similar, y en general en posiciones raras y babeando las cosas. Y así, con la cuerda, unos doritos, un iPod, y la música de misión imposible de fondo, los ladrones se reencontraron con la libertad.

Unas horas más tarde, un Tsuna cansado, un poco golpeado (se golpeó así mismo intentado escaparse de Hibari y sus cosquillas), y con un Yamamoto riéndose de él, Tsuna regreso a su "casa". Yamamoto no podía parar de reír, Hibari le había buscado la vuelta a todo el asunto de no poderle ganar a Tsuna, y había conseguido la venganza perfecta: cosquillas. Era una suerte que Tsuna no quisiera hacerle daño, o quizás Hibari ya no estuviera. No obstante, toda la risa y cansancio desaparecieron al encontrarse con 10 personas de aspecto cuestionable en la sala y los pájaros, mirando la televisión, todos comiendo doritos y viendo misión imposible. Ah, y el resto de la familia también…

-… ¿De dónde salieron las nuevas mascotas? – Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Tsuna, quien estaba listo para hacer "limpieza". Cuando su amiga dijo que tendría una sorpresa en casa… no se había esperado esto, mucho menos de un alíen como ella.

\- IIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE. – Yamamoto inteligentemente se hizo a un lado, pero Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… eso y ya estaba acostumbrado a ser la cama ambulante de los pajaritos cuando estaba cerca. Si, su pelo era muy suave, no podía culparlos por esto… siempre y cuando no lo usaran de baño.

\- Ugh… ¿entonces usted es papá ave…? – Los 10 ladrones solo podían mirar al chico delante de ellos, con su cabeza de nido, y de un aspecto tierno, sin saber que pensar.

\- No practico ni acepto zoofilia. – Declaro con cara de pocos amigos el chico, una de sus cejas teniendo un tic nervioso.

\- No, claro que no, eso no es lo que quisimos decir, niño… - Cielos, ni lo habían pensado… de hecho, ni siquiera querían imaginar algo así. – Quiero decir, pudiste haberlos adoptado… y bueno… esto…

\- Tampoco la pedofilia. – En esto, incluso Yamamoto sudo frio.

Tsuna pestañeó varias veces, tomando el papel ofrecido por parte de uno de ellos. Un minuto más tarde, Tsuna estaba dando una mala cara, mientras que ellos solo podían preguntarse como un niño podía terminar con conclusiones tan extremas.

\- Miren, un día me acosté a dormir en un árbol… y nos conocimos… - Señalo a los pájaros en su cabeza. – Me agarraron de cama, los ayude un poco… y desde entonces me siguen a donde sea que vaya, no me los he podido quitar de encima sin importar lo que haga. – Miro al ave más grande, que estaba picoteando su oreja suavemente, y la complació al rascarle la cabeza. – No tengo idea de quien escribió esto, pero supongo que se referían a mí, así que…

\- ¿Entonces quien-Olvídalo… - Luego de ver pájaros come metal, ¿que podría ser peor?

\- Primero que nada, si se van a quedar aquí, tienen que saber ciertas cosas… ladronzuelos. – Los 10 saltaron, ¿cómo sabia eso si la carta no decía nada? – Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, pero pueden decirme Tsuna o Tsu-chan. Pueden hacer lo que deseen, pero si se hacen daño entre ustedes mismos, o hieren a algunos de los otros integrantes de esta familia… bueno, eso lo descubrirán si se atreven. – La sonrisa que les mostro les dio escalofríos. – Segundo, soy un vampiro, y aunque parezca un niño, no lo soy. No voy a forzarlos a nada… a menos que sea totalmente necesario. Ahora… no tengo la más mínima idea de quienes son, así que, empecemos con las preguntas. ¿Quieren ser mis mascotas?, pregunto porque nadie de aquí ha querido serlo… - Miro a los dos ilusionistas, a los niños, a Bianchi… quienes solo se rieron de él.

\- Wow, deben ser buena gente si Tsu-chan los acepto, así como así…

\- Meh, solo han robado por necesidad, nada más grave, matarlos sería una crueldad. – Le respondió el chico como si nada. – Además, de esta forma no tendrán que hacerlo más… solo tienen que comportarse, nada del otro mundo.

¿Cómo demonios sabia eso?, en ningún momento... Ugh, no importaba, ya todo se había ido más a al caño al oír que era un vampiro. Y le creían, con los pajaritos tenían suficiente, así que…

\- No… yo no quiero ser una mascota, un amigo, si es aceptable… - Se acobardo al final, recordando que-

\- Okey, ¿nombre?, aunque de seguro lo olvidare…

\- Kufufufu-

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión señor Pedobear. – El ilusionista lo miro feo.

\- Pero no he dicho nada, niñato.

\- Te reíste, eso cuenta como una opinión que dice "esto es divertido". – La mirada que le dio Tsuna fue: "te reto a decir lo contrario".

En este punto, la mayoría o estaba sonriendo, o se estaba riendo. La risa se acabó cuando Tsuna decidió terminar de quitar la ilusión… y matar a muchos del susto.

\- Lo siento, me canse. – Estiro las alas y la cola. Llevaba casi todo el día usando ilusiones… ya tenía hasta dolor de cabeza. Lo único bueno era que no se mantuvo como un adolescente más de lo necesario. - ¿Hay algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-… Chicos, creo que vendimos nuestra alma al diablo… - Dijo una chica, mirando las alas demoniacas, la cola larga, y los cuernos…

\- Pues el diablo es muy lindo… - Comento otra, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cosa que solo hacía más inquietante la situación para los ladrones.

\- Es mejor que el manicomio… - Además de lindo, se veía buena gente… esperaba que no fuera solo apariencia.

\- No soy un demonio, soy un V-A-M-P-I-R-O, vampiro… - ¿Era tan difícil de entender o algo así?, quizás tendría que pedirle a alguien que les ensenara sentido común… - Satanás está en la escuela, mordiendo gente hasta la muerte seguramente… - Miro el reloj, asintiendo para sí mismo al ver la hora. – Pero ese no es el punto, otro día lo conocerán. Ahora, preséntense.

¿Ese no es el punto?, ¡era Satanás!, y este chico solo… solo lo trataba como cualquier cosa, ¿quién rayos hacia-

\- Ma Ma, Hibari no es Satanás Tsu-chan… - Cielos, pobre Hibari, aunque no dejaba de ser gracioso sin importar como lo viera…

\- Ah… - Ahora todo mágicamente tenía sentido… ¿quién no conocía al sanguinario prefecto en esta ciudad?, hasta los turistas estaban informados de antemano.

Unos minutos más tarde…

\- A ver… Emily, Hikari, Chihiro, Naoto, Itamaru, Daisuke, Ikki, Yosua, Taichi, y Rin… - Dijo cada nombre señalando a su respectivo propietario. Ellos asintieron. – Bien… A lo siguiente, supongo que no tienen nada excepto lo que cargan encima así que… - Yamamoto nunca sabrá cómo alguien podía darle tanto dinero a un niño que no entendía su valor, o peor: ni siquiera lo quería. – Tengan, compren lo que necesiten y el resto lo guardan, no estoy aquí todos los días ni nada… aunque no sé cómo van a ser para dormir, no creo que haya tantas habitaciones… se las arreglaran, supongo. – Tsuna se encogió de hombros. - ¿Vamos Keshi-nii-chan?, quiero ir a comer unas galletas…

Yamamoto sudo frio y asintió con una sonrisa, sin decir nada ante la falta repentina de "accesorios" y ante la nueva salida… Tsuna solo había venido a saludar, y llevarse algo de ropa. Una vez afuera, el más joven de los ladrones solo pudo decir una cosa antes de echarse a llorar:

\- ¡No me arrepiento de haber vendido mi alma al diablo! – Ante las miradas que recibió, agrego tímidamente: - Si, lo sé, no es un demonio, pero… ¡tienen que admitir que solo le falta el tenedor gigante!

\- El mocoso es lindo, tierno, y demás, pero que no te engañe… - Bianchi sonrió de medio lado. – él es fuerte y no es tan inocente como parece. Además… - Bianchi miro el reloj, aún faltaban unas dos horas… - Reborn no será tan buena gente con ustedes, así que pórtense bien, y nada malo pasará…

Reborn podría matarlos a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin dudarlo, pero no les iba a decir eso. Si Tsuna no los saco o mato, era por algo… solo esperaba que Reborn no fuera a disparar primero, preguntar después cuando los viera. Solo Dios sabe cómo reaccionaría Tsuna… podría encoger de hombros, o podría molestarse de sobre manera y francamente Tsuna era una fuerza de temer, sobre todo si estaba molesto. Lo peor era que Tsuna ni siquiera estaba en entrenamiento avanzado… Sentía mucha lastima por quien sea que se le atravesara al chico, y por los enemigos que no sabían con quién demonios se estaban metiendo… la iban a pasar muy mal, eso era completamente seguro-

\- Y… Señor Pedobear, ¿qué hay de almuerzo?

\- Ese no es mi-

\- ¡Señor Pedobear!, ¿Cómo le hace para tener el cabello tan genial?

\- Señor Pedobear, pfffffff...

\- La única razón por la cual siguen vivos es por el mocoso, idiotas. El Señor Pedobear es un criminal altamente buscado que ha matado a un gran número de personas y demás crimines que no son importantes para mi memoria. – El ilusionista estaba rojo de ira, conteniéndose solo porque sabía que Tsuna lo haría pasar por el mismísimo infierno si hería a alguien…

\- Mi nombre es-

\- Aunque tengo que admitir que Señor Pedobear le queda perfecto.

Era una muy buena cosa que los niños se habían ido a la otra habitación a jugar…


	35. Capítulo 35

97fizhy03dt, los 10 ladrones vienen de cuando Tsuna estaba no disponible XD, podrias leer unos capis anteriores para recordar de donde vienen, pero no es necesario :3 Creo que al pez solo le falto la colita.

Vicky Chacin C. -P, culpa mia, odio los ruidos fuertes, generalmente me pongo audifonos... pero Tsu-chan no tiene esa suerte aun, ademas es satisfactorio XD Con respecto a la piña... siempre le hago cosas malas XD

Shiho-Akemi, me alegra que te guste, espero te diviertas mucho en este capi :P

dafnemm, solo una palabra: universidad. Y pensar que esta historia nacio en la universidad... en medio de una clase aburrida, porque estaba aburrida (valga la redundancia) . Esta historia es mas locura que cualquier otra cosa, pero bueno XD, khr es como 45% locura XD

Dio Brando, O_O Dio, what are you doing here? Shouldnt you be trying to kill Jojo? Sorry, I couldnt resist the joke. Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too :)

Nota: Hay mas de 3 referencias, pero solo con 2 me basta. Hay de anime y de videojuegos... Aquellos que no entiendan lo que pasa en el principio... bueno, preguntenle a alguien que le gusten los juegos de aventura o busquen en google despues de leer el capi XD. Tenia que bromear con eso, lo siento.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 35

\- Why should I worry? Why should I care? – Tsuna se columpio por la baranda y se lanzó, cayendo perfectamente al techo.

\- ¡TSUNA!, ¡DEJA DE JUGAR POR EL AMOR DE TODO LO QUE ES BUENO!

\- I may not have a dime… - Tsuna siguió con su "Aventura", caminando por todo el orillado del techo, llevando una mano a su oreja derecho, en donde estaban los controles de los audífonos y subió el volumen hasta el máximo. - But I got street savoire faire~

\- ¡TSUNAYOSHI! – Llamaron varios, pero Tsuna o no los oyó o los ignoro… seguramente la segunda, pero no tenían ninguna evidencia física…

Gokudera estaba a punto de saltar y perseguirlo por el techo, pero fue detenido por Hibari y por Chrome, justo a tiempo para ver a Tsuna tomar una cuerda y que fuera jalado hacia arriba… Todos los pobres guardianes solo pudieron preguntarse de donde había salido la cuerda, quien piloteaba el helicóptero y-

\- Santo cielo… - Murmuro Yamamoto, sin saber si debía reírse o asustarse, incluso ahora todavía no estaba del todo acostumbrado a las locuras cotidianas…

\- Why should I worry? – Tsuna había saltado y caído perfectamente en el otro edificio de al lado, a más de 10 metros de altura, sin siquiera mirar en donde iba a caer, felizmente catando y medio bailando al ritmo de la canción. – Why should I care?

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿cómo les-Oh… - El culpable de todo este asunto dejo de sonreír al ver que Tsuna ya se había desaparecido, era imposible seguirle el ritmo… ¡podía tele transportarse por Dios! - ¿Lo siento chicos?

\- Te morderé hasta la muerte… - El culpable sudo frio y palideció, ¿cómo iba a saber que Tsuna se les escapaba sin proponérselo ni nada si se ponía a oír música?, el solo quería darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños… Bueno, él había querido salir desde hace tiempo, así que suponía que lo había hecho feliz, pero ahora lo iban a rematar… Lo peor era que esto no había sido planeado o pensado ni nada similar, Tsuna se había intentado escapar de la mansión muchísimas veces, fallando a menos que se tele transportara, y ahora…

\- Bueno, yo-hey… ¿desde cuándo tienen osos? – Había visto perros, ardillas, aves… pero no había visto osos, hasta ahora…

\- No tenemos osos… oh por Dios… - Si, había un oso grizzli caminando pacíficamente con Tsuna justo debajo de ellos… pero no iban a saltar desde el octavo piso para atraparlo… - ¿De dónde salió el oso?, ¿y de donde salió esa gallina?

\- ¿Gallina? – Los otros miraron, y efectivamente: había aparecido una gallina… y no venía sola…

-… ¿Alguien llamo a un zoológico o se vinieron por la voz de Tsuna? – Pregunto el ilusionista, perplejo. A estas alturas de su vida, ya había aprendido a aceptar casi cualquier cosa absurda que pasara. – Un momento, ¿cómo Tsuna termino allí si…?

-… Creo que mejor dejamos eso como esta… - Es decir: un misterio.

\- Sí, creo que es mejor de esa manera… - Concordó el culpable.

\- Creo que mejor bajamos-

\- ¡EXTREMOOOOO!

\- Bueno, al menos el podrá detenerlo y… olvídenlo… - Yamamoto se llevó una mano a la frente, levemente incrédulo, seriamente preguntándose si esto era una mala broma del destino o hicieron algo mal en su vida pasada o algo así…

¿Qué fue lo que paso?, no mucho, el boxeador solo paso mientras hacia sus ejercicios de la tarde y en lugar de detener a Tsuna como el resto de la población de la mansión (la cual estaba hecha un desastre, Tsuna los mataría a todos cuando viera el papeleo…), el boxeador hizo algo muy diferente: se abrazó al oso para intentar alzarlo y ahora andaba entrenando con el oso… según su perspectiva. El oso solo quería comérselo, matarlo, desquitarse, o quizás todo eso junto, y el boxeador solo pensaba que el oso era extremo y estaba entrenando con él.

-… ¿De dónde salió el cisne…? - ¿Y el tigre, y el león, y la tortuga…?

\- ¡No quiero saber! – Realmente no quería saber, simplemente no.

\- Bueno, puedo hacer algo para hacer que Tsu-chan nos pare metra… - Enfoco a donde quería disparar y-

\- ¡Espera!, ¡no hagas…! – Gokudera hizo una mueca y se tapó los ojos. - ¿Por qué nadie me escucha…?

\- Falle… - Bueno, siempre podía lanzar otra…

\- Oh oh… - Yamamoto lentamente comenzó a alejarse.

\- No me gusta ese "oh oh". - ¿A quién le gustaba?, Gokudera palideció al ver a lo que Mukuro le había dado y se alejó lentamente, al igual que el beisbolista tonto.

Hibari solo los miro con ganas de matarlos a todos, pero no entendía que demonios pasaba para que de la nada esos dos comenzaran a irse… como si no tuvieran nada que ver con-Oh Santo Dios…

\- ¿De dónde salió tanta gente? – Hibari ni siquiera se molestó en oír, ya estaba con los otros dos, alejándose… - ¿Y de dónde sacaran tantas armas?

Los tres no hicieron nada de nada para ayudar al ilusionista, ni a los que estaban cerca de el cuándo todo comenzó, todos los animales, personal de la mansión, gente totalmente desconocida, enemigos… todo había salido a matar al ilusionista desde todos los rincones, muchos andaban subiendo al lugar… Ellos tres estaban en el techo, escondidos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que toda esa gente era básicamente inmortal, Hibari estaría emocionado… el problema era que no tenía gracia si eran inmortales o si eliminabas a uno y salían otro montón más…

-… Nunca tocare a una gallina en mi vida… - Murmuro Hibari para sí, viendo a la gallina peleando, muy molesta, y aparentemente con súper fuerza.

\- Nunca hay que tocar a las gallinas… - Le confirmo Gokudera, tratando de no mirar la masacre absurda.

Los tres fueron sacados de la impresión al oír un ruido que no habían escuchado en un tiempo… seguido de rosa, mucho rosa.

\- Oh no… - ¿Justo en ese momento?, ¿en serio?, ¿qué tanta mala suerte tenían ese día?

Tsuna, quien estaba en pleno bostezo ya que estaba cansado y aburrido, pestañeo varias veces al oír tanto alboroto y verse en un lugar completamente distinto… Miro a todos lados para ubicarse, pero nada en verdad pudo haberlo preparado para ver la batalla épicamente bizarra desarrollándose adentro y afuera de un edificio gigante… Sin embargo, la reacción de Tsuna fue muy distinta a lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera esperado: se quedó tranquilo.

\- ¿A quién rayos se le ocurrió tocar a una gallina? – Fue lo único que dijo, sorprendido y sintiendo lastima por el pobre desgraciado. Las gallinas no debían ser tocadas, bajo ninguna circunstancia a menos que fuera para mimarlas o darle de comer, y aun así…

Muy a sabiendas que el culpable del delito de tocar una gallina saldría muerto o terminaría como un vagabundo escondiendo su identidad por el resto de su vida, Tsuna comenzó a irse en dirección contraria sin destino aparente. No valía la pena ayudar, ni a favor ni en contra, y no tenía ganas de meterse en el conflicto, no era como si le fueran a pagar con otra cosa que no fuera un "gracias", simplemente era mucho problema para algo así…

\- ¡Tsu-chan! – Grito Yamamoto, si no querían que el Tsuna de su tiempo saliera completamente solo de la mansión (no importa a qué hora), menos querían al Tsuna de hace 10 años solo por allí… - ¡Espera un momento! – Porque no se iba a quedar cerca de la batalla que ocurría a su lado…

\- ¿Keshi-nii-chan? – No le molestaba esperarlo… lo que no entendía era porque tanto pánico, estaban fuera de peligro… por los momentos.

Unos minutos más tardes, ya que Tsuna no se molestó en ir con ellos, por la simple razón de que no iba a acercarse a la guerra contra el que toco a la gallina (tenía que poner distancia más bien), el vampiro estaba sentado sobre los hombros de Yamamoto, con cara de pocos amigos (estaba cansado y algo irritado). ¿La razón de esto?, pues era bastante simple: no necesitaban a un Tsuna curioso, y sin tener idea de a dónde iba, perderse. Además, era adorable… era como tener a un koala en la espalda. Francamente, deberían de preguntarle a Primo de donde sacaba tantos trajes estando muerto… pero incluso 10 años después, temían la respuesta que podrían recibir.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – El cuarto de juegos… que milagrosamente estaba en la esquina más alejada (dentro de la mansión) del desastre… con respecto a la gallina, porque había otros desastres en marcha.

\- Kyo-nii-chan, Keshi-nii-chan… ¡ese!, ¡ese!, ¡ese! – Señalo antes de tomarlos de las manos y arrastrarlos en dirección a una pantalla gigante.

Los dos desafortunado solo se miraron, temiendo por sus vidas… Tsuna los iba a moler a palos en cualquier juego que eligiera una vez que aprendiera los controles. Para su gran desdicha, Tsuna había escogido nada más y nada menos que… Digimon Rumble Arena 2, y… había elegido a su personaje favorito para patearles el trasero de forma "gentil": Guilmon. ¿Por qué gentil?, porque simplemente… "jugaba" con ellos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se los comía vivos. Le dirían que era malo jugar con la comida… sino los hiciera picadillo después. Claro, no siempre ganaba, pero sí que les hacía pasar un mal rato…

-… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a esquivar? – Yamamoto se quejó, ambos tenían ya tan poca vida que el ligero roce del viento los mataría instantáneamente.

\- Hmmp. – Fue la simple respuesta del ex-prefecto.

Gokudera solo se palmeo la frente cuando llego y los consiguió en eso. En algún momento se había escabullido del grupo y se fue a buscar refugio y provisiones por si se tenía que ir con su preciado jefe a una de las mansiones de campo… Si no fuera porque cierta persona se escapó quien sabe cómo y le dijo lo que había visto… no estuviera allí. Lamentablemente, él no fue quien se dio cuenta del "pequeño" problema.

\- Eh, lamento interrumpir chicos… - Hoy era el día de su muerte, ¿no es así? – pero necesito preguntar… - Si, tenía que serlo… - ¿dónde está Tsu-chan?

Controles fueron lanzados, golpes accidentales fueron oídos, alguien fue arrastrado por media habitación, alguien fue casi ahorcado, una tonfa voló, fuegos artificiales hicieron su aparición… pero no paso a mayores, porque perdieron la movilidad de sus miembros.

-… Si destruyen este lugar los asesino. – Se quejó un recién llegado, cubierto de agua y con una chupeta en la boca. – Ahora, los soltare, y quiero que me expliquen qué demonios me perdí. - ¿Cómo se les ocurre querer arruinar ese paraíso?

-… Perdón… - Se disculpó Gokudera por todos ellos, estirándose un poco. Como odiaba cuando Tsuna le hacía eso… ¿Era algo bueno que solo lo hiciera cuando estaba de malas y no quería enojarse más? – Bueno, es que tú te perdiste y-Tsu-chan…

\- ¿Uh? - ¿Por qué las repentinas miradas de miedo?, el no daba miedo… ¿o sí?

\- ¿De dónde sacaste… eso? – Mejor pregunta: ¿cómo llego a esa habitación en específico y en qué momento?, ¡eran como 20 minutos de caminata!

\- Pues me lo encontré mientras buscaba el baño. – Deberían de haberle dado un mapa, ¡ese lugar era un laberinto!

-… Lamentare preguntar… - De verdad lo haría, el Tsuna de ese tiempo daba respuestas tontas, locas, sin sentido, como si eso lo explicara todo… - ¿En qué momento…?

\- Solo desapareciste una partida… - Anexo Yamamoto sonriendo muy nerviosamente, aguantándose las ganas de colocarse en posición fetal en una esquina oscura y deprimente y arrancarse el pelo. – Eso es como 10 minutos… - A lo mucho.

\- ¿Tú crees que fui caminando? – Pregunto Tsuna, sorprendido. - ¿Realmente creen que fui caminando a buscar un baño cuando necesitaba ir urgentemente? – Su traje picaba, era bastante incomodo cuando no estaba en el lugar correcto… ¿debía culpar el hecho que le quedaba un poco grande?

\- Es lo normal… - Yamamoto se tapó los ojos, debía de habérselo imaginado. – Eso todavía no explica como terminantes con eso si estaba lejos del baño… - Solo había una conclusión: - Te perdiste feo, ¿no?

\- No es mi culpa que este castillo sea tan enorme. – Se quejó haciendo un puchero. Cuando quisiera un castillo, mandaría a poner un mapa cada esquina… - Mi colita aun duele… - Se cayó sentado, y la pobre cola estaba abajo, de las escaleras, que suerte la suya. – Además… ¡encontré dulces!

Los tres adultos solo se rieron con diversión, o quizás ironía (cruel ironía). Incluso ahora, Tsuna solía perderse de vez en cuando si se quedaba demasiado tiempo en su habitación o en su oficina… Era tanto divertido como frustrante ver todo lo que se encontraba y "llevaba", los dulces era lo más lindo e inocente… No estaban seguros si era una cosa vampírica o alíen, pero a Tsuna le llamaba la atención lo brillante muy fuertemente, así que-

\- Y tenías que arrancarle el cristal al candelabro… - ¿Cuántas veces se habían tenido que subir al techo para colocarlo de vuelta?, ¿cuántas veces habían tenido que pasar horas negociando con Tsuna por ese cristal?, ¡era el que más robaba!

\- Es que es bonito y brillante, muy brillante… - Solo por esta vez dejarían que se lo llevara… era su cumpleaños, y no era como si fuera a recibir regalos o si quiera una torta en su tiempo… ¿La razón?, ni el mismo Tsuna sabía que era su cumpleaños.

\- Okey, te lo puedes quedar… - No era como si se lo pudiera quitar sin salir perdiendo un diente o algo peor… - Pero ese huevo lo tienes que regresar, no deberías de haberlo tomado… - Por algo estaba en un cuarto de alta seguridad… ¡tenía que ser vampiro!, ¡le valía una papa la seguridad!

\- ¿Un huevo? – Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, mirando el "huevo". – Honestamente creí que era una piedra… es bastante cálido… - Y lindo, parecía hecho de llamas, pero no… era solo el diseño del cascaron.

\- Si es un huevo-

\- Espera, ¿dijiste cálido?

\- Si… - Respondió lentamente, sin entender qué demonios pasaba ahora…

\- Solo… solo dámelo… - Oh Señor, oh Señor…

Tsuna solo se encogió de hombros y le tendió el huevo con ambas manos (era de al menos 30 centímetros de alto), su cristal grande, lindo y sobretodo brillante, guardado seguramente en uno de sus bolsillos internos. Tsuna pestañeo varias veces al ver que Gokudera tomo el huevo… y solo pudo alzarlo como por 3 segundos antes de que mágicamente cayera con él al piso, como si de la nada el huevo pesara toneladas. Los otros dos solo palidecieron… Tsuna solo los miro confundido, pues…

\- ¿A que juegan?, no me gusta este juego… - Un huevo no podía pesar tanto como para no poder alzarlo… ¿o sí?

\- Solo… danos un momento… - Bueno… no tenía problemas en eso…

\- Entonces… - Con ese tiempo podía preguntar sin problemas: - ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿te conozco?

\- Un placer conocerlo, Tsuna de hace 10 años en el pasado… - La persona rio un poco, ignorando la ceja levantada del chico. – Mi nombre es Emma Kozato, realmente es un placer…

\- Eh… - ¿Cómo debía de tomar esto? - ¿Somos amigos?

\- Mejores amigos, nos conoceremos pronto, no te preocupes.

-… Soy mejor amigo con un hombre lobo… - Dijo Tsuna lentamente antes de encogerse de hombros. – Hay cosas peores, ¿al menos no hay guerra ni nada entre nuestras razas?, lo último que se, porque realmente eres el primer hombre lobo que veo en mi vida, los vampiros y hombres lobos se odian entre si… no se la razón. – Se la dijeron, pero ni se acordaba ni realmente le importaba.

\- Ya no. – Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Tu aplastaste cualquier razón para esa guerra sin sentido… - Dejo de sonreír, y le dijo sinceramente: - La razón fue a causa de un mal entendido, la verdad, pero tú te encargaste de tirarle en cara a todo el mundo del error tan estúpido que hacíamos… - Eso fue épico… pero realmente mato cualquier orgullo que tenían ambas razas. ¿Y por qué negarlo?, hasta su orgullo saco piernas y salió caminando fuera de la puerta. – Tsu-chan… tengo un gran favor que pedirte. – Pidió, recordando en ese momento las cosas feas que nunca debió de haberle dicho… incluso si Tsuna solo le dio una mirada de: "me vale un colmillo, aunque pudiste resumirlo en que no quieres ser amigos y ahorrarte un discurso."

\- A penas te conozco y ya quieres algo… - ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

\- Lo siento por eso, Tsu. – Tsuna solo pestañeo, mirándolo a los ojos con sorpresa. Después de todo, nadie tenía el valor de acariciarle la cabeza, así como así, solo su abuelito.

\- ¿Y qué esperas?, habla. – Si no decía nada…

\- Por favor, se paciente con mi yo pasado. – Emma se rasco la nuca avergonzado de solo recordarlo. – Honestamente… fui un estúpido, en especial contigo amigo mío. – Más bien… tomando en cuenta como podía llegar a ser Tsuna con la gente, le sorprendía que Tsuna le dio una segunda oportunidad…

\- De acuerdo, solo ignorare cualquier tontería que salga de tu boca, y te pondré bozal si tratas de morderme o algo, fácil. – En lugar de sentirse insultado, Emma solo podía reírse, ¿qué más le quedaba?

\- Una última cosa… - Abrazo al chico antes de que este pudiera escaparse. – Feliz cumpleaños.

\- ¿Cumpleaños? - ¿Qué era eso y con que se come?

\- Pregúntale al Takeshi de tu tiempo. – Lo soltó antes de resignarse y decirle a los otros dos: - Creo que ya es bastante obvio que ya eligió dueño…

Hibari y Yamamoto se detuvieron de tratar de tomar el huevo, desgraciadamente… tenía razón.

\- Bueno, es tuyo, solo tú lo podrás mover ahora… - Para bien o para mal…

\- Okey… - No entendía, ni quería tratar de entender a que se debia todo el asunto… solo tomo el huevo. - ¿De qué es?

\- Pues-¡Puff!

Luego de que el humo rosa se dispersó…

\- Saben, se sintió muy bien estirar las piernas un rato… - El problema no era Tsuna… sino…


	36. Capítulo 36

Nota: Nuevamente, aqui hay varias referencias, suerte XD. No deberia publicar este capi ahora, pero tomando en cuanta el tiempo que he estado fuera... :/ Puede o no puede ser necesario tener un pañuelo a mano para este capi, les recomiendo tener uno a mano... mejor prevenir que lamentar, no?

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 36

-… no estoy muy seguro si eso sea posible Tsu-¡Puff!

\- Why should I worry? Why should I care?

Yamamoto solo pudo mirar a Tsuna como si le hubieran salido dos o tres cabezas, pero reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para pararlo antes de que cruzara la calle con el semáforo en verde, ignorando lo mejor que podía los gritos de sorpresa/asombro, los niños señalando y demás… Curiosamente, Tsuna pareció a punto de atacarlo o decirle cosas no muy bonitas, pero solo quedo en a punto, viéndolo un tanto confundido.

-… ¿Estoy en el pasado? – Pregunto lentamente, pausando la canción.

\- Pues si… - Yamamoto hizo una mueca y miro alrededor algo nervioso.

\- No te preocupes por insignificancias… - Claro, claro… ¡eso le pasa por salir hoy sin ninguna ilusión encima! – Ya lo arreglo.

Y así, en un dos por tres, Yamamoto se vio en una esquina normal, con un Tsuna adolescente normal, y la gente continuando con su vida normal como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonriendo casi de forma engreída, Tsuna le dijo:

\- Es lo bueno de ser un vampiro de mi clase… - Yamamoto eligió ignorar el ronroneo y la sonrisa, era lo mejor para su salud mental. – Ahora… ¿solo estamos los dos solos?

\- Si… - Aunque eso no explicaba una cosa…

\- ¿Cómo llego esto aquí? – Esa cosa.

Tsuna debió de haber estado bien distraído si esa bazuca lo golpeo, pero eso aún no explicaba como llego a parar una bazuca de ese tamaño y color… Yamamoto se rio al ver que Tsuna lo tomo y desapareció en el aire antes de volver a aparecer 10 segundos después sin ella. ¿Eso fue súper velocidad o tele transportación?, aunque en ese punto no era muy importante…

\- Muy bien, tengo hambre… - Un suave ronroneo en eso. Yamamoto no iba preguntar. - ¿A dónde íbamos?

\- A comer galletas. – No podía culpar a Tsuna, eran ricas.

\- Oh, ya veo… - Antes de verlo venir, Tsuna había tomado su mano entre la de él, y lo siguiente que vio fue la tienda. - ¿Qué te parece?

-… ¿Podrías avisar la próxima vez? – No le dio mareo ni nada, pero… - Es simplemente extraño… sin ofender.

\- Te acostumbraras. – Tsuna se rio para sí mismo. Oh sí que lo haría… era muchísimo mejor esto que conducir con alguno de los otros guardianes… ¿La razón?, todo el mundo temía por su vida si alguno de los guardianes estaba al volante… o había una persecución. - ¿Entramos?

\- Esta cerrado-

¿Cerrado?, nada que ver con Tsuna aparentemente… probablemente tenía que ver con que era dueño del lugar, pero aun así… Uno o dos minutos más tarde, Yamamoto quería tomar a Tsuna y salir, pero sabía muy bien que si hacia eso enfrentaría alguna consecuencia y quizás terminarían hasta peor de lo que ya estaban, y eso no era exactamente motivante. Si antes había aprendido que no se debía molestar a nadie si estaba "cerrado", "ocupado", "ausente", o un simple "no molestar", ahora menos tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Yamamoto, Tsuna no compartía esos ideales.

Por la hora y el día, no debería de haber nadie en la tienda a esa hora, al menos no en la entrada, la hora de salida ya había pasado… pero aun había algunos empleados y amigos dentro, bromeando y comiendo, mayormente bromeando. Dentro de este conjunto de personas, había dos que llamaban la atención… aunque en ese momento casi nadie se había fijado en ellos. Esos dos andaban bromeando mientras comían un trozo de torta de chocolate con fresas y bebiendo un delicioso café, o al menos así se veía.

Entre esos dos, se podia apreciar un ambiente algo romántico, incluso si no actuaban como más que amigos. No había rosas, ni velas, ni nada similar, pero aun así existía ese ambiente. Era algo extraño, quizás por la inexperiencia y por verlo en un lugar como este, pero no era nada malo. Aunque quizás todo sería mejor si tuviera algo con que-

\- Shalalala~ ¿Qué paso?, él no se atrevió y no la besara~ - Yamamoto miro a su lado con horror/admiración, no sabía cuál. – Shalalala~ ¡Qué horror!, ¡que lastima me da ya que la perderá!

Y así, todo el mundo termino mirando al culpable por unos meros segundos antes de mirar en la dirección en la que él estaba mirando. Sora solo se llevó las manos a la cara, sin querer ver a nadie, y queriendo matar a su jefe, quien solo lo miraba con diversión y reto. Su acompañante, su novia, solo estaba roja como una cereza, y queriendo matar al vampiro y luego abrazarlo por tal gesto… no agradecía el montón de ojos que ahora tenía encima gracias a él, eso era lo único.

\- Oh vamos~ - Medio bromeo el vampiro, llamando la atención de la pareja y de los más cercanos. – Que no te incomode mi presencia para un beso, o todos los ojos que tienen encima… son novios, ¿no?

-… Tú no eres Tsu-chan… - El pequeño vampiro que conocía no era tan atrevido en temas románticos… a menos que estuviera irritado, cosa que al menos tardaba 10 minutos...

\- Hmmm… - Tomo una silla y se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa de ambos, mirándolos con nada más que diversión. – Soy Tsu-chan, de eso puedes estar segura Sor-chan~ - ¿Sor-chan?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿qué demonios se perdió? – Aunque, si quieres ser especifico, soy Tsu-chan de 10 años en el futuro a partir de ahora.

-… ¿Del futuro? – Farfullaron ambos, sin notar que Yamamoto se unió al grupo.

\- Sabes que… eres un vampiro, eso es suficiente para que te crea… - ¿Se iba a poner a dudar luego de ver todo el desastre que hicieron alguno de los amigos del chico, que el chico tenia súper poderes y era un vampiro?, se había mentalizado para más cosas locas…

\- Ma Ma, sigue siendo el mismo, más o menos… - Yamamoto se rio al ver que Tsuna mando a buscar galletas y dulces, sin quererse levantar…

\- Me di cuenta… - Comento Liz, sin poder creerse su suerte.

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer alguna pregunta o comentario o al menos colocar una galleta en la boca en el caso de Tsuna, un chico muy conocido los interrumpió. En el caso de Tsuna, se le lanzo encima en un abrazo de oso.

\- ¡Tsu-chan!, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte! – Mentira, incluso si no lo veía por un día decía la misma cosa… - ¿Cómo estás?, yo ando muy bien y feliz… - Miro a su hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Hola Sasu-chan, todo bien… - Si es que se podía decir eso, la verdad estaba feliz de estar fuera de la mansión… - Tu hermana no te ha llevado más de compras, ¿eh? – El nunca había entendido ese dolor como tal… hasta que le toco ayudar a sus amigos con sus novias, o peor aún: cuando las chicas le hacían prometer pasar el día con ellas cuando aún era libre de ir a donde quisiera.

\- ¡Hey!, no es tan malo… - Ante la mira de todos los chicos, Liz hizo una mueca y desistió… en ese tema en particular. – Oye, Tsuna… no sé si te moleste, pero quería preguntarte… ¿Qué diferencias hay entre un vampiro y un humano?, aparte de beber sangre obviamente…

\- ¿Oh? – Bueno… ya sabía porque nadie le pregunto nada de nada… durante años. ¿Debería de estar agradecido?, probablemente… porque ni siquiera ahora se sabía bien la teoría. – Bueno, primero debo recordarles que no deben de dar a conocer mi identidad a cualquiera… de por sí, no debería de haberlo hecho nunca, pero es bastante solo y cansón estar mintiendo y ocultándote todo el tiempo… - Y tampoco fue un gran mentiroso. - No estoy diciendo esto porque desconfié de ustedes, es solo un recordatorio que creo que nunca les di, y también… si algo pasa con esa información, me tocaría matarlos en el peor de los casos, y si no lo hago yo, lo hará otro. ¿Esta esto claro?, es básicamente que mantengan el secreto, nada más…

-… Sé que no estabas tratando de amenazarnos-

\- Es básicamente lo mismo que Reborn les explico sobre la mafia. – Simplifico Tsuna, sonriendo levemente al ver las caras pálidas.

Reborn no perdió el tiempo una vez que se enteró… todo funcionaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero todos tenían conocimiento, y mejor seguridad. ¿La razón?, la tienda paso a ser de Vongola sin saberlo, solo porque Tsuna lo compro… y debían de guiarse por sus normativas y demás, era una suerte que esas normativas no fueran descabelladas y a Tsuna le valiera una papa. Sin embargo, Reborn recalco muy seriamente la parte de no involucrar a la gente normal con la mafia a menos que tuvieran una muy buena razón y les hablo acerca de las consecuencias… no eran bonitas, en nada.

\- Ahora, ya que tienen eso en claro… - El hecho de que solo conociera a otro vampiro en este tiempo no quería decir que no habían mas… - Básicamente, existen dos clases de vampiros. No domino muy bien la teoría, porque francamente me aburre, pero llámemelos de este modo: puros e impuros. Hablare primero de los impuros, que son, en líneas generales, los que todos conocen-no, no los de crepúsculo, gracias. – Aclaro con algo de horror ante la mirada esperanzada de la chica.

\- Tú no eres como los de la televisión, tu no duermes en un ata-

\- No te adelantes. – Paciencia, paciencia… - Los vampiros impuros son incapaces de usar magia, encantamientos u ilusiones. Del mismo modo, la luz y el fuego les hace daño, no pueden salir a la luz del sol por mucho tiempo… los fatiga, se pueden desmayar, y en el peor caso pueden morir si se mantienen por demasiado tiempo. El tiempo depende del vampiro en sí, pero en general 2 horas es más que suficiente para ocasionarles la muerte en un día soleado. Son nocturnos, y no por costumbre. Deben comer cada dos días al menos… - Hizo una pausa. – No brillan en la luz del sol, ni en la oscuridad, no se pueden transformar… Son pálidos y fríos al tacto, pero de resto se ven tan normales como cualquier humano. Con los ataúdes… algunos los usan, pero no sé cómo, es… - Hizo una mueca, incomodo. – Yo no dure ni 30 minutos en uno, es demasiado incomodo, pequeño, oscuro, y silencioso. Y no, fue una apuesta que perdí. – Eso callo a los chicos de hacerle preguntas.

\- Esos vampiros tienen que ser bastante cuidadosos en no ser descubiertos, ¿no? – Y aun así debieron de haber sido descubiertos alguna vez, o no estarían en libros, películas y demás…

\- Sus vidas no son sencillas. – Diciendo estas palabras, Tsuna le asintió. – Ahora, los puros. – Sonrió u poco. – Son capaces de usar magia, ilusiones, y encantamientos, pueden incluso alterar las memorias de una persona si es necesario. Sus habilidades físicas mejoran notablemente, y con entrenamiento y practica pueden mejorar mucho… como mi velocidad, por ejemplo. – En pocas palabras, el no nació con súper velocidad. - Se ven como una persona completamente normal, pueden salir al sol, y vivir de forma normal, básicamente. A diferencia de los impuros, los puros se pueden enfermar, aunque tienen una alta resistencia a enfermedades. Deben comer una vez al menos cada 5 días, una buena comida… dependiendo del vampiro, pueden durar 2 semanas sin bocado alguno antes de morir. – Ante la mirada de Liz, agrego de mala gana: - Solo los impuros se vuelven cenizas al morir, Liz.

\- ¿Qué más pueden hacer?, ¿respiran bajo el agua?

\- No, pero para eso está la magia, aunque eso depende del vampiro, no todos manejan la magia de la misma forma… - Hizo una pausa. – Otra característica, es que los vampiros puros tienen todos los sentidos mucho más desarrollados que un ser humano, al menos el doble que un vampiro impuro (no es mucho, y se puede obtener mediante tecnología). Por otra parte, cada vampiro puro es totalmente diferente… eso es mayormente debido a que cada uno de nosotros tenemos una habilidad especial, y también tenemos una característica de cuando éramos normales, potenciada por el cambio. – Tsuna hizo una mueca, odiaba la teoría. – En mi caso particular, me puedo tele transportar, aunque no es sencillo de usar. En cuanto a mi característica potenciada… Bueno, realmente no estoy muy seguro, ya que no recuerdo mucho de mis días siendo humano, pero… puedo discernir si una persona es buena o mala si la observo por un rato. Por lo que se, eso no es tan común en los vampiros como en los humanos, aunque no hay muchos vampiros tampoco…

\- Toda esta información… me tomara un tiempo digerirla… - Yamamoto estaba seguro de que todos ellos tardarían unos días al menos. – Solo tengo una duda… ¿cómo es el sistema?, quiero decir… - ¿Cómo se explicaba?, cielos… - no es-

\- Keshi-nii-chan… - Que divertido era, pero desgraciadamente sabía muy bien cuál era la pregunta… - Cualquier vampiro es capaz de convertir… - Abrió su boca, mostrando sus colmillos, y casi de forma burlona mordió una galleta… Una vez que la soltó, todos ellos vieron un líquido amarillo verduzco translucido… - El color no es una regla, cambia según el tipo de vampiro, pero los efectos son los mismos… es un veneno, obviamente.

-… Me recuerda a una serpiente. – Sasuke no pudo evitar comentar, sin querer tocarlo.

\- No hay peligro, siempre y cuando no entre al organismo en grandes cantidades, y cuando digo grandes, me refiero a un mililitro mínimo. Menos de eso causara fiebre y demás complicaciones que no quiero mencionar. – No era bonito, para nada. – Es doloroso, muy doloroso, no importa si estas vivo… o muerto. Aunque no es como si en verdad pudieras convertir a un muerto… de más de 15 minutos. Luego de ese tiempo, no sale un vampiro. – Pero no iba a decir que salía, ni en juego.

-… Okey… Supongo que no muchos piden ser con-

\- Al revés, ya que los vampiros son… no diría inmortales, simplemente no podemos envejecer, pero si podemos morir. – Oh cierto, se le había olvidado. – Los de mi clase tenemos alta renegación, muy alta debo decir, por no hablar de alta vitalidad, aunque si salimos muy heridos… tendremos mucha hambre, obvio. – Demasiado, en su humilde opinión. – Los impuros no tienen eso, tienen una regeneración y salud similar a un humano normal. – Sonrió sin felicidad. – El problema de esto no es el dolor, es lo de menos, a decir verdad…

\- Pero si dices que duele mucho, no creo que haya mucha gente dispuesta a pasar por eso… - Inocencia, dulce inocencia…

\- Sasu-chan, no importa cuánto duela, no morirás durante el proceso por eso, a menos que alguien pase y bueno, decida matarte de una forma grotesca. – Eso solo evitaría que saliera un vampiro, pero no lo mataría en verdad. – De eso no saldrá un vampiro. No, el dolor no es el detalle… sino en que clase serias: impuro o puro.

\- Estoy suponiendo que tiene que ver con si es voluntario o no… - Sora dijo con un poco de miedo de saber la repuesta, ¿qué podía ser peor que-

\- Si la persona tiene al menos una pizca de duda en querer vivir sin importar las consecuencias, será un vampiro impuro. – Sonrió tristemente. – Voluntario es solo una pequeña parte en eso, amigo. Podrías pedirme que te convirtiera aquí y ahora… pero eso no te garantiza nada. Si quieres vivir, pero no quieres ser un monstruo, serás un impuro… Si no quieres vivir, y has sido forzado, serás impuro. Si quieres vivir, pero como una persona normal, serás impuro… - Hizo una pausa totalmente intencional, luego les sonrió a todos con nada más que tristeza: - Vivir, el deseo de vivir sin importar nada, sin importar si eres un monstruo, un demonio, un ángel, lo que sea, solo el gran deseo de vivir sin importar ninguna clase de consecuencias… te convierte en un vampiro puro. Podrías decir, que los vampiros puros son vampiros bendecidos, debido a todos los poderes y ventajas que obtienen, y al gran parecido que hay entre los humanos y ellos… pero también podrías decir, que somos nada más y nada menos que el resultado de la desesperación de no querer morir.

\- Tsuna… - ¿Qué demonios podían decir a algo como eso?

\- Lo que es peor… muchos, o la gran mayoría de todos los seres consientes y racionales… es incapaz de decir, de saber, si en verdad no tienen ninguna duda en su interior. Es por esta razón, que el resultado de la conversión es al azar, ya que nadie puede asegurar nada. La gran mayoría tiene alguna pequeña duda, que ni ellos mismo saben, sobre la vida y la muerte, lo cual los lleva a ser vampiros impuros… Si quieres un porcentaje, diría que un 80%-90% de los vampiros son impuros. – Una pausa, esa sonrisa no le agradaba a nadie. – Yo quería vivir, y no tengo ningún lamento sobre lo que he hecho… supongo que he olvidado lo que es ser un ser humano por completo… aunque no es como si recuerde mucho de esos días, fue hace demasiado tiempo, y lo que recuerdo… es mejor en el olvido.

Antes de que pudieran decirle algo, el famoso humo rosa se hizo presente, dejando a un Tsuna con dulces en la boca y cargando un huevo-corrección: un huevo gigante, probablemente como un huevo de avestruz o un poco más grande, de color… fuego, de llamas… era un poco difícil de-

\- Keshi-nii-chan… - Uh… esa carita… ¿Qué demonios iba a preguntarle justo en ese momento…? - ¿Qué es un cumpleaños?

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta cariño? – Liz medio le arreglo el cabello en es, haciendo tiempo, porque… vaya conversación…

\- Pues alguien me deseo feliz cumpleaños. – Respondió tranquilamente, solo mostrando curiosidad, sin saber que acaba de matar a muchos de la sorpresa…


	37. Capítulo 37

Shiho-Akemi, de nada XD Esta historia es mas comedia que otra cosa o.o

Vicky Chacin C. -P, lamento informarte que eso se vera en el que viene... este capi es especial XD Espero que lo disfrutes :)

Nikopelucas, gracias :3

Nota: Puede o no puede ser necesario una almohada para este capitulo, tomen sus precausiones.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 37

\- ¡Arrodíllense ante al gran Lambo-sama! – Proclamo Lambo, encima de la mesa, muy feliz.

\- Eh, no. – Dijo uno de los ladrones, quien tenía la misma cara que todo su grupo: "¿Quién es este chiquillo salido de la nada…?"

\- ¡Soy el gran Lambo-sama!, ¡tienen que arrodillarse ante mí!

Los nuevos miraron de reojo a los otros integrantes de la casa… nadie, absolutamente nadie le estaba dando la más mínima atención al niño, era como si no estuviera allí… menos la niña pequeña, quien solo le reclamaba porque no estaba siendo educado y demás… Los ladrones se miraron, con cara de póker, ya que no sabían cómo tomar lo que estaba pasando… El chico solo se había caído, por no mirar a donde iba, y se dio su buen golpe contra el piso, dándole un gran chichón. De por sí, algunos de ellos estaban pensando si había algo malo con el chico, ya que estaba vestido de vaca, con cuernos y todo… y el afro que tenía no estaba ayudando. Las lágrimas de cocodrilo-

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Nadie se molestó en corregirlo por utilizar malas palabras delante de los niños… no podían, ya que estaban igual o peor que él.

-… no voy… hic… llorar… hic… - Lágrimas de cocodrilo en todo su esplendor.

La causa era nada más y nada menos que… lo que bautizarían como afro mágico. Si, tenía que ser mágico, era la única explicación que se les venía a la cabeza, viendo las granadas, pistolas, escopetas-¿eso era un triciclo?, ¿qué demonios hacia un triciclo allí?, las armas las podían medio entender… ¿pero un triciclo?, no, simplemente no, no tenía ningún sentido para ellos guardar algo así en un afro mágico, a menos que no controlara que sacaba de-

-… ¿Rosa? – Había muchas otras preguntas mucho más importante que esa, pero eso fue lo que salió, para bien o para mal o para-¡Crash!

\- Opps… - Gran opps, un gran opps… - La próxima vez dejare el picante…

\- ¡Ese no es el problema Señor Pedobear! - ¡De broma no mando a volar al chico también!

El ilusionista no les presto la más mínima atención, regresando a su cocina, como si no hubiera mágicamente pateado la bazuca gigante rosada por la ventana… ninguno tenía ganas de-¡Boom!

-… Yo no pienso limpiar esto… - Iban a decomisar ese afro, era definitivo.

Mientras tanto, en medio de la carretera, se encontraba una solitaria bazuca rosada recién pateada. Afortunadamente para la solitaria bazuca, un grupo de chicas bonitas pasaron por esa ruta, y lo vieron. Las chicas de forma muy amable lo auxiliaron, ya que era muy bonito y no lograban comprender como alguien podría haber tirado algo tan lindo a la calle de esa forma. Fue un largo recorrido, en manos de chicas lindas, y oyendo conversaciones algo extrañas, pero divertidas. O al menos así lo fue hasta que solo quedaba una de las chicas, quien lo dejo en la pared por un breve momento para buscar sus llaves y abrir la puerta.

La chica se llevó una gran decepción al no encontrar la bazuca en donde la había dejado, y no se había tardado casi nada. Inadvertidamente para ella, un hombre mafioso se la llevaba en manos, había estado siguiéndola por un buen rato, y tenía que devolver la bazuca a su legítimo dueño si no quería que cierto asesino a sueldo lo saludara con una bala en la frente. Tristemente para el mafioso, perdió la bazuca de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Inadvertidamente para el mafioso, quien estaba maldiciendo su suerte hasta no más poder, la pobre bazuca estaba a una calle lejos de él. ¿Qué había ocurrido?, pues algo bastante simple: el mafioso no se fijó del árbol o de cualquier cosa por encima de su cabeza, pensando en su recompensa, y no sintió cuando la bazuca fue golpeada con la rama del árbol, terminando por deslizarse fuera de su brazo, y finalmente golpear el suelo con un ruido casi sordo. Si bien es cierto que el mafioso había mirado para todos lados, ya era tarde para él, un alma caritativa había visto la bazuca mientras iba a el trabajo.

Esta alma caritativa fue tomada completamente por sorpresa al toparse con ese extraño objeto, pero no le dio mucha importancia y lo tomo en sus brazos para luego lanzarlo dentro del puesto de comida rápida que llevaba, para volver a subirse a su moto y seguir con su camino en paz al trabajo. Generalmente, esta alma solía utilizar una camioneta para realizar el transporte, pero ese día en particular su hermano mayor le había ganado… y dicho hermano también había perdido. Cuando su hermano mayor se enterará que había tomado la moto, le saldría espuma por la boca y trataría de ahorcarlo, y quizás incluso matarlo. Hey, no era su culpa tuviera que ir a trabajar ese día, y de que el único vehículo disponible fuera esa moto… una moto personalizada que parecía un dragón. No, no era su culpa… ¿Cómo iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad?, llevaba meses detrás de su hermano para poder darle una vuelta…

Tranquilamente, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, el alma caritativa se subió a la moto y continuo con su camino a la velocidad de una tortuga. No, no estaba irritado ni nada por ir a esa velocidad, en todo caso estaba muy feliz como para que eso ocurriera. Iba a esa velocidad para asegurarse de que ni siquiera un mínimo rayón apareciera mágica o no tan mágicamente en la moto, si eso pasara estaba muerto con total seguridad. En realidad, podría decirse que cualquier excusa con tal de estar más tiempo en esa moto era totalmente válida para esta alma, siempre y cuando no le pasara nada de nada a dicha moto.

Incluso con ese ritmo, sin oír música ni ver el celular, esta alma caritativa no vio al mafioso medio sollozando, buscando la bazuca rosa y temiendo por su vida si no la encontraba pronto, a solo unos pocos metros lejos de él. En paz, feliz y contento, el alma caritativa no se dio cuenta de nada, silbando el tono de una melodía alegre que muchos conocen, lo quieran o no, y tenía relación acerca de un gato y un emparedado.  
Si el mafioso no hubiera estado tan estresado y atemorizado, podría haber ocurrido algo no muy bonito para nadie gracias a esa melodía. Nada paso, gracias a Dios, la vida siguió su camino.

Luego de lo que tal vez pudieron haber sido horas, el alma caritativa finalmente llego a su destino. Lo primero que hizo fue saludar, sonreír y luego cuidadosamente esconder la moto en un lugar seguro. Esta alma no confiaba en sus compañeros de trabajo, en sus amigos, o en los clientes, al menos no con esa moto. Tristemente para él, sus amigos no respetaban el derecho a la privacidad. Así que para él no fue ninguna sorpresa que al regresar de esconder y asegurar la moto (unos 5 minutos), se encontrara con el puesto de comida ya casi totalmente armado y arreglado y sus amigos curioseando la bazuca y haciendo chistes afeminados con risas incluidas… junto con varios empleados y clientes.

-… Ya ni se para que me molesto… - Siempre le hacían lo mismo…

\- Oh vamos Lucas, no es nuestra culpa que siempre tengas algo interesante escondido… - Si, como no, solo les gustaba molestarlo, estaba seguro de ello.

\- Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba tanto el rosa amigo mío… - No lo mates, no lo mates… - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?, no te juzgare-

\- Me lo encontré en el camino. – Se limitó a decir con irritación, tratando de no decir algo feo o matar a nadie con la mirada. – Miren, tengo que ir a arreglar el puesto, o sino no habrá nada que vender… - Y lo matarían sus compañeros ya que todo menos eso estaba arreglado.

\- Pero-se fue… - Probablemente no quería seguir con la conversación…

\- ¡Que ingrato!, solo vinimos a visitarlo… - Ni que decir, había tomado algo de tiempo arreglar este encuentro…

\- Ya cálmense ustedes dos, para ser gemelas sí que pelean… - Le iban a sacar canas verdes en uno de estos días…

\- ¡Cállate Miguel! – Ambas chicas le gritaron, pero agradecía que no le habían lanzado nada a su pobre cara.

\- ¿Y de donde habrá sacado esto Lucas? – La chica tomo la bazuca y lo miro por todos lados junto con su hermano.

\- Ni idea Sofía… - Y por alguna razón sentía que era una muy mala idea tratar de averiguarlo.

\- Hmmmm-

\- No, no creo que sea buena idea preguntarle a Lucas justo ahora… - Lucas en ese momento podría patearlos, interrumpirlo cuando estaba ocupado y ya lo habían molestado nunca fue una buena idea.

\- Pero-¡Puff!

\- ¿Sam…? – Preguntaron Sofía y Miguel, sin saber que pensar ante todo el humo rosa…

\- ¿Hmmm? – Muchas personas que no habían estado prestando atención a ese grupo estaban mirando al humo ahora… - ¿Es que no me van a dejar dormir o qué?, tuve la siesta de graduación ayer por el amor de Dios…

\- ¿Sam? – Sonaba demasiado mayor e irritada como para ser-

\- Si, si, ese es mi nombre no lo… malgasten…

Y fue en ese momento en el cual Lucas volvió. Lo que vio lo dejo al igual que casi todos: sin poder creerse lo que veía. En lugar de Sam, había una hermosa mujer alta con pinta de no haber dormido en los últimos 3 días, y de haber salido de una fiesta y no de las mejores. Lucas estaba seguro de que esa mujer caería en donde fuera e invernaría al menos un mes solo por cómo se veía.

\- Eh… ¿Quién es el mago? – Aunque debía de admitir, se parecía bastante a Sam… ¡fue un muy buen truco! – Le quedo de maravilla.

Mientras llovían los aplausos y preguntas aquí y allá y Sam tenía mucho sueño y estaba más que convencida que tal vez no debió de haber tomado cerveza antes de dormir, una linda y dulce paloma volaba tranquilamente sobre unas casas buscando un lugar en donde posarse y buscar comida. Tristemente para la pobre paloma, no consiguió lo que buscaba, en todo caso era afortunada en no ser llevada por delante de la bazuca que estaba volando… si es que podría decirse eso. La paloma, apenas siendo capaz de mantenerse en el aire y aun viendo su corta vida pasar por sus ojos, solo fue capaz de ver como la bazuca cayo en lo que parecía ser un jardín de niños.

Suerte, fortuna, o bendición de Dios no sabría decirse con exactitud, pero no había niños allí, todos estaban en clase o durmiendo, pero probablemente en unos minutos estarían algunos. No, no había niños, y tampoco había adultos, seguramente debido al calor, pero eso no quería decir que el lugar estuviera vacío. Por ejemplo, había una anciana alimentando a las palomas con algo de pan y disfrutando del día, también había una parejita en otra banca, bromeando entre ellos y seguramente planeando nada bueno. No solo eso… había perros, gatos, ardillas, pájaros, y demás animales divirtiéndose o molestándose entre ellos mientras esperaban a los niños, específicamente los perros.

Incluso con la paz y tranquilidad que había en un lugar como ese, algo tenía que pasar, para bien o para mal. La bazuca fue retirada del lugar por nada más y por nada menos que un niño escapado de clase con la intención de hacer una torre con ella en la caja de arena. El niño era bastante fuerte como para cargar algo casi dos veces más grande que él, aunque la verdad lo llevaba arrastrado por el suelo. El niño se divirtió y se molestó un poco también, pero se la ingenio para utilizar la bazuca como una cubeta para la arena… y quizás hizo uno de los castillos de arena más grande en su escuela.

La aventura de la bazuca rosada aun no había terminado, para bien, para mal, o para ambas, o incluso quizás para peor, no había manera de decir. La siguiente parada de la bazuca fue un carro rojo, último modelo, de aquellos de los caros, con un conductor algo alocado, a quien le encantaba la velocidad y muy pocas veces se acordaba de frenar en los semáforos rojos o de mantener un límite de velocidad si estaba solo. ¿Cómo termino allí ahora?, pues… fue lanzado a una dirección aleatoria por un brabucón, quien solo quería molestar al niño y robarle el dinero. Afortunadamente para el niño, y bien merecido para el brabucón… la ancianita lo vio, la parejita lo vio, y un profesor lo vio, y de ellos 4, el joven de la pareja sabia artes marciales. Y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, el brabucón fue escoltado a casa por 3 perros juguetones que querían morderle el trasero, o quizás era el olor a carne que tenía encima, no se sabría decir… pero quizás debió de comerse su almuerzo antes de molestar al niño, o mejor: no molestar a nadie en lo absoluto.

En los asientos traseros de lujo del carro rojo, la bazuca se encontraba descansando inadvertidamente para el conductor. Si la bazuca fuera una persona, estaría maravillada ante la refrescante briza y el brillo del sol sobre su cuerpo, y disfrutando la vista, ya que el carro no tenía techo… o estaría temiendo por su vida cada segundo del trayecto, aferrándose al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello si no era una de estas personas amantes del peligro o la velocidad. La bazuca no tenía esos problemas, estaba llena de tierra, polvo, y quien sabe qué otra cosa, y desprendía chispas eléctricas aquí y allá. Seguramente cuando el conductor se diera cuenta de su presencia o, mejor dicho, del sucio que ahora tenía su ya no tan impecable carro, le daría un infarto y/o diría cosas para nada bonitas.

Para bien de muchos y para mal de una persona, el conductor no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que llego a su casa. Seguramente la emoción y la adrenalina no ayudaron, y quizás tampoco lo hizo la música a todo volumen que llevaba puesta. Se podría decir que el conductor estaba pasándola de maravilla, a pesar de estar quebrantando muchas leyes, poniendo en peligro su vida y la de otros… y peor aún: ¿dónde estaban los policías cuando se necesitaban?

Todo fue de maravilla en muchos sentidos, al menos hasta que un vendedor de perros calientes se "atravesó" en el camino. La verdad, el vendedor andaba super aburrido y con pocas ganas de trabajar, y no miro a los lados antes de cruzar, solo se aseguro de que el semáforo estuviera en rojo. Por lo tanto, hasta cierto punto, el vendedor estaba en su pleno derecho de cruzar la calle tranquilamente. Aun asi, por poco termina en lugar al cual muchos temen ir: al cementerio. Gracias a Dios, nadie murió, pero cosas un poco malas y un poco estúpidas ocurrieron gracias a un vendedor de perros calientes en estado de shock, y un conductor bastante molesto. Nadie se dio cuenta de una bazuca rosa volando en medio de todo…

\- …no estoy muy seguro si eso sea posible Tsu-¡Puff!


	38. Capítulo 38

Nota 1: Primero que nada, los capis 37 y 38 no fueron subidos juntos. Hubo un error cuando subi el capi 37, pero luego de revisar vi que aparecia como si nada... aunque no actualizo ciertas cosas, como la fecha de actualizacion por ejemplo. Debido a esto, debo preguntar... se ve el capi 37 sin problemas? Gracias de antemano, si hay algun problema con ese capi haganmelo saber para solucionarlo, gracias.

Nota 2: No me pregunten de donde saque esto XD Y les dejare adivinar quien es el sujeto misterioso XD, suerte~

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 38

-… Recuérdame porque me trajiste aquí… - Había estado disfrutando su sesión de postres cuando cierto vampiro lo tomo en sus manos y lo próximo que sabía era que estaban en medio de la ciudad.

\- Estoy aburrido. – Fue la respuesta tranquila del vampiro, quien andaba mirando las calles con una cara de pocos amigos. – Eso y… no hay mucha gente en la calle…

\- Déjame adivinar, tienes hambre, no hay gente… y pensaste que yo podría ayudarte a encontrar algo de comer… - Reborn quería golpearse la frente, pero se contuvo.

\- Eres un asesino profesional. – Fue la simple respuesta de Tsuna, quien ni siquiera lo miro, como si solo eso significara que era un hecho que Reborn podría ayudarlo.

\- ¿Y no pudiste habérmelo dicho en casa? - ¿En lugar de alejarlo de sus incontables dulces, vinos y demás?

\- Reborn-nii-chan, llevo más de tres días sin una buena comida… - Reborn pestañeo, ¿a qué se debía esa cara tan fúnebre? – Con todos quejándose… - Ah, no se le podía culpar a nadie ni queriendo… - Y no solo eso…

\- ¿Y? – Incentivo Reborn, temiendo la respuesta, al ver que Tsuna no continuo.

\- Me diste envidia. – Esto fue dicho como si se hablara del clima, y como si eso no bastara, Tsuna no parecía para nada interesado en la conversación.

-… El hecho de que estuviera comiendo no quiere decir que-Espera… ¿tienes envía de que estaba-

\- ¿Comiendo lo que quieres en paz?, pues sí. – Tsuna paso sus garras suavemente sobre la madera, más interesado en su nueva víctima que en la conversación.

\- Estas bien hambriento entonces… - Aunque… - A ti lo que te dieron fueron celos Tsu-chan. – Eso era lo más razonable. – Además, envidiar es algo muy feo… - Y bueno, Reborn termino dándole una pequeña charla a Tsuna acerca de la envidia, a sabiendas que Tsuna le estaba dando solo la mitad de su atención.

\- No puedes culparme, ¡nadie me ha dejado en paz los últimos días! – Ni siquiera para ir al baño…

\- Lo estas mal interpretando… - Reborn sonrió un poco de forma burlona. – No es que no te dejen en paz… es que estas asustando a todos, y ellos solo quieren cuidar de ti… - Como si eso fuera necesario. – Como si hiciera falta, eres un vampiro poderoso, no necesitas que te estén cuidando de ese modo…

\- ¿Asustando? – Reborn sonrió de medio lado.

\- Si, ¿no te has dado cuenta? – Que se iba a dar cuenta, él no lo sentía…

\- Pues… la verdad es que no.

Tsuna era el único que no sentía nada de nada… Quien fuera quien se acercará a Tsuna, por cualquier razón o incluso por simple accidente, comenzaría a sentirse muy inquieto y como si algo lo estuviera observando. Mientras más tiempo estuvieran cerca de él, comenzarían los escalofríos y la sensación de ser observado iría aumentando hasta llegar al punto de sentir que estaban en la mira de un asesino. Claro, personas como él no se verían afectadas tan fácilmente, pero los más normales… El ilusionista y Hibari eran los que más podían soportar esa sensación, por al menos una hora. No era fácil, la sensación simplemente se hacía más intensa y pesada, había visto a los niños salir corriendo del miedo, y había visto a Gokudera desmayarse sin razón aparente.

Por supuesto, Tsuna no sentía nada de nada, ni entendía que pasaba, solo se molestaba ante la atención, las reacciones extrañas, y las constantes preguntas de cómo se sentía, o que, si estaba molesto, y demás… Para Tsuna, todo era como siempre, pero para quienes se acercarán a él, no. De todos, quien la había pasado peor y mejor era el beisbolista. ¿La razón?, pues Yamamoto había tratado lo mejor posible por ignorar esa sensación tan inquietante y perturbadora, y actuar como siempre con Tsuna, lo cual podría haber sido una de sus más cuestionables decisiones desde que conoció a Tsuna y decidió hacerse su amigo. En un principio, cuando Yamamoto comenzó a tocar a Tsuna, ya sea para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a algún sitio o simplemente unas palmadas en la espalda… solo hizo que sintiera peligro inminente hacia su persona a tal punto de entrar en estado de shock y llegar al punto del desmayo.

No obstante, eso no duro mucho… la sensación desapareció casi inmediatamente cuando Tsuna se asustó, y sin saber qué hacer y muy preocupado empezó a tratar de reanimar a su amigo y preguntar qué demonios le pasaba o que podía hacer. Desde ese momento… lo único que Yamamoto sentía era que alguien lo miraba fijamente, con molestia y… celos, muchos celos. Claro, Yamamoto comento este nuevo desarrollo con Reborn y los otros, pero ninguno podía discernir de donde provenía todo el problema. Al menos ahora Yamamoto no sufría la "sensación" de que alguien quisiera asesinarlo lo más sádicamente posible. Los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte, al menos los pocos que lo intentaron… probablemente debido a que Tsuna en verdad, en ese punto, estaba irritado con su comportamiento y no hizo nada para ayudar, excepto llamar a alguien más para que se encargaran.

Lo peor era que solo habían pasado tres días… tres días en eso, y solo un día había bastando para que Tsuna se irritara con ellos… Lo único bueno de eso, es que Tsuna se alejó de la casa, y por petición de Yamamoto tampoco fue a la otra casa… Honestamente Reborn pensaba que lo último era algo casi innecesario… Tsuyoshi tenía bastante resistencia a esa clase de cosas, y no se la pasaba tanto tiempo al lado de Tsuna. Aunque era mejor prevenir que lamentar, o así decían. Giotto… el fantasma o no sentía nada, o ignoraba totalmente fuera lo que fuera, aunque les sonreía a ellos de forma muy burlesca y los molestaba aquí y allá… sin realmente ayudar.

\- No, no y no. – Reborn se apresuró a agarrarlo de la franela. – No lo mates.

-… Si tú lo dices Reborn-nii-chan… - Dicho esto, Tsuna desapareció de la vista con un gran suspiro.

-… ¿Qué hace el aquí de todos los lugares…? – Por no hablar la hora.

\- Hola bebé, ¿cómo has estado? – Dijo una voz demasiado conocida para Reborn, quien sentía que una vena estallaría solo con oírla.

\- ¿Qué quieres fantasma de pacotilla? – Señor, como odiaba a ese fantasma…

\- ¿Yo?, nada, ¿cómo crees? – Giotto sonrió un poco engreído, apoyándose contra el muro y mirándolo con suficiencia. – La pregunta es, mi querido amigo, ¿ya has dado con la respuesta a la problemática actual? – La forma en la que hablo claramente daba a entender que sabía que la respuesta era un no.

\- Maldi-

\- No, no, no… - Lo regano como si de un bebé se tratase, con una sonrisa burlona y poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, incrementando la ira del Arcobaleno exponencialmente. – Hay niños presentes, no debes decir malas palabras, ¿de acuerdo?, eres un buen chico, ¿no es así amigo mío?

¿Pacman serviría para matar al fantasma que tenía en frente o al menos espantarlo?, no le molestaría comenzar a probar. Incluso tampoco le molestaría ir a unas cuantas iglesias para hacer exorcismos, o quizás incluso mandaría una gran parte de su dinero en desarrollar armas contra fantasma rubios. ¡Estaba más que arto de este fantasma!

\- Dejando las bromas, ¿aún no lo has descubierto? – El rubio dejo de sonreír, toda burla se fue, reemplazada solo por seriedad.

\- No, pero sé que tú sabes. – Estaba totalmente seguro de eso.

\- Si, lo sé, pero, aunque te dijera, no hay nada que puedas hacer... – El rubio suspiro profundamente, mirando al cielo esta vez. – Lo único que recomiendo es que siguán tratando a Tsuna como siempre, la… "sensación" será menos intensa cuando se dé cuenta que Tsuna los aprecia… - Agrego al ver la mirada curiosa del otro: - Solo digamos que hay alguien que es muy sobre protector con Tsu-chan, y a la vez está bastante celoso de todos ustedes. – Se rio un poco. – No hará nada malo, no con lo posesivo que es Tsuna.

-… Alguien… - Interesante, pero eso no explicaba cómo era que aún no lo había visto… o localizado.

\- Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho, has alcanzado la iluminación mi gran amigo. - ¡Iba a matar a ese rubio así fuera lo último que hiciera! – Que la fuerza te acompañe pequeño bebé lindo~

Giotto desapareció justo a tiempo para no ver ni oír como un bosque entero se fue al otro mundo, solo oía sus propias risas. Mientras tanto, en otro lugar cercano…

-… estúpido jefe… - Mascullo un bebé flotante, de muy mal humor. -… haciéndome perder dinero… ¿uh?

Sin pensarlo realmente, extendió una mano a la lluvia… solo para ver un rojo carmesí, y sentir un líquido espeso y caliente, de olor nauseabundo. Por un momento, solo pudo contemplar el espectáculo, sin saber que pensar de la extraña situación. No era normal que lloviera sangre, tampoco era normal quedarse tan tranquilo mientras era bañado en esa sustancia… Luego de casi un minuto, reacciono:

\- ¡Mi hermosa ropa! – Se metió debajo del primer techo que vio. – Todo el dinero que me va costar conseguir otra igual a esta… - Se lamentó con furia apenas contenida.

No obstante, toda su furia y todas sus quejas se esfumaron cuando un ojo cayo justo en frente de él, golpeando el suelo con un sonido sordo, y chispeando sangre en el suelo. El iris era de un hermoso verde… o debería de haber sido, con todo ese rojo no se veía para nada hermoso. El Arcobaleno no reacciono cuando cayó una mano desmembrada en varios sitios, los huesos perfectamente visibles… ni cuando comenzó a llover partes humanas, y no solo humanas, se dio cuenta con casi sorpresa al ver colas, pelaje, garras y demás… Todo fue increíble hasta que vio a una lechuza hecha pedacitos caer, ya que fue allí cuando reacciono:

\- Esto es el sueño hecho realidad del estúpido príncipe… - Comento, admirando lo que pasaba. No había sonrisa, pero tampoco había ceño fruncido o lágrimas.

Al otro día, luego de la escuela…

\- Ma Ma, Tsu-chan, ¿vamos a-

\- Centro comercial. – Corto Tsuna, sin sonreír ni nada, haciendo pestañar al otro.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿no era que no te gustaba…? – Eso era lo de menos, a Tsuna solo le disgustaba que lo abrazara todo el mundo y de paso lo confundieran por chica. Aunque no lo oías quejarse cuando le estaban regalando cosas.

\- Necesito que me ayudes en algo. – Yamamoto pestañeo, pero acepto. Menos trabajo para el en mantener ocupado a Tsuna… los chicos podrían terminar las preparaciones para la fiesta sin problemas… o eso esperaba.

\- Muy bien-¿de dónde sacaste eso? – Eso era-

\- Es un secreto. – Se limitó a decir Tsuna con una sonrisa muy linda, tomando de la mano para que no se le escapara. - ¿Sabes cómo se usa?, necesito que me ayudes a…

En otro lugar, cierto bebé flotante estaba hablando por teléfono acerca de un negocio. Al terminar, se sentó a ver un poco de televisión, estaba irritada, estaba perdiendo dinero, y francamente no sabía que rayos estaban haciendo allí perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de buscar a quien debían de estar buscando. Su jefe era un verdadero idiota, aunque no le diría eso en su cara por obvias razo-¡Piririririririri!

\- ¿Hmmm? – Casi con pereza tomo el teléfono, lo desbloqueo y fue a ver el mensaje:

 _"Estimado cliente, la transacción número 175891 ha sido realizado con éxito bajo el valor de 19000$. Saldo dispo-_

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! – Y como si eso solo no fuera suficiente para que le diera un ataque al corazón, llego otro mensaje en ese preciso momento:

 _"Estimado cliente, la transacción número 175891 ha sido realizado con éxito bajo el valor de 5864$. Saldo disponible: 85690"_

\- ¡MI DINERO! – Le iba a dar el infarto de un momento a otro. - ¡MI PRECIOSO DINERO!

Con el desespero digno de una damisela a punto de morir, la Arcobaleno se lanzó a máxima velocidad a revisar su cartera… su ropa, su mochila de viaje, la habitación… Y durante todo ese tiempo su teléfono seguía sonando.

\- ¡Ya llegamos Mammon! – Tiro la puerta.

\- ¡VOOOOOOIIIIIIII-¿Qué demonios…? – Squalo trago. - ¿Estas… bien?

\- ¿Uh?, ¿sucede algo-¡OH SANTO CIELO!

Mammon solo los miro con la cara más deprimida que habían vistos en sus vidas. Claro, quizás ellos eran las únicas personas que habían visto a un bebé zombi, arrugado, con los ojos rojos, pálido hasta el punto de parecer una tiza, y aun llorando con un aura muy deprimente a su alrededor… Como un Arcobaleno podía verse como un muerto o tan mal no lo sabían, y tampoco querían saberlo.

-… ¿De dónde sacaste esto Tsuna? – La tarjeta aparentemente tenia fondos infinitos…

\- Se lo robe a un ladrón, asesino, mafioso que Reborn no me dejo matar anoche. – Respondió algo divertido Tsuna, comiendo una cesta de helado.

-… No lo mataste… - Eso era… extraño. - ¿pero le robaste su tarjeta de crédito?

\- Sip. – Yamamoto no estaba seguro si debía de sentirse bien o mal al ver esa cara de orgullo de su amigo… o siquiera que pensar del asunto.

\- ¿Por qué la tarjeta…? – Puedo haberle robado-

\- Era su posesión más valiosa, además… - Yamamoto casi se levante y mueve la silla lejos de Tsuna, esos ojos chispeantes no eran de fiar. - ¡Es brillante!

-… Espera… ¿Qué? - ¿Qué tenía que ver lo brillante en todo el…? - ¿Es por eso que te vives robando las piedras de los peces de la sala?

\- ¡Es brillante!

Sin poderlo evitar, Yamamoto se hecho a reír, confundiendo a Tsuna. En su cabeza solo resonaba el siguiente pensamiento: "Lo siento pa, pero tus decoraciones favoritas para los peces ya no se podrán usar para lo que quieres, es oficial, Tsu-chan no te dejara." Los peces tendrán que conformarse con soldaditos de juguete o cualquier cosa que no brille, porque Tsuna seguiría robando las piedras cuando menos se lo esperaran y francamente no sabía que hacia Tsuna con ellas… otro día le preguntaría, en ese momento no podía respirar de solo imaginarse la reacción de su padre cuando le dijera que no había forma de detener a Tsuna de robarse las piedras.

\- Okey, okey… - Cielos, que buena risa. – Le robaste la tarjeta, perfecto… ¿pero era necesario gastarle el dinero?

\- ¿Un dinero que mayormente ni siquiera es propio del? – Tsuna arqueo una ceja, como si la pregunta le hubiera ofendido de algún modo. - ¿Qué mejor lección para un ladrón que perder su tan amado tesoro?, aunque supongo que eso es mejor que perder la vida… - Tsuna hizo una mueca. – Estúpido Reborn, aunque no entiendo porque no debía matarlo…

\- Hay Santo Cielo… - Señor, perdón por reír tanto… - Eres demasiado inocente Tsu-chan. – Para bien, para mal, o para ambos.

En un lugar muy sofisticado, Reborn estaba sentado, la taza de café olvidada, y un León riéndose a no más poder. Reborn solo miraba la pantalla sin saber cómo reaccionar… Poco a poco una sonrisa sádica y burlona se abrió paso a sus características.

\- Bueno… supongo que… - No te rías, no te rías… - te han dado de probar tu propia medicina, Viper… - No te rías, no te-¡Olvídalo!

Oh Tsuna, si tan solo supieras lo que en verdad has hecho…


	39. Capítulo 39

Shiho-Akemi. segun la wiki (revise por las dudas) Mammon es una chica o.o Si XD Y cuando ella se entere que fue robada por un vampiro sera tambien XD Lo lamento, no podia evitarlo, tenia que hacerle algo con el dinero XD

Vicky Chacin C. -P, es que simplemente no pude evitarlo XD Tenia que hacerle algo de ese calibre a Mammon XD

evlR, supondre que tardaste un dia o dos o.o Bueno, esta historia es mas comedia que otra cosa, asi que creo que cumpli mi cometido si te reiste mucho XD Muchas gracias :3 Dudo mucho que este capi y el siguiente te hagan reir... pero aqui estan :P

Nota: Aconsejo la posesion de un pañuelo... podria hacer falta por dos razones totalmente distintas o.o

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 39

\- ¿Listo para ir a casa Tsu-chan? – Habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde comiendo cosas, mayormente dulces, y juegos y joyería. Yamamoto estaba seguro que la joyería no terminaría siendo usada… al menos no de la manera típica.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Fue la pregunta casi curiosa, Tsuna no lo estaba mirando, estaba más centrado en capturar a un Bagon. La pregunta curiosa era como lo iba a atrapar utilizando a un Vaporeon nivel 100 con Rayo de Hielo, Hidrobomba, Ventisca, y Mordida. Si, Yamamoto quería ver eso, el pobre Bagon era nivel 23.

\- De ir a casa, ¿o tienes algo más que hacer aquí? – Aun era un tanto temprano… - ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! – Exclamo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Uh? – Fue la única respuesta de Tsuna, quien ahora buscaba un Teddiursa.

¿Cómo era posible?, ¿acaso era una cruel broma?, ¿o qué demonios se perdió?, ¿o era que Tsuna tenía mucha buena suerte?, a el nunca le ocurría eso ni con pokemon de nivel 10… Tsuna simplemente le lanzo una pokebola normal en su primer turno y listo, pokemon capturado. ¡¿Cómo eso era posible?!

\- Keshi-nii-chan… - Y hablando del diablo… - Que no se te olviden las bolsas ni las escaleras… - En ningún momento Tsuna despego la vista de la pantalla.

\- Espera, lo de las bolsas lo entiendo, ¿pero de que escaleras me estas ha-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! - ¡Puff! – Gra-Gracias… Tsuna…

\- Te lo advertí, cuidado con las escaleras… - Dicho esto, Tsuna lo ayudo a levantarse bien, y continuo con su aventura pokemon mientras bajaba las escaleras cuidadosamente.

Yamamoto tenía un tic nervioso en una ceja. El, quien no estaba jugando y no tenía la vista pegada en la consola portátil, no vio unas escaleras y casi termina rodando como 20 metros escaleras abajo, con todo y bolsas. Y quién si estaba jugando y metido de lleno en su juego las vio, le aviso y lo salvo con una mano… tomándolo por el brazo con fuerza suficiente como para dejarle un morado. ¿Acaso esto era el karma por ayudar a Tsuna a vaciar una cuenta bancaria de quien sabe quién en cosas… estúpidamente no importantes?, lo que hicieron fue comer, comprar juegos y cosas brillantes… que solo Dios sabrá en donde lo esconderá Tsuna más tarde. Eso, y un nuevo bate… Su padre había lanzado el que tenía por la ventana por accidente (o eso decía) hace dos noches… por culpa de un mal susto (tenía la corazonada de que fue Tsuna de alguna manera).

-… ¿No deberías bajar y luego seguir jugando? – No entendía, simplemente no entendía como le hacía…

\- ¿Cómo caminas en medio de una multitud, cruzas la calle, y baja escaleras y demás mientras ves o escribes algo en el celular? – Fue la pregunta tranquila, quizás demasiada tranquila por parte del vampiro. – Además, estoy bajando con cuidado, no pienso volver a caer por unas escaleras… - Dijo algo más, pero fue tan bajo que Yamamoto no pudo oírle.

\- ¿Te has caído por unas escaleras? – No sabía la razón, pero la infor-

\- Me empujaron. – Tsuna lo miro con cara de pocos amigos en eso, deteniéndose por un breve momento antes de continuar bajando las escaleras.

 _\- Nii-chan, ¿a dónde vamos? – Ya me están doliendo los piecitos… ¿Cuántas horas hemos caminado ya?_

 _\- Es una sorpresa Tsu-chan~ - Canto sin vergüenza alguna, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Como una horas diría yo._

 _\- ¿Cuánto? – Con razón, mis pobres pies…_

 _\- He dich horas Tsu-chan. - ¿Su sonrisa se hizo más grande o es mi imaginación?_

 _\- Al menos dime que estamos cerca, por favor… - Si no… ¡Si no iba a hacer huelga!, necesitaba un descanso, cielos._

 _\- Jajajajaja… - Y luego me pregunta porque a veces quiero matarlo… - Ya casi llegamos Tsu-chan._

 _\- ¡Hey!, ¡no lo revuelvas más! – De por sí ya está mal, no quiero que se vea aun peor…_

 _\- Pero es que tu pelo es tan suave Tsu-chan…_

 _\- E indomable pal combo. – Me cruce de brazos y bufe, mirando hacia otro lado… Un momento… - Nii-chan… este lugar… - No sabía cómo no me había fijado antes, daba miedo, no sabía que un sitio podía verse tan deplorable y peligroso al mismo tiem-_

 _\- Todo está bien Tsu-chan, no tengas miedo… - Pestañé sorprendido, pero no pude evitar sonreír un poco y apretar su mano, acercándome más. – Esta parte de la ciudad no es muy… popular, aquí habitan mayormente ladrones, gente sin hogar, asesinos… - Eso explicaba porque se veía de ese modo… - Hay un par de personas que quiero que conozcas, y desgraciadamente viven aquí… - Un suspiro profundo, cosa que llamo mi atención. – Es el mejor lugar para ellos… tienen comida, tienen techo, y no están en peligro de ser expuestos…_

 _\- ¿Uh?, pero nosotros… - Vivimos en un lugar muy hermoso y básicamente en medio de un bosque, sin vecinos ni nada, y estamos más que bien…_

 _\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te explique hace unos días? – Más o menos, a decir verdad. – Pues… estos amigos no son como nosotros, son como los… "baratos". – Me sonroje, no es culpa mía que esa explicación sonara como si hablaran un carro normal contra uno de carreras… - No es mi culpa tampoco, tu eres quien se lo imagino así-_

 _\- No te rías… - No es gracioso, simplemente no lo es…_

 _\- No es gracioso para ti, jajajaja…_

 _\- Hmmp… - Me las desquitare más tarde…_

 _\- Bien, aquí es… - Un leve jalón llamo mi atención. Lo que encontré fueron dos brillantes ojos amarillos mirándome con diversión y cariño. - ¿Quieres dar los honores?_

 _-… Su-Supongo… - ¿Con honores se refiere a tocar la puerta?, si, esas risas eran su clara respuesta… ¡Toc! ¡Toc! - ¿Así o-_

 _\- ¡Hola!, ¡hola!, ¡hola! – Exclamaron dos chicos un poco más bajos que yo… iguales… ¿gemelos tal vez? - ¡Bienvenidos!, los habíamos estado esperando todo el día, ¡pasen!, ¡pasen!_

 _\- Jajajajaja… - No me digas que te estas riendo de mi justo ahora Nii-chan… - Lo siento Tsu-chan, pero es que tu cara no tiene precio… - No, no me digas… - En fin, chicos, les presento a Tsunayoshi, pero le gusta más que le digan Tsuna, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _\- Entendemos viejo. - ¿Viejo?, supongo que tienen razón, pero… ¿no es un poco de mala educación…?, que importa… - Encantado de conocerte, Tsuna-chan._

 _\- Ellos son niñato mal educado 1 y 2, Tsu-chan. – Presento con una sonrisa muy burlona y maliciosa mi Nii-chan, por alguna razón… no me sorprende._

 _\- ¡HEY!_

 _\- Ustedes le dijeron viejo… - Así que… tenía todo el derecho en llamarlos mal educados…_

 _\- Hmp, soy Hitomi y mi hermano es Hiromi, ¡encantados! - ¿Hitomi y Hiromi?, ¡solo le cambiaron una letra!, ¡y se ven prácticamente iguales!, ¿cómo demonios voy a distinguirlos entre sí? – Solo recuerda, yo soy el-_

 _\- Hitomi es el que no sale corriendo ante las cosas extrañas y tenebrosas, mientras que su hermano… es demasiado curioso o valiente para su propio bien. Cualquier cosa, trata de asustarlos y el que se quede es Hiromi. – Pestañe, observando a los dos chicos estallar en furia, uno quejándose de que no era un cobarde, y el otro por llamar a su hermano cobarde… y Nii-chan sonriendo como el gato que se comió el canario._

 _-… Ya veo… - Así que, un miedoso-cobarde que sale corriendo y un curioso-valiente que tiene casi cero instintos de preservación… interesante par de hermanos. Al menos uno se asegurará de sacar al otro de peligro de ser necesario, aunque si están solos… Bueno, son gemelos, se supone que son tan unidos que si están separados por mucho tiempo se sienten muy incomodos y otras cosas más que no me acuerdo… - Bueno… ¿mucho gusto en conocerlos par de carbones?_

 _\- ¡Tsu-chan! – Nii-chan, si ese fue un regano, te salió mal… ¡y ya deja de reírte!, no es gracioso si no se si te estas riendo de mí, de lo que dije o de ellos… sus caras son raras… ¿nadie les ha dicho que parecen unos carbones antes?_

 _\- Nos agradas viejo. – Sentenciaron ambos hermanos._

 _\- No soy viejo, tengo 8. – Uh… ¿por qué rayos me están todos mirando así?, no tengo dos cabezas o algo raro encima… ¿verdad?_

 _\- Sebastián-san, cuando nos dijiste que nos querías presentar a un nuevo… ¡no nos dijiste que sería increíblemente joven! – El chico se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos rojos brillando con cierto tono de amenaza._

 _\- Lo siento, no debes de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, ¿no es así? – El otro me tomo del brazo y me jalo suavemente a dentro de la casa. – Para futura referencia, nunca digas tu edad a gente en que no confíes, suelen aprovecharse de esas cosas… - Un suspiro profundo. – Nosotros tenemos aproximadamente unos 50, Sebastián-san… tiene más de un siglo, odia decir su verdadera edad y-_

 _\- Espera… - ¿Qué? - ¿Tienen más de 50 años? - ¿Dónde estaba la cámara oculta o-_

 _\- Tsu-chan, recuerdas que somos vampiros, ¿no es así? – Eh… ah… tonto de mi… - Bueno, sí, tú has sido unos de los últimos… - ¿A qué se debe esa mirada Nii-chan? – A ver, siéntate, luego puedes ir a jugar con ellos, pero primero tenemos que esperar a Suzune-san… - Miro a los gemelos. - ¿Sigue despertando a media tarde?_

 _\- ¡Aye Aye Capitán!_

 _\- Tsu-chan, no te rías. – Lo lamento mucho, pero no, de esta no me callas. – Tsk, supongo que no te puedo culpar… - ¿Ves?, es divertido… - A decir verdad, sabía que eras joven, había estimado que tuvieras 10, 12 cuando mucho… ¿pero 8?, cielos, debí de haberte preguntado, hubiera esperado al menos un año más antes de presentarte a otros… - ¿Uh?, ni que eso hubiera hecho mucha diferencia… - Cierto, cierto, a lo hecho pecho…_

 _\- Hey Nii-chan-_

 _\- ¡Le ha dicho Nii-chan!, ¡eso no es justo!, ¡a nosotros no-_

 _\- Ustedes no son ni la mitad de peligrosos que ese chico… - Se quejó Nii-chan con un puchero, haciendo que los dos chicos se miraran._

 _\- ¿Peligroso?, ¿el? – Hiromi me miro con una ceja levantada. – Se sabe que es fuerte por el tipo de vampiro que es… pero, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?, quiero decir… apenas es un bebé, sin ofender._

 _\- Je, si, no lo parece, y casi todo es nuevo para el… - Sonrió levemente, mirándome por un leve momento antes de mirar a los dos chicos. – Aun no he medido sus capacidades ni nada, y francamente aún no ha demostrado su poder especial… es muy cariñoso, miedoso, y buena gente, y muy curioso también, pero… - Se pasó una mano por su cabello, dejando de sonreír. – No me refería a su lado vampiro cuando dije que era peligroso. No se casi nada de su pasado, y lo poco que se… desearía que no lo hubiera vivido, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. El punto es, quien sea que Tsu-chan haya sido cuando era un humano… era un humano con gran potencial. Y ese potencial aun lo tiene. Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, pero si pasas unos días con él, estoy seguro de que te darás cuenta por tu propia cuenta. Lo único que te puedo decir con propiedad ahora es que es casi imposible sorprender a Tsu-chan… en cosas malas. Quiero decir, su instinto de peligro es mucho más avanzado que el mío, y eso es decir algo. De hecho, hay días en los cuales se despierta y ya me está diciendo que hay algo que no se siente bien en el ambiente… - Un suspiro profundo. – He aprendido a confiar plenamente en cualquiera de sus advertencias, no importa cuán tontas parezcan, me han salvado la vida varias veces sin recibir daño alguno._

 _\- Eso es… impresionante, en especial para un vampiro tan joven._

 _\- Eso no es todo, me temo. Sera miedoso, y hasta cierto punto un cobarde… muchas veces deja ganar a su adversario, no le gusta pelear ni herir a nadie, me ha dado dolores de cabeza con respecto a su caza… Nunca me había tocado nadie que supiera cazar, pero que no quisiera hacerlo… si no fuera porque su hambre supera su deseo de no dañar a otros, no importa que tan insignificante sea… no sé qué hubiera hecho, porque por su cuenta no sobreviviría. – Otro suspiro profundo. – Es un buen peleador y estratega, cuando realmente lo necesita, de resto es como si no supiera pelear. Es… extraño, y solo lo he visto cuando me meto en problemas y él está cerca. Al principio pensé que era broma, y hasta me reí, pero él no se molestó ni nada como lo usual… dejé de reírme al verlo inmovilizar a alguien casi tres veces más grande que el en solo dos movimientos._

 _-… ¿Y tú no lo has entrenado ni nada?_

 _\- No, a decir verdad, solo tiene unos tres meses de haber sido convertido… Sé que dije que no lo volvería a hacer, pero no me arrepiento de haber roto mi promesa ese día. Él quería vivir, creo que eso puede verse a simple vista. – Una leve risa. – En un mes o dos comenzare a enseñarle combate, aún estoy atascado en la teoría… y tratando de que le pierda miedo a herir a otros en la caza. No es saludable para el esperar a tener mucha hambre, y no todo el tiempo voy a poder estar cuidando de el…_

 _\- Se nota, ¡lo dejas llamarte Nii-chan!, nunca has-_

 _\- Te darás cuenta, en algún punto, de que no le puedes decir no en ciertas ocasiones. No les miento en lo absoluto al decirles que él es peligroso así no lo parezca, lo que sea que tenía siendo humano, aun lo tiene… ahora, si tan solo pudiera averiguar que es, o de que el pudiera darme una pista…_

 _\- Esta conversación es interesante, importante y demás, pero… ¿soy el único que se ha dado cuenta que cierto alguien desapareció?_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!, ahg, por el amor de Dios… - Manos en la cabeza. – Ese chiquillo me va a sacar canas verdes, cada vez que se aburre hace esto, y encontrarlo no es sencillo… - Pero al menos podía contar en que nada le sucedería, así no lo pareciera, ese chico era realmente listo… ¡Crash!_

 _\- ¡JA!, ¡espero que con eso aprendas a no robar ladronzuelo!_

 _-… ¿Sebastián-san? – Esa cara… esa cara les daba a entender que eso era algo un poco demasiado usual…_

 _\- A diferencia de ustedes, Tsu-chan siente atracción por cosas brillantes en lugar de fuego… - Y francamente ya no sabía si reírse o palmearse la frente._

 _\- Tsk, los ladrones en estos días-Oh, ¡Sebastián-san!, ¡qué alegría-_

 _\- Jennifer, dime que Tsu-chan aun esta en las escaleras…_

 _\- ¿El mocoso ladrón?_

 _\- Si…_

 _\- Pues la verdad ni idea, desapareció una vez que lo empuje por las escaleras, esperaba que se rompiera una pierna o algo… ¿Qué? – Agrego al ver la mirada homicida, y las otras dos horrorizadas. - ¡Él se robó mi peluche de gatito!_

 _\- Espera… ¿se te robo un peluche?, ¿un peluche normal?_

 _\- Pues sí, aunque no sé si en verdad lo iba robar… pero lo saco de mi cuarto…_

 _\- Sebastián-san, ¿Tsuna sabe lo que es un gato?_

 _\- Probablemente no, de seguro venía a enseñarlo y a preguntar… - No sería la primera vez, pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento… - ¿Desapareció?, ¿así como así?, no creas que te salvaras, ¡ese chico es a quien quería que conocieran!, además-_

 _\- ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!_

 _-… ¿Eso provino de la chimenea? – Preguntaron los gemelos mirándose entre sí, uno ansioso y el otro asustado._

 _\- ¿Cómo termino de las esca-_

 _\- ¡Tsu-chan!, ¿dónde es-_

 _\- ¡Que alguien-eso… eso… ¿eso es una rata?, ¡HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _-… Sebastián-san, debiste mencionar que tiene tremendos pulmones… - Sus oídos…_

 _\- Eso no importa ahora-¿Tsu-chan?, ¿cómo…? – Unos segundos para hacer su boca funcionar otra vez. - ¿Cómo terminaste encima del ventilador? – Menos mal que estaba apagado…_

 _\- ¡NO LO SE!, ¡SOLO SACAME DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR! – Iba a llorar en cualquier momento, no es divertido… ¡No es divertido!, no quiero estar más aquí… Quiero ir a casa…_

 _\- Tranquilo Tsu-chan, ya te ba-_

 _\- Bueno, la parte buena es que ya sabemos que puede tele transportarse-¡No me mires así!, ¡no he hecho nada! – Muy mal momento para esa clase de comentarios…_

\- Bueno, llegamos… - Sus brazos… aunque no llevaba la gran cosa en peso, pero igual se iba a quejar.

\- ¡SORPRESAAAAAA!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tsu-chan! – Globos, serpentinas, luces, y demás…

El único problema de todo el asunto no fue que Tsuna no tratara de matarlos, Yamamoto les había advertido más de una vez que a Tsuna no le gustaban los gritos, ni los flashs… le dolían, y probablemente le hacían daño. No, nada de eso fue el problema.

\- ¿Tsu-chan?, ¿Qué pasa? – Parecía a punto de llorar-

\- Nii-chan… ¡Nii-chan! – Sin poderlo evitar, Tsuna se echó a llorar, olvidando por un momento quienes estaban allí e incluso donde estaba.

\- ¿Nii-chan? – Llamo suavemente Reborn, aun bebiendo su preciado café. Ninguno de ellos tenía ese nombre… así que… ¿Quién era Nii-chan para Tsuna?, obviamente era alguien importante… y por lo que veía, se lo hicieron recordar de alguna forma.


	40. Capítulo 40

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 40

 _-… pierta… Despierta Tsu-chan… vamos, arriba dormilón…_

 _\- Hmmm… 5 minutos más…_

 _\- No, no 5 minutos más, son las 8 ya, más bien te deje dormir una hora demás… ¡Arriba dormilón!_

 _\- Noooo…_

 _\- Siiiiiiiiiii. ¡Arriba!_

 _\- ¡Nii-san!, ¡bájame!, ¡bájame!_

 _\- ¿Vas a despertar ahora Tsu-chan?_

 _\- ¡Estoy despierto así que ya bájame Nii-chan!, esto no es gracioso…_

 _\- Sabes que nunca te soltaría, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Igual me da miedo. - ¿A quién no?, no era tan alto, pero aun así…_

 _\- Incluso si te suelto caerías en la cama… - Y no le pasaría nada de nada._

 _\- ¡Igual!_

 _Sebastián, aun riéndose de las payasadas de Tsuna, lo sentó en la cama, tratando de no reírse aún más ante el puchero molesto que estaba obteniendo. Era tan divertido molestar a Tsu-chan con esta clase de cosas, era demasiado lindo y divertido como para no hacerlo. Además, Tsuna le tenía miedo a cosas que francamente podían ser estúpidas o muy raras… Aunque no negaría que también tenía un miedo bastante saludable la mayor parte del tiempo, y con eso se refería a que lo mantenía fuera de problemas, y a muchos fuera de problemas… Porque si alguien llegaba a hacerle algo al pequeño vampiro, Sebastián les haría la vida triste en cuento se enterará, por nada era uno de los vampiros más "viejos" y conocidos en la actualidad._

 _\- Ne, Nii-chan… - Tsuna bostezo profundamente, ignorando la oscuridad en la que estaban, ya se había acostumbrado al cambio de 180 grados con respecto a su horario de sueño. - ¿para qué me levantas?, estaba soñando con Mr. Fluffly y un montón de galletas…_

 _Ah, Mr. Fluffly… pobre hombre, la verdad. O tal vez no, al anciano le encantaba Tsuna, probablemente debido a que Tsuna no le tenía nada de miedo por más irónico que fuera. En realidad, probablemente Tsuna fuera el único quien ni siquiera lo considero peligroso en ningún momento…. Casi le da un infarto al pobre Sebastián cuando Tsuna, en una de sus charlas con los chicos, se le escapó por aburrimiento y se encontró con un gran hombre lobo en las cercanías del bosque, buscando algo de comer. No era ningún misterio que los hombres lobos no se llevaban bien con los vampiros y a la inversa, pero quienes tenían más probabilidades de salir vivos de un enfrentamiento serio eran los hombres lobos…_

 _Tsuna no sabía nada de la problemática, de hecho, no sabía sobre los hombres lobos, aunque ver a un lobo en dos patas, gigante de casi 3 metros de altura, peludo y musculoso y salvaje debió de haberle dado una pista… Lo ridículo, porque no había mejor manera de describirlo, fue que Tsuna al verlo se maravilló y corrió a abrazarlo, llamándolo Mr. Fluffly casi automáticamente antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese al menos pronunciar palabra. Básicamente, Tsuna considero a un gran y temible hombre lobo de casi 3 metros de altura… un perrito. Lo peor es que aún lo hacía, no le tenía ni una pisca del miedo al hombre lobo, más bien le fascinaba… Era una buena cosa que ese hombre lobo en particular no les tuviera odio a los vampiros, en todo caso… le agradaba mucho Tsuna, quizás demasiado, a pesar de que Tsuna lo trataba como un perrito lindo y para nada peligroso la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _Jamás entendería como un niño que le temía incluso a un doberman enano y salía corriendo y llorando apenas veía uno, no le tenía miedo a un hombre lobo que dejaba a Hulk en burla. Diablos, Mr. Fluffly podía matarlo de un solo golpe si quisiera, y ni siquiera tenía que darle con todas sus ganas. Aun no podía olvidar lo más ridículo de todo el asunto: una vez que vio la escena y casi le da el infarto, trato de atacar al hombre lobo para alejarlo del chico… solo para que el hombre lobo le gruñera profundamente y escondiera a Tsuna detrás de él. La única razón por la que nada malo paso, fue porque Tsuna lo llamo en ese momento, deteniendo todo, para presentarle a "Mr. Fluffy"._

 _Luego de los 10 minutos más ridículos y extraños de su vida y probablemente de "Mr. Fluffly", ambos se hicieron amigos, tratando de entender como un chiquillo no estaba asustado sino totalmente emocionado. En la actualidad, Sebastián estaba totalmente seguro de que "Mr. Fluffly" se preguntaba lo mismo que el luego de haber presenciado más de una vez lo miedoso y cobarde que podría llegar a ser Tsuna. Mr. Fluffly, como cariñosamente lo llamaba Tsuna, no era más que un anciano. Tenía unos 63 años, tenía una buena vida y familia… y Tsuna le recordaba a uno de sus nietos, lo cual seguramente era otro factor en juego en todo el asunto. Su verdadero nombre era Naoto Kozato, y se encontraba con una de sus hijas en este lugar, el resto de su familia estaba en Italia._

 _Hombre lobo 100%, pues disfrutaba tanto de la libertad que tenía en esos bosques, de ser lo que era, que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad era un lobo gigante… o como Tsuna decía: un perrito grande. Esa era la única razón por la cual él y su hija se la mantenían allí, en lugar de irse a Italia para estar con el resto de su familia… Algo raro, según Sebastián, pero tomando en cuenta lo independientes que podían llegar a ser los hombre lobos, suponía que era normal. Era difícil saber, los vampiros eran muy diferentes, la verdad, y no tanto en la parte física. Los vampiros, de forma general, eran mucho más apegados a las cosas, en especial a las personas. Muchos vampiros, sobre todo los recién convertidos, se apagaban mucho a quien los convirtió y a quienes estuvieran cercan, básicamente se apagaban a una familia… y luego de un tiempo, se independizaban, pero generalmente volvían o se quedaban por largos periodos de tiempo. Probablemente el hecho de que no podían envejecer ni morir por causas del tiempo no ayudaba a eso, en todo caso… podría decirse que eso los mantenía cuerdos. Todos los casos de vampiros solitarios que Sebastián conocía… ninguna terminaba bonita._

 _\- ¡Ah!, qué bueno, que bueno…_

 _\- ¡Nii-san! - ¡Su pelo!, ¡Señor, su pelo!_

 _\- Vamos a ver a Mr. Fluffly hoy, luego de cenar… - Mr. Fluffly se molestaría mucho si no veía a su "cachorrito" hoy. Y francamente no quería oír todas las quejas, ni limpiar pelo, ni pulgas… Ya tenía suficiente con los gatos que venían de visita de vez en cuando y no lo dejaban dormir gracias a cierta personita que les daba de comer cuando no estaba mirando…_

 _\- ¿De verdad? – Mr. Fluffly era el mejor compañero de juego que tenía, no lo empujaba por las escaleras, ni estaba limitado con la luz solar… ni en un barrio mete miedo… ni estaba obsesionado con el fuego o los osos de peluche… No, espera, lo de los osos de peluche no era cierto, pero aun así eran bastantes peluches…_

 _\- Sip, ahora date un baño y vístete que estas fei-¡Blam!_

 _\- Nii-chan, malo, malo… - Dicho esto, Tsuna se metió al baño, dejando a un Sebastián golpeado con una almohada._

 _\- Su puntería ha mejorado… - No pudo evitar reírse un poco, Tsu-chan era tan lindo y tierno…_

 _La caza… pudo haber ido mejor. Tsuna era un buen cazador… pero rayos, dudaba mucho… Bueno, al menos ya no se negaba totalmente a menos que estuviera increíblemente hambriento, era una mejora. Aunque tal vez debió de haberlo sacado a cazar y luego al baño… se llenó de sangre, otra vez. En este tipo de situaciones no sabía si reírse o simplemente suspirar. En un momento, se llevaba una buena sorpresa con él, como cuando terminaba en tiempo record sin siquiera una mancha en la ropa, y en otros era como esto… ¿Debía de pensar que a Tsuna le encantaba meterse con él?, probablemente no._

 _\- ¡Mr. Fluffly! – El pobre hombre lobo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando fue atrapado en un abrazo de oso… Aunque, Sebastián tenía que preguntarse, ¿ser de ese tamaño y ser abrazado de la nada por alguien pequeño significaba que apenas se sentía o cómo funcionaba?_

 _\- Hey cachorro, ¿cómo estás? – Mr. Fluffly sonrió, o lo que ellos creían que era una sonrisa, antes de tomar al chico entre sus manos y lanzarlo al aire… varias veces._

 _Las primeras veces que Naoto hizo eso con Tsuna, Sebastián imagino muchas escenas sangrientas y trágicas. Simplemente no podía evitar pensar que Tsuna saldría lastimado de alguna forma por esas enormes garras… pero que va, Tsuna disfrutaba que le hicieran eso, con el también, y Naoto aparentemente tenía mucha practica lanzando niños y atajándolos. Como le hubiera gustado tener la extraña e inexplicada confianza y falta de miedo de Tsuna en aquel entonces… así no hubieran tenido que auxiliarlo varias veces, ni se hubiera desmayado tampoco cuando Tsuna decidió que disfrazar a un hombre lobo dormido de gatito era una buena idea. A veces no entendía a Tsuna, lo admitía sin pena._

 _\- Me tomo rato despertarlo hoy… - Ignorando la mirada malhumorada de Tsuna, Sebastián continúo sonriendo como si nada pasara: - E hizo un desastre en la cena, pero de resto todo ha estado genial…_

 _\- ¿Y ya repusiste los cristales de-_

 _\- Ni lo menciones… - Se llevó una mano a la frente de solo recordarlo. – Lo he intentado varias veces, pero todos terminan en el mismo lugar… - Y si trataba de tomarlos de allí… Dios lo salve. – Deberías de ver la habitación de Tsu-chan cuando vayas de visita, te dejara ciego… - El cuarto del oro quedo bobo._

 _\- ¡Nii-chan! - ¿Qué clase de publicidad era esa?, aunque… era verdad…_

 _\- Aun no me explico cómo es que pega todo a las paredes sin utilizar pegamento… - Comento Sebastián con una sonrisa traviesa, riéndose ante la cara avergonzada de Tsuna. Desgraciadamente para Tsuna, él no era el único quien se reía._

 _\- Hay cachorro… - Al menos el no armaba un berrinche infernal para que le compraran juguetes o quien sabe qué otra cosa que saliera en la televisión… Sebastián era muy afortunado, si lo sabía o no. – Vengan, vamos a dentro, hice galletas-_

 _\- ¡Galletas!_

 _Ambos adultos trataron de no estallar en risas, ese chico era demasiado lindo y divertido, siempre les salía con algo como esto y luego se incomodaba y les preguntaba porque demonios se reían… hay cielos._

 _-… ¿Por qué todo está oscuro aquí adentro…? – No es que tuviera problemas para ver la oscuridad, ni Nii-chan ni Mr. Fluffly, pero aun asi le era-_

 _\- ¡SORPRESA RENACUAJO!_

 _-…_

 _\- ¿Ya vieron su cara?, pareciera que alguien lo hubiera abofeteado con un pez-_

 _\- ¡Que no soy un pescado por el amor de Dios! – Estallo Tsuna, solo siendo capaz de oír la palabra pez._

 _\- Pues tu nombre pareciera que dijera Tuna, y-_

 _\- ¡QUE NO SOY UN PESCADO!_

 _Sebastián se tapó la boca, tratando de que sus risas no llegaran a los oídos de Tsuna o allí si estarían todos en problemas. Esos gemelos jamás dejarían a Tsuna en paz, les encantaba molestarlo, les era divertido, seguramente porque Tsuna era el único vampiro que conocían que era menor a ellos… Y Tsuna con los cachetes inflados y algo sonrojado en verdad no metía miedo, sino diversión y ganas de jalarle los cachetes… se había salvado de esto último por pura suerte._

 _\- Ya, ya… dejen al pobre cachorrito quieto por lo que queda del día… bueno, noche. – Solo como unas tres o dos horas más, eso era lo que quedaba… - Feliz cumpleaños pequeño. – Finalizo, empujándolo suavemente hacia adelante._

 _Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, sin comprender, mirando con más detenimiento la habitación, específicamente la mesa que tenía en frente. Refrescos, vasos con hielo, servilletas, platos, cubiertos, un hermoso mantel, velas, fósforos, galletas, gelatina, y una torta… quizás la torta más grande que haya visto en su vida. Esa torta era de tres pisos, muy bien decorada con una cubierta blanca, líneas rosadas y fresas… y tenía 10 velas en ella. Sin embargo, a pesar del ambiente festivo, de la presencia de los globos, serpentinas, los sombreros de cono…_

 _\- ¿De dónde salió una torta tan grande? – Eso era demasiado, en su humilde opinión. - ¿Y todo esto…?, ¿Qué es esto que flota-¡Puff!- ¡HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _Sebastián no pudo más y termino rodando en el suelo de la risa, mientras que Naoto solo sonrió de oreja a oreja, y los otros tres vampiros solo podían mirar al chico, ahora escondido detrás del sofá, sin saber si reír o palmearse la frente. Nota: enseñarle a Tsuna a preguntar y/o pinchar las cosas con la yema de los dedos en lugar de las garras. ¿Cómo no iba a explotar ese pobre globo?, Tsuna tenía sus garras muy bien cuidadas, quizás demasiado, así que estaban más que afiladas…_

 _\- Son solo globos Tsu-chan… - Pobrecito… ¿ahora como lo sacaba de allí…?, ah, cierto… esto nunca fallaba… - Hey Tsu-chan… tengo algo que seguramente te gustara… - Saco la cabeza, perfecto… - ¿te gusta?, me tomo un-Cielos, contigo no se puede… - Pero el miedo fue totalmente olvidado… aunque, se quedó sin monedas de oro._

 _\- Precioso… mi precioso… - Sebastián miro a los gemelos, quienes se miraron cómplices, no ocultaban el hecho de que fueron ellos._

 _\- Saben que no me gusta esa película… - No es que fuera mala, es que la había visto demasiado… ¡ya le irritaba!_

 _\- Nii-chan, Nii-chan, Nii-chan… - Y la moneda de oro paso a mejor vida… mejor no preguntar en que bolsillo se la guardo, igual Tsu-chan no se la iba a devolver… - ¿Qué quisieron decir con feliz cumpleaños?, ¿y qué es esto?, ¿y esto?, ¿y-_

 _\- Una cosa a la vez… - Dios, ¿si quiera hacia una pausa para respirar entre las preguntas?, parecía que no… aunque podría ser su imaginación, no estaba seguro… - Para empezar…_

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Pregunto un Yamamoto muy atemorizado, limpiándole las lágrimas a Tsuna.

Él no era el único atemorizado, pero era el que se sentía más a salvo por así decirlo. En el momento en el que Tsuna comenzó a llorar, parecía que alguien hubiera apretado el botón de: "peligro de muerte". Si antes la gran mayoría estaba incomodo ante la sensación de estar siendo observados y como si alguien los quisiera matar, ahora era mucho peor… ahora sentían el filo de una daga imaginaria en sus cuellos. La verdad, no tenía mucho sentido, mas no podían negar su existencia. A algunos no les incomodaba en los mas mínimo, otros tenían problemas en siquiera estar allí, otros… otros simplemente no sabían que hacer, y temían moverse. Lo peor es que no veían a nadie, ni ninguna clase de procedencia…

\- Si, gracias… - Que vergüenza, la verdad… - Es solo que… extraño a mi Nii-chan…

\- Si se me permite preguntar… - Debería de ganarse una medalla de oro por ser capaz de ignorar la sensación de inminente peligro… su padre ya se había desmayado hace rato, junto con un cuarto de la población presente. - ¿Quién es tu Nii-chan?, quiero decir… no es ninguno de nosotros, obviamente. ¿Es alguien a quien conocemos?

\- No, para nada. - ¿Conocerlo?, seguramente no, y no podía presentárselos tampoco… - Nii-chan… es el vampiro que me convirtió, quien me salvo la vida, y quien cuido de mi por mucho tiempo… - Y lo extrañaba, mucho. – No sé qué paso con él, un día simplemente… no regreso. Supongo que quizás se perdió o… murió… El prometió no dejarme solo, y esa es la única promesa que ha roto, así que… - ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar que no fuera eso?

\- Solía hacer fiestas, ¿eh? – Solo para relajar la situación… No creía que Tsuna quisiera profundizar en ese tema.

\- No realmente, o al menos no muy seguido… - Sonrió un poco, divertido. – Pero sí que solía lucirse…


	41. Capítulo 41

evlR, honestamente... no comprendo mucho lo de "fabricado", pero pa lante XD Esta historia comenzo cuando estaba aburrida en clase, asi que te puedes imaginar que los puntos fuertes son las locuras y la diversion no la historia... aunque supongo que, apasar de esto, la historia (lo poco que tiene, segun mi opinion) se complementa bien con todo lo demas. Mi intencion como esta historia era no dormirme en clase cuando la empeze XD, ahora es simplemente hacer reir a los lectores. Asi si era mi intencion o no darle una evolucion realista a la historia... pues no, aunque vaya que me animo tu opinion :) Muchas gracias, y por favor lee la nota de abajo :)

R. Sycore, lee la nota de abajo XD Y cumpli mi cometido entonces, pues no parecio triste XD

Shiho-Akemi, no es idea tuya :/ Aunque los ultimos dos... pues pense: si subo solo el 39, me van a matar porque pensaran lo peor, asi que mejor evitemos y subamos el 40...

Ktvicky, no me imagino a un Tsuna totalmente solitario a esa edad sin hacer al menos una locura de las malas... Era solo un niño :/ (y aun sigue siendo muy joven)

Nota 1: Lamento (no tanto XD) informales que el "ser" desconocido no es Sebastian u alguno de los otros personajes añadidos (los inventados). Es un personaje de la serie que puede o no puede haber sido mencionado/aparecido antes :) En el capitulo que viene hara su aparicion.

Nota 2: Solo como una aclaracion... Sebastian puede o no seguir vivo, los otros tres vampiros estan muertos (ya se explico la razon antes, esa clase no dura mucho) y el hombre lobo esta en Italia. Me parecio raro que nadie mencionara que el hombre lobo comparte el apellido de Emma XD. Bueno, esto es solo para aclarar, y no les tome por sorpresa mas adelante.

Nota 3: Habiendo aclarado todo esto, por favor difruten de la lectura.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 41

\- Ehhh… - Yamamoto hizo una mueca, sin saber qué pesar. – Si se me permite preguntar…

\- ¿Uh? – Tsuna lo miro perezosamente desde el sofá, no se veía tan bien.

\- ¿De dónde salieron los… las fuentes para los pájaros? – Los pájaros en general estaban haciendo una buena fiesta, bañándose en el agua en el patio.

\- Reborn-nii-chan no me dejo matar anoche… - Lo poco que se pudo escapar, de todos modos.

\- ¿Y decidiste robar-

\- No creo que le hagan faltan, tenía muchos, de seguro tienen más en casa. – Fue la respuesta tranquila del vampiro, ignorando la cara de Yamamoto.

Las aves, por supuesto, no estaban cuestionando a Tsuna, solo estaban felices bañándose en el agua acumulada en los paraguas. Tsuna los había arreglado para que parecieran una flor, en sentido contrario al cual deberían ser usados, y por tanto acumulaban agua en ellos en lugar de repelerla… Su padre había sido muy amable en llenarlos para los pájaros. Por una vez, su padre no estaba para nada sorprendido, en todo caso parecía que le había gustado porque le siguió el juego a Tsuna y coloco la manguera en todo el medio para que pareciera una-

\- Pa… ¿para qué son los pececitos…? – Yamamoto no sabía para que preguntaba, la verdad.

\- Toda fuente necesita peces y monedas. – Fue la sencilla respuesta.

En otro lugar…

\- Leviathan, por el amor de todo lo bueno, ¡deja de llorar!

¿Cómo el cuarto de hotel se había vuelto una piscina en menos de dos días?, ¡ya no hallaba por donde caminar!, ¡esto se estaba poniendo extremadamente ridículo!, lo bueno era que el jefe no compartía habitación con ellos o si no…

\- Bien… - Suspiro profundamente. - ¿Qué paso?

-… Mis… mis… ¡mis paraguas! – ¡Y el pobre hombre rompió a llorar otra vez!

Squalo hizo una mueca y no pregunto nada más. Ya casi nadie quería quedarse en la habitación y se iban a hacer cualquier cosa y hasta se quedaban a dormir en otro lado, la sensación oscura, suicida, y deprimente del bebé en posición fetal en la esquina más oscura de la habitación llegaba a dar en todo el hotel… No hacía falta decir que dicho hotel estaba perdiendo clientes, aunque ahora había ciertos directores de cine que querían hacer una película/documental del lugar ahora… Al menos habían encubierto la situación lo suficientemente bien para evitar a los curiosos, la gente que investigaba lo paranormal o los científicos y quien sabe qué otra cosa…

\- Mis preciosos paraguas…

\- Dime… - Se iba a arrepentir de hacer la pregunta… solo lo sabía. - ¿Qué ocurrió…?

\- Anoche estaba en un bar… - Buen inicio, increíble inicio… - E investigando sobre ya sabes que… - Squalo hizo una mueca interna, no podía decirles a los otros nada de nada porque no solo lo había prometido, sino porque no le creerían… - Y cuando regresaba, comenzaron a llover ojos y órganos humanos y-

\- ¿Una ilusión? – Ya, no quería saber nada más, ya sabía quién era el culpable y sabía que no podía hacer nada de nada para ayudar a menos que fuera a suplicar o hacer un trato… ¡Para nada porque iban a pelear con el!, tratar de ayudar a sus compañeros solo podía darle más ganas al chico de hacerlos su cena más rápido ese día…

\- No… era real… - Señalo la ropa en el suelo, no solo empapada por las lágrimas sino por sangre-¿eso era un corazón…?

\- ¿Y tus paraguas desaparecieron, así como así? – Si, lo creía totalmente, fue el vampiro sin duda alguna…

\- Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando desaparecieron…

\- Ten, ahoga tus penas… - ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, solo tenía vino… y no, no era suicida, ni siquiera era amigo del vampiro…

En otro lugar…

\- Pero que lindos pajaritos son ustedes… - Comento Dino, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, mimando a un lindo y pequeño pajarito azul. – Son tan lindos…

\- Eh, jefe… ¿no cree que debería llamar a Reborn-san?, ha pasado casi un día y… - Solo habían tratado con los niños, y con los delincuentes, y con ciertos mafiosos… y ninguno se les acercaba a los pájaros, y debía de ser por una muy buena razón… Después de todo, no te dirían suicida por acariciar a un lindo pajarito solo porque si, ¿verdad?

-… Eh, jejeje… - Dino rio nervioso y luego suspiro desanimado. – Ya de por si me va a matar por haber llegado tarde… - No es su culpa haberse perdido tanto, pero decirle eso no era una excusa, y si lo fuera a Reborn no le importaría mucho…

\- Jefe… - No podía culparlo, ellos también sufrirían, de alguna forma u otra, a manos de ese bebé.

De regreso con los Yamamoto…

\- Tsuna… Tsuna… Tsuna, estas babeando la tabla… - No era como si estuviera molesto por eso, más bien estaba preocupado ante lo… "no energético" que estaba el vampiro.

\- ¿Uh? – El vampiro solo le levanto la cabeza y le bostezo antes de encogerse de hombros y dejarse ir de nuevo en la mesa.

\- Pa… - Llamo sin quitarle la vista a Tsuna. Esto no era muy normal, a pesar de que en las mañanas Tsuna era de todo menos activo.

\- Ten, compra un refresco grande, Coca Cola, de dos litros, y si te alcanza compra otra. – Dijo el padre con voz neutra, poniendo un número aleatorio de billetes en la mano de su hijo, quien solo pudo hacer como un búho, sin haberse esperado eso.

\- Pero pa-

\- Solo ve. – Ante el tono, Yamamoto sabía que lo mejor era callar y obedecer, y eso fue lo que hizo. - Las últimas noches de caza no han sido muy buenas, ¿no es así Tsu-chan? – La respuesta fue un gruñido y una mirada cansada y molesta, cosa que solo hizo reír a Tsuyoshi. – Si no te molesta, tengo unas dos bolsas de sangre, no son tan recientes, pero creo que mejor comes algo, o Takeshi no te quitara la vista de encima todo el día… - Okay, momento de convencerlo: - A no ser que quieras que te acompañe esta noche y las que vienen a ca-

\- ¡NOOOOO!

Luego de al menos unos 5 minutos de caminata, gracias a Dios tenían una tienda pequeña cerca, y luego de unos 10 minutos más siendo masticado y pisoteado por una vendedora molesta debido a que la tienda aun no había abierto y era día festivo y de por si había tenido una mala mañana por alguna razón que Yamamoto no entendió, finalmente Yamamoto inicio su camino de regreso a casa… solo para querer golpearse la frente varias veces por estúpido. Ayer habían hecho la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tsuna, y había sobrado refresco y muchas otras cosas más. En pocas palabras, su padre lo mando a comprar algo de lo que ya había… y a monton.

Sintiéndose como tonto por haber obedecido sin más, pues pudo haberse ahorrado el dinero y una caminata si solo hubiera salido de la casa, decidió regresar. De hecho, podría haberse ido a pasear, o al Arcade, o a comer, ¡o se pudo haber ahorrado el dinero para otra cosa!, bueno… a lo hecho pecho, ¿no es así?

\- Eh… - Yamamoto hizo una mueca, no sabía si reírse o preocuparse o hacer que no vio nada… - ¿Está todo bien…?

\- Ahora sí, ¿trajiste el refresco? – Dijo su padre como si nada raro pasara, y dándole a entender que de salvarse de comprar más refresco no pasaría…

-… Si… - ¿Debería de preocuparse, reírse o llorar?, estaba muy confundido.

\- Pues sírvenos y toma una silla. – Los vasos ya tenían hielo y todo…

-… ¿Qué demonios le paso a Tsu-chan? – Finalmente pregunto, sirviendo la bebida en los tres vasos.

\- En un momento estará como si nada… - Yamamoto pestañeo, mirando a su padre como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, mientras que este dejo caer algo del refresco en la boca del vampiro depresivo en la mesa, haciendo un mini desastre. – Aparentemente, la sangre guardada sabe muy mal.

-… ¿Le diste-oh papá… - Un momento, ¡eso era lo de menos! – Espera, ¿Cómo lograste que se lo tomara?

\- Chantaje realista. – Yamamoto pestañeo, mientras que Tsuna revivió y se tomó el vaso en segundos, aparentemente aún tenía el mal sabor en la boca y ahora estaba relajado… aunque pobre mesa.

-… ¿Qué le dijiste…? – Pregunto con miedo.

\- Que estarías detrás de el todo el día y las próximas noches. – Tsuyoshi ignoro totalmente la cara de su hijo, una cara que decía: "Bromeas… ¿verdad?" – Tu sabes que la caza se hace mejor solo y en silencio…

-… Me usaste en su contra… - Y lo peor… - pero cierto, lo hubiera hecho-

\- De esta manera me evito que amanezcas en la calle, te duermas en clase, traigas otra cosa sobre natural a casa, y que Tsu-chan no se convierta en zombi o algo peor. – Concluyo Tsuyoshi, saboreando su Coca-Cola, como si no hubiera dicho anda fuera de lugar…

Era una buena cosa que Tsuna aun buscaba quitarse el sabor, y no les estaba dando atención, y de que Takeshi ya había vivido cosas así… o quizás Tsuyoshi se las hubiera visto mal con alguno de ellos, o ambos. También era una buena cosa que Tsuyoshi tuviera un buen manejó de la intención de matar… o ya se hubiera desmayado hace rato, porque cierta presencia no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus acciones, incluso si ayudaron a Tsuna.

No fue realmente una sorpresa que Tsuna se la pasara el resto del día durmiendo, y jugando Pokemon. Lo último fue la pesadilla de Yamamoto, quien no podía entender la suerte de Tsuna… ni de como avanzaba tan rápido, ahora tenía un Mewtwo nivel 100 de solo Dios sabía dónde. Aunque también había atrapado otros Pokemon más normales… como un shiny Abra, y un Hunter, y extrañamente un Chimchar… aun no sabía cómo eso era posible, la verdad, aunque tomando en cuenta el Meowth tipo oscuro que le había mostrado el otro día… no le parecía tan raro.

\- ¿Regresas pronto? – Era para saber si le dejaban la luz de la sala encendida o no…

\- Probablemente no, nos vemos-¡y no te metas con mi chocolate! – Dicho esto, salió por la ventana.

-… Ma Ma, se me fueron los planes para esta noche… - Al menos aún tenía el helado y las cotufas… pero lo dejaría para otro día, si Tsuna se enteraba que tuvo una noche de películas sin él, no salía vivo. Menos si no le dejaba dulces…

En otro lugar, unas horas más tarde…

\- Me amas… - ¡Grrr! – No me amas… - ¡Grrr! – Me amas… - ¡Grrr! – No me amas… - ¡Grrr! – Bueno, no me importa si me amas o no, shishi…

Tsuna pestañeo, algo confundido, pero mayormente impresionado. Había tomado un rato en ubicar los sonidos, pero lo había hecho… y por una vez había encontrado algo muy interesante, y entretenido.

\- Shishishi… ¿ya te cansaste?, pues lo lamento amiguito, pero yo no, vamos a quitarte esas uñas muy mal cuidadas, no las extrañaras, estoy seguro… - Tsuna se sentó mejor, viendo al chico tomar el alicate.

\- ¿No sería mejor si le quitaras el tirro de la boca? – Las personas amarradas, y el que próximamente se quedaría sin uñas, comenzaron hacer ruidos y demás, aliviados de que alguien apareciera para rescatarlos.

\- Shishishi… - Tsuna pestañeo ante todos los cuchillos mágicos, curioso. – No sé quién seas, ¡pero bienvenido a la diversión! - ¡Crash!

\- Tienes mala puntería. – Esto fue dicho detrás de él.

\- ¿Cómo…? - ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido-espera… ¿era un niño pequeño?, ¿qué demonios…? - ¿No deberías estar en casa con tu mamá o algo niño?, el príncipe no tendrá piedad de-oh…

"Oh" fue lo único que pudo decir el mago de los cuchillos, mientras que los amarrados tenían miedo (de que ahora de verdad estaban todos muertos) y algo de esperanza en salir de la situación en la que se encontraban. La razón fue estúpidamente simple: todos los cuchillos pasaron a mejor vida, pues fueron lanzados a destinos desconocidos y doblados debido a la fuerza de repulsión, y el niño ni se había movido, solo miraba a Bel con curiosidad, como si nada pasara.

Aparentemente era algo perfectamente normal estar en un sótano de un edificio abandonado en una de las partes más solitarias y de mala muerte de la ciudad, en donde había un montón de gente amarrada, amordazada, e incapaz de hacer nada mientras uno de ellos era cortado en pedacitos, torturado por un chico rubio con complejo de príncipe y muy sádico y quizás hasta totalmente loco. La habitación dejaba mucho que desear, había múltiples objetos cortantes, tirros, cuerdas, sangre, trozos de carnes, pieles, órganos… pero para el chico eso parecía algo de todos los días, no estaba para anda asustado, ni siquiera asombrado, solo estaba curioso, como si el chico rubio fuese algo nuevo…

\- ¿No sería más divertido si no estuviera amordazado? – Pregunto el chico como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si Bel no hubiera tratado de empalarlo vivo como un alfiletero.

-… Los gritos dan dolor de cabeza luego de unas cuantas horas… – Se limitó a decir el príncipe, sin saber que pensar del chiquillo que ahora revisaba al sujeto que había estado despellejando hace solo unos segundos atrás.

-… Muy bien hecho… son cortes limpios… - El chico no hizo ni siquiera una mueca ante la sangre y la piel cortada… o ante los músculos… o el tejido blanco… - Sabes cómo prolongar el sufrimiento… pero… - Dejo caer el cuerpo como si solo fuera un saco de papas, ignorando los gemidos y demás. – Eres un sádico, ¿me equivoco?, y un asesino también… - Esto fue dicho mirando los cadáveres hechos pedacitos, como si fuera algo de todos los días. – Si no tienes problemas con mi presencia, no tendré problemas con la tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

-… Nino, en serio… ¿no deberías estar en tu casa?, ¿siquiera eres… un civil?, eres muy joven como para… - A menos que… - ¿Eres un mafioso?

\- ¿Lo eres tú? – Un asentimiento muy lento. – Si, lo soy, apenas iniciando.

-… Entonces tienes más problemas que yo chico-

\- Soy un vampiro, no un humano como tú. – Bel pestañeo, pero eso no se notaba gracias a su pelo. Ignorando completamente a las pobres victimas que ya sabían que no saldrían vivas de allí, Bel dijo lentamente:

\- Puedes llamarme Bel… príncipe Bel… - Tal vez debería de dejar de dormir hasta tarde o dejar el vino por un buen tiempo. - ¿Tu eres…?

\- Tsunayoshi, pero llámame Tsuna. – Bel casi dio un paso atrás, no se esperó ver garras, mucho menos tan grandes en un chico tan pequeño. – Si no te molesta, aprovechare para cenar… - Los gritos amordazados y la desesperación de la gente se incrementaron y mucho, pero nadie realmente les estaba prestando atención.

-… Okey… - No era su problema, suponía, si el chico tenia complejo de vampiro o era un caníbal… de por si aún no sabía cómo demonios había llegado allí…

\- Ah, y suelta a ese pobre diablo. – Señalo a un señor de edad media, quien ya se habia resignado a morir hace horas.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿soltarlo? - ¿Por qué-

\- No ha hecho nada realmente malo como para merecer morir. – Tsuna se encogió de hombros, rasgando las cuerdas sin esperar ningún permiso. – No recordara nada de esto, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Además… este hombre tiene una familia que lo está esperando en casa. – El hombre siendo mencionado estaba completamente en shock, mientras que el resto estaba… bueno, haciendo mucho más ruido, pero… - Y ustedes cállense, han matado, robado, algunos de ustedes son incluso asesinos en serie, algunos han cometido crímenes graves y son "inocentes" ante los ojos de la sociedad, no van a salir de aquí con vida. – La sonrisa que les dio al final les dio escalofríos a todos…

-… Niño, creo que tienes complejo de Alucard… - Combinado con un sentido de justicia negra… y complejo de vampiro… Tal vez jugo mucho ese-

\- Y tú tienes complejo de Jack el destripador.


	42. Capítulo 42

Shiho-Akemi, sonara estupido, pero me hiciste buscar que es un turn down for what. Creo que no hace falta decir que quede asi o.o al ver el video, y luego quede sientiendome un poco estupida para luego simplemente reir. Creo que todos caen por Tsu-chan, por las buenas o por las malas XD

evlR, diria que Bel consigio ambas cosas, aunque mayormente un compañero de trabajos. Creo que no solo es Varia quien da pena en toda esta historia XD, pero eso solo lo hace mas divertido, en mi opinion . Con lo de las fuentes... bueno, no se me ocurrio una mejor idea para usar los paraguas XD. Y con lo del hombre lobo... no es una simple coincidencia, pero no saldra pontro su relevancia. Por cierto, podrias decir que la historia fue fabricada para este Tsuna, ya que imagine a este Tsuna antes que todo lo demas, si eso tiene sentido... a la final no deja de ser lo que es: una simple historia.

Ktvicky, es demasiado sincero, directo y drastico XD

Nota: Un primito mio comenzo a narrar esta historia usando loquendo, cuando me comento que queria narrar esta historia honestamente no pense que fuera a hacerlo, ya que esta historia es larga, asi no lo parezca. Su usuario de youtube es "Dark Dragon Fenix". El link del primer capitulo es: "www . youtube . c*o*m / watch?v=2EhOjFJI_AI" (sin los espacios, las * y las comillas). No se que tal les parezca escuchar en lugar de leer, pero quizas quieran hechar un vistazo :)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 42

\- Tsuna…

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Disculpa que pregunte… pero… ¿es eso lo que creo que es?

\- Si crees que es una pistola entonces quizás…

\- ¿Cómo que quizás? – Yamamoto hizo una mueca, se sentía bastante real en su opinión…

\- Simple, no tiene balas, no es de agua, y no parece que lleve balas… - Yamamoto palideció al ver la otra pistola gemela, ¿de dónde rayos las había sacado?

\- Espera… ¿no llevan balas? – Sorprendentemente… no. – Oficialmente, mi cerebro quedo en corto circuito… - ¿Cómo una pistola no tenía para llevar balas o no usara balas?, ¿era de decoración o algo por el estilo?

\- Keshi-nii-chan… ¿hay chocolate? – Dijo Tsuna como si nada, como si no estuviera haciendo unas maracas con las pistolas…

\- En la cocina. - Esto fue dicho de forma casi automática, Tsuna era una amenaza andante con los dulces. - No me cambies el tema, ¿de dónde los sacaste?

\- Bueno... - Tsuna hizo una pausa, sin detenerse en lo que hacía, pensando si debería o no decirle lo que había pasado el día anterior... No quería tener a un desmayado o que vomitara en su presencia... ¡Mucho menos limpiar vomito! - Es que cuando regresaba a casa anoche...

 _No había casi nadie en las calles, todo estaba casi desierto, mejor así, pues estaba lleno y satisfecho, y podía llegar a dormir o ponerse a jugar Pokemon de nuevo. Lo más recomendable era la primera, porque lo iban a despertar temprano... nunca entendería que era lo grandioso de pararse temprano para ir a la escuela, era aburrido, por no hablar de raro y de que mayormente no entendía que demonios pasaba la mitad del tiempo en el que estaba allí..._

 _-... basuras, no pueden hacer nada bien... - ¡Crash!_

 _Pestañeo varias veces, deteniéndose y mirando desde el techo a la extraña persona... Lo llamaría Scar, se parecía mucho a ese personaje de Disney... si, se quedaría como Scar, definitivamente. Luego de unos minutos, llego a la conclusión de que Scar tenía un muy mal temperamento..._

 _\- No lo mates. - Sentencio una presencia detrás de él, tocándolo por los hombros._

 _\- Pero abuelito... - ¿Por qué demonios no podía matarlo?, no era tan malo, pero eso no quitaba que-_

 _\- Tiene problemas graves de control de ira, y su trabajo no es el más bonito de todos. - Muchos problemas de control de ira... bastantes. - Además... ¿no sería divertido meterse con ese pobre diablo mientras este aquí?, no todos los días consigues a alguien como el para molestar, ¿verdad? - Esto fue dicho con una sonrisa divertida, ignorando totalmente el pequeño desastre ocurriendo justo abajo de ellos._

 _\- Esta bien... - No importa cuánto quisiera... no podía negar lo que era verdad. - Ya deja de despelucarme, ¿sabes cuánto trabajo me costó medio domarlo hoy?, aunque solo habrá durado una hora... - Cierto beisbolista se encargó de echarle todo su trabajo a la ruina._

-... y entonces decidí hacerle una pequeña broma... - Termino su historia, omitiendo lo que había pasado antes, es decir: todo lo que paso con el "príncipe" Bel, y lo que paso en medio de su "pequeña broma". Realmente no quería tratar con un Yamamoto desmayado o vomitando o algo peor...

-... Bueno, eso explica las noticias de esta mañana... - Yamamoto solo pudo reírse, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?, ¿llorar?

\- ¿Noticias...? - Tsuna pestañeo varias veces antes de señalar al sofá. - ¿Es por eso que tu padre se murió sin explicación alguna?

\- No, no se murió... - Hay cielos, un día de estos de verdad se morirá alguien y el creerá que se desmayaron como ahora gracias a Tsuna. - Solo se desmayó, tumbo lo que había en la mesa, rompió los platos y los vasos, desperdicio el sushi especial del almuerzo... - Pero no hubo heridas, excepto quizás el mal golpe.

\- ¿Entonces como explicas la sangre? - Pregunto Tsuna con curiosidad, pegándole adornos a sus nuevas maracas, Yamamoto no estaba seguro de donde Tsuna estaba sacando los materiales que estaba usando...

\- ¿Sangre? - ¿De qué estaba hablando?, no había-oh...

\- ¿No te habías dado cuenta? - Vaya... y decían que él era el despistado.

\- La verdad no. - Yamamoto hizo una mueca. - Ya después revisare, por todo lo que sabemos puede ser de alguno de los gatos que se comió un pez o un pajarito... - Si, ahora tenían más gatos visitantes gracias a la fuente...

En otro lugar...

\- Ehhhh... ¿Jefe? - Squalo hizo una mueca, no sabía cómo decirlo sin que su jefe tratara de matarlo o peor, pero... - ¿No cree que debería comprarse un nuevo traje...?

Se había bañado varias veces, y la ropa... la ropa incluso la habían teñido, pero nada surtía efecto, había quedado permanentemente luciendo como si hubiera salido de una carnicería y su usuario fuera una de las víctimas y siguiera vivo por puro milagro, ya que la cantidad de sangre en ella era demasiada como para que cualquier ser humano sobreviviera... En realidad, cuando había llegado, habían creído que había hecho otra locura y había matado a un gran número de gente... pero por su cara de rabia, eso no era lo que había pasado en lo absoluto.

No hacía falta decir que se había hecho un poco de todo para arreglar la ropa, no molestarlo aún más, y no preguntar nada de nada para evitar problemas de gran calibre (es decir: provocar sus propias muertes de forma definitiva). Squalo solo podía pensar que era una buena cosa que dos de sus compañeros de trabajo estuvieran aun llorando a mares, que Bel estuviera en solo Dios sabe dónde aun, que Lussuria estuviera borracho luego de una larga noche en otro bar gay, que nadie le hubiera hecho muchas preguntas a su jefe al llegar al hotel, y de que nada catastrófico hubiera ocurrido... aun.

-... Basura... - A este paso, sus dientes se harían polvo de tanta presión que hacía con ellos y su rostro terminaría con un ceño súper fruncido permanentemente.

Squalo hizo otra mueca antes de salir corriendo detrás de su jefe, esto no terminaría bien, lo sabía, pero si no iba terminarían las cosas aun peor... Y francamente no quería tener más quejas, facturas, y demás... Ya tenía suficiente a diario solo por estar en un lugar, tener que hacer callar a la gente y demás de formas pacíficas y no pacificas para mantener un perfil civil era un dolor como no otro... y desgraciadamente eso le quedaba a él por no ser una bestia llena de sangre cada segundo del día. Al menos Bel hacia lo suyo en privado generalmente para que no le arruinaran la diversión, gracias a Dios por pequeños favores...

\- Quizás hable demasiado pronto... - Murmuro para sí, casi unas dos horas más tarde, tratando de no palmearse la frente.

¿A qué se debía esto?, pues era algo simple: había encontrado al pequeño vampiro y este no estaba solo. Mientras el vampiro estaba concentrado en su 3DS, dos chicos estaban con él, bromeando y peleando al mismo tiempo. No entendía mucho como demonios uno podía bromear y el otro pelear tomando en cuenta que tenían la misma conversación y que no hubiera golpes o sangre de por medio. Quizás ya era costumbre, o quizás cierto vampiro les daría una muy mala sorpresa si pasaban a los golpes, pero francamente no quería saber. Con solo ver a Smoking Bomb allí, sabía que no se estaba equivocando con el vampiro... Hoy era su día de mala suerte, al parecer...

\- Basura inservible, buena para nada... - Estaba de muy mal humor, si encontraba al ladrón de pacotilla lo iba a matar de la forma más brutal-

-... fue un buen reciclaje, suenan muy bien, ¿qué les puso a dentro jefe?

\- Adulador~

\- ¡Cállate imbécil!, ¡no ves que hablo con-

\- ¡TU! - ¡Crash!, ¡Crash!, ¡Crash!

Squalo solo cerro los ojos, sin querer ver el desastre que ocurriría, no ayudaba la intención de matar que prácticamente lo estaba asfixiando y la sensación de que alguien lo estaba matando con la mirada... No obstante, cualquier cosa que se esperó no fue ver al chico de lo más tranquilo, jugando con una mano, y la otra aun en el aire, y un chico sonriendo incómodamente y el otro sorprendido, muy sorprendido. Su jefe, ahora está metido en un bote de basura, con un florero en la cabeza, y aparentemente siendo rasguñado por un pobre gato que tuvo la desdicha de ser aplastado.

Lo que en verdad no se espero fue la actitud del chico, pues ni siquiera había despegado la vista de su juego, y solo se detuvo por los otros dos chicos, todo lo demás era algo... casi normal, tomando en cuenta lo que paso cuando lo conoció. Ahora, su jefe se iba a enojar aún más-un momento...

\- ¿De dónde sacaron...? - Señalo con un dedo tembloroso, ya sea por el miedo o lo extraño de todo el asunto, a las... pistolas de su jefe, o que solían ser las pistolas de su jefe. Con razón estaba tan molesto...

\- Ma Ma, Tsuna los encontró anoche... - Para no decir que se los robo, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no hacía falta especificar nada, la otra persona no parecía estar muy sorprendida, a decir verdad. - ¿Amigos tuyos Tsuna?

\- Conocidos. - Fue la respuesta simple. Ignorando el tipo listo para matarlo por no solo lo que había hecho sino por lo que acababa de oír, Tsuna continuo: - Tío Scar, no te devolveré las maracas, eres muy viejo como para jugar con ese tipo de juguetes, ¿no crees?

Squalo solo se limitó a mirarlo, Gokudera si se echó a reír, a pesar de estar medio confundido con todo el asunto, y Yamamoto... solo pudo medio reírse y disculparse:

\- Lo sentimos señor, pero mi amigo en cierta parte tiene razón... - Ignorando la mirada homicida del tipo que metía miedo, incluso estando lleno de basura en ese momento, continuo: - Ni siquiera usan balas, aunque si desea una compensación por el mal rato, tengo algo de sushi.

Squalo se palmeo la frente. Esas pistolas si podían usar balas normales, eran pistolas especiales, mayormente trabajaban con llamas, y su dueño era muy apegados a ellas... La segunda razón de palmearse la frente era más estúpida: ¿cómo no se fijó que su jefe no amenazo a nadie por una vez con sus armas?, eso nunca faltaba cuando estaba molesto...

\- Tío Scar... creo que necesita darse un baño, ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos que ir a casa a comer torta. - Dicho esto, el chico continuo con su camino, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La única razón por la que Xanxus no se le abalanzo encima a tratar de matarlo de nuevo, era porque vio el anillo que tanto buscaba... Simplemente quedo en corto circuito, y nadie podía culparlo por ello. ¿Iba a pelear con un simple niño?, ¿y uno vestido de shinigami?, ¿un simple niño?, diría que sería pan comido si supiera como demonios obtuvo sus armas... no creía que el fuera el ladrón, era solo un niño, podría habérselas encontrado como dijo el otro. Esta era otra de las cosas que no aprobaba de su padre...

Squalo no dijo nada, su jefe se lo estaba tomando como una burla, pero el sí sabía, al igual que Lussuria, que ese niño era todo menos indefenso e inocente. Todos lo sabían, incluso su jefe, que aún no sabe qué demonios le paso anoche como para llegar como si saliera de una carnicería, lo único que no sabían era la cara del culpable... Todos iban a pasar un muy mal rato, lo sabía desde que, conocido al chico, y ya había planeado rendirse cuando le tocara su pelea. Incluso si le ganaba al otro guardián de la lluvia, no quería tener de enemigo al chico, eso era suicidio instantáneo y el apreciaba mucho su vida, muchas gracias.

En otro lugar, mientras este pequeño encuentro ocurría...

-... Interesante, nunca pensé que la mafia trabajara de esa forma... - Una pausa, la alíen contemplaba lo que había oído, para luego preguntar: - Los seres humanos son un caso muy curioso e interesante de estudiar, algunos son bastante impredecibles, mientras que otros son bastante estúpidos y predecibles, mas eso no quita lo interesante que son. ¿Puedo preguntarte como eran las otras familias mafiosas?, en general, por supuesto, son una gran cantidad de personas las que has conocido, ¿me equivoco?

Era increíblemente ridículo y estúpido que obtuvieran más información de un muerto, de un fantasma, de un espirito, lo que sea, que de una persona viva... por no hablar de que este sujeto era mucho más colaborador que cualquiera de los seres que habían traído para ser interrogados o estudiados, no es que les hacían la gran cosa... Aparentemente los seres humanos no eran muy habladores con otros seres, excepto quizás los muñecos o las mascotas... Tal vez deberían de preguntarle como rayos podía tomar té si estaba muerto, porque era simplemente interesante. No ayudaba el hecho de que no había tanta cantidad de fantasmas como de humanos, por no hablar de amigables y/o colaboradores.

\- Traje algunos aperitivos... - Este alíen era como ver a un esqueleto de un tigre como si fuera un disfraz.

Tenía 2 piernas, y 4 brazos, dos de ellos más grandes que los otros dos y cercanos a la cabeza, era de color negro, y aparte de lo negro, solo podían verse sus ojos verdes y lo que parecía ser un esqueleto sobre su piel, aunque no era un esqueleto propiamente dicho... a pesar de que era hueso, al menos hueso muy similar al humano. Su verdadero esqueleto era diferente y mucho más fuerte y resistente. La cara estaba mayormente oscura por los huesos, y aunque en cierta parte daba miedo, era bastante tranquilo. Giotto no podía evitar pensar que parecía una criatura subterránea, tendría que preguntar para saber.

\- Gracias. - Honestamente, Giotto no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba viendo, su culpa por curioso, quizás no debió de haberles dicho que quería saber un poco sobre ellos. Aun así, todo lo que había probado hasta ahora era delicioso. Lo único bueno, es que ya estaba muerto y no podía morir... más bien estaba abusando de sus poderes para probar esas cosas.

En otro lugar…

-... son tan lindos… - Estos pajaritos eran increíblemente amigables, lindos, inteligentes y demás. Como le encantarla saber de donde habían salido para comprarse uno…

-… Mr. Pedobear, ¿cuánto crees que se demore en darse cuenta de que no son normales…? – Pregunto Fuuta en un susurro, siendo acompañado por varios asentimientos de los otros habitantes de la casa.

\- Primero que nada, NO SOY MR. PEDOBEAR. – Ya lo tenían listo para hacerlos pedazos y mandar los pedazos al fondo del mar. La única razón por la que nadie había salido herido era porque si le hacía al menos un rasguño a alguien, Tsuna se lo comería vivo o peor. – Y en segundo… me extraña que no haya pasado ya. – Esos pájaros eran muy inteligentes, pero lastimosamente nadie sabía que esperar de ellos…

\- ¡Hola chicos!

\- Tsk, hola imbéciles…

¿En qué momento abrieron la puerta?, no sintieron nada de na-

\- ¿Y quién es este lindo chiquitín? – Tsuna pestañeó, mirando de reojo a la nueva persona, pues no tenía ni idea de quien era.

-… Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿quién rayos eres tu suicida? – Estar en su casa, estar con los pájaros come metal en sus manos, estar en un luego lleno de mafiosos… ¿eso no es ser suicida?

\- Soy Dino, encantado. – Ignoro la mirada desconfiada, e ignoro lo de "suicida". Aparentemente en ese lugar nadie era muy amable…

\- Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme-

\- ¡Así que eres tú!, ¡mucho gusto mi nuevo hermani-

El abrazo, las palabras, las miradas, e incluso las ganas de matar al rubio se esfumaron por una increíble intención de matar (la de siempre, pero muy, muy potente), la cual fue seguido por:

\- GRRRRRRRRRRR…


	43. Capítulo 43

Ktvicky, pues... creo que si XD Tu me diras :3

evlR, porque Dino cavo su propia tumba XD (en mas de una forma). Y tal vez mi salud mental tambien? o.o A mi me preocuparia mas Takeshi, es el que mas vive estas cosas... ahora, salud fisica: Squalo. Sipi, Tio Scar, rey leon :3 (aunque me parece que nadie agarro la referencia)

Fnix de Plata, creo que te gusto la historia? o.o Y... mejor lee este capi, no te voy a ruinar la sorpresa :P

Shiho-Akemi, tal vez no hoy XD

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 43

" _ **MAL NACIDO HIJO DE ****, ¿COMO TE ATREVES?, ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!"**_

Tsuna realmente fue el único que no grito a todo pulmón como una niña al ver una enorme bola de fuego con ojos rojos y una extraña boca que daba la impresión de colmillos hechos de fuego. En realidad, Tsuna solo se veía aburrido, mirando a la criatura básicamente tratarse de comer al rubio… En pocos segundos, la casa se estaba incendiando, pues la criatura aún no había logrado morder a Dino, sino a sillas, mesas, entre otros.

" _ **¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR LO QUE ES MÍO MAL ******?! ¡TENGO MAS DERECHO QUE TU DESGRACIADO Y AUN NO HE PODIDO!"**_

Por supuesto… nadie podía entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo la criatura, solo sabían que estaba muy molesta y que quería matarlos a todos lo más sádicamente posible. Y mientras la casa ardía en llamas y la gente corría sin saber a dónde meterse y gritando como niñas pequeñas (Tsuna estaba seguro que no sentirían sus gargantas mañana y que los vecinos debían de estar muy molestos ahora), Tsuna solo miraba con aburrimiento e insultando a muchos internamente, sus pobres oídos…

-... Buen chico, buen chico… - Apremio suavemente, palmeando la cabeza de la criatura y deteniéndola de terminar de destruir la casa, aunque… por lo que veía ya era tarde.

La criatura se detuvo mientras que el resto (los pocos que aún estaban presentes) solo se limitaron a mirar a Tsuna como si este fuera un idiota. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el chico?, pues estaba palmeando la "cabeza" de la criatura como si de un perrito se tratase. Para la gran sorpresa, confusión e ironía de muchos, la criatura se tranquilizó y…

-... ¿Es eso un perro que se está quemando? - Mala idea, se dio cuanta Ken, al ver como la criatura le enseño los dientes y parecía listo para cortarle la cabeza de una sola mordida.

\- No exactamente. - Sin pensarlo mucho, Tsuna tomo a la criatura entre sus brazos y le acaricio una orejita, haciendo que la criatura ronroneara en satisfacción… para nada molesto ahora. - Es un demonio.

-... Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? - ¿Cómo esa cosa podía ser-

\- Sea o no un demonio, ¿de dónde demonios salió? - Esto fue dicho por cierto ilusionista, quien ya se había acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas desde que había conocido a ese vampiro…

\- Creo que de mi bolsillo… - Murmuro el chico, llevando una mano a su bolsillo a revisar…

Todos vieron en completo silencio como Tsuna saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa de color azul… De allí saco oro, piedras preciosas, ojos humanos, un brazo, varias bolsas de sangre-

\- Sé que no es lo más importante, pero… - Pobre, pobre Dino. - ¿Cómo salió todo eso de allí?

\- Tecnología alienígena. - Fue la respuesta simple de Tsuna, ignorando completamente como Natsu saco sus dientes y las intenciones asesinas que les estaba dando.

-... ¿Alienígena…? - El pobre chico se desmayó, junto con otros dos.

\- Mi huevo desapareció… - Tsuna pestañeo y miro al demonio. - ¿Supondré que de allí vienes? - Le pregunto al pequeño demonio amablemente.

\- Gao~ - Maúllo el demonio, ronroneando y lamiendo los dedos de Tsuna felizmente.

\- Oh… - Tsuna hizo una mueca, no se había esperado eso, para nada… - Déjame guardar todo esto y luego hablamos, ¿te parece? - Sus joyas, su oro, sus pertenencias brillantes… Mataría si se "perdía" aunque sea una sola.

\- ¡Eres muy joven para morir o ser llevado al infierno mi nuevo hermanito! - Tsuna pestañeo, mientras que el demonio saco los dientes de nuevo y se estaba prendiendo en fuego, listo para matar.

-... Si no me sueltas-

Tsuna le dio mala cara al rubio al ser dejado caer al suelo de esa forma tan brusca, y luego río un poco al ver que fue lo que paso: aparentemente los pájaros se habían molestado con él, y se acaban de comer su anillo y el látigo estaba a medio comer… No fue ninguna sorpresa verlo salir corriendo solo para caer y dar vuelta y derrumbar una pared, la cual le cayó encima. Sin pensarlo mucho, mando a los otros a salir, y al rubio lo agarro por una pierna y lo arrastro hasta la salida, dejando un camino de sangre por lo que quedaba de la casa. Mientras caminaba, le dijo al demonio:

\- ¿Tenías que incendiar la casa? - No estaba realmente molesto, pero…

\- Gao. - Fue lo único que dijo el demonio, como si no hubiera hecho nada fuera de lo normal.

Tsuna trato de no reírse y con el demonio en brazos, quien parecía estar en el paraíso (¿o quizás en el infierno?), se fue a un lugar apartado. Aunque tal vez debió de haber escogido otro…

\- ¿Ya regresaron tan-… oh Señor…

\- Hola. - Dijo Tsuna algo sorprendido de que aún no hubiera caído muerto el pobre abuelo. Bueno, mejor así.

-... ¿Es un alíen? - Luego de ver a un T-Rex comiendo ensalada…

\- No, es un demonio. - Le dijo Tsuna como si hubiera dicho una estupidez.

\- ¿Un… un demonio…? - Y así, el anciano cayó al piso con un sonido sordo.

\- ¿Gao? - Que bueno era saber que no necesitaba hacer nada para que pasara algo interesante… Ahora, ¿estaba muerto?

\- Ah, ya me había extrañado… - Comento para si el vampiro antes de ir a la cocina y tomar algo de chocolate. - ¿Quieres?

Unas horas más tarde, un Yamamoto algo cansado regreso a casa, solo para conseguirse a su padre desmayado en el suelo de la sala. Sin pensar mucho de eso, pues ya era un tanto usual, Yamamoto cargo a su padre a uno de los sofás y le coloco una manta encima antes de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua… Lo que encontró, le hizo olvidar el vaso de agua, pues tomo leche con chocolate, cortesía de cierto vampiro que se lo tendió para que no estallara. Cuando su padre se despertará y viera la cocina, le daría un infarto. Tsuna había redecorado el lugar con sangre y rasguños, y había unas cuantas cosas que estaban rotas… eso era algo nuevo-

\- Atrapo 2 ratones. - Le dijo Tsuna al ver que iba a preguntar, señalando a… ¿era eso un león en miniatura con una melena de fuego?, ¿y esas alitas…?

\- ¿Ese es el demonio? - No lo había visto bien, pero…

El mencionado le saco los dientes y las garras, con una buena intención asesina, retándolo a acercarse… Yamamoto no era estúpido, el no necesitaba sentir esos dientes para saber que estaban más que afilados. Sin pensarlo mucho, Tsuna lo acaricio detrás del mentón, haciendo que el pequeño león amarillo dejara de mostrar los dientes y comenzara a ronronear y a derretirse en donde estaba… Yamamoto pestañeo, bastante sorprendido ante el cambio… Aprovechando la oportunidad, Yamamoto se acercó un poco para ver mejor esas alas… Eran moradas, pequeñas, casi no se notaban, y parecían alas de murciélago… Yamamoto quiso suspirar, genial, ahora tenía que limpiar baba…

\- Natsu, te presento a mi amigo Yamamoto, Yamamoto, te presento a mi mascota, Natsu. - Tsuna dijo esto felizmente, y Yamamoto solo podía mirarlo como si hubiera hecho una tontería.

-... Primero, ¿cómo rayos sabes que es un demonio?, ¿y por qué no estas asustado por eso? - La apariencia del pequeño demonio no daba miedo ni nada, será muy lindo, pero…

\- ¿No es obvio? - Oh si, los humanos no podían sentir esas cosas tan bien como un vampiro. - Los demonios tienen un aura maligna que los caracteriza, por no hablar de las alas, o la cola u otros aditivos, depende del tipo de demonio. - Comenzó a rascarle una oreja. - Creo que no puedes sentirlo, creo que los humanos no pueden sin entrenamiento especial… - No recordaba todos los detalles, la teoría nunca fue su fuerte.

\- ¿No le tienes miedo porque…? - Eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención, la verdad.

\- Si bien es cierto que los demonios son criaturas malignas, no todas son retorcidas o te atacaran solo porque si… - Había demasiadas clases de demonio como para ponerse a detallar… ¿ya había dicho que odiaba la teoría? - La mayoría solo busca sacar provecho de las cosas, así que hay que tener cuidado, y disfrutan de la ironía y desgracia de otros, pero en eso los humanos no son tan diferentes, ¿no crees? - Antes de recibir aluna respuesta, Tsuna continuo: - Natsu es un demonio de asimilación… No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, la verdad… - Murmuro lo último para sí, haciendo girar al demonio en la mesa, y comenzando a rascar su pancita.

\- ¿Un demonio de asimilación?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? - Iba a tener un buen dolor de cabeza pronto.

\- No es propiamente su nombre, pero soy malo con la teoría… - Odiaba la teoría, ¿cuantas veces tenía que decirlo? - Lo que quiero decir es, que su tipo permanecen durmiendo hasta que alguien tenga contacto con ellos… - Tsuna no pensó nada malo al ver a Yamamoto palidecer. - Mientras más prologando sea el contacto y/o cercanía de la fuente de dicho contacto, más poder, mas inteligencia, y más similitud tendrá con quien haya tocado al demonio durmiente… - Se apagó lentamente. - Básicamente, Natsu absorbió mis características y tomo la forma que vez.

-... Entonces, ese fuego… - Hay rayos… - ¿Son llamas del cielo?

\- Si.

\- ¿La forma es aleatoria o algo así?, no-

\- No es aleatoria. - Tsuna sonrió un poco divertido, pero estaba un tanto confundido. - Creo que sabes que mantuve su huevo conmigo todo el rato, en mi bolsa alíen. - Se encogió de hombros. - Absorbió mucho de mí, así que creo que podemos decir que esa forma es muy cercana a lo que mi poder y personalidad son… - Ante la cara de Yamamoto, medio explico: - Absorben mayormente poderes, personalidad, atributos, entre otros, y de allí ellos toman forma y conciencia… Se puede decir que son la forma maligna del ser quien los toco, o quienes lo tocaron. - Se encogió de hombros ante la cara de Yamamoto, se le iban a salir los ojos de sus cuencas si seguía así.

\- Esto me va a tomar un tiempo… - Al menos no se veía peligroso… a menos que quisiera. - ¿Cómo fue que termino siendo tu mascota?, quiero decir, ¿no se ofende o-

\- Natsu, ¿quieres ser mi mascota? - Yamamoto se palmeo la frente, y rompió en risas algo histéricas al ver al pequeño demonio asentir felizmente, aun boca abajo. - Él es muchísimo más amable, amigable y lindo que todas mis mascotas que no quisieron ser mascotas… - Oh Señor…

-... ¿Debería preguntar porque ataco antes y porque rayos me saca los dientes? - Se preguntó Yamamoto en un murmullo, pero Tsuna y Natsu lo oyeron de igual manera.

\- Celos. - Tsuna le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, dejando que el demonio subiera a su cabeza, sin darse cuenta de la "sonrisa" que dicho demonio le estaba dando a su amigo.

-... ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso…? - Teniendo en cuenta que era lindo y ya tenía a Tsuna domando por así decirlo… Ya no había forma ni manera en que pudieran hacer que Tsuna se deshiciera del demonio…

\- Aparentemente, celoso de que estuvieran reclamando derecho de amistad antes que él. - Tsuna realmente no entendía, pero no estaba preocupado.

-... Déjame entender esto… - ¿Ya se había acabado la leche con chocolate?, necesitaba algo con que pasar todo esto. - ¿Me estás diciendo que todo el asunto de quemar la casa, enseñar los dientes y demás es porque estaba celoso de que estuviéramos siendo amistosos contigo? - Y por lo que veía, o sentía, mejor dicho, el demonio era el culpable de la intención asesina que los había estado acosando por días…

\- Por lo que parece… - Tsuna se encogió de hombros, sacando su 3DS. - Algo acerca de que no es justo que se le adelanten. Ya le advertí que, si hacia algo gracioso podría salir con las tablas en la cabeza, si entiendes lo que quiero decir… - En esto, fue el demonio quien palideció. Tsuna no se andaba con juegos en esa parte, gracias a Dios.

-... ¿Debo de suponer que Natsu es la razón de que mi padre este noqueado (otra vez)? - Esto solo lo preguntaba para calmarse con unas risas… No era el mejor hijo del mundo, lo sabía.

\- No exactamente. - Antes de que preguntara a que se refería con eso, Tsuna le explico sin mirarlo: - Todo fue bien hasta que le dije que Natsu era un demonio.

\- ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? - Aun así, se río, ¿qué más iba a hacer?

\- ¿No hay más chocolate?

En otro lugar…

\- Díganme… - La voz era endemoniadamente tranquila… - ¿Por qué la casa ha sido reducida a cenizas? - Todos se estremecieron.

\- Pues, Reborn-san… - Estaban muertos, y lo peor es que no tenían culpa de nada. - Una criatura de fuego quemo todo mientras trataba de herir/matar (no sabemos) a Dino… - Termino el chico bastante nervioso.

\- ¿Dino? - Oh, interesante… - ¿En dónde está mi inútil alumno? - Porque no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, Dino era y sería un completo inútil si sus subordinados no estaban cerca.

\- Kufufufu, está en el hospital. - Todo su precioso chocolate, todo su gel para el cabello…

\- ¿Que le paso?, ¿o simplemente se desmayó? - ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

\- Pues…

En un lugar desconocido…

\- Giottttttoooooooooo… - Lloro un fantasma.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo G? – Se quejó Asari, ya con dolor de cabeza. – Giotto regresara en unas dos horas… - ¿Cómo un fantasma podía llorar tanto?, cielos…

\- ¿Por qué Giotto? – G siguió llorando, sin oír a Asari o ignorando su existencia.

-… ¿Ya puedo llamar a Alaude? – Pregunto una voz joven, irritada y con sueño. No había podido dormir gracias al llanto.

\- Creo que es lo mejor en este punto… - El sacerdote cerro su Biblia, y medio miro a la mano derecha de Primo Vongola… - Llama a Demon también. – Necesitarían refuerzos… y quizás una remodelación completa del lugar.

En el hospital, estaba cierto rubio llorando su desgracia… Ni siquiera fue capaz de presentarse ante su nuevo hermanito, ¡y no tenía ni idea de que era esa cosa que lo mordió en la pierna!, y dolía… Estaba solo, o eso quisiera, sus subordinados estaban buscando la cena, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, los doctores los habían mandado a salir de la habitación y no los dejaban entrar…

-... ¿Podrían dejarme solo? - Pregunto casi llorando a sus acompañantes…

\- IIIIEEEE. - Dicho esto, continuaron comiéndose las protecciones de la ventana y de la cama…

Aparentemente, la respuesta era un rotundo no.


	44. Capítulo 44

Ktvicky, no podia no meter a Natsu .

Vani309, te entiendo... me pasa y yo soy la autora :/ Creo que la diferencia es que no fueron dos capis seguidos XD De nada :)

Shiho-Akemi, las verdaderas mascotas XD Creo que puedes culpar a los Chubb-Chubbs por eso XD Buscalo en youtube si no los conoces, es una animacion corta y es divertida XD

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 44

\- Ma Ma, no es que quiera cuestionarles o insultarles… - Aunque eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer. ¿Es que acaso no veían lo poco que les estaba parando el objetivo de todo el asunto? - ¿No deberían de hablar esto con el bebé?, quiero decir, él es quien en verdad entiende todo este asunto de la mafia… - Gracias a Dios su padre estaba felizmente cocinando…

\- Reborn-sama ya ha sido informado. - Yamamoto hizo una mueca interna, ¿es que acaso estas chicas nunca sonreían? - Reborn-sama es quien nos ha dirigido a este lugar, para hablar e informar al guardián de la lluvia y al guardián del cielo… - Una pausa. Yamamoto tenía la impresión de que ellas no sabían quien era el guardián del cielo y que tan mal la iban a pasar. - Varia ya ha sido informada.

\- Ugh, ¿quién es Varia? - Mejor preguntaba ahora, porque francamente no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

Casi una hora más tarde…

\- Ah, ya veo… - Estas chicas tenían mucha paciencia… - No hemos tenido problemas ni encuentros con nadie de Varia, y todo ha sido relativamente normal, así que… - En su mente hizo mucho énfasis en relativamente normal…

\- Los demás guardianes han demostrado una gran falta de conocimiento sobre la situación presente, pero es nuestro deber informales… - Todos menos el guardián de la tormenta, y aun así este guardián parecía un tanto sorprendido al saber la razón por la cual Varia estaba aquí. - ¿No vas a reírte?

\- ¿Uh?, ¿por qué habría de reírme? - Eso salió de la nada…

\- Todos tus compañeros lo han hecho a estas alturas. - Dijo la primera, tomando un sorbo de té.

\- Una risa muy alta y burlona, si se me permite decir. - Dijo la segunda, con la cara totalmente neutral.

\- Ah… - Podía comprender muy bien porque todos los demás habían estallado en risas… ¿Quien no lo haría a sabiendas de todo lo que podría o no pasarles a Varia con Tsu-chan?, no iban a ganar, eso era lo único seguro, no iban a ganar nada de nada… - Pudo comprender perfectamente. No obstante… - Hizo una mueca. - si quieren comprender la razón, tendrían que conocer a Tsu-chan… - Incluso si Tsuna no fuera el guardián del cielo, limpiaría el suelo con Varia solo por atreverse a desafiarlos en batalla.

\- Si se nos permite preguntar guardián de la lluvia, ¿a quién te refieres con Tsu-chan? - No importa cuántas veces le dijera que solo Yamamoto o Takeshi estaba bien, ellas se hacían las sordas.

\- Aun no han hablado con el guardián del cielo, ¿verdad? - Hay Dios, solo esperaba que Tsuna no se las fuera a comer… el o Natsu.

Natsu era todo un "angelito" con Tsuna, pero con él era un demonio… Por supuesto que el pequeño demonio no le hacía nada a nadie, pero sí que daba unos muy malos sustos y amenazas silenciosas de no acercarse a Tsuna. No había realmente pasado un día como tal, y ya Yamamoto tenía marcada la "sonrisa" de Natsu en su mente. Como podía verse tan amenazante con tan poco una criatura así de linda jamás lo sabría, y quizás era mejor así. Al menos Tsuna tenía una "mascota" súper celosa y sobre protectora que lo estaría cuidando… aunque Tsuna en verdad no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara…

\- No, me temo que no. - Negó una, siguiendo pacíficamente con su te.

\- Reborn-sama nos dijo que estaba aquí, nada más. - Yamamoto tenía la impresión de que, si Reborn no les dijo, ellas tampoco preguntaron.

\- Ah… - Pobre, pobre de ellas… - ¡Tsu-chan! - Una vez que oyó pasos, se levantó de su silla. - Suerte con el guardián del cielo, y hagan lo que hagan… - No quería más sangre que limpiar, muchas gracias. - no lo amenacen, ni a él ni a nadie cercano, o quizás sea lo último que hagan. Y no, no bromeo, quisiera, pero no. - Ahora, si ellas no lo tomaban en serio… no era su problema.

Ambas chicas se le quedaron mirando al chico que apareció sin saber que pensar, y no solo era porque tenía un peluche de león muy convincente en la cabeza. Esto tenía que ser una broma, ¡era solo un niño pequeño!, ¿a qué demonios estaban jugando Varia y Vongola con esto?, ¿o el guardián de la lluvia si estaba-

\- Keshi-nii-chan, ¿cuánto les pagaste a estas chicas feas para que trataran de imitar a la enfermera Joy? - Pregunto Tsuna inocentemente.

Yamamoto, quien aún no había terminado de salir de la habitación, no logro contener las risas. Aunque fue educado en no hacerlas a todo pulmón. Yamamoto estaba seguro de que vio un tic en el ojo a una y de que la otra apretó un puño. Yamamoto tenía que dárselos, tenían buen auto-control. Tsuna solo parecía confundido, y quizás lo estaba… y no lo culpaba, el también estaba un tanto confundido del atuendo y del cabello…

\- No, Tsu-chan, no les pague. - Yamamoto estaba muy seguro de que Tsuna debía de haber oído al menos la mitad de toda la conversación que él tuvo con ellas… Esto no iba a ser bonito… cuando Tsuna dejara caer la farsa al menos. - Solo las conocí hace como una hora, cielos…

\- ¿Entonces son guerreras amazónicas con unos increíbles productos de pelo?, ¿o son fanáticas de las enfermeras Joy en una retorcida manera? - Si no fuera porque Yamamoto estaba muy seguro de que Tsuna tenía que al menos haber oído la mitad de la conversación que tuvo con ellas, pensaría honestamente que Tsuna estaba haciendo tales preguntas por pura curiosidad e inocencia…

\- Sabes, no les pregunte… - Tratando de no reírse en voz alta de nuevo, Yamamoto las miro de reojo mientras buscaba chocolate… Había comprado esa misma mañana, y menos mal que lo había hecho.

\- No, no somos mujeres amazónicas, guardián del cielo… - Termino la chica con ligera confusión. Yamamoto no podía culparla, Tsuna era solo un niño en mera apariencia. - Tampoco somos… fans de esta… enfermera Joy… - Honestamente, ni siquiera-

\- Pues pareciera, son casi iguales, y todas las enfermeras Joy con copia y pega en todo el juego… - Se encogió de hombros, tomando nuevamente su 3DS. - Keshi-nii-chan, mira esto…

-... ¿De dónde rayos sacaste un Arceus brillante? - Uno de estos días Tsuna iba a meterlo en problemas con este tipo de sorpresas…

\- Se-cre-to~ - Nadie comparte sus secretos, al menos no todos.

\- Hey. - Tsuna regreso a mirarlas, esta vez tenía una pizca de irritación. Yamamoto se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado.

\- Si me van a decir que hay un circo llamado Varia detrás de mí y mis amigos ahórrenselo. - Yamamoto se atraganto con aire, y luego se rio. Cielos, Tsuna era un caso especial. - No me importa las razones, motivos, entre otros, ni siquiera sé quiénes son ellos o ustedes. Solo dejare en claro que si alguien les hace un rasguño al menos a uno de mis amigos… - Bueno, al menos era directo. - seguramente no vivirá para contarlo.

-... Guardián de la lluvia, apreciaríamos mucho si nos dijera en donde está el verdadero guardián del cielo… - Yamamoto no dejo de sonreír o reírse.

\- Pues me temo que lo acaban de conocer. - Señalo a un algo irritado y molesto Tsuna. - Él es guardián del cielo, el Décimo Vongola. ¿Acaso el Noveno no les dijo nada? - ¿Una advertencia al menos?

\- El solo nos dijo que era un chico realmente joven… - Yamamoto finalmente dejo de reír, pero eso no quito su sonrisa.

\- Bueno-¡Crash!

\- ¡Juudaimeeeee! - Yamamoto hizo una mueca, su padre lo iba a matar en cuanto volviera si no se desmayaba otra vez. ¿Que había roto ahora Gokudera?

\- Eh, hola Gokudera-kun… - Siempre y cuando no hubiera adoración ni explosiones, Tsuna estaba bien con su presencia. De todos modos, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el genio de pelo gris se diera cuenta de que Tsuna pasaba una gran parte del tiempo con el beisbolista. - ¿Chocolate?

\- Juudaime, usted es increíblemente amable… - Lloro un poco aceptando el chocolate y tomando una silla, saludando con la mano al beisbolista. Yamamoto no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el otro chico aun tenia cierto rencor con el hecho de que Tsuna lo prefería a el sobre todos los demás… y el que le seguía era Hibari, y luego él. El último de la lista de los guardianes era el "secuestrador de aves" por razones obvias.

\- Gao! - Gokudera pestañeo varias veces en medio del bocado de chocolate, admirando a la criatura sobre la cabeza de Tsuna.

-... ¿Es un cachorro de león? - Yamamoto sudo frio, pero igual siguió sonriendo. Para sorpresa de él, el pequeño demonio se dejó tomar por el otro, quien estaba maravillado y comenzaba a revisarlo y a comentar…

\- Es un demonio. - Se limitó a decirle Tsuna, para nada preocupado. - Se llama Natsu, es mi mascota. - Si no fuera porque Tsuna era un vampiro y ya había visto hasta fantasmas, Gokudera hubiera pensado que era broma. No obstante, su reacción fue muy distinta a la esperada:

\- ¡¿Los demonios existen?! - Exclamo con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, obviamente emocionado. Yamamoto internamente se preguntó si Gokudera no tenía ningún sentido de preservación…

\- Obviamente. - Fue la respuesta tranquila de Tsuna, masticando un trozo de chocolate.

Honestamente, Yamamoto no entendía como era que el pequeño demonio no había hecho nada malo, en todo caso parecía estar disfrutando de toda la atención… Eso explicaba muchas en realidad, con respecto a Tsuna al menos… Mientras que Tsuna odia que le dieran demasiada atención, es decir: al punto de adoración o simplemente una atención no deseada, se molestaba si lo ignoraban… Sin embargo, eso no le explicaba porque el demonio estaba actuando de esa forma, Tsuna ya le hubiera dado una mala pasada a Gokudera si-

\- ¡Auch! - Ah, allí estaba… - Cielos, muerde duro… - Había tardado más bien…

\- Natsu… - Ante el suave y oscuro llamado, el pequeño demonio bajo un poco la cabeza y regreso a su antiguo puesto, dejando a un Gokudera haciendo un semi puchero y limpiando la sangre de mano… - Así que… - No hacía falta reganar al demonio, solo fue una mordida extremadamente filosa. - ¿A qué se debe la visita Gokudera-kun?, y tal vez deberías desinfectar y vendar la herida… - No sería bonito mostrar esa marca en público, tardaría días en desaparecer…

\- Es solo que encontré esto Juudaime. - Declaro el chico con una gran sonrisa, sacando algo del pantalón con la otra mano… - Aquí esta… - Era nada más y nada menos que… un par de llaves.

\- Llaves… - El no necesitaba llaves, él tenía muchas mejores herramientas.

\- Son las llaves del salón de profesores-

\- No me digas que las robaste… - Hay Dios, vaya desastre en el que se iban a meter… ¿Por qué Tsuna no le decía nada?

\- No, no las robe. Se le perdió a alguien y la encontré en el piso en estos días… - Si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido tan perfecto. - Hay muchos dulces escondidos allí, y ahora con-

\- Se quedarán sin nada mañana… - Ambos chicos se estremecieron, esa era una cara maligna en toda su gloria. Pobre profesores. - Muchas gracias Gokudera-kun. - Iba a pedirle clases a Tsuna, sinceramente. Necesitaba aprender a cambiar expresiones así de rápido, lo sacarían de problemas con los clientes de la tienda.

Un par de toses molestas interrumpió el momento. Yamamoto sonrió un poco incómodo, se había olvidado de ellas por completo-

\- ¿Que hacen ellas aquí idiota? - Gokudera siempre tan amable... Aparentemente ni se había fijado que tenían compañía.

\- Pues vinieron a darme la noticia a mí y a Tsu-chan, Reborn les dijo que aquí estaríamos… - Sonrió un poco incómodo. Si las miradas mataran, ellos ya estuvieran enterrados.

\- Pfffff… - Al parecer, a Gokudera no le importaba herir sus sentimientos o tomarles enserio. - Hubiera sido mil veces más sensato que le dijéramos uno de nosotros… - Al ver la cara del otro, Gokudera pregunto solo para cerciorarse: - Ya le dijeron... ¿no?

\- La verdad no. - Hay Dios… - Pero estoy seguro de que Tsu-chan ya sabe… - Tsuna debió de haberlos oído antes, totalmente seguro de eso.

\- ¿Y llevan mucho tiempo aquí? - Necesitaba lecciones para ignorar gente como estos tres…

\- Pues-

\- ¡Atrape a un Ho-Oh! - Exclamo Tsuna con emoción, jugando obviamente Pokemon en lugar de estarle parando metra a las invitadas.

-... ¿De dónde sacas a todos estos legendarios? - No era la primera ni la última vez que le preguntaría eso…

\- S-E-C-R-E-T-O. - Esto fue dicho casi con burla, y mostrándole la captura en su 3DS. - Ahora voy por mi Darkai, él es chévere-

\- El Pokemon que le da pesadillas a los demás es chévere… - Dijo lentamente Gokudera, tratando de no reírse y fallando épicamente.

\- Por eso mismo es chévere. - Si Tsuna no estuviera sonriendo divertido, Yamamoto empezaría a temer por su salud mental. - ¿Sabes lo fácil que debe ser asustar gente así?, poco trabajo, grandes resultados. Además, me gusta su diseño… - No era su favorito, pero sin duda era uno de los que le gustaban.

-... Menos mal que no es real-

\- Natsu puede hacerlo. - Sin darse cuenta como ambos chicos palidecieron drásticamente, continuo: - Aunque no sé qué tan eficaz será en esas cosas… - Miro al león que estaba más que feliz en donde estaba. - ¿Quieres probar esta noche Natsu?

\- Gao~ - Obviamente eso era un sí, pobre gente y pobre de ellos…

-... Esta es la más grave falta de respeto que hemos tenido… - Comento una de las chicas a la otra, sin saber que acción tomar: matarlos o darles un mal rato.

\- Nadie les mando a quedarse aquí, no son necesarias, no las conozco y no me importa sus opiniones, comentarios, entre otros… - Ambas chicas se miraron nuevamente ante la sonrisa sádica que les dio el chico. - No se quejen, nadie les mando a venir, más bien agradezcan que están vivas.

\- Gao~

\- Y con respecto a su tal importante información… - A Tsuna le valía nada la verdad. - Me presentare a las 8 de la noche en la escuela tal y como han establecido. Si alguien de mi familia sale lastimado… - La sed de sangre hizo estremecer a todos. - Las matare, y a los culpables, y al otro grupo de idiotas.

-... Ma Ma, Tsu-chan, ellas-

\- Son unas idiotas. - Yamamoto sudo frio de nuevo. - Ni siquiera entendieron todas las indirectas que les di para que se largaran, no las quiero aquí, y si se quedan más tiempo no garantizo que se vayan enteras o respirando.


	45. Capítulo 45

evlR, no eres paranoica XD Reborn es un sadico XD (eso, y no queria explicarle a Tsuna, que lo hiciera otro)

Shiho-Akemi, esos pollitos los conoci hace años, y desde entonces les tengo una admiracion (al igual que Flowey de undertale, solo por no esperarme que ese personaje fuera tan Tsundere y fuera el peor stalker que me he conseguido en la vida), asi que podria decirse que salio una inspracion insconciente de ellos(?) Me encantan esos pollos, y quiero uno e.e No en este libro, en la siguiente temporada (tengo que verme como 150 episodios primero T_T)

Vani309, creo que una de las peores cosas que te puedes encontrar es a un personaje sumamente tierno y que luego veas que es un sadico/te quiera matar/te amenaze/o peor. :/

Ktvicky, pues si, muy probablemente. Preferiblemente en las buenas porque hay galletas incluidas XD

Fnix de Plata, y pensar que esto lo empeze en clase porque estaba aburrida... :v

Nota 1: Bien mi amado publico, llegamos al final de esta historia (o temporada, tengo que verme como 150 capitulos para hacer la que sigue). De aqui, planeo una secuela (no pronto, 150 capitulos de khr en cola como ya dije D: ) y una historia aparte... creo que en este capi sabran de que XD y si no, bueno, se llevaran la sorpresa despues.

Nota 2: Que alguien me explique como llegamos a 99 favoritos y 96 follows? Todavia no me lo creo... Incluso si no me lo creo, tengo que decir: muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por haber seguido esta historia hasta al final! (incluso si esta historia es mayormente puras locuras :v). Si esta historia llega a tener algun 100 en favoritos, creo que hare una fiesta para festejar... Nuevamente, gracias chicos! Y Tsu-chan envia galletas de su tienda para todos ustedes (lastima que sean imaginarias, yo quiero galletas) :P

Post Data: No me maten?

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Night`s Games**

Capítulo 45

\- Kufufufufu-

\- Monokuma-chan, por favor deja dormir. - Al menos no lo había llamado-

\- Monokuma-chan le queda bien, ese oso es medio pedo, pero prefiero Mr. Pedobear. - Dijo Tai, uno de los ex-ladrones, desde el sofá. Estaba acostado y disfrutando de una película en la televisión.

-... mocosos de… - Lo demás que siguió a ese murmullo fueron puras insolencias. ¡Simplemente no podían dejarlo en paz al parecer!

Sin el conocimiento de la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la casa, pues aún estaban durmiendo, y de los cocineros (los dos cabezas de piña), Fuuta bajo como de costumbre a buscar el correo. Generalmente no había nada interesante o no había siquiera correo, pero a veces había algo nuevo y raro… Cómicamente para Fuuta, hoy sería muy diferente, incluso más de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar, y todo llego en forma de una carta…

-... ¿Quién rayos escribe en tinta china en estos días? - Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Fuuta al encontrar la carta extraña y fuera de lugar. - Eso es demasiado obsoleto…

Y hablando de obsoleto… era pergamino. ¿Quién rayos escribía cartas en un pergamino?, tenía que ser realmente una persona anticuada. Pestañeo al ver que la carta era dirigida a él… y llego a la conclusión que tenía que ser una broma:

-... ¿Era necesario añadir cual y dónde está mi cuarto? - Pregunto lentamente a la carta, la cual obviamente no respondió.

Sin realmente saber cómo tomar la broma, o alguna razón por la cual alguien quisiera hacerle una broma, decidió abrir la carta. En ningún momento malicio, para él era obvio que tuvo que haber sido alguien más de la casa… o tenía un acechador muy bueno y no se había dado cuenta, y francamente no quería pensar en la última opción. Ya estaba lo suficientemente paranoico con las aves de la casa… y ahora el pequeño demonio, aunque esta ultimo era todo un amor, pero era demasiado celoso con respeto a Tsuna-nii.

-... ¿Quien escribe con palabras tan formales que ya casi ni se usan? - Ni el entendía del todo que querían decir.

No obstante, era bastante obvio que era una institución de algún tipo-oh, espera, una escuela de…

-... Tsuna-nii debe de saber de esto. - Era posible, sabía que la magia existía, los seres sobrenaturales y demás… pero esto se pasaba un poco de la raya. Tenía que consultar. Por nada más que curiosidad, continúo leyendo, y al terminar solo tenía una gran duda: - ¿Para qué demonios se necesita una varita?, Tsuna-nii hace magia y no necesita un palo mágico… - Por no hablar de que una varita era una clara desventaja, pues si no la tenía o se la quitaban… ¿que haría un mago si no podía usar magia sin ella?

Aun con esa gran duda, Fuuta hizo lo más sensato: guardo la carta para enseñársela a su hermano mayor y le dijera si esto era una broma o existía realmente una escuela en quién sabe dónde que enseñara magia con palos mágicos. No se sorprendería si en verdad existía, pero igual no entendía porque eran tan anticuados (tinta china y pergamino y hasta el vocabulario empleado era obsoleto), y porque demonios le escribieron una carta a él… Esperaba que lo del palo magico no fuera un "solo si tienes el palo puedes hacer magia…", porque el no podía imaginarse usando un palo (y mucho menos en donde guardarlo) teniendo ya un libro gigante. Solo había visto una carta y ya estaba con dudas y hasta decepcionado…

-... Eh, jefe… - Squalo trago en seco. Él sabía que su jefe no iba a rendirse ni escapar ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo. El no quería enfurecer al chico y morir de una forma tan… despiadada, a falta de una palabra mejor. Lo peor del caso es que si no iba su jefe lo mataría. - Tal vez deberíamos no meternos con el chico…

\- Es solo un niño, basura. - Squalo sabiamente se hizo a un lado antes de que su cara quedara estampada en la pared. No tendría sus amadas pistolas, pero eso no lo detenía de usar otras cosas, como, por ejemplo: sus puños.

\- Pero jefe, no creo que sea buena idea-¡Crash!

Él no era el único tratando de hacer que su jefe cambiara de opinión, pero por lo visto no estaba ni iba a funcionar. Mientras que el, Lussuria y extrañamente Bel trataban de hacer a su jefe cambiar de opinión... el resto no había mejorado en casi nada. Mammon seguía en su oscura esquina, llorando aun por su dinero perdido, y al parecer sus sentimientos negativos habían alcanzado una nueva escala... y eso implicaba más sobornos para evitar investigadores y demás en las zonas cercanas. El señor de los paraguas aun seguía sin paraguas, y su depresión también había alcanzado nuevos niveles... su esquina era casi tan oscura como la de Mammon.

Honestamente no sabían si era algo bueno que estuvieran en la misma habitación esos dos, estaban casi muertos para el mundo. Con Mammon era un tanto entendible... era un montón de dinero lo que perdió, y se sabía que Mammon se podría terminar casando con su dinero un día de estos, si no se tenía cuidado. No obstante, no podían entender a Leviatan, eran solo paraguas... podía comprar o mandar a hacer otros y listo. Xanxus había mandado a hacer otras pistolas, con reemplazo por precaución, llegarían en unas pocas horas.

Squalo sabía muy bien que nada terminaría bien esa noche... de hecho, ya había preparado su testamento y todo. A pesar de que apenas iniciara la batalla con el otro guardián de la lluvia el tiraría la toalla, igual no se confiaría. Ese niño podía hacerlos pedacitos a todos ellos en segundos si así lo quería. Lussuria... el había estado yendo de fiesta en fiesta, disfrutando de la vida al máximo, por si el chiquillo decidía matarlos a todos por alguna estupidez causada por su jefe. También había preparado su testamento y todo, y no lucharía, prefería que su jefe lo matara por cobarde a que el chiquillo lo hiciera.

Bel, por su parte, no había hecho testamento, pero no iba a luchar tampoco. Había hablado con el chico varias veces, y aunque eran buenos amigos, y aunque entraba en la familia del vampiro, y aunque el chico le había asegurado que no iba a morir a menos que hiciera algo increíblemente estúpido... él no era estúpido como para ir y lastimar, así fuera por accidente, al otro competidor. Bel estaba casi seguro de que el vampiro haría trizas a su jefe si intentaba herirlo a él, lo cual era muchísimo más seguro que obedecer a su jefe... Él era parte de la familia extraña del vampiro, así que estaba seguro, por un lado, pero por el otro... era mejor nunca ganarle el lado malo a alguien mucho más fuerte que tú. Aparte, no quería perder la compañía del vampiro, era tanto divertido como una experiencia de aprendizaje... el chico era a veces hasta más sádico que él. Y la pequeña bolsa alíen ara llevar todos sus cuchillos y cables era ciertamente apreciado.

Bel sabía que Squalo y Lussuria debían de conocer al vampiro, o al menos saber que era una increíblemente mala idea ir a luchar contra los otros guardianes... así que tenía una buena corazonada de que ellos no cometerían el error garrafal de atacar a sus oponentes. Con respecto a los otros dos zombis... no sabría decir. Bien podrían estallar en furia y condenarse o peor, o bien podrían rendirse allí mismo debido a la depresión. Eso si es que podían sacarlos de sus esquinas emo. De quien en verdad temía era su jefe... por él y porque bien podría arrastrarlos con él. Además, el hecho de que Cervello pareciera hasta atemorizada por el otro guardián del cielo no daba muy buena señal. Indirectamente les habían dicho que se rindieran, pero su jefe era tan testarudo que probablemente ni se dio cuenta.

Unas horas más tarde y en otro lugar…

\- Esto va a ser genial… - Hey, no eran culpables por gustarles este tipo de situaciones… los shows de los humanos no eran tan buenos como las cosas que hacia Tsu-chan.

\- Sin duda alguna. - Además, el chico los había invitado. Y uno no rechaza la invitación de un buen amigo y su abuelo fantasma.

\- ¿Quien trajo las palomitas? - No podían ver un buen show sin sus palomitas, su refresco-

\- Al carajo las palomitas, yo quiero chocolate. - Y había comprado 10 barras solo para el show. No le gustaba lo salado, ¿que podía decir?

\- Yo tengo algo mejor que todo eso. - Los demás aliens hicieron una mueca, pero no dijeron nada. - Tengo helado, mucho helado, sabor a galleta oreo con chocolate y fresas… - Tsu-chan había consentido demasiado a su amiga… ahora tenía una pequeña obsesión con el helado.

\- Yo traje mi ensalada. - A veces se preguntaba porque rayos había nacido de una raza carnívora si no le gustaba la carne… - Oh, eso se ve delicioso linda… - Y no era carne, así que todo estaba más que bien.

\- ¿Compartimos? - Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ya que no era necesaria ninguna respuesta, la gata alíen termino sentada en al lado de su amigo, compartiendo los aperitivos mientras esperaban a que comenzara el show. Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar…

\- Definitivamente hicimos algo mal…

\- No me digas brócoli. - Se quejó G, de mal humor.

\- ¡No me digas brócoli rosadito!

\- Sa Sa… - Asari suspiro profundamente, rindiéndose. – Es por esto que Giotto no nos invita a nada... – Estaba ya casis seguro de que Giotto ya les había prohibido en silencio visitar a su nieto o a cualquier otra persona en el mundo de los vivos…

\- Agradece que al menos te deja ayudarlo con los trajes… - Le dijo el sacerdote amablemente. Él sabía de ante mano que Giotto no los iba a dejar acercarse a su nieto, y con estas explosiones muchísimo menos.

Con Xanxus y compañía…

\- Basuras… - Xanxus estaba de muy mal humor, y la única razón por la cual no disparo era para no meterse en líos con Cervello, al menos no en ese momento. No estaba de humor para ello.

Squalo estaba afilando su preciada katana solo para tratar de distraerse, Bel estaba mucho más tranquilo, destripando una ardilla. Lussuaria… estaba hablando por teléfono, bromeando y diciendo cosas que realmente nadie quería entender u oír. Mammon… seguía igual, habían tenido que traerla como si fuera un saco de papas maldito. Y lo de maldito era porque sin duda alguna atraía mucha mala suerte. A Squalo casi lo atropellan 5 veces en la misma esquina, solo para dar un ejemplo. Tampoco nadie había querido traerlos hasta que Xanxus se molestó tanto que incendio 5 carros en línea. Leviatan no fue muy diferente… pero era más humano ahora, gracias a unos nuevos paraguas, y al menos no traía mala suerte y nadie tuvo que cargarlo.

-… Esos *beep* están tardando demasiado… - ¡Quería salir de esto de una buena vez!

Inadvertidamente para ellos… ellos no estaban solos. Hibari solo estaba en un salón, unos pisos arriba de ellos, mirando todo el asunto mientras tomaba tranquilamente un té. Si, Hibari se estaba divirtiendo, y no era el único. Si no fuera porque fue asegurado que cualquier cosa que pasara a la escuela seria reparado a la perfección al día siguiente, estaría mordiendo gente hasta la muerte desde ya. Hibari tampoco estaba muy solo que digamos, cierto vampiro estaba comiendo chocolate a su lado, algo irritado.

\- Ma Ma… - Debería de recibir una paga por tan buena actuación. – Creo que hubiera sido bastante sensato que nos dijeran en donde debíamos de venir, llevamos rondando la escuela por un buen rato… - Yamamoto sudo frio ante la pistola en la cara.

\- ¿Dónde está el resto de ustedes basura? – Pues…

\- Están perdidos, idiota. – Gokudera tomo una buena calada de su cigarro. Era una suerte que estuviera fumando. – Solo hay que llamarlos…

Xanxus se molestó aún más ante lo calmado que estaban, pero no podía hacer nada… aun. Yamamoto llamado a cierto ilusionista y a cierto prefecto. Podía llamar a Tsu-chan, pero sabía muy bien que él debía de estar por allí cerca… Hibari fue el último en llegar, pero aún faltaba alguien…

\- ¿Es necesario que el mocoso este para poder comenzar? – La verdad si, era necesario… pero incluso Cervello sabía que el mocoso debía de estar cerca, así que dijeron que no.

Para Gokudera no fue sorpresa que Bel se rindiera de inmediato y comenzara una conversación algo amable, pero bastante inquietante con el… una muy inquietante desde su punto de vista, y la ardilla cortada en muchos pedacitos no estaba ayudando. Lussuaria también se rindió, y ahora estaba en un concurso de gritos y deportes con el secuestrador de aves, parecían unos muy buenos amigos con muy buenos pulmones. Squalo se rindió inmediatamente, y silenciosamente le pregunto al otro concursante sobre el vampiro, obteniendo una respuesta no muy alentadora.

Leviatan… Leavitan no quería pelear con un niño, y un aura asesina solo lo llevo más rápido a rendirse y darles dulces al niño, quien de broma no se le comió la mano. Gracias a Dios, la sensación de muerte inminente desapareció tan pronto como le dio dulces al niño. Honestamente, debió de haberse quedado en su esquina, y no haber venido a este encuentro en lo absoluto. Mammon, por su parte… Cervello tuvo que descalificarla, no se movía, y Mr. Pedobear estaba seguro que ella había sido embrujada o algo peor, menos trabajo para el a la final.

-… Ustedes… - Xanxus estaba listo para matar a todos sus guardianes, incluyendo al robot que había sido deshabilitado solo Dios sabe cómo. – basuras-

\- Hola. – Dijo alguien justo detrás de él, al oído.

Lentamente, como si una película de terror se tratase, Xanxus giro la cabeza… pero no había nadie. Suspiro profundamente, solo había sido imaginaciones suyas-

\- Es de mala educación ignorar a alguien que te está saludando. – Nuevamente, esto fue dicho detrás de él. Xanxus giro de nuevo, ahora un tanto irritado... solo para encontrarse con un mini Primo.

Si, literal, un mini Primo. Tenía hasta el pelo rubio, y los ojos azules, y esa seriedad… No sabía que le daba más inquietud, que Primo estuviera justo en frente de él, o que un niño pudiera sonar tan serio e inocente al mismo tiempo.

-… - ¿Qué podía decir?

\- Parece que el gato te comió la lengua. – El único que no se dio cuenta de la burla fue Xanxus, simplemente porque no conocía al chico. – Entonces, ¿empezamos?, quiero ir a comer… - Estaba aburrido, y este tonto no estaba ayudando.

\- Basura… ¿uh? - ¿Y sus pistolas?, ¿otra vez se-

\- ¿Buscas esto? – El mini Primo le mostro 4 pistolas en sus manos, como si no hubiera hecho nada fuera de lo normal. – No te las devolveré, sabes que jugar con pistolas es peligroso, ¿verdad?

\- Mocoso de *beep* *beep* *beep* - ¡Olviden el miedo!, ¡iba a matar a este mocoso!

\- Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. – Nuevamente, esta fue otra burla desconocida para Xanxus. – A menos que quieras… morir, claro. – Se encogió inocentemente de hombros. – No tengo problemas, la verdad… - Este mocoso… - ¿Realmente quieres desafiarme?

Xanxus estaba a punto de arremeter contra el chico, hasta que vio como destruyo sus armas con solo apretar la mano. Bueno, no las había destruido exactamente, pero las había doblado y dejado inutilizables… a menos que las usara como una piedra y lo golpeara con ellas. Y como si eso solo no bastara, una sed de sangre muy avanzada para un niño apareció por un breve momento, junto con una cara muy mete miedo por parte del chico…

-… ¿Qué demonios eres tú? – Eso no era normal, para nada…

\- Soy un vampiro, Tío Scar. – Esa cara era sumamente inocente, pero Xanxus no creía que fuera real. – Ah, no te aconsejo pelear… - ¡Esa inocencia tenía que ser totalmente falsa! – Estoy aburrido, y no tengo ganas de jugar con la comida, espero que comprendas… - Y como si solo hubiera tratado con un simple insecto, se fue caminando. – Bel-chan~ Vamos a jugar~

Y como si de por si eso no bastara para asustar a nadie, pues Bel solo jugaba a destripar cosas vivas, y nadie podía decirle Bel-chan, así como así y salir vivo, el chico dejo caer una tarjeta de crédito muy conocida en frente de Mammon.

-… Cuida mejor tus cosas Boo-chan~ - Y solo porque ya había hecho sufrir mucho a la chica, le dejo caer otra tarjeta. – Disfruta la vida un rato, ¿quieres?, considéralo una compensación por el mal rato. Deberías cuidar mejor tus cosas, fuiste verdaderamente fácil de robar. – Con esto y una última sonrisa demasiado inocente como para ser real, siguió con su camino.

\- ¡Mocoso de *beep*! - ¡Lo iba a matar!, lo-

La verdad, quien debió de haberse molestado era Mammon, no Xanxus… Aun así, cualquier deseo de pelear con el chico se fue al desagüe cuando el chico se giró, sonrió dulcemente, y al segundo siguiente casi pierde un brazo. El no había visto al chico moverse, pero las marcas de garras en el suelo, y el chico moviendo sus dedos (con garras ahora que se daba cuenta) era suficiente prueba… Xanxus solo estaba seguro de algo: iba a matar a su padre. Mientras que la maldición había desapareció…

\- ¿Y mi cartera? - ¡Ya no sabía por dónde buscar!

\- Señor, ¿no cree que debería-

\- ¿Has visto mi cartera Coyote?

… en otro lugar ocurría un desastre.

Y si alguien se pregunta qué paso con Reborn, él estaba más que bien, tomándose un café, sentado y viendo todo el desastre, junto con rubio que no podía parar de llorar acerca de lo lindo que era su nieto, y burlándose de él cada 10 minutos más o menos. Con respeto a Tsuyoshi… mañana le daría el castigo más largo de su vida a su hijo por salir y no decirle ni pio, si no fuera por Tsuna, estaría en vela en lugar de estar tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama. Y con respecto a Dino…

-… ¿Por favor déjenme en paz? – Suplico nuevamente. Los pájaros no le dieron piedad y continuaron comiéndose los instrumentos y su cama. Eso, y usando su pelo de nido.


End file.
